


All About You

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 108,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta inspirado-basado en mi dorama koreano favorito Ibeuui Modeun Geot, en ingles All about Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_ **

 

Jared miraba pensativo por la ventana, llevaba horas en su habitación y no tenía intenciones de salir pronto. Cada día dolía un poco más sentir sus esperanzas escaparse por entre sus dedos, sentir que todo se estaba desvaneciendo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo y eso era lo que más daño le hacía, observar impotente como todo se derrumbaba. Se limpió con rabia las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, apretando con fuerza la fotografía de aquella pelirroja y su sonrisa deslumbrante.

 

Todo comenzó con su llegada y su estúpida manía de querer ser agradable con las personas. Le sorprendía poder recordar con total claridad aquella mañana, suspiró con melancolía a la memoria de la calidez de los brazos de su novio, era su primer día del último año de la Universidad y lo que menos deseaba era alejarse de él, pero estaba a nada de llegar tarde. Se había movido con cautela saliendo de entres sus brazos y mientras buscaba su ropa que, en un arranque de pasión, había salido volando por toda la habitación la noche anterior, no se percató de los suaves ojos azules que le observaban hasta que se vio de nuevo sobre la cama, con unos labios apoderándose de los suyos y manos ajenas vagando por su cuerpo.

 

Recordaba perfectamente la bronca que le echó Alona cuando bajo una hora después con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado y es que poco pudo hacer cuando los labios de su novio hicieron maravillas sobre su cuerpo, convirtiendo su cerebro en un desastre. Pensó en las mañanas solitarias de las últimas semanas, la frialdad de su cama, los pensamientos sombríos que le rodeaban y deseó poder recuperar todo de nuevo, a fin de cuentas, Tom era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

 

Se conocieron cuando niños y al estar sus familias tan unidas se volvieron los mejores amigos, no había nada que no supiera de Tommy. En algún punto del camino se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él como un idiota, le llevó todo un año el atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos, le aterraba poner en riesgo la confianza adquirida con el paso de los años, perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, después de su padre.

 

Pero sus temores eran infundados como lo descubrió aquella tarde de verano en su último año de Instituto, temblando de nervios y apenas logrando pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas, antes de que Tom le callara con un suave beso. Esa tarde fue la mejor de su vida, el comienzo de lo que serían tres años de una relación increíble llena de cariño, confianza, suaves caricias, besos inocentes y muchos descubrimientos. Después de esos tres años, estaba seguro de que nunca olvidara aquella noche en la que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, el suave tacto de la piel de Tom, el sabor de sus besos, la calidez de sus dedos sobre su piel, la pasión y el deseo que nublaron su mente.

 

Ahora no podía dejar de sentir que estaba perdiéndolo todo, desarrugó la fotografía entre sus manos y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de haberse acercado a esa chica, atraído por su aura de soledad y desamparo. Al conocer su triste historia decidió volverse su amigo. Se arrepentía de haberle llevado a sus reuniones, invitarla a su departamento para trabajar juntos, porque en poco tiempo, Danneel Harris se había convertido en prácticamente su sombra, pasando tanto tiempo con Tom como él, incluso más. Resopló enojado por no haber escuchado las paranoicas advertencias de Alona, pero creyó que simplemente estaba celosa de ella.

 

Soltó una triste carcajada al pensar en quien estaba celoso ahora. Y es que Tom prácticamente se había olvidado de él para volcarse en ayudar a Danneel, hasta el punto de conseguirle un departamento en su mismo edificio. Más de una vez llegó al departamento de _su_ novio, para encontrarse a la pelirroja instalada en el salón, mientras veían una película. Ahí empezaron los problemas. Tommy simplemente desestimaba cualquier discusión que quisiera tener con una sonrisa y un suave beso mientras le decía ‘ _no seas celoso JT, sabes que ella no tiene a nadie. Solo estoy siendo amable’_

 

Hubo ocasiones en las que sentía asco de si mismo, porque en realidad Danneel no había pedido esa atención, no era culpable de haber perdido a su familia, ni de las acciones de su novio. Pero dolía como el infierno sentir que se alejaba de él de esa manera.

 

-“Jared”- la voz de Alona le llegó desde el pasillo, sabía que estaba preocupada, pero no tenía ánimos para hablar con alguien. Así que se acurrucó en su cama, sumergiéndose nuevamente en los recuerdos de cómo no pasó mucho tiempo para que la situación empeorara, Tom y él discutían por todo. Tommy le acusaba de estar demasiado celoso para pensar con claridad. Apenas se veían y ni hablar de dormir juntos, cada vez eran menos las noches que su novio pasaba en su departamento y ponía constantes pretextos para que él no fuera al suyo. Lo bueno es que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, _¡idiota!_

 

La peor discusión había sido esa misma semana, Tom trabajaba como asistente de fotógrafo en una de las Compañías de Telecomunicaciones más importante de Chicago y había conseguido una entrevista para un puesto de asistente, el cual no tardó en ofrecerle a Danneel. Se sintió tan decepcionado, trabajar en esa firma había sido su sueño desde que decidió estudiar publicidad, había pasado tardes enteras hablando con Tom sobre ello en el pasado, que importaba si era solo como un asistente, lo importante era la experiencia. Pero perdió la oportunidad, porque su novio, una vez más, decidió pasar de él. Estuvo enojado con él por días, pasando las tardes deprimido con Al.

_¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?_ le había preguntado a su mejor amiga, decepcionado y enojado, últimamente ese parecía ser el único sentimiento en su relación con Tom. Ella no supo que contestarle, su amiga estaba tan confundida como él por la actitud de su novio. Y lo peor era tener que sonreír a Danneel cuando hablaba emocionada sobre su nuevo empleo.

 

En serio, por qué demonios había tenido que ayudar a una total desconocida, ¡genial! ahora se sentía una cucaracha inmunda por pensar en eso. Danneel no tenía familia y muy a su pesar su novio poseía un corazón de oro, era evidente que la ayudaría, quizás sólo estaba siendo melodramático, al fin y al cabo solo era un simple trabajo. Suspiró, cubriéndose los ojos, tenía que admitir que Danneel le irritaba, es que era… perfecta y su vida había dado un giro de 180° desde que ella apareció. Se reprochó el estar siendo tan egoísta y que los celos le hicieran comportarse de modo tan infantil.

 

Cerró los ojos para detener las lágrimas, negándose continuar llorando. Aunque le resultaba difícil considerando lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas. Tom había quedado en ir por él a la Universidad, pero no llegó. Jared decidió ir a su departamento, esperaba poder disculparse por su comportamiento inmaduro y prometerle que intentaría entender, si con ello lograba que todo volviera a la normalidad. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con ambos chicos caminando tranquilamente por la calle, sin prisas, platicando entre risas y miradas cómplices, parecían una pareja de enamorados y ese pensamiento le rompió el corazón…

 

No, era ridiculo, Danneel sabía perfectamente lo que Tom significaba para él, nunca se atrevería a… casi dejó de respirar cuando se detuvieron un momento ante la puerta del edificio, la chica se acercó a Tom con cada palabra que pronunciaba, de forma casi tímida acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de acariciar casualmente el brazo del chico enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa se acercó para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su amigo, antes de que él pasara el brazo alrededor de sus hombros con cariño y entrasen al edificio.

 

Tom debió verle por el reflejo de la puerta porque se dio la vuelta, sorprendido y la expresión culpable en su rostro fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Sin decir palabra, se alejó del lugar sin detenerse, a pesar de escuchar a Tom llamarle. No había querido salir de su habitación desde entonces, ni siquiera le dijo a Al lo que había pasado, muy seguro de que la chica armaría un enorme lío.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Por la noche, Jared decidió salir de su autoimpuesto encierro y estaba espatarrado en el sofá mirando la televisión sin verla realmente, necesitaba distraerse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y es que… ¡Maldición! Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la actitud de Danneel y lo más importante por qué demonios Tom no hizo nada, simplemente se dejo hacer y ni siquiera fue capaz de… una duda comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente _¿en verdad sentía algo por ella?_

 

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, seguramente Al había vuelto con un cargamento de helado y galletas, ¡Dios! si seguía así podría empezar a pensar en el cambio de sexo, porque se estaba comportando como toda una chica.

 

-“¡¡Sorpresa!!”- saludó Tom con una sonrisa y sosteniendo un enorme paquete de dulces de gomita

 

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”- dijo dándose la vuelta y sentándose enfurruñado en el sillón.

 

-“Sigues enojado ¿eh?”- dijo perdiendo la sonrisa mientras se unía a él- “Jared… no es lo que piensas”

 

-“No es lo que pienso”- repitió Jared con evidente fastidio- “¿Y según tú, qué es? Porque no entiendo que está pasando Tom. Estuve toda la maldita tarde esperándote en la Universidad, te llamé como mil veces, decido ir a buscarte y me encuentro con… ¿qué? ¿Una escena de comedia romántica? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Te gusta?”- preguntó enojado, estaba harto de la situación.

 

-“Jared basta”- regañó Tom comenzando a enojarse- “Solo intentó ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, no me digas que tú no harías lo mismo”

 

Jared le miró con incredulidad- “Esto no es sobre un trabajo, es por todo Tom. Acabo de ver la forma en que te miraba, te sonreía y… no entiendo que está pasando ¿Es qué olvidaste lo que siento por ti? ¿O lo que sientes tú por mi?”- preguntó suplicante- “Cuando la proteges tanto me haces sentir desplazado, tengo miedo de perderte…”

 

-“Jared no…”- se detuvo, incapaz de mirarle, de pronunciar las palabras. Se sentía culpable, en el fondo, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ni en su corazón. Quería a JT, habían estado juntos un par de años y muchas veces se ha imaginando pasar su vida con él, a pesar de que ambos aún eran jóvenes. Pero Danneel… ella había sacudido su mundo- “Mejor hablamos de esto cuando te calmes- respondió al fin en un susurro”

 

Jared sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta que los dedos de Tom acariciaron ligeramente su mejilla, secándolas.

 

-“Jared confía en mí, por favor”- susurró Tom acercándose para besarle con ternura. Jared se entregó completamente a ese contacto. Después de tanta inseguridad y miedo, ese pequeño gesto era como agua en el desierto, se separó unos centímetros sintiendo la respiración agitada de Tom, su corazón latía desbocado y la mirada fija en sus labios

 

-“Yo… lo siento”- dijo en un susurro

 

-“Lo sé”- contestó mirándolo con creciente deseo antes de volverle a besar, su mente se nubló al sentirle delineando su labio inferior con tanta ternura cómo esperando que le diera permiso para adentrarse de lleno en su boca, gimió suavemente al sentir sus dedos colándose por debajo de su camisa mientras le empujaba suavemente sobre el sofá.

 

-“Tom… espera…”- no era el mejor sitio para hacer eso, Alona podía llegar en cualquier momento. Y aún tenían demasiadas cosas que aclarar- “Tom… necesitamos… no podemos dejarlo…”

 

Tom ignoró sus palabras, acariciando y besando cada parte de piel expuesta, lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo, perderse en Jared y tal vez así lograría acallar lo que comenzaba a sentir por Danneel.

 

Jared intentó detenerle una vez más pero era imposible, cuando necesitaba tanto sentirle. Gimió con fuerza, cuando las manos de Tom se cerraron sobre su erección, acariciándole con movimientos suaves y acompasados. Sus caderas moviéndose al compás de sus manos, necesitando más. En cuestión de minutos, estaba apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón mientras Tom se empujaba con certeras estocadas en su interior, haciéndole gemir en voz alta.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------*******--------------------

 

 

 

 

-“Hola guapo”- la voz al otro lado del teléfono le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, ante lo que la chica a su lado sólo rodó los ojos.

 

-“¡Misha! ¿Cómo has estado?”- saludó acomodándose en el sillón para lo que seguro sería una larga charla.

 

Megan negó con la cabeza ante el gesto, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba sin necesidad de que Jensen mencionara su nombre. Ese chico nunca se daría por vencido, pensó sintiendo un poco de pena al recordar que su hermano estaba pasando por algo similar. Aunque tal como estaba la situación en casa, todo indicaba que Jensen era más consciente y atento de lo que estaba resultando ser Welling.

 

-“ _Ya sabes, extrañándote como siempre”_

 

-“Oh vamos recuerdo haberte mandado muchas fotografías”- dijo haciéndole una seña a Megan para que siguiera con el proyecto, a lo que asintió en silencio.

 

-“ _Sí, pero no es lo mismo tener al original”_ \- respondió con nostalgia- “ _¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Estás con ella?”_

 

Jensen sacudió la cabeza mientras reía- “Si, estamos terminando un proyecto”- Meg hizo una mueca de exasperación- “¿Dónde estás Mish?”- preguntó mirando el reloj, a esas horas supuso que seguiría en el trabajo.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Aparcó el auto cerca de donde se encontraba el equipo, realizando lo que seguramente serían la última toma del reportaje especial. Habían pasado unos años desde que dejó Chicago, intentando alejarse de la única familia que tenía, buscando escapar de todo lo que estaba viviendo en casa, desde lejos reconoció a uno de sus mejores amigos y caminó a su encuentro con la misma sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al escuchar su voz, le había echado tanto de menos.

 

Apenas terminó de examinar la posición de las cámaras dejo que el fotógrafo hiciera su trabajo, mientras sus ojos azules recorrían los alrededores buscándole, le vio acercarse con una sonrisa y su rostro se ilumino, ¡Dios! como lo había extrañado, aunque Jensen viajaba de vez en cuando, no siempre tenían oportunidad de verse debido al trabajo.

 

Supervisó los últimos detalles para terminar con el sitio y se puso de acuerdo con el equipo sobre las actividades siguientes antes de dirigirse al rubio que le esperaba a una distancia prudente, no podía creer la suerte que tuvo cuando le dijeron que debía realizar el reportaje especial de Nueva York, su corazón dio un salto ante la posibilidad de verle otra vez. Conforme se acercaba dejó que su mirada vagará reconociendo las similitudes y diferencias con el Jensen de hace unos años, era más alto, con los músculos marcados, los mismos ojos verdes que le quitaban la respiración, los mismos labios carnosos, tan guapo como lo recordaba o más aún, si eso era remotamente posible, con esa sonrisa sincera que le marcaba unas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

 

-“¿Dónde dejaste a Megan?”- preguntó indiferente

 

Jensen solo negó- "Misha ¿Cuándo creerás que solo somos amigos?”- dijo divertido, atrapándole en un abrazo que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza- “Te vez increíble”

 

Misha se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario, pero su expresión cambio al ver a la muchacha acercándose con pasos seguros.

 

-“Si, también me da gusto verte”- le molestó Megan, siempre le había parecido divertido los celos que le tenía, cuando sabía perfectamente que no había oportunidad de que Jensen y ella tuvieran algo- “¿Así que ahora también tienes los proyectos especiales?”

 

-“No veo porque tendría que sorprenderte”- respondió con orgullo y molestia.

 

Jensen suspiró ligeramente, negando con la cabeza hacia su amigo, ahora convertido en el mejor reportero de la empresa para la que trabajaba, _su_ empresa en realidad, siempre a cargo de los contratos importantes y realizando los proyectos especiales, tenía mucho talento, no le asombraría que pronto estuviera trabajando en los programas de mayor audiencia. Notó su semblante disgustado e incómodo, sabía que no era buena idea traer a Megan, pero ella siempre se preocupaba cuando se trataba de algo relacionado a casa.

 

Comieron juntos en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había acontecido en este tiempo, bueno de lo poco que no se habían dicho en las interminables llamadas telefónicas y aunque no era exactamente como lo planeó, Misha no se iba a quejar, lo único que deseaba era verle, estaba a punto de morir de nostalgia. La improvisada reunión se alargó lo suficiente para recordar viejas historias y antes de darse cuenta debía marcharse al hotel, mañana le esperaba un día por demás ocupado, se despidió con la promesa de llamarle apenas terminara el trabajo y poder verle antes de marcharse. Estaba decidido a no irse sin decirle algo importante.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jensen no pudo concentrarse en todo el día, la aparición de Misha le hacía sentir un poco melancólico y con deseos de volver a casa. Pero el pasado seguía pesándole demasiado, no podía dejar de culpar a su padre por todo lo que había ocurrido. Tampoco podia negar esas ocasiones, en las que se sentía demasiado solo y perdido en una ciudad llena de extraños, comenzaba a cansarse de viajar sin rumbo. Fue una verdadera bendición haber conocido a Megan Padalecki, que con su honestidad y fácil sonrisa le robó el corazón, platónicamente por supuesto. Veía a Megan como la hermana que nunca tuvo y su presencia llenaba sus días con algo más que recuerdos y soledad.

 

Suspiró, pensando en que no podía, simplemente, abandonar todo en Manhattan, quizás cuando terminé este curso podría considerar el volver. Aunque le dolería mucho dejar a Megan. Un texto de Misha le sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió al leerlo, miró el reloj y se vistió a toda prisa, terminando justo en el momento que su amigo tocaba el timbre del departamento.

 

-“Espero que estés listo. Quiero ver un poco más de la ciudad por mi cuenta y no conozco a nadie mejor para ser mi guía”- dijo con una sonrisa, venía vestido con un traje muy elegante que resaltaba el color de sus ojos azules. Misha se ruborizó un poco al sentir la mirada de Jensen fija en él

 

-“¿A dónde quieres ir?”- preguntó terminando de cambiarse.

 

-“Mmmm… que te parece un sitio muy bello, quiero que esta noche sea muy especial”- contestó con una sonrisa enigmática.

 

Se dirigieron a uno de los múltiples restaurantes de la Quinta Avenida a Misha siempre le había fascinado el glamour de la ciudad y Jensen pensó que sería el mejor sitio para él. Durante la cena le notó nervioso y más callado de lo habitual, pero decidió no presionarle. Después de cenar fueron al famoso mirador del Worl Trade Center desde donde podrían disfrutar de la hermosa vista de la ciudad por la noche. Misha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras las luces se reflejaban en sus ojos.

 

-“Que pasó con el chico de la última vez ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jim, Tim?”- preguntó con voz suave, sin mirarle.

 

-“Es Nick y no paso nada, sólo salimos un par de veces, nada serio”- contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.

 

-“Eres mi mejor amigo Jensen y no me gusta verte ir de chico en chico”- comentó mirándolo fijamente- “¿Es que nunca te has enamorado?”

 

-“¿A qué viene eso? Piensas ponerte en plan Megan y sermonearme por mi falta de compromisos amorosos”- preguntó Jensen sonriendo, pero la mirada que recibió era demasiado sincera, para entender que no sólo estaba preocupado por eso.

 

Dejo escapar un suspiro, nunca fueron un secreto para él los sentimientos de Misha, sólo que nunca quiso enfrentarlos por temor a lastimarle- “No sé lo que es eso, Mish”- contestó por fin apartando la vista de esos ojos que le transmitían demasiado sin decir palabras, lo que había pasado con sus padres le había marcado de forma irremediable, tanto que no se arriesgaba a darle su corazón a _nadie_.

 

Misha se acercó un poco más a él sujetando su barbilla para que le mirara- “Lo tienes frente a ti Jensen”- comenzó con voz suave y profunda- “Sabes, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y cuando escuchó el sonido de tu voz siento que el tiempo podría detenerse, que soy capaz de dejarlo todo si… tú me lo pidieras”

 

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre sus labios, sería tan sencillo dejar que las cosas pasaran, pero…- “No quiero herirte Misha, eres… demasiado importante para mí”- dijo por fin, alejándose mientras veía como la luz de esos hermosos zafiros se empañaba. En ese momento deseó con toda su alma poder corresponderle y susurró dejando una suave caricia en su mejilla – “Perdóname”

 

Misha asintió con una triste sonrisa, Jensen siempre fue así, amable y dulce, no podía verlo pero tenía tanto para dar, si tan solo se permitiera correr el riesgo. Te trataba como si fueras el centro de todo su universo, haciéndote sentir único y especial sin proponérselo, eso es lo que más dolía porque le convierte en alguien muy dificil de olvidar.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------*******--------------------

 

 

 

 

Debía dejar de engañarse, definitivamente nada estaba bien, la actitud de Tom era tan confusa y estaba desesperado. Después de la forma en que habían hecho el amor en el salón de su departamento, creyó que las cosas regresarían a su curso normal, sin embargo no fue así.

 

Parecía distante, perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas le prestaba atención y los pocos besos que ahora compartían, eran fríos y vacios, nada en comparación a lo que siempre habían tenido. Aunque otras veces, le trataba con tanto cariño, llenándole de detalles que le hacían suspirar como un tonto enamorado, en esas ocasiones le besaba con ternura, para detenerse después de una pocas caricias y roces, era como si de repente ya no le deseara más. Se sentía frustrado, sin saber que estaba pasando entre ellos.

 

Suspiró terminando de hacer el equipaje, tenía un par de semanas libres en la Universidad y decidió aceptar la insistente invitación de Megan, sabía que su hermana está muy preocupada y no se tranquilizaría hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Había logrado convencer a Tom de ir, después de todo, habían deseado hacer ese viaje desde que su hermana se marchó a la Universidad, sería una buena oportunidad para que ellos reconectaran y disfrutaran del tiempo como una pareja, definitivamente necesitaban algo como esto.

 

-“¿Pero qué demonios?”- frunció el ceño, saliendo de su habitación, acababa de recibir un mensaje de Tom, diciéndole que aún le quedaban muchos pendientes en casa por lo que sería mejor que se encontraran mañana en el aeropuerto. Justo al mismo tiempo que entraba uno de Danneel diciéndole que había quedado con Tom en el bar de siempre para desearles un buen viaje.

 

No pudo evitar sentirse furioso, ¿Tom le acababa de mentir para verse con ella?- “¿Sabias algo de esto?”- preguntó enfadado a Alona, saliendo de su habitación para mostrarle el mensaje

 

Alona le miró comprensiva y odiando un poco a Tom, ella acababa de recibir una invitación para reunirse con ellos en el bar- “Jay”- dijo la chica con ternura, tranquilizándolo con el sobrenombre, era la forma en que le llamaba su madre y no le permitía a muchos llamarle de esa manera- “Estoy segura que solo planea estar un momento ahí y luego se irá a casa a terminar todo”

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“¿Por qué cuando parece que todo va bien pasa algo que dice lo contrario?”- comentó tristemente cuando se dirigían al bar- “Solía conocerlo mejor que nadie y ahora no logro entenderle Al. No tenía porque mentirme”

 

Alona le miro preocupada, a su parecer Tom se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota. Podía entender que estuviese confundido, para ser sincera Danneel era bonita y con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, su amigo podría estar confundiendo todo y sintiendo cosas que en realidad no existían. Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho de jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de los demás, mientras lograba decidirse por quien de los dos estaba enamorado, eso no era justo- “Jared se que lo quieres y siento decírtelo pero creo que él no está siendo del todo sincero acerca de sus sentimientos por Danneel, deberías preguntarle directamente…”

 

La rubia dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo no le prestaba atención- “¡Joder JT! ¿Has oído algo de lo que dije?”- preguntó enojada antes de ver como Jared se alejaba corriendo hacia la otra calle donde parecía que había unos tipos fuera del bar molestando a Danneel, al tiempo que le pedía que entrara a buscar a Tom.

 

Jared vio a los chicos forcejeando con Danneel por lo que no dudo en correr en su ayuda. Pero aunque su altura le daba una apariencia ruda, en realidad nunca se había peleado con nadie, al principio no le fue tan mal pero eran dos contra uno y mientras Jared estaba peleando con un tipo bajito su compañero aprovechó para golpearle fuerte en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

 

-“Con eso bastara”- comentó con burla el chico, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja- “Parece bastante inofensivo Dan, me sorprende que este interponiéndose entre algo que quieres”

 

-“No digas tonterías”- espetó la muchacha- “Solo es cuestión de tiempo, simplemente necesitó mover las piezas adecuadas y…”- sonrió con suficiencia- “Ahora vete, Tom no debe tardar y tengo una función que dar”

 

Matt negó con la cabeza, Danneel siempre fue una chica de cuidado y si no fuera porque se conocían desde hace mucho, no hubiese accedido a meterse en sus jueguitos de niña caprichosa. Sintió un poco de pena por el grandulón, no se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que Dan era.

 

Alona y Tom llegaron minutos después de que los “asaltantes” se fueran por lo que solo encontraron a Danneel intentando reanimar a un inconsciente Jared, quien comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, la chica se veía sumamente asustada y se abrazo a él, feliz de verlo bien

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“Gracias a Dios no te paso nada JT”- dijo la chica aún con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando llegaron a casa del castaño y le ayudaron a acomodarse en el sofá del salón.

 

-“Me alegra que a ti no te pasará nada”- sonrió Jared, sintiéndose algo mareado

 

-“Seguro que estas bien, todavía podemos ir al hospital a que te revisen”- sugirió Tom preocupado.

 

-“Estoy bien solo necesito una ducha caliente y dormir un poco”- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación con paso vacilante. Se dio la vuelta mirando a Tom, pero el chico no se movió. Al verlo, Alona sacudió la cabeza, un poco harta y ayudó a Jared a llegar a su cuarto.

 

La mirada de Danneel estaba fija en puerta de la habitación- “Tenía tanto miedo de que le hubiesen lastimado”

 

-“No tienes que fingir”- dijo Tom en voz baja, acercándose para sujetar la mano de la chica, era evidente que se hacia la fuerte por no preocupar a los demás. Pero no debió ser fácil verse atacada por esos tipos, Danneel despertaba en él un fuerte instinto de protección, su vida había sido tan difícil, sola y sin una familia que le apoyara.

 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- “Estaba asustada Tommy, pensé que me lastimarían o me matarían y temí… temí no poder volver a verte”- sollozó abrazándose a él.

 

Las manos de Tom acariciaron su cabello mientras la apretaba fuerte, cuando Alona le encontró en el bar y le dijo le estaba pasando había salido corriendo, Jared nunca fue bueno en las peleas y aunque se había preocupado por el castaño, no puede negar como su corazón se detuvo con la posibilidad de que le pasara algo a ella, no lo hubiese soportado.

 

-“Jared ha sido increíble conmigo y me siento tan mal”- dijo en voz baja- “No quiero interponerme entre ustedes, pero… me gustas tanto Tom… y sé que no debería pero… no quiero que te vayas”-  levantó ligeramente la cabeza, acercándose a sus labios.

 

-“¿Pero qué diablos?”-gritó Alona, sobresaltando a los jóvenes en el sillón- “¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi casa!”

 

Las palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Jared, ahogando cualquier otro sonido, nunca fue su intención escuchar, estaba sorprendido de que Tom no le acompañara a la habitación y después de cambiarse de ropa y tomar unos medicamentos, quiso verle antes de ir a la cama. Pero se encontró con una escena digna de la peor de sus pesadillas: el chico del que estaba enamorado, el chico con el que había salido los últimos tres años, besando a alguien más justo ahí en su propia casa… luchó por retener las lagrimas, porque por fin todo estaba claro.

 

-“JT…esto no…”- intentó Tom, aunque no había mucho que decir cuando sabes que le has roto el corazón de tu mejor amigo, de la persona que siempre ha dado todo por ti.

 

-“Vete Tom”- dijo en un susurro antes de volver a su habitación, escuchando a Alona gritarles a ambos chicos.


	2. Capítulo 2

 

 

Alona manejaba en completo silencio mientras le dirigía miradas de reojo a su mejor amigo. No soportaba verle en ese estado, le hacía querer golpear a alguien, específicamente a un castaño de ojos claros. Las últimas semanas hizo todo por sacarle de su estado de total depresión, ni siquiera dudo en sumar esfuerzos con Megan para alentarle a que aprovechará sus semanas libres y fuera a visitarle. Tampoco había dudado en presentarse en casa de Tom para gritarle un par de cosas, sonrió de lado al recordar la _conversación_ donde le dejó claro lo estúpidamente cobarde y egoísta que se estaba comportando con quien había sido su novio por tres años. Una pena que no pudo cambiar el desenlace.

 

Sabía perfectamente cuantas tardes JT había llorado lleno de inseguridad, herido por su actitud y estaba segura que no durmió nada anoche, recordando lo que pasó en su propia casa. No soportaba pensar que por cobardía, Tom permitió que la situación llegara a este punto. Ella se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde que todo empezó y sabe que si ese tonto nunca se decidió a hablar, era porque tenía miedo de arriesgarse con Danneel y descubrir que todo era un error. Jared le quería por sobre todas las cosas, era su amigo y se sentía seguro sabiendo que pase lo que pase estaría siempre para él. Era tan egoísta.

 

La situación se había vuelto un maldito círculo vicioso de discusiones y reconciliaciones, pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas se precipitarían de este modo y al final el único que había terminado con el corazón roto fue Jared.

 

Lo único que le alegraba era que su amigo decidió no cancelar el viaje, estaba segura que ambos necesitaban ese tiempo lejos, era algo que les ayudaría a poner su vida en perspectiva. Posiblemente la distancia le haría darse cuenta a ese imbécil, lo que de verdad significaba Jared en su vida y dejaría sus estúpidos jueguitos. Y quizás alejándose de este ambiente tan cerrado, Jared descubriría que hay más en la vida que sólo Tom Welling y sus caprichos. Se estremeció un poco al escucharle suspirar profundamente y con tanta tristeza.

 

Jared miraba con detenimiento el boleto en su mano, hasta hace unas horas pensaba que sería un viaje fantástico, una oportunidad para recuperar su relación con Tom. Ahora, solo era el pretexto perfecto para poner tierra de por medio, dejándole el campo libre para la pelirroja aunque la batalla parecía más que perdida.

 

Para él fue bastante evidente que todo terminó, la persona que amaba ya no sentía lo mismo por él, esa era la única explicación para que Tom hiciese algo como eso. Estaba seguro que todos sus problemas solo fueron el resultado de la lucha de Tom por rescatar lo que habían tenido, solo para no lastimarle.

 

Era una pena que no se haya dado cuenta de cuánto le dolía saber que su corazón estaba dividido entre él y alguien más. Le mataba por dentro tener la certeza de que había dejado de quererle como antes y que por más que se esforzaba en fingir, Danneel se le había metido bajo la piel y nada de lo que Jared hiciese podría cambiar eso. Suspiró profundamente, estaba tan cansado de sentirse deprimido, rechazado, que ya no era suficiente.

 

Miró a su amiga intentando sonreír, le había sorprendido verla en el salón con una maleta lista y sonriendo con timidez- _“¿Qué? No vas a desperdiciar ese boleto ¿o sí?”-_ Jared solo pudo abrazarla fuerte. Al creía que este tiempo es justo lo que necesita y quizás tenga razón. Tiene la esperanza de que con la distancia el dolor sea menos, aunque estaba seguro de que incluso si los separara todo el maldito océano sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

 

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto le sorprendió ver a Tom ahí, inseguro y nervioso, por un momento tuvo la loca ilusión de que había decidido acompañarle, de que había cambiado de opinión, pero la ausencia de equipaje convirtió en vanas sus esperanzas. Sintió a Al tensarse a su lado, a punto de brincarle encima por la indignación que sentía, le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y ella se apartó un poco.

 

Tom se acercó lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa triste e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada- “JT, no quiero que te vayas así. Yo… no quise hacerte daño… no se qué pasa conmigo. No quiero perderte, necesito pensar… eres importante para mi… solo dame tiempo”- dijo con voz temblorosa.

 

Jared no pudo evitar sentir renacer una esperanza, tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Por lo que asintió, mientras Tom le abrazaba fuerte y por un tiempo más largo del necesario. Necesitaba dejarlo ordenar sus propios sentimientos, le mataría pensar en lo que podría ocurrir entre Tom y Danneel mientras estaba lejos, aunque Danneel podría ser solo una ilusión pasajera. Solo desea que Tom se dé cuenta de ello pronto.

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Sintió que el viaje duró una eternidad, cada kilometro que se alejaba era doloroso para él, tanto que cuando el avión aterrizó estaba emocionalmente agotado y lo único que deseaba era tomar una muy larga ducha y dormir por un día entero, confortado por la presencia de Megan a su lado.

 

-“¡¡JT!!”- gritó Megan y probablemente la escucharon en todo el aeropuerto. El corazón de Jared dio un vuelco mientras recorría la corta distancia y la envolvía entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que la elevó en el aire, la había echado tanto de menos.

 

-“Meg, te extrañe tanto”- dijo antes de darse cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo, abrazado a su hermana como si fuese su salvavidas en el medio del mar, ella simplemente le acarició murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. La falta de sorpresa de su hermana al no ver a Tom con él, le hizo darse cuenta que Alona ya le había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido.

 

Fueron directamente al departamento de Meg y aunque en otra ocasión sin importarle el cansancio del viaje, estaría brincando de alegría, metiéndole prisa para salir a explorar, disfrutando de conocer un sitio nuevo y deseando ver todo, ahora solo quería hacerse una pelota en la cama y dormir, tal vez cuando despierte Tom estaría a su lado y se dé cuenta de que todo fue un mal sueño.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para su gusto, pasó buena parte del día anterior hablando con Megan, mientras ella y Alona maldecían a Tom de todas las formas posibles y hacían planes para vengarse. Después Meg tomó su papel de hermana comprensiva y le soltó el típico sermón de que todo pasaría, que debía darse tiempo y no sabe cuántas chorradas más.

 

La primera parada del día sería la Universidad, su hermana necesitaba comprobar algunos horarios antes de empezar oficialmente sus vacaciones y a pesar de que se perdía constantemente en sus pensamientos, no pudo dejar de notar que su hermana estaba siempre pendiente del móvil. Sonrió, compartiendo con Al una mirada cómplice, cuando su hermana sonrió a su teléfono. Todo parecía indicar que Meg había encontrado a alguien especial e hizo nota mental de pedirle los detalles y si, podrá estar en total depresión pero no por eso, va a dejar que cualquiera se acerque a su pequeña hermana.

 

-“Lo siento”- dijo después del quinto mensaje en menos de quince minutos- “Tenía planeado presentarte a alguien ayer pero tuve que cancelarlo”

 

-“Meg si tenías una cita…”- comenzó Jared, pero ella negó con una sonrisa.

 

-“No, tú siempre serás lo principal JT”

 

-“Ohh ¿entonces si la tenías? ¡Cuéntanos todo!”- exigió Alona riendo.

 

Siguieron todo el camino molestando a Megan, quien únicamente les hizo un guiñó y se negó a pronunciar una palabra sobre su cita misteriosa Cuando llegaron a la Universidad de Columbia, Al y Jared se quedaron mirando los alrededores mientras ella terminaba, prácticamente les había hecho un mapa para que se reunieran en un par de horas.

 

-“¿Estarás bien?”- le preguntó con semblante preocupado, odiaba dejarle solo porque sabía que solo estaría pensando en Tom.

 

-“No te preocupes Meg, estaré bien”- dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

 

-“Lo cuidaré bien”- prometió Alona.

 

Los amigos se entretuvieron mirando los jardines, Jared quería saber todo sobre el sitio donde su hermana pasara esos cuatro años. Sonrío un poco recordando lo emocionada que siempre le escucha al hablar de este lugar. Meg siempre había sido muy inteligente, lo suficiente para conseguir una beca en una Universidad tan reconocida como la de Columbia, además ahora era una de las pocas estudiantes de recién ingreso que participaba en un proyecto de las empresas que tenían programas en conjunto con la Universidad.

 

Los tontos comentarios de Al sobre cumplir con su papel de hermano mayor le mantenían la mente ocupada, consiguiendo que se olvidara de todo por un tiempo y disfrutando de un rato agradable y tranquilo con su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, todo regresó al ver a un grupo de amigos andar por los jardines, las miradas entre un par de chicos le recordaron a él y Tom cuando empezaron su relación. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle pensar en cada detalle de aquella noche y el hecho de que Tom se apareció en el aeropuerto. No le apartaba, al menos no completamente y es que si no quisiera nada con él ¿por qué no decirlo? ¿Por qué pedirle que le esperara?

 

-“Regresemos”- susurró sin ánimos a su amiga, quien únicamente le miró con tristeza.

 

-“Vamos JT, necesitas…”

 

-“Necesitó que regresemos Al”- dijo enojado, odiaba que sintieran lastima por él. Por lo que se alejó con rapidez, escuchando a su amiga llamarle. No voltea y tal vez si hubiera estado un poco menos ofuscado y ausente, podría haber visto el auto que se acercaba… escuchó el grito horrorizado de Alona y lo único que sintió es un profundo dolor, solo pudo pensar en Tom antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Misha llevaba semanas sin comunicarse y a pesar de que le extrañaba, entendía que necesitaba su espacio, recomponerse a sí mismo. Así que en vez de intentar contactarle, ha hecho lo mejor que pudo para lidiar con la preocupación. Se sentía culpable por haberle herido y le dolía pensar que las cosas pueden nunca volver a ser igual entre ellos, pero no estaba dispuesto a mentirle, a dejarle ilusionarse y creer que existía una posibilidad, a la larga eso les habría hecho más daño.

 

No negara que en ocasiones se ha sentido solo, pero no era tan egoísta para tenerle a su lado únicamente por sentirse querido. Megan había sido un gran apoyo en todo esto, escuchando sus estúpidas divagaciones y quejas, intentado hacer que deje de sentirse tan culpable. Sonrió recordando lo emocionada que estaba por la visita de su hermano, quedaron en que se lo presentaría ayer por la noche, pero parece que el chico tampoco está pasando por un buen momento. Los asuntos del corazón son un verdadero asco.

 

Pensó que lo mejor sería darles tiempo para estar juntos, así que decidió ir por unos archivos y no molestarle esa semana, disminuyó la velocidad cuando el celular le indicó la llegada de un mensaje, rodó los ojos, seguramente a Nick se le volvió a olvidar terminar la ultima parte del proyecto. No le sorprendería y el chico se preguntaba por qué las cosas entre ellos no avanzaron. Se distrajo menos de un segundo, lo suficiente para no alcanzar a frenar a tiempo cuando un chico cruzó la calle sin siquiera levantar la mirada…

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

¡Demonios! Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza podría estallarle en cualquier momento- “Tuvo suerte señor Padalecki, no parece tener nada de importancia a excepción de un buen golpe. Sin embargo considerando el hecho que sufrió una agresión hace pocos días, será mejor que guarde reposo y si siente algún tipo de molestia deberá acudir de inmediato a un hospital”- le dijo el doctor con una mirada severa.

 

Jared asintió a las palabras del doctor del centro médico de la Universidad, estaba completamente de acuerdo sobre irse a casa y considerando la posibilidad de pasar los próximos días acurrucado entre las sabanas, sintiendo pena por sí mismo. Miró por la ventana de la sala de exanimación en busca de su amiga, pero se encontró con el rostro preocupado del chico que le había atropellado, apartó la mirada con gesto airado.

 

Se sentía enojado por todo, por estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos para no haber tenido cuidado y pensando en lo mal que pudo haber terminado todo. ¡Joder! pudo dejar a Megan sola por su estupidez.

 

Al salir del consultorio, el chico rubio se acercó de prisa- “¿Está todo bien?”- preguntó y el médico le respondió con un rápido resumen de su estado, entregándole la prescripción, Jared no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero ya que él había sido el responsable debía correr con los gastos.

 

Caminó sin detenerse hacia la salida, deseando terminar con todo ese asunto pero parecía que ese tío con carita de príncipe azul tenía otros planes, porque no dejaba de seguirle y se negaba a cerrar la boca, sí estaba distraído, sí no lo vio venir, sí pudo poner más atención, lo entiende no es estúpido, desearía que dejara comenzando a enfadarse.

 

-“¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?”- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

 

-“Imposible evitarlo”- respondió Jared con ironía- “Escucha por qué simplemente no me devuelves mis cosas para poder salir de tu vida y todos seremos más felices”

 

El tipo intercambio una mirada sorprendida con Alona- “Entiendo que estés enojado y lo admito también tenía la mente en otra parte. Así que lo siento ¿está bien? Lo mejor sería que regreses para una revisión mañana y si te sientes mal debes ver a un médico de inmediato, creo que debería darte mi número para...”-

 

-“No necesito nada y entendí todo cuando me lo dijo el doctor. No soy estúpido, ¿sabes? se cómo cuidarme”- le interrumpió Jared

 

-“Claro, por qué no me habré dado cuenta antes”- puro sarcasmo en su voz.

 

-“Solo dame mis malditas cosas”- pidió Jared con los dientes apretados y entrecerrando los ojos

 

Jensen le observó fijamente este tío estaba colmando su paciencia, pero no le parecía correcto dejarle ahí botado. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y se dirigió a la chica que iba con el grandulón-  “Puedo llevarles a alguna parte…”- bajo la mirada a las recetas medicas, palideciendo al leer el nombre del chico- “¿Padalecki?”- ¡oh por Dios! había arrollado al hermano de Megan, la chica iba a matarlo, a torturarlo y matarlo, si se enteraba

 

-“No gracias”- respondió Jared cortante, antes de que Alona tuviera oportunidad. Le arrebató los papeles y dio la media vuelta para alejarse, dejando parado a un muy sorprendido rubio.

 

-“Eso fue muy grosero”- le reprendió su amiga, pero él únicamente le dirigió una mirada mal humorada y siguió caminando

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Alona tenía razón, se comportó como un completo imbécil, pero la situación con Tom le estaba volviendo loco, le extrañaba demasiado y pensar en que podía estar feliz con Danneel en esos momentos, lo enfurecía y deprimía a partes iguales. Su vida giraba en torno a ello y en ocasiones sentía que no podía pensar en nada más. Se sentía incompleto, inseguro, deprimido y esos sentimientos le sobrepasan.

 

Necesitaba dejar de sentirse así, él no era esta persona malhumorada, que no era capaz de sonreír y se comportaba como un idiota frente a alguien que en realidad había sido muy amable. Alona le había dicho muchas veces que extrañaba a su mejor amigo y podía ver en el rostro de Megan que deseaba recuperar a su hermano, él también lo deseaba, simplemente no podía encontrar la forma de volver ahí.

 

Megan estaba al borde de la histeria cuando le contó lo sucedido, pero lograron calmarla para que desistiera de buscar al chico del automóvil.

 

-“Era tan guapo ¿cierto Jared?”- comentó su amiga con voz risueña cuando le dijo a su hermana lo que había pasado.

 

-“Por favor Al, en serio crees que me iba a fijar en eso, estoy vivo de milagro”- exclamó serio. El que lo primero que haya visto al recuperar el sentido fueran unos ojos de brillante color verde con largas pestañas, que le miraban preocupado, unas graciosas pecas cubriendo las mejillas y unos labios carnosos, no quería decir que se hubiese fijado a detalle.

 

-“Eso significa que sí”- rió la chica, Jared podía sentirse herido y estar enamorado como un tonto, pero sabía apreciar a un chico atractivo, claro que ese era el viejo Jared- “Vamos JT, no me dirás que no fue como de película, un encuentro destinado ¿Cómo se llamaba?”- preguntó entusiasmada ignorando el bufido de Jared.

 

-“Ni idea”- dijo resignado a seguir con el tema, pero pensando en cómo convencer a Meg de salir a algún bar o un sitio donde hubiese alcohol y mucho

 

-“Me estás diciendo que lo dejaste ir sin preguntarle su nombre ¿Estás tonto o qué? ¿Y si necesitas algo, si te pasa algo?”

 

-“No va a pasarme nada Meg, además Alona estuvo todo el tiempo con él si no hubiese estado ocupada babeando el piso, pudo haberle preguntado su nombre”- contesto mirando a su amiga

 

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario pero se recompuso de inmediato-“¿Celoso?”- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

 

Jared rodó los ojos- “Podríamos solo olvidarlo. Estoy bien. Y contrario a lo que puedan creer, no pienso, ni quiero volver a verle”- no después de lo manera en que se comportó con él, a pesar del deseo de disculparse por su comportamiento tan infantil.

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Estaba más deprimido que antes, si es que era posible, en el fondo sabía que estarían juntos pero nunca espero que fuera ella, quien le contestara el celular de Tom. No pudo resistirse habían pasado 24 hrs sin verle y si, las estaba contando, era inevitable no mirar el reloj y pensar en el tiempo que llevaban lejos, en que estaría haciendo, si le extrañaba, si le hacía tanta falta como a él. Extrañaba tanto escuchar su voz, que antes de salir volvió a llamarle, intentó en su casa y en el estudio, sin suerte. Marcó al celular pero la voz de Danneel en el teléfono le revolvió el estomago.

 

Sabía que a Megan no le gustaría verle en ese estado, pero no conseguía que eso le importara, quería olvidarse de todo, por lo que pidió una bebida más con la esperanza de que el alcohol borrara o al menos ralentizara el dolor, pero para su mala suerte solo parecía aumentarlo. La verdad estaba comenzando a marearse, quizás no era buena idea beber tanto, después de tomar los analgésicos.

 

-“Jared basta”- pidió Meg a su lado, no había estado muy de acuerdo en ir precisamente a un bar. La depresión, alcohol y analgésicos no eran una buena combinación, prueba de ello, era el estado de su hermano. A ese paso iba a necesitar ayuda para llevarle a casa.

 

Cuando la ignoró por completo, suspiró alejándose un momento de la barra al distinguir a Jensen entre la multitud. Le había llamado más temprano porque sabía perfectamente que Jared no estaba planeando precisamente tomarse solo unas cuantas cervezas y más después de esa llamada.

 

-“¡Hey!”- saludo Alona con su mejor sonrisa, cuando vio acercarse al encantador rubio de esa tarde- “No esperaba volver a verte”

 

-“¿Se conocen?”- preguntó Megan mirando de uno a otro

 

-“Eh, nos topamos en la Universidad”- dijo Jensen frotándose la parte posterior del cuello, no había podido explicarle a Megan el pequeño encuentro con su hermano.

 

-“Jensen Ackles”- dijo ofreciéndole su mano a la chica rubia.

 

-“Alona Tal, pero puedes decirme Al”- contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo.

 

Megan rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza- “Puedes dejar eso para más tarde Al”- dijo arrastrando a Jensen hacia la barra

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“De acuerdo muchacho, se acabó la fiesta para ti”- dijo una molesta voz a espaldas de Jared que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

 

Giró la cabeza para encontrar a unos también familiares ojos verdes y pecas, compuso una mueca de fastidio antes de ignorarle y pedir otra cerveza.

 

Jensen suspiró- “Sigues enojado ¿eh? Mira no se qué te hice pero tu hermana está preocupada, así que porque no eres un niño bueno y te vas a casa”- dijo Jensen intentando sonar agradable y deseando que la mención de Megan surtiera algún efecto.

 

Jared le fulminó con la mirada- “¿Intentar asesinarme no te parece motivo suficiente, pecas?”

 

-“No intentaba... eso… eso fue un accidente... y no fue solo mi culpa”- balbuceó Jensen azorado por el sobrenombre, mientras Megan entrecerró los ojos.

 

Jared le ignoró nuevamente, bebiendo otro trago, Jensen negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos hacia Megan-“Tu hermano es un berrinchudo”

 

-“Y _tú_ vas a tener que explicarme de qué está hablando, Jensen”- dijo la chica en tono peligroso.

 

Jensen se giró de nuevo a Jared, alejando la botella de cerveza e intentando levantarle de la barra, pero era difícil manejar a alguien de su estatura con tan poca cooperación- “Vamos chico”

 

Jared solo hizo un mohín, manoteando por alcanzar su cerveza, mientras Jensen consiguió alejarle de la barra- “¿Dios qué eres, un sasquatch? ¿Cuánto mide?”- preguntó a Megan maniobrando con el chico, pero sin esperar realmente una respuesta –“Está bien sasquatch, mueve el culo para que salgamos de aquí”

 

-“¿Que mueva qué? ¿Eso es algún tipo de propuesta, pecas?”- preguntó Jared con voz profunda y pegando su cuerpo al del más bajo- “Sabes, quizás eso es precisamente lo que necesito, un buen polvo para sacármelo de la cabeza”- dijo pensativo mirando al rubio de arriba abajo.

 

Jensen se sonrojó de inmediato y dijo mirando a las chicas- “Yo no me refería a...”- suspiró- “Solo camina vaquero”

 

-“¿Vaquero? ¿Tienes algo en mente?” preguntó haciendo un movimiento con sus caderas y susurrando audiblemente en su oído- “¿Quieres ir a cabalgar, pecas?”

 

Megan estaba absolutamente sorprendida, su hermano nunca había sido bueno tolerando mucho alcohol pero jamás le había visto lanzarse de esa manera con un chico desconocido, vamos ni siquiera con Tom- “¡Cierra la boca y camina Jared!”- le regañó ayudando a un muy sonrojado Jensen a guiarlo hacia la salida del lugar.

 

Fue una total odisea conseguir que entrara en el auto y es que cuando Jared sintió el aire frío, típico de las noches de invierno en Nueva York, se había pegado a Jensen como una lapa, temblando como una hoja. Negándose a moverse e intentando empujarlo de regreso a la calidez del bar.

 

-“Hace mucho frio, quiero volver”- dijo mirándole con ojos suplicantes y haciendo un puchero.

 

Observó a su amigo suspirar armándose de paciencia, para después cubrir a su hermano con su propio abrigo, mientras le empujaba suevamente hacia el auto prometiendo que encendería la calefacción y pronto estaría calientito. Su hermano le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 

Alona no pudo evitar reírse del comportamiento tan infantil de Jared, definitivamente iba a disfrutar mucho al día siguiente. Subir al departamento no fue mayor problema, si no contaban los intentos de su alcoholizado amigo de meterle mano a Jensen en el elevador, realmente comenzaba a sentir pena por el rubio, pero quien le culparía. Jensen era guapísimo.

 

Entraron al salón lo más silenciosamente que pudieron- “Muy bien Jared ahora a la cama, si rompes algo Megan te reñirá en la mañana”- le dijo en un susurro

 

Jared asintió rápidamente, con una sonrisa traviesa. Jensen negó, divertido por cómo podía pasar de ser un gigante gruñón a un ebrio caliente y después comportarse como un niño pequeño, en cuestión de minutos. Definitivamente Jared Padalecki estaba lleno de sorpresas.

 

-“Shhh”- le calló Jared, antes de soltar una risita. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio su cama y se movió demasiado rápido hacia ella, perdiendo el equilibrio y terminando con Jensen atrapado entre su cuerpo y el colchón

 

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos- “¿Te dejo solo por cinco minutos y esto es lo que haces Ackles?”- la voz de Megan sobresaltó al rubio quien se removía en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

 

-“No estoy haciendo nada”- se defendió intentando sacarse de encima a un muy borracho castaño quien únicamente dio una honda respiración y se acurrucó más contra él, ajeno a la presencia de su hermana.

 

-“¡¿Jensen, cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de mi hermano en ese estado?!”- le regañó Meg, luchando por no reír a carcajadas ante la cara de incomodidad y absolutamente sonrojada de su amigo

 

-“Mas bien es todo lo contrario”- murmuró Jensen- “Megan si es una broma por lo del auto, ya estuvo bien ¿si? Lamento no haberte dicho del accidente pero pensé que me matarías antes de…”

 

Jared aprovecho ese momento para acercar su rostro al del rubio, encantado por las pecas en su rostro y el suave perfume que llevaba- “Hueles rico y tus pecas son lindas”- dijo bajito haciendo que se estremeciera.

 

-“Dios, Megan ayúdame”- rogó desesperado antes de que hiciera alguna locura- “No te quedes ahí y haz alg...”

 

No pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de Jared estaban sobre los suyos, fue un beso un poco torpe, pero se estremeció ante la suavidad de la caricia

 

Megan abrió los ojos sorprendida- “¡¿JT qué diablos estás haciendo?!”

 

Jared se alejó un poco, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro-“Eres un buen tío, pecas” – dijo acomodándose para abrazar al rubio como si fuera un osito de felpa y descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro, en cuestión de segundos se quedo dormido. Dejando a los otros dos en la habitación completamente sorprendidos.

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Le dolía horrores la cabeza, se sentía mareado y débil quizás el golpe no había sido tan leve como el médico dijo. Seguramente ahora tendría que pasarse por el hospital para que le hicieran una resonancia y descubrieran que tenía algo sumamente grave. Se envolvió en las sabanas, no quería saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida.

 

Además, quizás si se quedaba quieto, la habitación dejaría de moverse y se le pasarían las ganas de vomitar hasta su primera papilla. Sin embargo, antes de que algo de eso pudiera ocurrir hubo un fuerte golpe seguido de un brillo cegador y un chillido que le sobresaltaron haciendo que casi cayera de la cama.

 

-“¡¡Jared Tristán Padalecki!! Espero que tengas una estupenda explicación de qué diablos estabas haciendo anoche”- chilló la voz enojada de Meg.

 

Como pudo se levantó para correr hacia el baño antes de hacer un desastre en la alfombra, escuchando a medias las quejas y sermones sin sentido de Megan, mientras él solo podía pensar en lo mucho que no le agradaba su hermana en ese momento. Cuando pensó que era seguro alejarse del inodoro, se metió a la ducha esperando que eso le hiciera sentir un poco mejor. Salió del baño para encontrar a Meg esperándole con una enorme taza de café. Ahh como quería a Meg, pensó feliz, dando el primer sorbo que tuvo que escupir de inmediato por lo amargo que estaba. Compuso un mohín y le dirigió una mirada de cachorrito triste.

 

-“¿Que esperabas? después de anoche no creo que ni eso te ayude”- bromeó Meg, con una extraña sonrisilla, Al soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el cerebro de Jared.

 

Pero todo comenzó a tener sentido cuando su malvada hermana y su diabólica amiga le contaron lo que había hecho. Quería morirse, con cada palabra de su hermana se daba cuenta que, definitivamente, _quería morirse_.

 

Ese había sido el ridículo más grande de su vida. Porque para su mala suerte el tal Jensen resultó ser la cita misteriosa de Megan. Cómo demonios iba hacerle ahora para mirar al novio de Meg a la cara, si le costaba horrores ver a su propia hermana. No entiende como pudo perder el control de esa forma. Y lo más importante ¿dónde demonios estaban ellas para evitarlo?

 

Alona estaba que no cabía en sí, disfrutando de su desgracia recordándole cada detalle de su salida nocturna y él no podía hacer algo más que creer lo que ella decía, porque todo lo que era capaz de recordar estaba nublado por una bruma de alcohol.

 

-“¡Oh, no le hagas caso JT! Solo está celosa de que fueras tú quien acaparo toda la atención de Jensen”

 

-“Creo que JT quería la atención de ciertas partes del cuerpo de Jensen”- dijo Al guiñándole un ojo y Jared gruñó enterrando la cabeza en el cojín del sofá

 

A pesar de que no podía recordar mucho había ciertos detalles más claros que otros. Como haber llamado al chico "pecas" más de una vez o el favorito de su hermana haberle abrazado como si fuera su oso de peluche, sin dejarle salir de su cama, prueba de ello era que Jared aun podía sentir el suave perfume del chico impregnado en sus sabanas. Dios, _quería morirse_.

 

Después de pasar la última media hora intentando ahogarse con el cojín del sofá mientras esas dos malvadas cuchicheaban en la cocina, quería _matar_ a su hermana por dejarle hacer algo como eso y de paso a su amiga. Si, estaba decidido, mataría primero a esas dos traidoras y después se suicidaría dejando una emotiva carta de despedida. Así nadie tendría que saber… oh pero aun quedaba un testigo de su vergüenza, eso sería un problema. Quizá lo mejor sería preparar una cena para todos, podría envenenar la comida y luego…

 

Soltó una enorme carcajada, al parecer tanto alcohol le había derretido el cerebro. Megan le miro interrogante pero él solo negó, sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en meses y sorprendido porque en ese momento se sentía más como el auténtico Jared y no como esa sombra en la que se había convertido. Pensaba en ello cuando recibió un mensaje, se precipitó sobre su teléfono emocionado y enojado consigo mismo a partes iguales.

 

El mensaje era pequeño tan solo unas pocas palabras _‘Tommy y yo te extrañamos’_ seguido de una fotografía en la que ambos chicos estaban abrazados. Tom se veía radiante, hacía tanto tiempo que no le dirigía una sonrisa como esa y el dolor volvió con una fuerza aplastante.

 

Cerró el móvil con un gruñido. Lagrimas de frustración amenazando con escapar de sus ojos, contempló la posibilidad de aventarlo contra la pared, pero se conformó con dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre el sofá

 

-“Jared…”- susurró Megan, pero se negó a levantar la mirada, hasta que le escuchó.

 

-“Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, estoy seguro que lo lamenta”- la cada vez más familiar voz le hizo dar un brinco y sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

 

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”- preguntó anonadado, levantando la mirada.

 

-“Megan y yo pensamos que sería agradable que conocieras un poco más de la ciudad, además de los bares”- respondió sonriendo de medio lado y sentándose a su lado sin molestarse en preguntar- “Ya sabes, no creó que hayas venido tan lejos para quedarte viendo estas cuatro paredes, apuesto a que hay paredes iguales en Chicago”- dijo con una sonrisa antes de preguntar señalando al móvil- “¿Está todo bien?”

 

-“Si yo…”- suspiró nervioso sin saber que decir, avergonzado por su arrebato y su comportamiento de ayer- “Dios, debes pensar que soy un loco, lo siento”- murmuró contra el cojín con el que volvió a tapar su rostro, deseando que se lo tragara.

El rubio le quito el cojín y le regaló una bonita sonrisa- “Nah, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera ¿café? Supongo que la resaca debe ser horrenda”- el chico miró a Megan con cariño y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

El día había empezado como una autentica pesadilla pero ahora Jared estaba agradecido con Megan por haberle convencido a salir. Si bien el clima era frio y no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Se estaba divirtiendo como enano, recorriendo la tan famosa quinta avenida, claro que era demasiado lujosa para él, pero no podía evitar reír al ver a Alona casi correr de un aparador a otro. Soñando con algún día usar uno de esos hermosos trajes de diseñador.

 

Jensen parecía conocer sitios increíbles y con solo ver los enormes escaparates llenos de las más creativas decoraciones, estaba más que feliz. Además se había dado cuenta de que el rubio no solo era caliente como el infierno, sino absolutamente encantador, siempre pendiente de las chicas. Por supuesto, intentaba mantener su distancia, después de todo ya era bastante incomodo e inquietante, el que hubiese coqueteado con el novio de su hermana mientras estaba borracho y no estaba muy seguro de que sentir porque Jensen le trataba como si nada.

 

-“Entonces trabajas en una empresa de publicidad asociada con la universidad y mi hermana participa en ese proyecto ¿quién lo diría? parece que a pesar de las apariencias Nueva York no es tan grande”-sonrío-“¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?”

 

-“Mi contrato comenzó hace ocho meses, pero llevo aquí desde la Universidad. Han sido más que un par de años”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- “¿Qué tal si vamos por un café para el frio?”- propuso el rubio con una brillante sonrisa, al verle frotar sus manos y ajustarse el abrigo por milésima vez.

 

Jared aceptó de inmediato, pero Megan compartió una mirada cómplice con Alona y se rehusó de inmediato, alegando que sus amigas se reunirían hoy antes de que todas volvieran a casa por vacaciones y no quería perdérselo, además de que sería una buena oportunidad para que Al conozca a sus amigas y tener una tarde de chicas.

 

-“Parece que solo seremos tú y yo”- dijo Jensen sonriendo.

 

Hubiera sido algo sin importancia si no fuera porque ese fue el preciso momento que Alona escogió para decir- “Pórtate bien JT, nada de acosar a las personas”

 

Un silencio algo incómodo se estableció entre ellos, cuando ambas chicas se marcharon. Jared no dejaba de mirar al piso y solo contestaba con monosílabos, la fácil atmosfera de la tarde se había esfumado.

 

Jared soltó un hondo suspiró- “De acuerdo, esto es incomodo, yo… en serio, lamentó…”

-“No”- dijo Jensen cortante y el castaño se estremeció, pensando que en realidad solo había estado siendo agradable por la presencia de Megan.

 

-“Aunque no sepa los detalles, puedo darme cuenta que estás pasando por un muy mal momento”- dijo con voz tranquila- “Digamos que ayer no eras tú mismo y olvidemos que sucedió alguna vez”

 

Jared sonrió tímidamente, agradeciéndole en silencio- “Aunque si todavía quieres intentarlo, podríamos arreglarlo”- dijo el rubio con un guiño, Jared se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y Jensen rió divertido

 

-“Idiota”- susurró Jared cuando se dio cuenta de la broma.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Decidieron cruzar el puente de Brooklyn, así Jared podría tener una buena vista de la costa de Manhattan. Se detuvieron en uno de los múltiples paradores que estaban en los bajos del puente. En todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de hablar y es que era tan sencillo estar con Jensen que sin darse cuenta, le contó prácticamente toda su vida o al menos lo que no sabía ya por Megan.

 

Se sentaron en un pequeño banco del lugar y dirigió su vista hacia la isla, mientras el sol se ocultaba, las luces del puente y la ciudad comenzaban a brillar, era un hermoso espectáculo. Jared se dio la vuelta para hablar con su nuevo amigo cuando reparó en su expresión. Jensen observaba la isla con una expresión de calma y cierta tristeza, que le daba a su rostro una belleza más allá de las palabras, pero al mismo tiempo te rompía el corazón.

 

Regresó su mirada a la ciudad, arropándose más entre su abrigo cuando el aire frio comenzó a soplar. Eso llamó la atención del rubio, borrando aquella melancólica mirada, se levantó de su sitio para volver con dos humeantes vasos de café. Se sentó a su lado de nuevo y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a hablarle acerca de Tom y lo que había ocurrido con Danneel, no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hizo, pero había algo en Jensen que le hacía confiar en él.

 

Si le asombró el hecho de que se tratara de un chico Jensen no comentó nada, como para no imaginárselo después del numerito que montó la noche pasada. Él simplemente se limitó a dejar que se desahogara. Parecía que le entendía a la perfección, en ese momento supo que lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Megan fue conocerle. Decidió disfrutar del resto de la velada, así que después de un momento de silencio, siguió hablando de tonterías mientras tomaba algunas fotografías.

 

Cuando volvieron al departamento, su hermana aún no estaba en casa, Jensen se despidió con una cálida sonrisa que le marcó unas adorables arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Jared se entretuvo tomando una relajante y cálida ducha, antes de dirigirse a su habitación, su mirada cayó sobre su celular aún abandonado en el sofá de la sala; pensó en llamar a Tom de nuevo, pero descartó esa idea. Se sentía bien y no quería que los recuerdos de esa tarde se empañaran.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Su vida había dado un completo giro desde que llegó a Nueva York y a pesar de que aún había momentos en que se sentía triste y preocupado por la falta de contacto con Tommy. Cada salida con Meg y Jensen llenaba el día de risas, al paso que iban terminarían de recorrer la ciudad antes de que tengan que volver a casa. Han paseado los grandes comercios y Jared estaba alucinado correteando de un aparador a otro, admirando sus decoraciones navideñas. Y por supuesto también aquellos sitios no tan glamorosos pero encantadoramente acogedores. La navidad siempre ha sido su época favorita del año y ahora se sentía aún más especial.

 

Ni siquiera Alona se quejó una sola vez cuando recorrieron los museos favoritos de Megan, claro que eso podría deberse a que su nuevo pasatiempo era molestarle con respecto a Jensen

 

-“Deja de mirarle tanto, lo gastaras”- susurró su amiga, Jared únicamente rodó los ojos.

 

-“Solo miraba el paisaje”- se quejó Jared, apartando la mirada.

 

-“Claro y fue una coincidencia que tu mirada cayera justo en el mismo sitio en que está Jensen”- replicó Alona risueña- “Vamos JT, tienes que admitir que es muy guapo, atento, agradable y…”

 

-“Y es el novio de Megan, Al”- le recordó con un gruñido- “Además yo tengo a Tom...”- su voz se apagó. Su relación con Tom seguía siendo una incertidumbre, llevaba días sin lograr hablar con él, sin importar la hora a la que lo intentara. Pero lo que más le dolía es que Tommy ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de llamarle. Solo sabía por él gracias a Danneel y sus encantadores mensajes.

 

Alona resopló enojada al darse cuenta del ánimo de su amigo- “Jay, sé que es difícil pero no has pensado que deberías dejar ir a Tom y ver lo que tienes en frente, puedes estar dejando escapar algo increíble”

 

Jared negó rodando los ojos, que manía la de su amiga de intentar emparejarlo con el pecoso. Que era el novio de su hermana, joder. Él jamás le haría algo así a Meg, no entendía como Alona no se daba cuenta de lo perfectos que son el uno para el otro, se veían increíbles juntos y se llevaban de maravilla, aunque a veces tenía la impresión de que algo no terminaba de encajar entre ellos… no, sin peros Padalecki, tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y enfocarse en cómo salvar su relación con Tom.

 

La risa de Megan le sacó de sus pensamientos, ella y Jensen habían ido a conseguir algo de comida para su peculiar picnic invernal en el corazón de Central Park. Jared realmente no entendía como accedió a esto, se congelaría de un momento a otro.

 

-“Toma, esto te calentara”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa.

 

-“A menos que prefieras un poco de calor humano, Jay”- sugirió Alona, mientras Megan reía a carcajadas.

 

-“No la escuches, solo esta celoso”- dijo Jensen, siguiendo la broma.

 

-“Ja, ja, ja”- dijo Jared sacándole la lengua, pero lo único que logró fue que sus tres acompañantes rieran.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jared le dirigió a su hermana una mirada interrogante y un mohín- “¿Por qué tengo que compartir con él?”

 

-“Se que te agrada Jared, no sé por qué te quejas tanto”- respondió su hermana exasperada.

 

-“Meg”- suplicó.

 

Megan suspiró-“Quiero que te lleves bien con él, Jay. Es muy importante para mi”

 

-“Esta bien, pero nada de seguir con sus bromitas”- le advirtió Jared desconfiado.

 

Ella sonrió enormemente subiendo con Alona a uno de los típicos carruajes que recorrían el parque, dejando que Jared compartiera uno con Jensen.

 

Sería un completo mentiroso si dijera que no le agradaba el paseo, hasta ahora esta era su parte favorita, se sentía en una vieja película. Jensen hablaba sobre la hermosa vista del parque en el otoño, cuando los arboles tenían un agradable color ocre y había una alfombra de hojas cubriendo los jardines- “Sabes, deberías volver el próximo año, te encantara verlo”- comentó emocionado y Jared solo pudo sonreír.

 

Su conductor resultó un excelente guía, les mostró todos los lugares típicos para visitar. Y no paró de hablar en todo el camino, comentando lo populares que eran esos paseos entre las parejas e incluso habían sido la ocasión perfecta para hacer alguna proposición, mientras les dirigía una mirada divertida. Jared se sonrojó ligeramente, preguntándose si los había confundido con una pareja, pero desecho ese pensamiento. Su mirada tornándose pensativa, en realidad, la única que debería estar en un paseo romántico con Jensen era Megan.

 

Comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable por disfrutar tanto de la compañía de Jensen y levantarse cada mañana sintiéndose más ligero, emocionado, recuperando al antiguo Jared. Intentaba acallar esa pequeña ilusión de verle, porque Jensen no dejaba de ser el novio de su hermana. Además, no quiere perder a Tommy, ha estado enamorado de él desde hace años, nunca podría olvidarle; es solo que Jensen es… ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo. Era extraña la forma en la que simplemente parecían conectar, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. En ocasiones se ha preguntado qué pensaría Tom si supiera de su existencia, de lo bien que la pasaban juntos, incluso deseaba que se enterara de su peculiar encuentro en el bar ¿le importaría? ¿Se pondría celoso?

 

Cada vez que piensa en que podría estar utilizando a Jensen como una forma de castigar a Tom, no puede evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago. Miró a Jensen, su _‘pecas’_ no se merecía algo como eso y más cuando lo único que ha hecho es ofrecerle una amistad sincera- “Regresaré”- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- “Solo si el paseo incluye alguna propuesta”

Jensen le miró sorprendido antes de soltar una carcajada- “Solo si prometes no retractarte después”- respondió Jensen.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

Jared se había despertado con un bombardeo de imágenes de Tom Y Danneel, por el móvil y el mail, parecía que la chica quería asegurarse de que no tuviera oportunidad de perderse lo bien que la estaban pasando. Se sitió algo estúpido por deprimirse de nuevo, pero es le costaba entender que sucedía con Tom, pensó que ese tiempo le serviría para pensar en su relación y lo único que parecía estar haciendo era divertirse y restregarle lo feliz que era con Danneel. No recordaba haber acordado tener una relación abierta con Tom.

 

-“Ey ¿qué tal el día?”- dijo Jensen, sacándole de sus pensamientos y dejándose caer a su lado, en el sofá- “¿listo para hoy?”

 

-“Iría mejor si pudiera desconectarme completamente del mundo”-contestó con la vista fija en la pantalla.

 

-“Suerte para ti, tengo la solución perfecta”- dijo Jensen acercándose un poco para cerrar la laptop, hablando sobre lo que había preparado para esa tarde, Jared se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el cálido cuerpo tan cerca. Jensen tenía un extraño efecto sobre él, con esa voz tranquila, el brillo de emoción en sus ojos y el suave aroma de su perfume. Era tan perturbador que apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía completamente hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus labios, hasta que Megan se aclaró la garganta mirándolos desde el pasillo, con una expresión extraña.

 

En menos de una hora se encontraban en el auto de Jensen, dirigiéndose hacia el famoso Barrio Chino, un lugar realmente increíble parecía que estaban en otro país. Probó toda la comida que quiso sin parar de reír ante los gestos de Alona a todas esas extravagancias culinarias. Se giró para ver a su hermana quien comentaba algo con Jensen, le miraba con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación, dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su relación. Había estado tan concentrado en sus problemas con Tom y luego en lo que Jensen le hacía pensar, que ni siquiera le había preguntado nada a Meg y como hermano mayor era un comportamiento negligente.

 

Después de recorrer la zona y a pesar de estar agotados, decidieron que sería buena idea pasarse por el mirador del Empire State. Cuando llegaron al sitio Jensen se entretuvo con una llamada, mientras ellos recorrían unas cuantas tiendas alrededor del sitio, sería una buena oportunidad para escoger un obsequio para Tom.

 

Megan le dio un par de vueltas a los anaqueles, respetando su privacidad y aguantándose las ganas de darle un buen sermón sobre lo que pensaba. Dirigió una mirada disimulada hacia su amigo, estaba preocupada por esa llamada, sabía que no era Misha porque después de su última visita, las llamadas del de ojos azules habían disminuido considerablemente.

 

Esta llamada era diferente, era importante y por el semblante de Jensen era evidente que tocaba una fibra sensible en su mejor amigo.

 

-“¿Le quieres?”- preguntó Jared, dirigiéndole una mirada apreciativa a Jensen- “Es un buen chico y se ven bien juntos”

 

Los ojos de Megan se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿Qué?... O sea ¿te refieres a Jensen y a mí?”- exclamó quizás un poco alto de lo que debería, antes de reír a carcajadas- “No puedes hablar en serio JT, para que Jensen se fije en mí, me harían falta algo importante”- dijo haciendo un gesto bastante esclarecedor.

 

Jared le miró dividido entre procesar las palabras y reprender a su hermana por ser tan guarra, pero si realmente quiso decir lo que cree que quiso decir, entonces el perfectamente atractivo y encantador Jensen era…

 

-“Es gay, JT”- soltó Alona exasperada y sin poder evitar reír un poco ante la expresión de Jared

 

-“Pero yo pensé… que tú y él… y es que… dijiste que…”

 

Megan no pudo dejar de reír ante la sorpresa de su hermano- “Estoy segura de haber dicho que éramos amigos JT, además para pensar que es mi novio parece gustarte mucho”- molestó en broma.

 

Jared se sonrojó ante el comentario y estaba a punto de negarlo cuando… -“Lamento la espera ¿seguimos?”- preguntó Jensen sobresaltando a ambos hermanos.

 

-“Ah… mm… si, por supuesto”- balbuceó nervioso.

 

Ese pequeño y muy esclarecedor momento le había dejo un poco nervioso sobre cómo actuar, aunque todo estaba resultando perfecto hasta que…

 

-“No pienso acercarme ahí”- Jared miró con aprehensión los grandes ventanales del mirador

 

-“Oh vamos, no puedes subir hasta aquí y quedarte rezagado ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?”- dijo Megan tomándole de la mano para jalarlo

 

-“Si Jay, es un clásico y tan romántico”- completó Alona uniéndose a Megan en la tarea de arrastrarle a uno de los grandes ventanales.

 

-“Tienes una extraña fijación por ver las luces de la ciudad”- dijo mirando a Jensen por encima de su hombro con nerviosismo.

 

El rostro de Jensen se ensombreció por un momento, pero fue tan fugaz que pensó se lo había imaginado, mas cuando se colocó detrás de él para evitar que huya y se acercó un poco para susurrarle al oído, con voz ronca y llena de emoción- “Es como observar un cielo lleno de estrellas, Jay”

 

Jared estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un jadeo, antes de que Alona rodara los ojos y Megan soltara una carcajada ante un Jared completamente sonrojado.

 

Estaba asustado por la forma en que su corazón latía cuando Jensen se le acercaba, pero principalmente, por el enorme alivio que sintió al saber que no había nada entre él y su hermana. Eso le dejaba el camino libre para...

 

Cerró los ojos en un intento de detener ese tren de pensamiento, no había ningún camino para algo más que una amistad. Se esforzó en concentrarse en la ciudad, sin duda la vista era hermosa y se obligó a pensar en Tom. Habría sido increíblemente romántico estar ahí con él. Pensó en cómo sería si fuera _su_ novio y no Jensen quien estuviera a su lado, quien hubiese estado en todas esas salidas con su hermana. Y se sintió culpable por disfrutar la compañía de alguien más cuando se suponía tenía a alguien que le espera en casa, cuando tiene una relación que recuperar, cuando han hecho planes y promesas juntos. A pesar de que Tom le haya herido, no quiere darse por vencido.

 

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos antes de que pueda detenerla y Jensen le dirigió una mirada comprensiva antes de rozar su mejilla en una suave caricia, parecía entender todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

 

-“¿Es tan difícil?”

 

-“Es más que eso Jen, le extraño demasiado. Tal vez debería cambiar un poco, no lo sé. Averiguar qué es lo que le molesta de mi, qué hice mal. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar lo que sea para que se quede a mi lado”

 

-“Eres perfecto tal como eres Jay”- interrumpió Jensen tranquilamente, su mirada pérdida en el paisaje- “No creo que lo que paso sea por ti. Tal vez deberías mantener tu espacio con ambos, por un tiempo”

 

-“Se suponía que eso estoy haciendo y no está funcionando. No puedo dejar de pensar en él”

 

-“Preferirías que fuera Tom quien estuviese aquí contigo ¿cierto? No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo”- la voz de Jen se escuchó dolida y se sintió terrible, nunca fue su intención que pensara algo como eso.

 

-“Jen, no cambiaría un minuto que he estado contigo, tú haces que todo se vea diferente, que duela menos”- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado y colocando su mano sobre la de Jensen.

 

-“No es una fijación”- dijo en un susurro, después de unos minutos- “Nueva York era la ciudad favorita de mi madre. Solíamos venir a menudo, mamá adoraba la ciudad por la noche. Cuando decidí marcharme de casa, sentí que esta era la ciudad adecuada, me hacía sentirme cerca de ella”-

 

Los ojos de Jared se fijaron en el rubio a su lado, una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ante el recuerdo de su madre, pero una sombra de tristeza persistía en sus ojos, mientras observaba la ciudad.

_¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?_ Se reclamó cuando se dio cuenta, era un tonto, podría estar teniendo el mejor viaje de su vida en compañía del chico más apuesto del planeta, pero estaba tan cegado a todo aquel que no sea Tom, que lo único que había hecho era lamentarse por su relación. Reparó en sus manos aún unidas y sonrío con timidez, se sintió tentado a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen, aunque no lo hizo. Solo se permitió a apretar ligeramente la mano entre la suya, en un gesto de apoyo y siendo honesto tenía que admitir que no cambiaría este momento, por nada. Se sentía algo confundido por eso.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Volvieron a casa en silencio, Megan le abrazó consciente de toda la confusión que su hermano sentía. Estuvo atenta a toda su interacción en el mirador y lo que vio le preocupaba. Tenía miedo por su amigo, Jensen nunca había entregado su corazón a nadie y temía que si lo hacía con Jared, resultará herido. Jared aún tenía sentimientos por Tom, aunque estaba segura de que provenían más de ilusiones. Se había formado una idea de cómo sería su vida y no podía creer que eso había terminado

 

Observó a su hermano irse a la cama, sabe que no dejara de observar su teléfono, deseando llamar a Tom. Le preocupa que nunca logre superar todo esto, que nunca lograra olvidarle. Desearía que ambos Jensen y Jared se hubiesen conocido antes de que su hermano estuviese tan enamorado de Welling, seguramente habría caído con él, sin remedio, era una pena que sus caminos se hayan unido demasiado tarde.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

Era el último día que pasaría en la ciudad y Jensen le había preparado una enorme sorpresa… algo que le había hecho mucha ilusión desde que era niño. Una lección de patinaje en el Centro Rockefeller. Sin embargo, estaba nervioso de hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente u ocasionar un accidente de proporciones épicas ¿Qué tal si lastimaba a alguien con las cuchillas? ¿O se cortaba él mismo?

 

-“No seas quejica y ponte los patines”- le riñó Jensen con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio.

 

Megan y Alona les observaban desde fuera de la pista sonriendo como niñas ilusionadas, planeando alguna travesura.

 

Dio unos temerosos y pequeños pasos en el hielo antes de que se sintiera a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Jensen estuvo en un segundo a su lado ayudándole a estabilizarse. Sonrió nervioso, escuchando a Megan gritar, animándole desde afuera de la pista, no sabía si agradecérselo o querer matarla por llamar tanto la atención.

 

Se sentía bastante ridículo, consciente de que las miradas estaban sobre un tipo de más de seis pies siendo adelantado por un par de chiquillos con facilidad, pero el invierno era diferente en San Antonio y cuando se mudó a Chicago no tuvo la oportunidad, Tommy no era fan de este tipo de actividades. Jensen le sonrió y le alentó a avanzar despacio cogido a su mano. Le tranquilizó la seguridad y calidez en los movimientos de Jensen, sabía que él jamás se burlaría y eso le dio confianza para desplazarse con deslizamientos más largos y seguros.

 

Estuvieron un rato dando vueltas, hasta que Jensen le soltó de la mano, para que lo intentara solo. No lo hacía para nada mal, sin embargo prefirió mantenerse alejado de los grupos más grandes, por cualquier cosa. Sus ojos viajaban desde la gente en la pista hasta los alrededores, cayendo sobre el gran árbol de Navidad y sonrió enormemente. Este sitio era algo que siempre soñó conocer, le parecía romántico y elegante el patinar en el hielo y estar aquí solo reforzaba la idea de estar en una tonta película cursi, no importa lo que Meg y Al pensaran.

 

Eso sí, era probable que el protagonista de la película no se distrajera demasiado en tonterías y terminara de alguna manera, que no alcanzaba a comprender, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso congelado.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Esa noche decidieron quedarse en casa para una deliciosa cena y terminar de empacar para su regreso. Para disgusto de su hermana, después de días de solo tener noticias de Danneel, Tom decidió salir de su mutismo y llamarle, pasó casi una hora hablando con él, encerrado en la habitación. Cuando salió de nuevo, el ambiente era un poco tenso, Meg no perdió el tiempo para decirle lo que pensaba de Tom y terminaron discutiendo en el salón, mientras Jensen permaneció en la cocina, dándoles espacio.

 

La cena oficialmente se había arruinado y era una pena porque sería la última noche con Jensen, ese pensamiento le retorcía el estomago. Megan agradeció la cena y se marchó a su habitación, sin dirigirle a su hermano ni una mirada. Alona le siguió no mucho después. Jared suspiró, por qué no intentaba comprenderle, Tom era su vida y después de lo que hablaron, tenía la esperanza de que pueda continuar su relación. Han sido tres años, no va a renunciar a ellos.

 

-“Aunque no lo creas, entiendo lo que sientes”- dijo Jensen, sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos, Jared tenía demasiadas _esperanzas._ Y también sabía cuan doloroso podía ser ese sentimiento.

 

-“También piensas que soy un idiota por aferrarme a él”

 

-“Pienso que estás muy enamorado y que es muy afortunado”- contestó tomando su mano.

 

Jared sonrió ligeramente-“No sé qué va a pasar cuando vuelva a casa, Jen”- dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba su mano y pensaba _tengo miedo y tú no vas a estar ahí_ \- “Y sé que ellas piensan que soy un tonto y él solo me está utilizando”

 

-“Tranquilo, Jay. Espera hasta estar ahí, de nada sirve preocuparse. Simplemente no dejes las cosas sin terminar, porque nunca estarás seguro y la esperanza te hará más daño”

 

-“Es que solía ser tan especial para Tom, no puedo entender que haya olvidado todo por Danneel. No creo poder seguir sin él, no sé si quiero…”

-“No lo digas”- la voz de Jensen salió como un susurró y le miró con el miedo pintado en los ojos. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, antes de seguir- “Si no te corresponde, te dolerá y mucho”

 

Jensen le miró directamente a los ojos antes de continuar- “Pero también, sé que podrás seguir adelante, Jay. Hay mucha gente que te quiere a tu lado. Hazlo por ellos… por mi”- agregó como una súplica- “No es el único chico en el mundo, te enamoraras de nuevo Jay”

 

A pesar de que no está seguro de poder hacerlo, murmuró con voz cansada apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- “Gracias por todo Jen”

 

-“Gracias a ti, por confiar en mi”- sonrío el rubio.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

Jared observó a su alrededor recordando el día que llegó, nunca se imaginó todo lo que le pasaría. No estaba seguro de que sentía en ese momento, por supuesto le alegraba volver a casa, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir ese nudo en el estomago al recordar que Jensen no estaría ahí.

 

-“Aquí tienes”- Jensen le entregó un café- “¿estás feliz de volver?”

 

Jared sonrío sin saber que decir, una parte de él no quería marcharse, aunque Meg respondió por él- “Por supuesto estará emocionado por ver a su querido Tom”

 

-“¿Sabes? Nunca vi los recuerdos para Danneel”- comentó con naturalidad, ignorando a la chica y Megan resopló a su lado

 

-“No se me ocurrió nada”- respondió bajando la mirada.

 

-“Bueno como se vería muy mal que llegues con las manos vacías, te traje algo”- dijo entregándole una caja con una sonrisa- “No quiero que piense que eres egoísta”

 

-“O que estas celoso”- dijo Megan con sarcasmo, Jensen negó rodando los ojos en un gesto que decía _no le hagas caso_

 

-“Déjalo ya Meg, no querrás pasar las fiestas peleando”- la reprendió Jensen, abrazando a la chica.

 

-“¿Me trajiste algo a mí?”- preguntó observando la pequeña caja, sintiendo una inexplicable oleada de celos porque Jensen se hubiese tomado la molestia de pensar en Danneel e invertir tiempo en buscar un regalo adecuado.

 

Jensen río- “Bueno, no. Pero tú me tienes a mi ¿o que, no te parezco suficiente?”- pregunto con picardía y Jared se sonrojó ligeramente.

 

-“¿Regresaras a Chicago, pronto?”

 

Jensen sonrió- “Quizás en unos años”

 

-“Voy a extrañarte”

 

-“Yo también Jay, cuídate”- susurró junto a su oído cuando le envolvió en un abrazo, antes de despedirse de Alona y Megan, quien también se iría a casa a pasar la Navidad con él.

 

Jared le dirigió una última mirada antes de entrar a la sala de abordaje, no pudo reprimir el inexplicable impulso de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y aferrarse a Jensen, de nuevo. Subió al avión sintiéndose extrañamente vacio y aunque en ese momento no lo sabía pasarían varias horas antes de que desaparezca la sensación de calidez que le había dejado el tener a Jensen entre sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jared estaba nervioso de volver a casa, durante el vuelo su mente había ido a través de todos los posibles escenarios, no sabía que esperar, con que se encontraría, como sería volver a ver a Tom. Alona estaba emocionada porque Meg pasaría las fiestas con ellos, no le había dado un descanso mientras planeaba todo lo que harían para la cena de Navidad.

 

Sonrió con cariño observando a su mejor amiga, Alona era una chica encantadora, a pesar de que siempre lo intentaba ocultar tras su carácter explosivo de chica ruda. Recordó como sus padres habían albergado la esperanza de que se fijará en ella, la imagen de su madre insistiendo en que debería salir con ella. Sin embargo, con el tiempo aceptaron que eso nunca ocurriría, ellos siempre le apoyaron y estuvieron felices por su relación con Tom. Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse qué pensarían de todo el problema en que estaba metido. No podía negar que le hacía falta el cariño de su padre y el suave consuelo de su madre, sin embargo solo podía esperar a que pudiera viajar a casa.

 

Siempre pensó que la relación con sus padres fue la razón por la que se sintió tan afectado por la historia de Danni, no podía imaginarse el perderlos de una forma tan repentina. Dejo escapar un suspiro, Danneel le llamó justo llegando a casa, pidiéndole que se reunieran en su departamento, diciendo que le había extrañado, lo especial que era su amistad y no sabe cuántas chorradas mas. Por unos segundos se quedo perplejo, porque ¿en serio? Después de lo que había pasado realmente pensaba que las cosas podían seguir como si nada. Estuvo tentado a simplemente colgarle o negarse, pero no quería ser grosero y que tal si Tom veía ese rechazo como un capricho. Así que no le quedo otro camino que aceptar, pero no dudo en utilizar su artillería pesada con Meg y Al, lo que Jen definió como ojos de cachorro abandonado. Pensar en Jen le produjo una ligera opresión en el pecho, deseaba que estuviera con él, no que quería estar solo, no en esto.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

Apenas dio un paso en el departamento se vio atrapado por Danni en un abrazo que devolvió torpemente; junto a él, Alona compuso una mueca de desagrado e incredulidad, mientras su hermana le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tom se acercó despacio, parecía preocupado por su reacción, le abrazó con una enorme sonrisa. Jared contuvo la respiración, sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar que no sintió la misma calidez que le dejaban los abrazos de Jen. Se reprendió en silencio, alejando ese tipo de pensamientos, se sentía como si estuviese engañando a Tom pensando de ese modo.

 

Hubo un momento tenso cuando Tom saludó a una inusualmente fría Megan, eso le entristeció, ellos siempre se habían llevado bien y sabía que Megan podría complicar más una situación ya de por sí complicada. Miro a su hermana, _por favor Meg_.

 

La tarde estuvo tranquila, aunque el ambiente se sentía algo forzado, todos intentaban ser demasiado educados. Por mucho que deseara negarlo, era difícil no notar la confianza y cercanía de Danni Y Tom, incluso los ligeros roces y miradas de cariño. De pronto la mirada de Jared se topó con una fotografía, ahí a plena vista, ni siquiera entiende como no la vio desde un principio. Era un primer plano de Danni y Tom, abrazados, sonriendo, se veían tan…

 

Pegó un respingo al escuchar el grito emocionado de Danneel cuando abrió el obsequio que le había traído, un fino collar de oro blanco con un delicado y precioso dije en forma de copo de nieve- “JT es divino”- comentó emocionada la chica- “Debió costarte una fortuna”

 

Jared solo atinó a sonreír estaba prácticamente con la boca abierta porque ¿esos eran diamantes? ¿Genuinos? ¡Jodido Jensen! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Presa del pánico miró a Megan quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

 

Alona, le dirigió una mirada mezcla de molestia y asombro ¡Demonios! seguramente se enojará con él por haberle comprado semejante cosa a su “rival”, cuando ella era su mejor amiga.

 

Una nueva exclamación de Danneel le hizo tensarse aún mas _¿y ahora qué?_ pensó desesperado viendo como sacaba una caja más pequeña, justo en ese momento su celular vibró sobresaltándolo, al leer el mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto y negar con la cabeza, antes de que Alona saltara a sus brazos como niña pequeña.

_Pensé que sería buena idea, es tu mejor amiga ;)_

 

-“JT que lindo eres, fue realmente una sorpresa”- la pieza de Al le parecía mucho más bella y delicada, una pequeña flor de color azul con pequeños diamantes decorando el tallo ¡Wow! realmente debió gastar una fortuna en ellas, no sabe ni cómo iba a agradecerle por haber pensado en eso.

 

La velada continuo con un bombardeo de preguntas curiosas sobre su viaje, era difícil evitar que el nombre de Jen no saliera de su boca cada vez que hablaba. Megan disfrutó hablando de lo bien que JT y él congeniaron y de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, logrando que Jared se sonrojara un par de veces, parecía que estaba hablando de su nuevo novio y no de simplemente un amigo.

 

Danneel le dirigió una significativa mirada a Tom, quien únicamente bajo la cabeza. Sonrió con satisfacción, todo ese tiempo pensando en la manera de separar a JT y Tom de manera definitiva y Jared se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata. Por lo que fingiendo inocencia dijo- “Wow, tu nuevo amigo parece ser bastante único JT. Tienes tanta suerte, me gustaría conocer a alguien así”- Jared se removió en su asiento ligeramente incomodo y más al ver la mirada resentida en el rostro de Tom.

 

-“Ahm… yo… bueno. Quizás cuando vuelva a Chicago”- respondió con voz baja- “Será mejor que nos vayamos, aún debemos desempacar y eso”- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

 

-“Oh, es una pena. Pero tienes razón deben estar cansados del viaje. Gracias por el obsequio JT y por venir”- la chica le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante

 

Una vez fuera, las chicas comenzaron a marcharse y Tom acercó a él con cautela- “Yo… quisiera que… podemos hablar. Solo será un momento”- el corazón de Jared dio un vuelvo antes de asentir, se despidió de Al y Meg antes de subir al departamento de Tom.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

Desde que Jared se marchó había estado pensando en todo este asunto, pero aún no encontraba la manera de que no terminara mal. Conocía a JT como la palma de su mano y sabía que va hacerle mucho daño. Y se siente terriblemente culpable, le dolía ser el causante de que JT sufra y más cuando hasta hace unos meses estaba seguro que funcionaban bien juntos. ¡Demonios! lo habían hecho por tres años.

 

Suspiró, antes de Danni, la solo idea de terminar le parecía ridícula, su relación con Jared siempre ha sido perfecta, llena de cariño, pasión… no se explica qué diablos pasó. Danneel se le había metido bajo la piel como ninguna otra chica y no podía seguir jugando de esa forma con Jared, no debía continuar su relación solo porque se sienta importante, pero tiene tanto miedo a equivocarse.

 

Esa oleada de celos que le inundó al escuchar sobre el _perfecto_ amigo de Megan. Le molestaba pensar que Jared le olvidara tan pronto y se fije en alguien más, no soportaba escucharle pronunciar su nombre. Sabe que es una estupidez pero no puede evitarlo. Resopló, no debería sorprenderse, Danni le advirtió sobre esto y tenía razón. Jared no perdido el tiempo antes de encontrar alguien con quien consolarse, con quien divertirse y él que paso los primeros días preocupado por lo herido que se había marchado. Terminó de preparar los cafés antes de dirigirse al salón, intentando encontrar el coraje de llevar a cabo su decisión.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jared recorrió con la mirada el departamento que conocía tan bien como su propia casa, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio junto a la cama la misma foto de casa de Danneel, sintió el deseo de romperla en mil pedazos, de negar lo que sus ojos veían en ella. ¿Cómo podía tener la misma foto y junto a su cama?

 

Tom le miró desde el umbral con una mezcla de pena y cariño. Al darse cuenta, Jared agarró un pequeño modelo de un auto clásico, que estaba junto a la fotografía y comentó- “Jen tiene una gran colección de estos, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que se llevarían bien. Es una persona…”

 

Dejándose cegar por los celos y su orgullo herido, Tom se acercó y acarició el rostro de Jared, juntando sus labios en un suave beso- “No hables más de él”- dijo en un susurró, guiándole hacia la cama…

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Observaba a Jared dormido a su lado, el cuerpo apenas cubierto por las sabanas revueltas, no pudo evitar comparar lo que sentía por Jared con los sentimientos y emociones que Danni despertaba y se odió por ello. Esto nunca debió pasar, nunca debió dejarse llevar por su maldito orgullo, más cuando lo que único que pretendía era finalizar su relación de manera definitiva. Pero escuchar a JT tan impresionado por alguien más, solo desató  enojo y celos. Dejo que el deseo le guiara, quizás en realidad solo quería una última de esa entrega que Jared siempre le había dado. Esto no significaba que hubiese cambiado de opinión, el amor simplemente se había evaporado.

 

Se estremeció cuando escucho su móvil, seguramente era Danni, queriendo saber cómo le había ido con JT. Ella había estado tan preocupada, se sentía tan culpable de que su amistad de tantos años pudiera dañarse de forma irreparable. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al castaño y se dirigió al salón para contestar la llamada.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Le despertó la falta del cuerpo cálido a su lado, su mirada vagó por la habitación en busca de Tom, se levantó y vistió de nuevo sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo, por fin había recuperado el amor de Tommy. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando le escuchó hablando en voz baja.

_-“No, aún está en casa… Danni tenemos demasiado de que hablar… por supuesto que no, entre él y yo ya no existe nada… Sabes que eres tú a quien quiero”_

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó con voz estrangulada.

 

Tom se giró sorprendido y se acercó sin saber que decir, nunca deseó que se enterara de esta manera- “JT. Dios, lo siento”

 

Jared dio un respingo cuando intentó tocarle y retrocedió- “¿Por qué? Si ya no deseabas estar conmigo ¿por qué?”- preguntó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan malditamente humillado, acaso pensó que podía jugar con él, que aceptaría una relación así.

 

-“JT lo siento, yo… no sé cómo pasó, pero… estoy enamorado de Danneel”- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, incapaz de mirarle- “Esto”- señalo el espacio entre ellos- “Se terminó. Ya no… no siento lo mismo por ti y lo que sucedió fue en error, nunca debí, pero al escucharte hablar de alguien más, ¡Dios, Jared! No sé qué pasa conmigo”

 

Jared le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción, ¿dónde estaba aquel chico honesto y amable del que se había enamorado?- “¿Y creíste que así podías averiguarlo?”- preguntó enojado.

 

-“¡No! Nunca debió pasar. Fue un maldito error”- repitió Tom y sin pensarlo demasiado, Jared dejo que la ira se apoderara de él y le golpeó con fuerza antes de salir del departamento, oyó a Tom llamarle pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su departamento.

 

Megan y Alona le dirigieron una mirada preocupada, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar algo, se metió en su habitación como un huracán, había sido tan estúpido, tan ingenuo. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

 

-“¡Jay!”- dijo Megan suavemente, tocando la puerta- “¿Jay, estas bien?”

 

No contestó, únicamente rodó sobre la cama deseaba dormir y no despertar nunca. El sonido del móvil le despertó- “Hola”- contestó aún medio dormido, pero las voces en el teléfono le despejaron por completo.

 

- _“Todo estará bien”-_ erala voz engañosamente dulce de Danneel- _“Yo te haré sentir mejor”_ \- se quedó paralizado, la voz de Tom le sacó de su estupor, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que estaba sucediendo. Se levantó de golpe con el tiempo justo para llegar al baño.

 

No fue consciente de sus manos tomando el teléfono de casa y marcando, sólo necesitaba escucharle, necesitaba… No tuvo suerte, volvió a acurrucarse en la cama, sabía que él tendría las palabras adecuadas, que le haría sentir mejor. El peso de su ausencia era demasiado- “Te hecho tanto de menos, Jen”

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

El tiempo para Jared pasaba demasiado lento, por varios días estuvo tan abatido que le costaba salir de la cama, se sentía mal por preocupar a su familia de esa forma, su madre incluso pensó en regresar de sus vacaciones para acompañarle, pero a pesar que lo deseara no podía hacerles eso, lo habían planeado por tanto tiempo. Odiaría echarles a perder las fiestas, solo no podía evitar sentirse tan deprimido

 

Ni siquiera las Navidades y tener a su hermana en casa le hicieron sentir mejor. A excepción de cuando recibió un pequeño paquete con una hermosa bola de nieve musical, la nota era corta: _Lo siento, desearía estar ahí para ti_

 

No había dejado de verla, le recordaba esa tarde en el centro Rockefeller y se sonrojó ligeramente, Meg y Alona le dirigieron una mirada interrogante, pero Jared se negó a darles cualquier detalle- “Eso es muy injusto JT”

 

-“Si, merecemos los detalles escabrosos de tu relación con Jensen”

 

-“No son…”- comenzó sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello y las chicas rieron a carcajadas- “Son unas dementes”- dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se sintió tan contento.

 

Fue muy duro despedirse de Megan, los días se volvieron aún más largos y difíciles. Al había hecho de todo por sacarlo de casa, le llevó a comer, paseaban juntos y cuando se negaba a salir se quedaba viendo películas hasta hartarse de helado y galletas ¡Dios! así o más nenaza.

 

La vuelta a la Universidad representó un alivio, al menos ahí no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada. Por supuesto, no contaba con que Danneel se aseguraría de que compartir curso sea un dolor constante, la chica no era particularmente discreta sobre lo que hacía o no con “Tommy”, incluso parecía disfrutar de contarle a todos sobre los románticos fines de semana, las tardes en casa, las cenas, las salidas, sobre lo enamorado que Tom estaba de ella, incluso de su maldita vida sexual. Jared solo podía apretar los dientes y alejarse del sitio, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían sus palabras?

 

Tom tampoco se la estaba poniendo sencillo, arrepentido por su conducta de esa última tarde juntos, le mandaba mensajes o llamaba para disculparse, para saber cómo se encontraba. Incluso le había pedido que se reuniera con Danni y él, no quería perder su amistad. Más de una vez quiso aventar el celular por la ventana y otras sucumbió a la tentación de contestarle. Esas ocasiones terminaba más deprimido, él siempre le hablaba con tanta dulzura, repitiendo lo importante que fue en su vida y lo mal que se sentía por lastimarle cuando él había sido tan bueno.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“No puedes seguir así por siempre JT”- le regañó Alona una tarde que accedió a salir con ella. Estaba demasiado desesperada por recuperar a su amigo, el verdadero Jared, el muchacho alegre, divertido, con la sonrisa más brillante del mundo- “Te extraño Jay”- dijo con voz más baja. No quería seguir viéndole indiferente, abatido. Incluso insistió para que saliera de nuevo y tuviera algunas citas pero nada funcionaba, nadie era igual al perfecto de TOM, creyó que con el paso del tiempo lo superaría y realmente ya no sabe que más hacer.

 

-“Lo siento, Al”- respondió Jared abrazando a su amiga- “Voy a intentarlo, lo prometo”

 

Pero no fue hasta el final del curso de Primavera que realmente tuvo algo en que concentrarse. La Universidad realizaría su programa de actividades y había organizado un concurso entre los estudiantes. Eso le mantuvo totalmente ocupado, sabía que Danni estaría participando, para ser honesto dudaba estar a su altura, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Así que se metió de lleno en preparar su proyecto, un pequeño reportaje fresco y ligero, nada demasiado formal, no pensó que los estudiantes estuvieran de ánimos para algo académico después de pasar por los exámenes.

 

Faltaban un par de horas antes de comenzar el concurso cuando Danneel apareció- “¡Jared!”- exclamó apurada- “¡Oh Dios, Jared! Me alegra encontrarte. Es Alona, tuvo un accidente mientras venía a la Universidad”

 

-“¡¿Qué?!”- Jared sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

 

-“No estoy segura de cómo se encuentra, solo escuche a sus amigas decir que la llevarían al Mercy”

 

Jared corrió hacia la salida decidido a ir directo al hospital, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces en abandonar el concurso, Alona era su mejor amiga, su familia. Que importaba un estúpido reportaje. Sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Llegando al hospital, Jared recibió una llamada-“JT ¿dónde diablos estás? ¡¡Están a punto de llamarte!!”

-“¿Al? ¿Eres tú?”- preguntó confundido y profundamente aliviado

-“¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡Será mejor que traigas tu culo aquí o van a descalificarte!”

 

-“Pero… Danneel dijo que… ¿estás bien? ¿y el accidente?”

 

-“¿Accidente?”- respondió la rubia- “¿Jared de que estás hablando? Solo llegué tarde por un atasco en el camino, es todo”

 

Jared dirigió la vista a su reloj y maldijo en voz baja, no había forma de que regresara a tiempo. ¿En qué diablos pensaba Danneel? ¿Le había mentido a posta, por el estúpido concurso? ¿O simplemente se trató de una confusión?

 

No, tuvo que ser una confusión, no puedes jugar con algo así solo por un concurso tonto. Pero Danni quería ganar, había hablado por semanas sobre ello, suspiró, no tenía forma de saberlo, ni de demostrar que le había mentido para sacarle de la competencia. Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido con Tom y por primera vez dudo que Danneel fuera la chica inocente que decía ser y se preguntó cuánto había manipulado su relación.

 

Lamentablemente, al igual que con la competencia, ahora era demasiado tarde. Su relación con Tom estaba terminada definitivamente, solo desearía que hubiese alguna manera de comenzar a olvidar y que dejara de dolerle tanto.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

-“Jenny, es Alan”- la grave voz le despertó por completo- “Es grave”

 

-“Saldré de inmediato”- respondió con la voz ronca y sin poder definir el sentimiento que se extendía por su cuerpo, mientras se apresuraba a empacar.

 

Tardó un par de horas en conseguir un vuelo, llamó a su jefe para avisar de la emergencia familiar, antes de avisar a Megan que se iría a casa por un par de días. . Se sentía mal por marcharse tan abruptamente, con apenas tiempo de despedirse y a pesar de que sabía que Meg era más que capaz de cuidarse, no le agradaba la idea de dejarla en esa enorme ciudad

 

Abordó el avión inmerso en un torbellino de emociones ¿Cómo esta situación cambiaría su ordenada vida? Decidió no pensar más en ello, quizás en esta ocasión podía darse el lujo de reunirse con Jay, se relajo pensando en la sonrisa del chico y lo sorprendido que estaría.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jensen caminaba por el aeropuerto, el familiar sentimiento de pesar recorriéndole por estar de vuelta en casa, el corazón se le oprimía a cada paso mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos fijos en una dirección, Misha y Jeff esperándole a unos pasos de la salida. Se obligó a sonreír y sacudirse la desilusión de que ellos no eran quien deseaba le recibiera.

 

Por un momento deseó poder dar la vuelta, pero esta era su obligación, su padre lo necesitaba y debía estar a su lado. Así como él estuvo siempre al pendiente de su familia. _Si claro,_ pensó con ironía. Por supuesto, había vuelto a Chicago con regularidad, pero eran viajes cortos de apenas un par de días y siempre podía volver a Nueva York, a su refugio. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que todo vaya ser así de sencillo.

 

-“¡Jeff!”- exclamó, saludando a Jeffrey Morgan con un gran abrazo.

 

-“¡Has crecido Jensen!”- bromeó Jeffrey con una sonrisa. Llevaban años sin verse, porque sus constantes visitas eran mantenidas en total secreto.

 

-“Hey, Mish”- exclamó con una sonrisa que su amigo respondió con un ligero sonrojo.

 

-“¿Se sabe algo?”- preguntó camino al hospital.

 

Jeffrey asintió- “Se estabilizó con los medicamentos, continúa delicado pero los doctores son más optimistas”- Jensen asintió antes de perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

 

Habían sido muchos años de guardarle rencor al hombre que se encontraba en esa cama, pero esa no era razón para no preocuparse por él, seguía siendo su padre. Por lo que reuniendo todo el coraje que fue capaz sujetó su mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí- “Ey padre”- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- “Ha pasado tiempo ¿eh? Tienes que recuperarte pronto, aún tenemos asuntos que arreglar, solo espero no tengas otra ataque solo por saber que estoy aquí”- bromeó con tono ligero.

 

Se quedó solo un par de horas, lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con su otra familia. Jeffrey se ofreció a llevarle al departamento que tenía en la ciudad y Jensen le miró con suspicacia, era bastante inusual que Jeff dejara el trabajo tan temprano.

 

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando lo vio dirigirse nervioso a la cocina- “Pedí que te trajeran algunas cosas, ya sabes lo indispensable”- comento sacando unas cerveza de la nevera.

 

Jensen se dejó caer en el sofá- “De acuerdo, suéltalo ya Jeff, me estás poniendo nervioso con tanto misterio y amabilidad”

 

-“Ey que no te he visto en años, solo te consentía un poco”- le reprochó con cariño, Jensen rodó los ojos- “Y no hay ningún misterio, si lo dices porque Misha no está, pensé que sería menos incomodo, considerando que su relación esta…”

 

-“Jeff”- advirtió Jensen.

 

-“Está bien, con el estado de salud de Alan, quizás deberías considerar involucrarte de una manera más… activa en la empresa”- dijo con cautela, este siempre había sido un tema delicado para Jensen- “Te entiendo Jensen, pero esa compañía fue el sueño de tu abuelo y desde los primeros problemas de Alan, el Sr. Blake se ha hecho cargo prácticamente de todo”

 

-“No lo sé, Jeff”- respondió dudoso, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero la cadena nunca fue su prioridad y había tenido la intención de permanecer lo más lejos de ella.

 

-“Solo piénsalo”

 

Jensen asintió, Jeffrey tenía razón, su abuelo y su madre lucharon porque la empresa fuera lo que era hoy en día y no podía dejar que alguien ajeno a _su_ familia se adueñara de eso. Sin embargo, eso significaría volver de manera definitiva y enfrentarse a situaciones que había estado evitando.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

-“¡Malditos trabajos finales!”- murmuró Jared cuando salió de la biblioteca a los enormes y vacios pasillos de su Universidad. Miró hacía todas direcciones, el campus lucía desierto y apuró el paso, no es que le diera miedo lo excesivamente tenebroso que lucía el lugar; simplemente tenía prisa por llegar a casa, no debía dejar a Al mucho tiempo sola.

 

El ruido de unos pasos resonó unos metros detrás de él y se detuvo con el corazón acelerado, se dio la vuelta rogando porque no se tratara de algún asesino en serie y se encontró con un rostro atractivo que conocía demasiado bien. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos- “¡¡Jen!!”- exclamó con fuerza, eliminando la distancia entre ellos y abrazándole con fuerza.

 

Le soltó para preguntar con un solo aliento-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? ¿Megan te dijo? ¿Fue Megan, cierto?”- Jensen rió divertido- “¿Qué?”

 

-“No tienes idea de cuánto te eche de menos, Sasquatch”- dijo Jensen riendo y abrazándole una vez más- “Si, Megan me dijo donde podría encontrarte y ya que estaba por aquí pensé invitarte a un café ¿qué dices?”

 

Jared aceptó y comenzó a hablar de inmediato sin borrar aquella sonrisa resplandeciente y llena de hoyuelos que a Jensen tanto le gustaba. Estaba tan absorto observando cada detalle del rostro del castaño, el brillo de su mirada, la suave sonrisa, cada pequeña expresión, que en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que Jay estaba hablando. Era increíble la tranquilidad y alegría que Jared le hacía sentir. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió de ese modo, bueno sin contar la semana que estuvo de visita en Nueva York.

 

Por su parte, Jared apenas podía creer que su amigo estuviera ahí, frente a él. En todo ese tiempo nunca perdieron comunicación, se escribían mails o hablaban por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo poder verle de nuevo, dejo que sus ojos vagaran por su rostro, disfrutando de sus ojos tan verdes que se iluminaban con sus sonrisas suaves.

 

Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios mientras hablaba, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo recorriendo los suyos con el recuerdo de un suave contacto, la misma sensación que había tenido aquella tarde en el centro Rockefeller, cuando en una de tantas ocasiones había estado a punto de caer y Jensen le había sostenido, pegándole a su cuerpo, sus rostros tan cerca que podía sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose, se sonrojó ligeramente y Jensen le miró desconcertado, Jared sonrió algo apenado y descartó el pensamiento, quizás solo era un reflejo de lo mucho que le había extrañado y su total falta de vida amorosa, lo que le estaba haciendo delirar.

 

-“Sabes, pensé que aún te encontraría deprimido, pero me alegra verte tan bien”- dijo Jensen con un guiño.

 

Jared se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado, había sido terriblemente difícil superar lo de Tom, muchas veces ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de levantarse de la cama y a pesar de los meses transcurridos aún no está del todo seguro de haberle olvidado- “Tengo días mejores que otros”- contestó con honestidad- “Muchas veces solo pensé que era un idiota por haberme tratado de esa manera y otras lo único que deseaba era que hubiese algún malentendido. Creo que aún tengo la esperanza de que recapacite ¿soy un tonto, cierto?”-suspiró

 

-“No Jay, no lo eres”- Jensen soltó un suspiro, mirándole fijamente- “Es muy afortunado de que le quieras de ese modo, nunca entenderé porque te dejó ir.

 

-“¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?”- preguntó Jared cambiando el tema- “Megan mencionó que tenías una importante oferta de trabajo”

 

-“Oh sí, decidí no aceptar. Tal vez haya algo mejor para mí, aquí en Chicago”- respondió Jensen con un guiño coqueto. Sus verdaderos motivos era algo que no podía hablar con Jared, al menos por el momento.

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Te has propuesto hacerme pagar por lo del bar, creí que ya lo habías superado Ackles”

 

Jensen rio- “Bromeas, es algo difícil de olvidar. Además el ofrecimiento aún sigue en pie, vaquero”

 

Jared sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, de nuevo- “Tonto. Ya en serio, creo que tendrás buenas oportunidades, eres inteligente y bien preparado. Aunque…”- reflexionó antes de poner una sonrisa burlona y dirigirle una mirada apreciativa- “Deberás darte prisa, no querrás perder ese cuerpo la inactividad, eso reduciría mucho tus posibilidades”

 

Jensen soltó una carcajada, definitivamente le había echado de menos.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

 

Alona le observaba pensativa, la actitud de Jared había dado un rotundo giro. De acuerdo, no es que estuviese saltando de felicidad, aún podía ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos cuando Danneel hablaba de su maravilloso romance con ‘Tommy’ y sin embargo, se le veía más seguro, más alegre, había algo completamente diferente, igual que el antiguo JT antes de que todo con Tom se fuera al caño. Y no esa pálida sombra en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

 

-“De acuerdo, me rindo ¿Te ha pasado algo y no me entere?”- preguntó incapaz de soportar la duda.

 

-“¿De qué hablas?”- contestó Jared, concentrado en llenar las solicitudes para la convocatoria en SBS Corporation.

 

-“Si, te noto diferente ¿te cortaste el cabello? ¿Perdiste peso? ¿Conociste a alguien?”- bromeó la rubia

 

-“Al, vivimos juntos. ¿No crees que sería algo que habrías notado hace mucho?”- dijo sin ponerle demasiada atención a su amiga

 

-“JT”- advirtió con cara de pocos amigos al notar el muy ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Jared

 

-“Jensen regresó de Nueva York”- respondió bajito sin poder contener una enorme sonrisa

 

-“¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Mi guapo y enigmático príncipe azul esta aquí?! Y ¿cuándo demonios pensabas decirme?”

 

-“No es un príncipe azul Al y mucho menos tuyo”- respondió Jared rodando los ojos.

 

La rubia sonrió de lado- “Pero no negaras que es guapo y enigmático, tan misterioso cuando se trata de él”

 

-“Solo es reservado”

 

-“Como sea. ¿Por qué no me había enterado? Cuando lo vea pienso decirle un par de cosas, ¿Cómo se atreve a olvidarse de mí?”

 

-“Tal vez pensó que estabas ocupada con algún trabajo, ya sabes lo responsable que es”- murmuró bajando la cabeza.

 

Al le miró sorprendida, eso sí que era una sorpresa- “Oh, ¿así que lo quieres solo para ti, JT? Te entiendo, nunca podría resistirse a mis encantos”- bromeó la chica.

 

-“Iba a decírtelo después de las pruebas”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa, aliviado de que Al no estuviera enojada.

 

Había salido un par de veces con Jensen y a admitía que debió decirle a Al, después de todo también conocía a Jensen y el rubio siempre peguntaba por ella, pero Jensen sacaba a relucir su vena egoísta, no quería compartirlo, todavía no. Solo quería disfrutar un poco de tiempo con él, compuso una sonrisa un poco tonta al mirar la pulsera formada por cuentas de madera, _Es para que te de suerte en las pruebas, aunque sé que te irá bien,_ fue lo único que Jen dijo cuando se la entregó.

Su amiga le miró con una sonrisa y Jared no puede dejar de sentir una punzada de culpabilidad porque es probable que una parte de él únicamente esté utilizando a Jensen para dejar atrás a Tom. Y sabía que Jen no se merecía algo como eso.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

 

Jared se movía con prisa por el departamento, se detuvo un instante sintiendo algo de nostalgia, llevaba unas semanas trabajando en SBS y parecía que estaba comenzando una nueva vida. Por supuesto la parte más difícil había sido que Al se cambiara a un nuevo departamento, aún no entendía las razones de la chica para que se marchara, quizás solo necesitaba su espacio propio. Suspiró, no es que el trajera muchos chicos a casa, al menos seguían siendo los mejores amigos, la veía a menudo e incluso se pasaba seguido por el lugar, sin embargo era extraño no tenerla alrededor, con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

 

Se apresuró para no llegar tarde al curso de inducción, realmente estaba feliz por haber conseguido entrar en esta compañía, siempre fue su sueño y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo.

 

SBS Corporation era una importante cadena de medios de comunicación, incluyendo revistas, radio difusión, televisión y publicidad. Realmente era una empresa completa que podía competir con las de mayor renombre. Contaba con sus propios estudios de grabación, su equipo de filmación y post-producción, así como emisoras de radio.

 

No había sido fácil, se esforzó mucho en cada prueba para ser parte de ello y lo había logrado, era parte del equipo de reporteros de SBS, por supuesto aún estaba empezando, por lo que en su mayor parte solo se encargaría de hacer algunos reportajes pequeños o quizás participar en la planeación de algún spot televisivo.

 

-“Jared, buenos días”- le sonrió su jefe. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, estaba a cargo del departamento de reporteros, asignaba las tareas y era el encargado de entrenar a los nuevos. A primera vista parecía bastante imponente, responsable y a quien le gustaba el trabajo bien hecho. Pero Jared había descubierto que, en realidad, era muy amable. Esperaba no defraudarle.

 

-“Ey Jeff. ¿Terminando las noticias?”- preguntó Jared.

 

-“Si, iré por un café antes de la reunión. No llegues tarde, chico”- advirtió con una sonrisa.

 

Jared asintió, mientras se dirigía al elevador, aún tenía tiempo para su junta matutina, por lo que pensó en que sería buena idea tomarse un café. Si tenía suerte podría ver a Alona antes de que entre al trabajo en el departamento de edición.

 

-“¿JT?”- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

 

Jared se giró sorprendido-“Tom, ey ¿cómo has estado?”- preguntó ligeramente nervioso, hacía tiempo que no le veía.

 

-“Bien, gracias. Ocupado, el trabajo es mortal, pero ya sabes cómo es aquí”- respondió Tom, pasándose una mano por la nuca- “Luces bien, ¿cómo te ha ido?”

 

-“Bien, sabes lo mucho que deseaba esto”

 

-“Si, no hablabas de otra cosa”- dijo bajando la mirada- “Sabes yo… en serio lamento como terminaron las cosas y no sé si algún día podrás perdonarme por haberme comportado como un idiota contigo. Siempre fuiste alguien especial para mí, no sé cómo pude olvidar eso y hacerte tanto daño”

 

-“Tom, no…”

 

-“¿Tienes planes para hoy? Quizás podamos hablar, realmente quisiera retomar nuestra amistad, pero entenderé que no quieras saber de mi”- dijo apenado.

 

-“Trabajaré hasta tarde, debo terminar un ensayo para una prueba”

 

-“Entiendo” - el rostro de Tom esbozó una mueca desilusionada y el corazón de Jared dio un vuelco ante ese gesto.

 

Tom se veía bastante abatido, sabía por Al que su relación con Danneel estaba pasando por problemas. Parecía que necesitaba hablar con alguien y aunque ya no dolía como antes, no significaba que le haya olvidado del todo. No está seguro de poder escucharle hablar de Danni con libertad. Hay ocasiones en las que no podía dejar de preguntarse si le extrañaba o deseaba que tuvieran una nueva oportunidad

 

-“Me refiero a que tal vez podamos vernos otro día”- dijo esperanzado- “Es solo que tengo que esforzarme mucho en esto, sabes que no me agrada competir tanto, es cansado”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“Siempre has sido muy amable JT, eso es algo que siempre me gustó de ti. Entonces nos veremos, JT, suerte con tu ensayo”- se despidió Tom con una sonrisa.

 

Entró en la sala sin saber cómo tomar ese acercamiento de Tom, pero no podía pensar más en ello, necesitaba concentrarse. Saludo a todos con una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa de juntas.

 

-“Buen día Jared, ¿todo bien?”- le saludo Samantha Ferris con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella llevaba varios años en la cadena y aunque nunca ha tenido un sitio en sus programas estelares, Jared estaba seguro que era más por su carácter que por falta de talento.

 

-“Buenos días. Si, gracias”- respondió con una sonrisa.

 

Christian Kane, le dirigió leve asentimiento. Christian estaba a cargo de todo lo que estuviera relacionado a deportes y espectáculos, para sorpresa de Jared, principalmente si se trataba de música. Su aspecto era bastante atemorizante, escuchó que su familia era accionista de la empresa, pero su carácter hosco hacía que le rehuyera de inmediato. Mientras más lejos del tío mejor.

 

Jared se removió incomodo cuando Misha Collins, ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su lectura. Hasta ahora no había logrado intercambiar más de una palabra con él, a menos que fuera una llamada de atención. Misha, era el reportero estrella de la compañía y no hacía falta preguntar por qué, tenía talento, era inteligente, creativo, responsable, incluso bastante atractivo y se esforzaba al máximo. Siempre a cargo de los mejores programas y proyectos de importancia. Dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, quizás por eso congenió tan bien con Danneel, aunque para Jared solo tenía miradas de desdén.

 

Miró a la pelirroja al lado de Misha, Danneel había ingresado en el mismo departamento que él y eso en serio le preocupaba, competir con ella siempre fue duro. Se veía contenta mientras charlaba con Misha. Al mencionó que se había enojado mucho cuando Tom decidió acompañarla en su primer día, aprovechando que estaban en la misma empresa, un detalle que a él no le hubiese importado pero a Danneel no le agradó mucho, no quería que comiencen a correr rumores acerca ellos y ese tipo de cosas. Deseaba ser reconocida por su talento. _Qué tontería_ , pensó rodando los ojos.

 

-“Ey Jay-pad”- le saludó Chad Murray, el chico era todo un caso, no tiene idea de cómo término aquí, pero al menos con él de compañero nunca le faltaban razones para sonreír y es que era muy divertido verle discutir con Christian, Chad realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

 

Katie, Anne y Lisa, eran las asistentes del departamento, según Chad, estaban totalmente encantadas con él y por eso siempre recibía café gratis, Jared las saludó y ellas rieron.

 

-“Bien, señores y señoritas”- llamó Jeff- “Empecemos, espero que recuerden que mañana tendremos la prueba del ensayo ¿van bien con ello?”

 

-“¡Sí!”- respondieron al unisonó.

 

-“Perfecto, no olviden que es parte importante para su puntuación en el curso. Sin embargo, no será lo único que les pediremos. Misha, Samantha, Chris y yo, evaluaremos sus cualidades como oradores. Esta tarde los dejaremos para que terminen el ensayo.”

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa, regresaba a su oficina después de terminar otra estúpida junta, estos días apenas y había tenido tiempo de hacer algo más que trabajar. Suspiró cansado, nunca se imaginó que el cargo de director le traería tantos problemas. No era únicamente lidiar con los accionistas y la búsqueda de nuevos proyectos y convenios, Mark Blake le estaba complicando demasiado las cosas, objetando todas y cada una de sus propuestas. Extrañaba relajarse un poco…

 

Sonrió para sí mismo, a quién trataba de engañar, extrañaba como un loco ver a Jared. El trabajo le tenía totalmente absorbido, ya era bastante difícil evitar coincidir con Jared dentro de la compañía, más cuando lo único que deseaba era relajarse y pasar tiempo con él. Estaba consciente de que tienen que hablar sobre esto, Megan se lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión y cada vez es menos amable. Es solo que no tenía idea de cómo diablos sacar el tema, estaba asustado, Jared era… se había vuelto demasiado importante para él. No cree soportar que las cosas cambien entre ellos al enterarse de la verdad. En este punto, sería muy dificil poder renunciar a la amistad que tiene con Jay, quizás eso sea algo que debía considerar.

 

Una voz perfectamente conocida llamó su atención, haciendo que se detuviera por completo, asegurándose de estar solo, Jensen se acercó a la sala con cuidado y se asomó por la puerta. En el interior de la sala de juntas, Jared repasaba un trabajo con gesto de concentración y Jensen sonrió cuando le escuchó refunfuñar, su expresión típica de niño con berrinche le hizo sonreír más ampliamente, borrando de un golpe toda la tensión del día.

 

-“Tengo demasiada hambre”- se quejó Jared en voz alta- “No, Padalecki concéntrate, tú puedes, tienes que ser fuerte”- se repitió, aunque el ruidito de su estomago le indicó que no estaba en plan de cooperar- “Oh vamos, tendrás que esperar cinco minutos más, no es como si no hubieras comido en todo el día”

 

-“Oh Dios, he perdido la cabeza”- exclamó apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio frente a él- “Debo estar loco para hablar con mi estomago. Pero claro, es mi culpa por estar pensando en tonterías”- continuó molesto- “No tenía por qué intentar arreglar las cosas entre Tom y Danneel, solo a mí se me ocurre que ella iba a escucharme y obvio ahora no he terminado mi trabajo y seguro moriré de hambre antes de conseguir una deliciosa hamburguesa con…”- su estomago volvió a rugir en protesta.

 

Jensen tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír a carcajadas, su Jay era único, la voz del chico lo puso en alerta-“De acuerdo necesito un descanso”- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, Jensen apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse en la sala contigua, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio pasar.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

El agua fresca en el rostro de Jared se sintió como el cielo para Jared, quizás eso le ayudara a despejarse y concentrarse de nuevo. Sus pensamientos se desviaban constantemente a Tom y en lo triste que parecía, había pensado que hablando con Danneel lograría que la chica le perdone, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente, ella solo le miró como si fuera algo asqueroso pegado en su zapato y con toda la frialdad del mundo, le pidió que no se metiera en sus asuntos y le dejara trabajar, _¿qué demonios pudo ver Tom en alguien tan insoportable?_

Busco en su cartera la pequeña fotografía de ambos que aún conservaba, sus dedos la recorrieron con cariño, todo pudo haber sido tan diferente, la arrugó regañándose a sí mismo- _Olvídalo ya, Padalecki_ \- tenía que continuar con su vida. Él hacía mucho que siguió con la suya. Su mano se cernió sobre el bote de basura, pero no tuvo el valor de desecharla y la guardó de nuevo. Regresó al lugar donde estaba trabajando y se sorprendió al encontrar un paquete de comida con su nombre, sobre el escritorio.

 

-“Pero ¿qué demonios…?”- dijo mirando hacia todas partes, buscando quién pudo haberlo dejado ahí, pero no había nadie cerca. Abrió el paquete y el delicioso aroma de una hamburguesa con queso y tocino, su favorita, llenó el lugar. Olía tan bien que su estomago decidió no le importaba de donde salió, ni quien la dejó ahí. Después de comer, terminó su trabajo en mucho menos tiempo del que creyó.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

 

Jared estaba nervioso, apenas y podía controlar el temblor de sus manos, solo esperaba no comenzar a tartamudear. Sus compañeros estaban absortos con sus propios trabajos, incluso Chad se estaba esforzando para salir bien de esa prueba. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Danneel.

 

Danneel le sonrió a Jared con confianza, aunque por dentro estaba enojada, esta mañana había escuchado la conversación de Jared con Samantha y no le agradó nada. Ferris le había dado el visto bueno al ensayo de Jared y a pesar de que la consideraba una profesionista mediocre, sus opiniones son de valor y si ella cree que el trabajo de Jared es bueno, es porque lo es.

 

Ese niño bonito ya la había opacado lo suficiente en la Universidad, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera de nuevo, este era un nuevo comienzo y se aseguraría de demostrar lo torpe que podría ser Jared. Así que necesita pensar en algo pronto, no va a quedar detrás de él una vez más. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro cuando vio al castaño dejar la oficina con ese tonto de Murray, dejándola sola en el lugar.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Las presentaciones comenzaron y Danneel podía observar lo nervioso que el castaño se encontraba, continuamente removiéndose en su asiento, cerrando los ojos en un vano intento por recordar. Sus evaluadores no daban mucha tregua, atentos a cada detalle del escrito y actitud del orador. Vio pasar a Jared cabizbajo, estaba segura de que no lo lograría, quizás debería sentir un poco de pena por él, pensó al verle ahí tartamudeando y divagando sobre ideas sin sentido, después de todo le había quitado al chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado y ahora probablemente sus posibilidades de conseguir un lugar seguro en esa compañía. Pero la sonrisa orgullosa que Misha le dirigió, cuando ella terminó su presentación le demostró que valía la pena utilizar uno que otro truco para triunfar.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

El discurso había sido un rotundo fracaso, de nada había servido pasarse casi toda la noche sin dormir, si lo había arruinado en el último minuto, Jared se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración, fue muy poco lo que pudo hacer después de perder el manuscrito y aunque estaba seguro de haber llevado su memoria USB con la copia de su documento, tampoco pudo encontrarla por ninguna parte.

 

-“Tranquilo Jay-pad, seguro que en la próxima te irá mucho mejor”- le consoló Chad dándole una palmada en el brazo.

 

-“Estaba aquí”- se lamentó Jared- “Justo en este escritorio y simplemente se esfumó. Ni siquiera sé que estaba diciendo”

 

-“Pues un poco de todo, creo que no había visto a nadie hablar así”- reflexionó Chad

 

-“Me refiero a que me puse demasiado nervioso, Chad. Solo empecé a soltar cualquier tontera que me paso por la mente. Soy un fracaso”- dijo Jared, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

 

-“Ey, tranquilo tío. No es el fin del mundo”

 

Era imposible no recriminarse por cometer un error tan básico, se había esforzado tanto para nada. Jared escuchó a Chad marcharse y levantó la cabeza, revolvió su escritorio una vez más, aunque ya no tenía caso hallar nada.

 

-“Jared, Jared… deberías ser más cuidadoso”- dijo la voz engañosamente comprensiva de Danneel- “No puedes seguir cometiendo esa clase de fallos, aquí no vas a conquistar a todos con esa cara de niño bueno y tu tonta sonrisita”

 

Jared le miró asombrado por sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta- “Por cierto alguien dejó un tonto montón de papeles en tu escritorio, no te preocupes ya me he deshecho de ellos y ah casi lo olvido”- exclamó girándose y lanzándole un pequeño objeto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- “Creo que buscabas esto”

 

Estaba tan sorprendido y enojado que apenas escucho su móvil sonar, contestó sin mirar- “¡Diga!”- su voz enfadada, con la pequeña memoria todavía entre sus mano.

 

-“¿Jay, estas bien?”- la voz de Jensen sonó preocupada y Jared apenas pudo contener las ganas de ponerse a llorar como un niño- “¿Qué ha pasado?”

 

-“Yo… nada, lo siento. He tenido un muy mal día”

 

-“Entonces hice bien en llamarte ¿Harás algo esta tarde? Olvida eso, pasaré a buscarte”- dijo Jensen con voz alegre y colgó sin darle opción a contestar.

 

Cuando salió del trabajo, Jensen le esperaba afuera y un sentimiento cálido se instaló en el pecho de Jared al verle con esa tranquila sonrisa, sintió un enorme deseo por acercarse y buscar alivio en sus cálidos brazos- “Ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de responder, podría tener algo importante. Además, te dije que solo era un mal día”

 

-“¿Algo más importante que yo?”- dijo Jensen ofendido, quitándose las gafas oscuras y mirándolo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes, Jared se sintió hechizado por ese gesto- “¿Seguro que estas bien? Porque podría decir todo lo contrario”

 

-“Vaya, gracias por decir que me veo fatal”- reprochó Jared con molestia fingida.

 

-“¿Jay?”

 

Jared suspiró-“En serio, estaré bien. Deberías conseguirte un trabajo para entretenerte”- dijo aunque en el fondo le agradaba que Jensen estuviera ahí y se preocupara.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jensen lo había planeado toda la semana, conocía a Jeff y sabe que podía ser un cabrón explotador, así que seguramente Jared necesitaría distraerse.

 

-“¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Un parque de atracciones?”- preguntó Jared- “Un bar me serviría mas para ahogar mis penas.

 

-“No Sr, mañana tienes trabajo”- reprendió Jensen, antes de decir más alegre al notar los ojos de Jared brillando emocionados- “Y a quién intentas engañar, sabes que esto te encantara”-

 

-“¿Te parezco un crío?”- preguntó fingiendo enfado, sin poder borrar una enorme sonrisa- “De acuerdo, pero nada de quejas Ackles, tendrás que hacer todo lo que diga”

 

-“¿Otra propuesta, vaquero? Deja de provocarme o un día no escaparas tan fácil”- dijo Jensen guiñándole un ojo, para después reír a carcajadas del rostro sonrojado de Jared.

 

-“Idiota”- masculló Jared.

 

Cuando cayó la noche parecía que no hay sitio al que no hayan ido. Han corrido, saltado, reído, gritado y no puede sentirse más feliz. Jensen eligió el sitio porque necesitaba relajarse y le fascina la sonrisa resplandeciente de Jared, esa que muestra sus adorables hoyuelos. Haría cualquier cosa por verla siempre.

 

-“Es hermoso”- dijo Jared cerrando los ojos, escuchando la música. Habían decidido tomar un respiro viendo el espectáculo de música y luces

 

-“Si, lo es”- dijo Jensen en voz baja mirando a Jared.

 

Jared redujo la distancia entre ellos- “Debería renunciar”- dijo con un suspiro apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

 

-“¿Problemas?”

 

-“No exactamente, solo mi falta de talento y mi propia estupidez, ni siquiera sé cómo me aceptaron, creo que fue un error”

 

-“Vamos Jay eres bueno, he visto tus trabajos ¿recuerdas?”

 

-“Sí seguro”- murmuro incrédulo- “Lo dices porque te agrado. ¿No se qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? No puedo creer que aún no te hayas conseguido un novio, eres muy guapo”

 

-“¿Eso crees?”- preguntó intentando sonreír y suprimiendo esa extraña opresión en el estomago- “Sabes yo… creo que nunca podré sentir algo especial por nadie”- continuó su voz convertida en un susurro y la mirada perdida.

 

-“¿Ni siquiera por mi?”- preguntó Jared con voz suave, sorprendiendo a Jensen- “Eh… necesito algo para tomar ahora vuelvo”- dijo rápidamente buscando un pretexto para alejarse y dejando caer su cartera a un lado de Jen. No tiene idea de por qué ha dicho algo como eso.

 

Jensen le miró irse aún sorprendido por la pregunta, el sonido de su celular le distrajo un momento, esperaba no fuera de la oficina. Frunció el ceño al ver el nombre, debió imaginarse que sería él, ya se había tardado. Discutió un par de minutos antes de acceder a la petición de la persona al otro lado de la línea y terminó la llamada frustrado, no podía seguir evadiéndole por más tiempo. Se había estado comportando como un bastardo egoísta, pero esto requería demasiado de él y necesitaba más tiempo para enfrentarse a ello. Puede que haya perdido la esperanza del todo, pero no por eso es menos doloroso.

 

El asunto de Misha también es complicado, le había visto esta tarde antes de escaparse de la oficina, diciendo que debía ver a alguien y sabía a ciencia cierta los mil y un escenarios que seguro Mish se habrá inventado, al parecer su amigo seguía esperando algún día le correspondiera. Quisiera que su vida fuese un poco más sencilla.

 

Un pequeño papel sobresaliendo de la cartera de Jared llamó su atención y lo tomó con curiosidad, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta de que era. Se esperaba algo como ello, lo que le pilla desprevenido es esa no tan pequeña punzada de dolor al pensar que Jared aún siguiera enamorado de su amigo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Esa maldita pregunta seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Jensen ¿Qué sentía por Jared? Era difícil ignorar la forma en que su corazón se agitaba, con ese algo inexplicable, cuando estaba cerca. Los días sin verle eran un martirio, le extrañaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Al conocerle supo que sería especial en su vida, lo mismo ocurrió con Megan, pero Jared era… diferente.

 

Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese creído llegar a esto y es que bastaba con recordar los momentos juntos, su sonrisa de mil voltios, sus cambiantes ojos, los pequeños roces que inconscientemente le regalaba, para estar seguro de que solo había una respuesta. Sin importar lo increíble que parezca, por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado como un tonto y estaba completamente aterrado por ello. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto? Jay jamás se fijaría en él porque – a pesar del tiempo transcurrido – su corazón seguía perteneciendo a alguien más.

 

Y justamente por eso se había metido en una irracional situación ¿pero quién dijo que el amor era lógico? Así que ahí estaba, comiendo con Jeff y aquel quien era el dueño absoluto del corazón de _su_ Jay. ¿Qué buscaba con esto? Realmente lo ignora, tal vez conocerle, saber si en el fondo era tan buena persona como Jared siempre defendió, averiguar sus intenciones. O simplemente saber si tenía alguna esperanza… suspiró burlándose de sí mismo.

 

Había sido una sorpresa el enterarse de la buena relación que Welling mantenía con Jeffrey Morgan, por lo que ha podido deducir Tom ha trabajado en la empresa durante un tiempo y coincidido en numerosas ocasiones con Jeff, volviéndose amigos. Situación que supo aprovechar arrastrándole a su reunión improvisada.

 

-“Debo decir que las tomas de tu último trabajo, fueron excepcionales Tom”- comentó Jensen en tono amable.

 

-“Gracias, viniendo de usted Sr. Ackles es un halago”

 

Jeff rio divertido y Jensen dijo con una sonrisa-“Oh no, el Sr Ackles es mi padre. Dejémoslo en Jensen”

 

-“Si, odiaría tener que levarle a un hospital cuando le vuelvas a llamar de ese modo”- se mofó Jeff

 

Los ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada exasperada, Jeffrey le ignoró charlando amenamente con Tom. Muy a su pesar debía admitir que no era el completo gilipollas que pensó. Bueno, era un verdadero capullo por haber jugado con Jared de esa manera, pero si nunca hubiese conocido esa parte de la historia, pensaría que era un tipo agradable, trabajador, talentoso y amable. Su único defecto, estar enamorado de su novia y ser malo en tomar las decisiones correctas.

 

-“Vamos ¿nos dirás su nombre?”

 

-“Jeff”- advirtió Jensen rodando los ojos- “Deja en paz al chico o es que quieres que te pase a la sección de chismes”

 

Tom se sonrojó- “Ella es… reservada, le disgustaría que esté hablando de esto. Ya saben como son las chicas”- dijo frotándose la nuca, nervioso.

 

-“Por lo visto es algo serio”

 

-“Claro que lo es”- exclamó Jeffrey- “Solo tienes que mirarlo hasta le saltan corazones”

 

Jensen rió ante la expresión azorada de Tom, debería alegrarle que su relación con su novia vaya en serio, sin embargo el recuerdo del dolor en los ojos de Jared aún sigue fresco en su memoria, eso era algo que desearía jamás volver a ver.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

La comida fue entretenida y de regreso a la empresa esta idea ya no parecía tan estúpida. Tom le intrigaba, era difícil relacionarle con el insensible imbécil que le rompió el corazón a Jared, porque hasta podían haber sido buenos amigos en otro tipo de circunstancias.

 

-“Deberíamos salir más a menudo”- propuso Jeff

 

-“Sí tal vez la próxima vez traigamos a Chris y a los chicos”- respondió Jensen mientras entraban al ascensor, donde se encontraba una joven pelirroja bastante atractiva.

 

-“Buenas tardes”- saludó la joven con una sonrisa.

 

-“Buenas tardes, Danneel”- respondió Jeffrey antes de dirigirse a Jensen- “Ella es uno de los nuevos elementos, Danneel Harris. Danneel el presidente de la compañía, Jensen Ackles”

 

-“Mucho gusto, Srita. Harris”- saludó Jensen con tono neutral y profesional, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada apreciativa que le dirigió la joven.

 

-“Es un placer, Sr. Ackles”- respondió Danneel con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo coqueto en los ojos. A su lado, Tom compuso un gesto enfadado.

 

Los minutos que duro el viaje en el ascensor fueron bastante tensos, la chica no había dejado de mirarle de forma insistente y se alegró cuando ambos chicos salieron. Jeffrey le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona- “Parece que tienes una nueva admiradora, Jensen. Tendré que decirle a Misha que vigile a su pupila”

 

Jensen simplemente rodó los ojos, sin darle mayor importancia, a pesar de lo atractiva que era Danneel, solo podía agradecer que no haya sido Jay quien se encontrara en el ascensor.

 

El resto de la tarde se sumergió entre contratos y papeleo administrativo, sin que de su mente se apartaran Tom y Danneel, dos personas tan profundamente ligadas con Jared. Sabía lo suficiente de mujeres como para notar el – poco disimulado – interés en sus ojos, a pesar de estar su novio enfrente. Además, se dio cuenta que apenas se dirigieron la palabra entre ellos. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Tendrían problemas? ¿O simplemente, como dijo Tom, era para aparentar? Suspiró mirando la hora, tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a Jared

 

Unas pocas horas más tarde Jensen se burlaba de lo tonta de su situación, en definitiva Jay le hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, como el estar sentado en su automóvil durante dos horas, mirando a su edificio con _eso_ entre sus manos. Cogió de nuevo el celular dispuesto a llamarle y se arrepintió en ese mismo instante. No tenía ninguna excusa para actuar así y si realmente deseaba intentar algo con Jared, primero debía tener una larga plática sobre su familia. Y vaya que deseaba hacerlo, quería a Jared en su vida como algo más que un amigo.

 

La pequeña luz en la ventana del apartamento se apagó, indicándole que el castaño se había ido a la cama. Esa fue la señal de que debía marcharse, bajo del auto y entró al edificio, dejando para el departamento de Jared una elegante caja con una rosa roja, sin tarjeta. Regresó a su auto, sonriendo por lo cursi que se había vuelto _¿qué me has hecho Padalecki?_ -susurró apoyando la cabeza contra el volante antes de partir.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

El ambiente en la sala de reporteros era de absoluto silencio, Jeffrey Morgan les había entregado esa mañana una nueva tarea: la planeación de una campaña social para la World Wild Life. Jared sabía que esta era una nueva oportunidad y después del fiasco en el ensayo, era impensable cometer el más mínimo error. Su mente estaba llena de ideas, deseaba algo diferente, algo que pueda conmover a cualquier tipo de persona. Un ligero murmulló llamó su atención, la hora de la comida se acercaba y los chicos comenzaban a hacer planes.

 

-“Yo votaría por una Pizza de todos los ingredientes”- comentó Chad con emoción- “¿Qué dices Jay-man?”

 

-“Preferiría algo mas nutritivo”- replicó Misha, si tendía que comer con los nuevos al menos esperaba que fuera algo que valiera la pena.

 

-“Nada de tus insípidas ensaladas, Mish”- bufó Christian

 

Misha entrecerró los ojos-“No son insípidas, Kane. Y son preferibles a unas alas de pollo con cerveza”

 

-“Pues alguien que conozco prefiere las alas y la cerveza, Collins”- se burló.

 

-“Gracias a tu mala influencia, Christian”- replicó Misha entrecerrando los ojos.

 

-“Basta niños”- regañó Samantha, con una sonrisa- “¿Qué van a decir los novatos? Mejor deberíamos…”

 

Fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de la sala- “Traigo un pedido para Jared Padalecki”

 

-“¡Wow! Si, es aquí”- se apresuró a contestar Chad, ya que Jared parecía haberse quedado sin habla de la sorpresa- “¡Chino, delicioso!”

 

-“Juzgando por tu expresión, supondré que es algo inesperado”- dijo Sam a su lado con una sonrisa.

 

-“Yo… sí, aunque no sé…”- miró a la mesa con sus platillos favoritos de su local de comida china favorito y un nombre le vino a la mente _‘Jen’_ , la última vez que se vieron había hablado y hablado de ese lugar.

 

-“Vaya Padalecki, ahora sabemos en qué empleas tu tiempo libre”- el tono de Misha estaba bañado en sarcasmo- “Mejor deberías concentrarte en trabajar y no en estar buscándote una chica”

 

A su lado Danneel le sonrió con burla, aunque pudo ver un destello de envidia en su mirada.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

-“Ey ¿qué tal la comida?”- preguntó Jensen divertido, mientras Jared caminaba hacia el auto, su sonrisa se amplió cuando le vio componer un mohín.

 

-“Estaba seguro que fuiste tú. Por tu causa, todos piensan que tengo una enamorada millonaria por ahí. Deberías haber escuchado a Chad y sus planes de que me llevará a vivir en alguna villa. Supongo que estarás contento”- respondió enfurruñado

 

-“Bueno aún no tengo una villa, pero…”- Jensen rió cuando frunció el ceño- “De acuerdo Padalecki, no lo volveré a hacer”

 

Se sentaron en la barra del pequeño bar, el ambiente era relajado y tranquilo- “¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?”

 

-“Aún me faltan detalles y debo tener todo terminado para mañana, al parecer es algo más importante de lo que habían dicho. Jeff presentara los trabajos para que sean evaluados por algunas personas importantes y escuché el rumor de que incluso el presidente podría estar presente”

 

Jensen se atragantó con la cerveza- “¿El presidente? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?”

 

-“Bueno, conozco gente que conoce gente”- respondió con un guiño- “Los buenos reporteros nunca revelan sus fuentes, Jen”

 

-“Y está gente te ha dicho algo más sobre él, ¿qué clase de persona es o… algo?”- dijo esperando sonar casual

 

-“La verdad es que se escucha muy poco sobre él. Podría ser solo un presuntuoso más, como todos los dueños de las cadenas”- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- “Sé que es joven y Danneel piensa que es apuesto, se la pasa hablando sobre ello. Es nieto del antiguo dueño y tal vez ni siquiera sepa algo sobre nuestro trabajo”

 

-“Vaya ¿eso piensas?”- contestó nervioso y apartando la mirada, jugando con su cerveza- “Igual y podría no ser tan malo”

 

-“Si bueno, ya te diré cuando me despida”- respondió Jared riendo- “Misha ha revisado el preliminar de Danneel y está seguro de que es excelente”

 

-“Apuesto a que tú también podrás con el trabajo. No te desanimes”

 

Jared asintió- “Tienes razón, debo pensar positivo”- miró a su reloj y se tomó el resto de la cerveza- “Gracias por la invitación, pero ya debo irme. Necesito ponerme con el trabajo, si quiero tenerlo listo esta misma noche”

 

-“Te llevó”- ofreció Jensen con una sonrisa.

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

El proyector se apagó y la sala quedó en silencio- “Muy bien ¿comentarios?”- preguntó Jensen a los asistentes.

 

Según su opinión los mejores trabajos fueron los de Danneel y Jared, ambos lograron captar la esencia de lo que había solicitado la WWF, esta iba a ser una decisión muy complicada.

 

-“El trabajo de la Srita Harris es de una asombrosa calidad”- opinó Misha, mirando sus notas- “Y considerando su desempeño, me parece que es la más indicada para el puesto”

 

Jensen asintió, habían omitido el pequeño detalle de que todo esto serviría para ocupar una vacante dentro de los reportajes habituales de uno de sus programas matutinos, esperando evitar que los nuevos reporteros se pusieran demasiado nerviosos. Jensen ya se sentía lo bastante nervioso por Jared.

 

Personalmente, diría que el trabajo de Jay tiene más frescura, era agradable y adecuado para llegar a un mayor sector del público, no tan cerrado como había sido el de Danneel. Sin embargo esta no era una decisión que él pueda o deba tomar solo, necesitaba el apoyo de la junta.

 

-“Entonces si no hay objeción…”- comenzó.

 

-“Considerando la audiencia del programa matutino y el tipo de proyecto que se pidió realizar, me parece que el trabajo de Jared es mucho mejor. Es de la misma calidad visual que el de la Srita Harris y con gran potencial para llegar a un mayor número de sectores”- opinó Samantha.

 

Ella llevaba muchos años trabajando en este tipo de proyectos, por lo que su opinión era una de las más relevantes.

 

-“El trabajo del Sr. Padalecki es demasiado inconstante, nos arriesgaríamos demasiado”- rebatió Misha.

 

-“Acordamos evaluar a los chicos con este trabajo. Y sabes que esta presentación fue excelente. En este tipo de campañas el enfoque es esencial”- comentó tranquilamente- “De todas maneras, Jared solo tuvo un error a lo largo del curso y me parece que se ha superado mucho con este trabajo”

 

-“Pero…”

 

-“Sr. Collins”- llamó uno de los representantes de la WWF, que acudió a la reunión- “Nuestra organización ha seleccionado el proyecto del Sr. Padalecki, al haber captado la esencia de lo que buscamos transmitir al público. Por supuesto, contamos con el respaldo de su compañía para cumplir con los plazos establecidos”

 

-“Por supuesto, Sr. Brown”- contestó Jensen de inmediato, nada dispuesto a permitir que Jared o la empresa sean tachados de incumplimiento- “Eso no se encuentra en discusión. “¿Jeffrey?”

 

-“El trabajo de la Srita. Harris es excelente, estoy de acuerdo con Misha, y si fuera otro tipo de programa me inclinaría por ella. Sin embargo, creo que el joven Padalecki es mejor para nuestro tipo de audiencia”

 

Jensen, apenas pudo ocultar la sonrisa- “Entonces, Jared Padalecki entrara como nuevo reportero del programa”- anunció esforzándose por hablar con voz neutra, aunque por dentro brincaba de emoción, por un momento su mirada se topó con la de Christian quien le observaba reflexivo, odiaba su maldita suspicacia.

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Así que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo?”- preguntó Danneel fingiendo pena.

 

-“Lo siento Dan, si he de ser honesto, el trabajo de Jared tiene un mayor potencial de aceptación, ya sabes cómo son este tipo de campañas. Tu perfil es para reportajes más formales”

 

La chica asintió- “Solo me sorprende que a pesar del problema con el discurso… supongo que solo me queda alegrarme por mi compañero”

 

-“Recuerda que es solo para unos cuantos reportajes, siempre habrá mejores oportunidades”- le consoló Misha con afecto.

 

Danneel le sonrió mientras Misha se marchaba- “Es imposible, cómo pudo haber ganado”- murmuró enojada. Comenzaba a pensar que era hora de plantearse nuevos horizontes, su amistad con Collins no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, si su opinión era tan poco valida. Tenía que acercarse a la única persona con verdadero poder en esa empresa.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“Creo que nos pasamos con la celebración”- dijo Jensen, después del agotamiento y la emoción de su nuevo nombramiento, el par de cervezas había dejado a Jared un poco afectado.

 

-“Nah, fueron solo un par de cervezas. Crees que eso basta para emborracharme, Ackles”- sonrió Jared, negando con la cabeza- “ _Cariño_ , necesitaras más que eso”

 

Jensen rió bajando del auto- “Si tú lo dices. Mejor me aseguró de que entres directo a tu departamento y no te escabullas para celebrar por ahí”

 

-“¡Ey! No haría eso”- respondió Jared con un mohín- “Mañana es el gran día”

 

-“Lo sé y te irá estupendo. Pero ahora, andando Padalecki, tiempo de dormir”- dijo caminando con el castaño hacía el edificio.

 

-“Vas a meterme a la cama, Jen”- preguntó Jared con voz sugerente- “No-uh, sin siquiera una cena. ¿Dónde están tus modales?”

 

Jensen negó riendo- “Solo camina chico”- Jared iba a volverle loco con tantas insinuaciones.

 

Ninguno de los chicos se percató de que alguien les observaba.

 

El enfado de Danneel por haber quedado detrás de Jared era tal, que decidió ir a su departamento, dispuesta a dejarle claro que esto sólo era una insignificante piedra en su camino y que haría lo que fuera por triunfar, así que más le valía disfrutar su pequeño logro mientras tenía la oportunidad. Por supuesto, podía aprovechar la oportunidad para restregarle una vez más su relación con su adorado Tom.

 

Le vio bajar de un automóvil con una enorme sonrisa, sorprendiéndose al reconocer a su acompañante, ¿qué demonios hacía él aquí? Permaneció escondida, observándolos, su enfado se multiplicó al darse cuenta de los ligeros roces y miradas que el rubio le dirigía a Jared, antes de que entraran al edificio y les siguió.

 

Permaneció escondida en uno de los pasillos, esperando que su jefe se marchara. Escuchó una suave risa cuando se despidieron, Jensen Ackles parecía realmente fascinado por JT. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo había ocurrido esto? Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, quizás pueda usarlo a su favor, con unos cuantos comentarios bien escogidos.

 

Salió de su escondite una vez que el rubio se marchó, una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios y llamó a la puerta.

 

-“Te dije que me iría a la cama y no, no puedes acompañarme”- dijo Jared abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro- “Danneel”

 

-“Ups ¿esperabas a alguien?”- preguntó la chica entrando sin pedir permiso.

 

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”

 

-“Venia a aclararte algunas cosas. Pero ¿JT? Me has sorprendido, quién lo hubiera dicho”- dijo con tono sarcástico y mirándole con rencor- “¿Desde cuándo duermes con él?”

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jared confundido- “¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

-“Y se suponía estabas tan deprimido por tu querido Tom y mírate ahora ¿acostándote con el presidente de SBC?”- los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa- “Oh, quita esa cara JT, crees que ignoró que solo conseguiste esta gran oportunidad porque Jensen Ackles decidió que la obtuvieras”

 

Jared apenas podía respirar, mucho menos pronunciar palabra, Danneel se acercó a él con una sonrisa- “¿Esa es la forma en que lo conseguiste JT?”- continuó con voz melosa, para susurrarle- “¿Metiéndote en su cama?”

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“Debiste ver su rostro, Meg”- dijo Jensen con una amplia sonrisa

 

-“Apuesto a que estaba a nada de ponerse a rebotar por todo el lugar de la emoción”- contestó Megan, recordando lo emocionado que estaba Jared cuando le llamó para contarle la noticia.

 

-“No lo dudo, pero ahora es un profesional así que debe controlarse”- rio Jensen.

 

-“¿Se lo has dicho, ya?”- preguntó la chica cortando la risa del rubio.

 

El silencio se prolongó unos instantes- “¡Ackles! Prometiste que se lo dirías”- exclamó enfadada

 

-“Lo sé. Es solo… Meg, estaba tan emocionado, si le digo ahora pensara que he tenido algo que ver en esto”

 

-“Eso es una excusa tonta, Jensen”

 

-“Tu hermano tiene mucho talento, pero le falta confianza en sí mismo y lo sabes. Si descubre que soy el presidente lo primero que pensara es que influí en la decisión. Además no… no quiero perderle Meg”

 

-“Lo harás si le mientes por más tiempo, Jensen. Jared pensara que no confías en él”

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

La junta de esa mañana había sido agotadora, la actitud tan cerrada de algunos inversionistas era estresante. Tal vez sería buena idea contactar con algún compañero de la universidad… Se sorprendió al ver a Jeff y Misha entrar en su oficina, eso solo podía significar más problemas

 

-“Jared Padalecki pretende abandonar el proyecto”- dijo Misha enfadado.

 

Se quedó de una pieza al oír esas palabras, mirando confundido a sus amigos- “¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”- alcanzó a preguntar, ayer estaba tan ilusionado… algo debió pasar.

 

-“Acaso importa el motivo, les advertí de la actitud de ese chico”

 

-“Era cierto”- susurró Jared con una mezcla de enojo y desilusión, Jensen le miró paralizado y el castaño salió del lugar, no estaba seguro de poder contenerse mucho tiempo

 

Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima- _¡Maldita sea!_ \- fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de salir prácticamente corriendo tras él- “Jay, espera”- suplicó sin importarle las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

 

Jared se volteó, los ojos brillando de furia- “Contéstame algo ¿Megan lo sabía?”

 

El silencio de Jensen fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Jared negó con la cabeza antes de continuar alejándose.

 

-“Jared, déjame explicar…”- pidió tocándole el brazo.

 

Jared se lo sacudió de golpe-“¿Explicar? ¿Qué diablos quieres explicarme ahora? Está todo muy claro. Me engañaste, te burlaste del estúpido Jared que ni siquiera es capaz de conocer a sus jodidos amigos”- siseó con enojo

 

-“No Jay, jamás haría eso. Por favor escúchame… hablemos en otro sitio… solo un momento, por favor”

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jared miró hacia el edificio enfrente de la pequeña cafetería- “Voy a renunciar a la serie de reportajes”

 

-“Jay”

 

-“Todo el mundo…”- inhaló lentamente intentando controlarse y no gritarle todo lo que pensaba- “Todo el mundo pensara que tengo esta oportunidad por ti”

 

-“Eso no es verdad, Jay. Tienes…”

 

-“Deja de llamarme así” - contestó bruscamente.

 

Eso dolió, aunque se lo merecía- “Iba a decírtelo, de verdad. Solo tenía miedo de que pasara esto, Jared. Tu amistad es algo muy importante… tú eres importante para mí”- explicó con una sonrisa triste.

 

-“Confiaba en ti y lo único que conseguí fue que Danneel me insultará diciendo que me acostaba contigo para obtener el maldito trabajo”- no pudo evitar que su voz tiemble y ni siquiera es por lo que Danneel dijo, se sentía traicionado, dolido- “¿Creíste que me aprovecharía de nuestra amistad?”

 

-“¡Claro que no!”- Jensen se apresuró a decir- “La verdad es que desde la universidad me he mantenido lejos de esta empresa. Ni siquiera consideraba volver, cuando nos conocimos simplemente había renunciado a todo esto. Me vi obligado a volver y hacerme cargo de la empresa, ese día hablé con Megan. Estaba muy sorprendida, pero dijo que debía decírtelo. Tú deseabas tanto trabajar aquí, simplemente tuve miedo de que algo cambiara entre nosotros”

 

-“Y preferiste mentirme, divirtiéndote a mis espaldas. Creí que éramos amigos, pensé que podríamos…”- negó con la cabeza- “Olvídalo, ya no importa“- es lo último que dijo antes de levantarse para volver al trabajo- “Aléjate de mi Jensen”

 

Todos los instintos de Jensen le pedían que le siguiera, que hiciera lo posible por retenerle, pero en el fondo sabe que debía darle algo de tiempo. Suspiró con tristeza, buscando su móvil- “Tenías razón Meg”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Al salir del ascensor Jared se topó con Jeffrey Morgan quien lo llevó a una sala de juntas- “Jeff, lo siento…”

 

-“Escucha Jared, no sé qué diablos esté pasando y tampoco me interesa”- le espetó antes de que pueda buscar la manera de dejar el proyecto- “Este trabajo no es un juego de niños, así que ni creas que puedes dejar botada tu primera gran oportunidad. Te comprometiste y si piensas dejar los reportajes, tendrás que salir de la maldita empresa”

 

-“Pero Jeffrey…”

 

-“Espero que mañana empecemos el trabajo sin contratiempos Jared”- dijo sin escucharle, dejándole parado en la sala. Aunque no tiene idea de que rayos pasaba entre Jensen y este muchacho, no va dejar que se vea reflejado en el trabajo.

 

Jared estaba empezando a considerar el renunciar como una buena opción. Miro el móvil planeando llamar a Megan, pero a como estaba en ese instante, seguro terminaría peor.

 

-“Dime JT, le has dicho a Jeff sobre tu pequeño _romance_ con Jensen Ackles”- la voz de Danneel detrás de él, era asquerosamente dulce- “Sabes que tarde o temprano todo el mundo lo sabrá, alguien podría dejar correr un rumor ¿qué crees que van a pensar?”

 

Jared pasó a su lado sin mirarla, apretando los puños cuando la escuchó reír. Si se quedaba un minuto más ahí terminaría gritando o aventando el objeto más próximo. Necesitaba aire, así que sin pensar subió hasta la azotea del edificio, quería estar solo, apartar de su cabeza el pensamiento de que todo lo que había vivido con Jensen fueron únicamente mentiras. Un gesto de tristeza apareció en su rostro cuando la suave brisa trajo el aroma de aquel perfume, ese que había comenzado a asociar con cariño y confianza. Sin siquiera mirarle se dio la vuelta para alejarle.

 

-“Quédate. Yo… solía venir aquí cuando era un niño, me ayudaba a calmarme cuando me metía en problemas”- la voz de Jensen estaba llena de nostalgia.

 

Jared detuvo sus pasos aún sin voltear, algo en el tono de Jensen hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

 

-“Lo siento tanto Jared, nunca quise lastimarte y sé que no es ni el momento, ni la forma de decir esto pero… Te quiero Jay”


	7. Chapter 7

 

La joven pelirroja bajó las escaleras con rapidez, estaba harta de que obtuviera todo, de que todo el mundo se fijara solo en él. Camino de prisa por los pasillos tenía que encontrar a la persona indicada, sonrió cuando le vio acercarse.

 

-“Danni, estaba buscándote”- sonrió Misha al ver a la chica.

 

-“¿Sucede algo?”- preguntó fingiendo preocupación

 

-“Tengo estupendas noticias para ti, es sobre una vacante en las noticias”

 

Danneel esbozó una sonrisa- “Iba al descanso que hay en el último piso, el clima es muy agradable, ¿me acompañas? Podemos hablar ahí”

 

-“Por supuesto es un buen sitio,

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

_-“…Te quiero Jay”-_ Las palabras fueron suaves pero las escuchó con total claridad, haciendo que voleara de inmediato, completamente sorprendido.

 

Jensen se acercó, lentamente invadiendo su espacio- “Nunca sentí nada parecido a esto Jay, jamás creí que podría llegar a hacerlo”- continuó en un suave susurró.

 

Jared cerró los ojos por un momento, anticipándose al roce de la mano de Jensen contra su mejilla. _¡Maldita sea! Desde cuando era capaz de hacerle eso_ , se recriminó mentalmente al sentir su corazón latir desbocado- “Yo…yo…me mentiste”- las palabras atorándose en su garganta - “Como podría confiar en ti ahora”

 

-“Vamos Jay, sabes que entre tú y yo siempre ha habido algo especial”

 

-“Eso fue antes”

 

-“¿Realmente es imposible que puedas llegar a querer a alguien que no sea Tom?”- preguntó acercándose aún más.

 

-“No se trata de Tom. Es sobre ti”

 

-“Lo lamentó, Jay”- la mano de Jensen sujetó su rostro suavemente- “Dame solo una oportunidad”

 

La mirada de Jared se posó un momento en los labios de Jensen. El deseo de cerrar la escasa distancia que los separaba le golpeó de forma sorpresiva y casi incontrolable, su corazón latió desbocado cuando Jensen se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos cerrándose sin permiso ante lo inevitable.

 

-“¿Jared?”- murmuró una inconfundible voz.

 

Se apartó de Jensen y su corazón se paralizó al ver a Misha y Danneel de pie detrás de ellos. No tenía idea de cuánto habían escuchado, pero estaba seguro que desde donde lo mires era bastante obvio lo que ocurría entre ellos. Murmuró una disculpa apenas audible y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

 

-“Será mejor que les deje solos”- dijo Danneel acariciando el brazo de Misha y se alejó orgullosa de sí misma. Después de conocer a Jensen, le preguntó a Misha sobre él y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba más que un poco interesado en él. Pobre, seguro enterarse de que estaba interesado en otra persona le afectaría, da igual, lo que sea con tal de hacer la vida de Jared miserable.

 

-“¿Es cierto?”- preguntó Misha con voz débil, esperando que todo fuera un capricho más de Jensen.

 

-“Si”- respondió Jensen, odiándose por lastimarle de nuevo- “Lo siento tanto, Mish”

 

-“Espero que seas feliz”- dijo apartando la mirada. Siempre temió el momento en que alguien lograra conquistar el corazón de Jensen, haciéndole dejar a un lado sus reservas. Él habría dado todo por ser ese alguien.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?- era el único pensamiento en la mente de Jared mientras paseaba por los pasillos intentando calmarse. De acuerdo, podía admitirlo, Jensen tenía razón. Desde que se conocieron hubo algo entre ellos, demasiada química, una conexión, algo totalmente diferente a le que alguna vez compartió con Tom. Eso no significaba gran cosa ¿cierto? Eran amigos, los mejores amigos, hasta que descubrió que Jensen le había mentido, que no era digno de su confianza. Ok, eso fue dramático, digamos que simplemente le oculto cosas y le inventó todo tipo de mentiras por semanas, eso no se le hace a un amigo.

 

_Tal vez solo quería que se olvidara de su enojo_ \- no, Jensen nunca haría algo como eso. Detuvo sus pasos en la puerta de su oficina, reuniendo el valor para entrar y enfrentarse con Danneel o Misha.

 

-“¿Pueden creerlo? Es de lo único que se habla en la estación”

 

-“¿Jared y el presidente de la SBS?”- preguntó Katie asombrada

 

Jared se quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo se enteraron? Era imposible que Misha dijera algo. Apretó los puños, controlando el su enojo al entender, Danneel, tuvo que ser ella.

 

-“Así que el proyecto, fue debido a él. Fue todo gracias al presidente”

 

-“Bueno era lógico, el rumor es que nuestro presidente está _muy_ interesado en Padalecki”

 

-“¿Estás insinuando que su trabajo en la empresa es por Jensen Ackles? Realmente piensas que pueden engañarnos de esa manera. La decisión fue tomada por un comité que evaluó los trabajos de todos, bajo los mismos estándares”- Interrumpió Samantha con cierto enojo- “Creen que pondríamos en juego el nombre de la compañía por seguir los caprichos de una persona. Jared ganó el puesto porque tiene talento.”

 

Sintió una enorme oleada de cariño al escucharle defenderlo- “Deberían dejar de prestar atenciones a las habladurías de los pasillos”

 

-“Me parece señoritas, que más de una solamente esta celosa”- bromeó Chad con naturalidad- “Admítanlo chicas, quisieran estar en lugar de Jay-man. He oído que es alguien joven y apuesto”

 

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jared y juraría que escuchó una risita burlona de Kane. Le costaba creer que esas eran las mismas chicas con las que pasaba sus descansos, las que le regalaban un café por la mañana y alguna de sus golosinas favoritas. Se apoyó a un lado de la puerta sintiéndose derrotado.

 

-“Eso es ridículo, Murray”- se defendió Lisa- “Nos preocupa la reputación de los reporteros, todos están hablando de esto”

 

-“Basta ya”- la voz llorosa de Danneel le llegó con total claridad y Jared sintió que le hervía la sangre.

 

-“Es injusto que hablen así de JT, es nuestro compañero”- sollozó- “Debió ser honesto, en lugar de ocultar su relación, pero nadie es perfecto. No tienen derecho a tratarle así”

 

Se dio cuenta que había tenido suficiente cuando recibió un mensaje de Al: ‘ _Cómo te atreves a esconderme algo como esto. Voy a matarte Padalecki. ¡Quiero detalles!’_

 

Desearía poder gritar de rabia e impotencia, en realidad el trabajo era lo de menos, podía demostrar que se equivocan. Y lo hará, trabajará con todo lo que tiene para lograrlo. Era el asunto de Jensen lo que le estaba volviendo loco. Le ocultó cosas, si, pero ¿por qué le afecta tanto? Ni siquiera Megan se había enojado tanto con él. Y por mucho que deseé negarlo, cada momento que han pasado juntos, cada sonrisa y la calidez que sentía en sus abrazos, fueron reales, de eso estaba convencido.

 

Se preguntó vagamente que hubiese pasado si Misha Y Danneel no les interrumpían, desearía que este día terminara pronto.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“Así que Padalecki ¿por eso me evitabas Jenny?”- preguntó con su típica sonrisa sarcástica abriendo la puerta del pasajero en una muda invitación

 

-“No te evitaba Chris”- respondió Jensen rodando los ojos, en un vano intento por sonar sincero y despreocupado- “Tal vez te veía menos de lo que desearías, pero sabes que estuve muy ocupado”

 

-“Te conozco demasiado para que intentes me crea eso, vamos nene sé lo que necesitas”- dijo indicándole que suba al auto de una vez.

 

-“¿Alcohol Kane?”- preguntó sorprendido cuando lo arrastró hacia la barra del bar de siempre.

 

-“¿Qué esperabas Jenny, sexo?”- susurró junto a su oído con voz sugerente- “Lo siento nene, tengo mis limitaciones”

 

Jensen no puede evitar soltar una carcajada- “Imbécil”- dice arrebatándole la bebida, había sido un día de mierda y realmente lo necesitaba.

 

Conoció a Chris en el Instituto y pronto se convirtió en un hermano para él, tenían muchas cosas en común y Jensen adoraba su forma de ser tan desinhibido, protector, divertido, sinvergüenza, tan… Kane. El problema es que parecía incapaz de un jodido secreto, era capaz de leerle como un libro abierto con solo una mirada, por eso se mantuvo algo apartado y nunca mencionó a Jared. Además nunca se interesaba en los asuntos de la empresa y los negocios fuera de horario de oficina, una de las filosofías de Chris era no mezclar los negocios con el placer y _Jenny tú eres todo un placer_ , le había soltado una vez mortalmente serio para después reírse a carcajadas ante su cara de espanto, _tranquilo nene_ _eso es algo que jamás pasará._

-“¿Entonces?”

 

-“Entonces nada Christian. Es… era un buen amigo”- Chris le miro esperando que continúe- “Le conocí en Nueva York, es el hermano de Megan, nos hicimos buenos amigos y ahora me odia. Fin de la historia”

 

-“Y una mierda. Venga ya Jenny, la historia completa y sin censuras”- pidió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

-“De acuerdo”- suspiro resignado. Comenzó a hablar de cómo le conoció, de las largas tardes en Nueva York, de las veces que simplemente robaba unos minutos de sus rutinarias escapadas a Chicago para verle- “Y no Kane, eso no era acosar, estaba preocupado el chico pasaba por un mal momento”- soltó ante la ceja arqueada de Chris.

 

-“Cuando volví no supe cómo decirle que SBS era la compañía de mi abuelo y cuando se enteró fue un desastre, ya habrás escuchado todo lo que dicen”

 

Chris apenas podía creer lo que su amigo decía si no lo estuviese escuchando de su propia boca. Nunca vio a Jensen enamorado por más que lo intentara, sin embargo ese brillo en su mirada cuando hablaba de Padalecki no mentía, por fin había sucedido el gran milagro, el punto es debía alegrarse o comenzar a preocuparse.

 

-“Ni idea de que voy hacer ahora Jay me odia, en serio me odia y lo entiendo debí decirle la verdad antes de que se enterará de esa forma”- dijo finalmente.

 

-“No eres de los que renuncian”- le recordó con una sonrisa.

 

-“Esto es diferente Chris. Él es diferente”- la derrota en su voz le dio la respuesta, definitivamente preocuparse.

 

-“Creo que necesitaremos algo más fuerte que esto”- dijo Chris haciéndole un gesto al barman.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Se paso la mañana trabajando – igual que el resto de la semana – se había sumergido en el trabajo en un vano intento de olvidar el vacio que sentía sin Jared. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, una semana sin hablar con Jay era una completa pesadilla, todo su ser le exigía buscarle, explicarle que si le mintió fue porque no sabía ni por dónde comenzar, porque estaba aterrado, porque era un idiota.

 

Aparentar que todo estaba bien era lo más difícil que haya hecho en su vida, le hacía falta, extrañaba sus conversaciones, sus ocurrencias que le hacían reír como un niño. Cuando la ausencia era demasiada, le observaba desde lejos, los rumores no habían cesado y su semblante cabizbajo le preocupaba. Ha hablado con Christian y con Megan para saber cómo se encuentra y no podía evitar preguntarse si le extrañaba tan solo un poco. Le necesitaba tanto que a veces le asusta la fuerza de sus sentimientos por él.

 

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y plantó en su rostro una falsa sonrisa- “Tienes listo la nueva asignación”- preguntó Jeff.

 

-“Si, lo he revisado un millón de veces. Me parece que todo está bien, pero ¿crees que es una buena idea?”- preguntó indeciso.

 

Jeff le miró arqueando una ceja- “No dudo de su capacidad Jeff, solo… me preocupan las consecuencias”

 

-“Estoy seguro que lo hará bien”- su mirada se topo con algo a un costado del escritorio de Jensen, negó con la cabeza sonriendo condescendiente- “Sin embargo no puedo prometerte que los rumores cesaran”

 

Jensen se encogió de hombros, suspirando- “Difícilmente podría empeorar”

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

La nueva asignación sería dada esa misma tarde, según anunció Jeff. La semana entera había sido excesivamente larga, entre supervisar el famoso proyecto de la WWR y preparar sus reportajes del programa, fue una completa pesadilla. Misha exclusivamente le dirigía la palabra para criticar su trabajo, exigiendo cada vez más y quejándose por tonterías, eso sin contar que le miraba como si deseara le atropelle un camión saliendo del edificio.

 

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que no sería la primera vez… extrañaba a Jen. Había hecho todo para sacárselo de la cabeza, pero su estúpida mente le recuerda una y otra vez lo que sucedió, la voz suave y seductora repitiendo… _Te quiero Jay_.

 

Apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio murmurando- “Estúpido Ackles”- la frustración que sentía por no haberle besado era completamente inesperada, y le enfadaba que le haga sentir así.

 

_-“¡Lo sabia! Estaba seguro que había algo más”- exclamó Alona apenas lo vio- “JT te odio, eres un suertudo”- sonrió al recordar la emoción de su amiga._

 

Gracias a que los rumores seguían a la orden del día, se había alejado de sus compañeros, estaba harto de sus miradas de soslayo. Solo Chad lo encontraba de lo más entretenido, pasaba sus escasos ratos libres con él y Alona para evitar hacer alguna estupidez como llamar a Jensen. Él es quien debería buscarle ¿no?

 

Comenzaba a sentirse perdido- “¿Jared?”- volteó el rostro y se sentó de un golpe.

 

-“Tom, ¿Qué tal?... Yo… estaba…”

 

-“¿Trabajando?”- ofreció con una sonrisa- “¿Una semana complicada, eh?”

 

Jared suspiró- “Supongo que has escuchado los rumores”

 

-“Si, algo he oído. Jensen Ackles ¿eh?, es atractivo, no tanto como yo, pero… supongo que está bien. ¿Te agrada?”

 

Jared sonrió a su pesar- “Por supuesto que me agrada, Jen siempre…”- se calló de repente al notar la expresión de Tom, recordó con dolorosa claridad como terminaron las cosas entre ellos.

 

-“Jen”- murmuró Tom apartando la mirada- “Creo que nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente por lo que ocurrió. Fui un verdadero capullo”

 

-“Sera mejor que regrese al trabajo”- dijo recogiendo sus cosas para escapar de esa incómoda situación.

 

-“Espera JT. Deberías pensarlo bien, sabes que _Jen_ siempre ha sido importante para ti”- dijo con una sonrisa- “Tienes que superar esto y seguir adelante. Sabía que alguien tendría el coraje que yo no tuve y vería lo increíble que eres”

 

Jared le miró algo sorprendido y asintió- “Lo pensaré”

 

El revuelo en la oficina le anunció que los cambios eran oficiales, pudo sentir como todas las miradas se clavaban en él al acercarse al tablón de anuncios. _¡Joder!_ murmuró con un hilo de voz al ver su nombre como reportero titular del programa matutino.

 

-“Felicitaciones Jared, estás haciendo un estupendo trabajo”- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

 

-“Intenta no arruinarlo”- fue el frío comentario de Misha, seguido por las risitas de sus compañeras.

 

-“Misha, eso ha estado fuera de lugar”

 

-“Solo digo la verdad”- dijo restándole importancia- “Me parece una decisión poco acertada”

 

-“Entonces dímelo a mi”- pidió Jeff desde el umbral- “Recomendé a Jared para que se quedara en el programa, su sección tiene bastante éxito. A la audiencia le agradas chico. Sigue así”

 

Jared bajó la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado, escuchando el resoplido inconforme de Misha. Se disculpó antes de salir de nuevo, últimamente apenas podía estar en su propia oficina.

 

-“¡Jay man, felicidades!”- gritó un emocionado Chad caminando por los pasillos- “Sabía que tendrías éxito, todas las chicas de mi edificio ven el programa por ti. Tranquilo no les he dicho nada de que estas comprometido”

 

-“¡Chad! Cierra la boca”- exclamó Jared mirando a todos lados

 

Su amigo rió- “¡Deberías haberte visto!”

 

-“Idiota”

 

-“Vamos quita esa cara Jared, tenemos que ir a celebrar tu nuevo puesto y el mío. Estas viendo al reportero que cubrirá la NFL. Te das cuenta… ¡¡Porristas!!”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Genial hombre. ¿Qué planes tienes?”

 

-“Ninguno, estoy abierto a opciones”- agitó su cejas sugerente- “Oh sí, lo olvidaba. ¿Has visto a Christian? Necesitaba que revise unos documento pero ni idea de donde se haya metido”

 

-“En la oficina no estaba”- respondió Jared encogiéndose de hombros, Kane todavía le ponía nervioso y ahora más con esas miradas que le dirigía sin venir a cuento.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Alona decidió unirse a la celebración y le encantaba molestar a Chad, Jared apenas podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver a su amigo padeciendo. El sonido de una armoniosa risa llamó su atención. Su intención estaba muy lejos de quedarse parado como tonto, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen era cálida y sincera, sintió una extraña opresión en el estomago al recordar que él era el receptor de esa sonrisa. Desde donde se encontraba, era imposible escuchar lo que Christian dijo pero pudo ver claramente el guiño coqueto que le dirigió a _su_ rubio y el furioso sonrojo que cubrió su rostro. Kane soltó una carcajada, revolviendo el cabello de Jensen y eso le bastó para montarse una historia nada agradable.

 

-“¡Jensen!”

 

Los ojos de Jensen se fijaron automáticamente en él y Jared desvió la mirada enfadado, mientras Alona corría hacia el otro hombre, quien la recibió con un abrazo.

 

-“Me debes una enorme cena por ocultar algo así”- reclamó la chica- “Ni creas que te salvas por ser mi jefe”

 

-“Lo siento”- se disculpó- “Te invitare a lo que quieras”

 

-“Mas te vale, porque nos has tenido muy abandonados, ignora al berrinchudo de allá atrás”- exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que Jared le escuche.

 

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, fulminándola con la mirada, por un momento sus ojos se toparon con los de Jensen.

 

-“Jenny, se hace tarde”- le recordó Christian.

 

Jensen desvío su mirada a la rubia- “Disculpa Al, tengo un par de asuntos pendientes. Pero escoge la fecha y la hora”- dijo subiendo al auto de Christian.

 

El humor de Jared había ido en picada después de la segunda cerveza- “JT quita ya esa cara de limón o te juro que voy a dejarte aquí”- advirtió Alona exasperada.

 

-“Si, Jay-pad, venimos a divertirnos”- apoyó Chad antes de sonreír con malicia jugando con su cerveza- “Mira el lado positivo, ahora que Ackles está con Christian tus problemas se acabaron”

 

Jared tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no escupir la cerveza, mientras su enojo se tornaba en un cabreo infinito- “Me interesa muy poco con quien anda Jensen”- dijo con un gruñido y pidió otra bebida- “¡Si se lo quiere montar con Christian, por mi perfecto!”

 

Chad y Alona compartieron una mirada cómplice- “Bueno, el chico no iba a esperarte siempre, Jared. Ni siquiera le diriges la palabra”- opinó su amiga con gesto inocente.

 

-“¡Solo ha pasado una maldita semana!”- respondió Jared indignado- “Me suelta todas esas chorradas de estar enamorado de mi, para que a la primera se comporte como quinceañera frente a Kane. ¡¿Quién demonios se ha creído?!”

 

-“Jared tiene razón, Al”- afirmó Chad siguiéndole el juego- “Se ha buscado a un reemplazo demasiado pronto”

 

-“Pero es que has visto a Kane, con todo esos músculos y la actitud de chico duro. Debe ser difícil resistirse”- Alona suspiro ilusionada- “No digo que seas poco atractivo, JT, es que tú eres más… lindo”

 

-“¿Lindo?”

 

-“Un poco de carácter si te falta, hombre”- reconoció Chad fingiendo estar aburrido con el tema.

 

Miró a sus amigos indignado- “¡Tengo carácter!”- se defendió- “Solo que no voy por ahí gruñéndole a la gente. Además si a ese idiota de Jensen le gustan los tipos rudos como Kane, perfectamente podría darle…”- detuvo abruptamente su tren de pensamiento, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

 

Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada- “Admítelo, JT”- los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción- “Estas taaan celoso”

 

Jared enterró la cabeza en sus manos

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Salió de la oficina más temprano de lo que se había vuelto habitual para él, Chris tenía razón cuando había dicho: _“Pon esa bonita cabeza tuya a trabajar, Jenny. Y ve por tu felices por siempre. Lo siento pusieron Shrek esta semana”_ – Resumiendo, necesitaba dejar de escudarse con el trabajo y recuperar a Jared. Encontrar la manera de que le escuche y…

 

-“Señorita Harris”- saludó deteniéndose al fijarse en la joven- “Necesita transporte”

 

Danneel la devolvió una sonrisa tímida- “Oh, es muy amable Sr. Ackles. Pero por favor llámeme Danneel”

 

-“Solo si lo dejamos en Jensen”- la chica asintió- “¿Entonces?”

 

-“Me apena molestarle”- respondió aún con timidez.

 

-“Para nada, adelante”- le tranquilizó con una sonrisa- “¿Qué te ha parecido tu nueva asignación?”

 

-“Es excelente, siempre desee trabajar en las noticias y el ambiente es muy agradable. Aunque…”- dudó un momento antes de continuar- “Estoy preocupada por Jared, nos conocemos de la universidad, ¿sabías? Él es como un hermano para mi, claro que últimamente nuestra relación ha sido difícil, diría que me detesta”

 

-“Bueno, está pasando un mal momento”- señaló Jensen.

 

-“Lo sé, es horrible que lo insulten con esas insinuaciones, solo quiero que este bien”

 

-“Tiene suerte de contar con personas como tú, que le aprecien tanto”- sonrió impresionado, la chica pudo ser una excelente actriz- “¿A dónde te llevo?”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Tom!”- exclamó Jared sorprendido al ver al chico en la puerta de su departamento.

 

-“Escuché de tu nuevo trabajo y quise pasar a felicitarte”- sonrió.

 

Jared correspondió la sonrisa y ofreció- “¿Quieres tomar algo?”

 

-“No… está bien. Solo quería ver cómo estabas y ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos?”- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

 

Jared se dejó caer en el sillón con un suspiro- “Es lo único que he hecho”- reconoció sintiéndose ligeramente extraño por hablar de esto con Tom- “Aunque parece que ya no le importa tanto”- dijo enfadado.

 

-“Insisto en que deberías escucharle, podría ser un mal entendido”- opinó Tom sonriendo, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Jared estaba más interesado en Jensen de lo que quería admitir- “Además, Danneel… bueno, ya conoces como es ella”

 

-“Si”- respondió Jared. Sabía de lo que Tom hablaba, desde que todo empezó se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba con rencor- “Todo está bien entre ustedes ¿cierto?”

 

La sonrisa de Tom se esfumó- “Ya debo irme, JT”

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“¿Estás segura de que te deje aquí?”- preguntó Jensen observando el edificio

 

-“Si, eso evitara cualquier problema en la oficina”- respondió con un guiño.

 

Jensen solo la miró con una media sonrisa, sin insistir. Estar ahí le planteaba un serio dilema, podía subir y hablar con Jared ahora mismo o marcharse y dejarlo para una mejor ocasión.

 

-“¿Qué?”- murmuró la chica enfadada captando su atención. La mirada de Danneel se encontraba fija en la entrada del edificio, observando a Tom y Jared salir del lugar. Imitó su acción cuando ella salió enfadada del auto, solo para dar la vuelta y alejarse del sitio.

 

Jensen simplemente se quedó ahí, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jared y apenas notó a Tom pasar a su lado, llamando a su novia.

 

-“Yo iba… estaba por…”- empezó Jared dudoso antes de bajar la mirada y preguntar- “¿Quieres subir?”

 

Cambio su peso de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, podía sentir su corazón martillando en su pecho, esperando la respuesta de Jensen. El verle con Danneel había sido un duro golpe.

 

Jensen asintió y Jared recupero el aliento que ni siquiera supo estaba reteniendo

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“Sabes, intentó pensar en porque no me lo dijiste antes”- dijo dejando un cerveza frente a Jensen- “Y se que todos piensan que esa es la razón de que este en la SBS, ¿acaso pensaste que te pediría…? Porque yo jamás…”

 

-“Jay, las razones no tienen que ver contigo”- le interrumpió Jensen- “Nunca pensaría eso”

 

Jared pudo ver la sinceridad en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, tenía la sensación de que podría perderse en ellos y le aterraba volver a entregar su corazón tanto como perder a Jen.

 

-“Escucha, mi abuelo fue quien fundó la SBS, mis padres se conocieron en la empresa. Mi madre, Donna, estaba completamente enamorada y por un tiempo fueron felices. Hasta que mi padre se fijo en la nueva estrella de la compañía. El escándalo fue tremendo, la prensa acosaba a mi madre día y noche. Ella…”- Jensen apartó la mirada- “Ella no pudo soportar la traición y la presión de los medios, intentó… intentó quitarse la vida. Yo estaba en mi último año de instituto.

 

-“Jen”- Jared sentía un nudo en la garganta

 

-“No podía quedarme Jay. Tenía que alejarme de aquí, lo último que quería era tener algo que ver con la maldita empresa y con todo ese medio que empujo a mi madre a tomar esa salida. Cuando mi abuelo murió quería que tomara el mando, me negué por completo. Odiaba pensar en volver y ver a mi padre viviendo feliz con su nueva familia, mientras mi madre…”- negó con la cabeza- “Se que no puedo culparle por dejar de amar a mamá, pero no le perdono su forma de actuar”

 

-“Mi padre y el Sr. Blake tomaron el cargo y me establecí en Nueva York dispuesto a olvidarme de todo. Solo me vi obligado a volver por la salud de mi padre”- miró a Jared de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban húmedos- “Para eso estabas tan emocionado con entrar a la empresa y no supe que hacer. Estaba aterrado de que me trataras diferente, de que lo que teníamos se perdiera”- suspiró con tristeza- “Es obvio que me equivoque y lo único que logré fue que te alejaras”

 

-“Lo siento”- la voz de Jared era apenas un murmulló- “Siento haberme portado irracional, debí saber que había una razón, es solo que… estaba tan enfadado”

 

-“Entiendo eso, Jay. Después de todo lo que ocurrió con Tom, vengo y la fastidio mintiéndote”- reconoció cabizbajo- “Podemos solo volver a empezar. Ser amigos de nuevos”

 

-“No lo sé”- respondió sinceramente y el dolor se reflejo en los ojos de Jensen- “No sé a dónde va a llevarnos esto, ni cómo lidiar con ello… solo sé que… te necesito cerca Jen”

 

Una suave sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Jensen- “Aquí estaré”- prometió- “Como lo que tú decidas”

 

Un par de horas más tarde, pareciera que los días pasados no existieron. Jensen reía con los comentarios de Jared, quien se quejaba y quejaba de Chad y Alona.

 

-“Oh Jared, sabes que los amas”- dijo Jensen secándose las lagrimas de tanto reír.

 

-“¡¿Qué?! Eso es una mentira son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Nunca debí dejar que se conocieran”

 

-“Me alegra”- Jensen le miró- “Que haya personas que se preocupen e interesen en ti”

 

-“Bueno, tú tampoco estabas solo”

 

-“¿A qué te refieres?”

 

-“A que también hay personas ‘interesadas’ en ti”- contestó con un leve tono de irritación.

 

-“¿Jay?”

_¿Qué estás haciendo?,_ se regañó mentalmente- “Christian Kane se preocupa _mucho_ por ti”

 

-“¿Chris?”- preguntó confundido, al notar la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Jared

 

-“¿Le llamas Chris? Por supuesto si eres su pequeño _Jenny_ ”- Jared frunció el ceño y Jensen tuvo que pelear por no sonreír

 

-“Bueno si”- contesto con tranquilidad, sin hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero no pudo evitar preguntar- “¿Estas celoso?”

 

-“¿Estas demente?”- replicó- “Por mi puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con tu amigo _Chris_ ”

 

Su sonrisa se volvió enorme y luminosa- “Es solo un buen amigo, Jay. Nos conocimos en el instituto y sus padres son accionistas de la empresa”

 

-“Te dije que no estaba celoso”- Jared apartó la mirada.

 

-“Lo sé”- sonrió.

 

Un mensaje en el móvil de Jensen le hizo despedirse apresuradamente, le vio marcharse algo desilusionado aunque sonrió al pensar que todo estará bien entre ellos.

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Danneel, se rehusó a escuchar cualquier explicación, estaba furiosa ¿cómo se atrevía a encontrarse con Jared? No tenía ningún derecho a estar en su departamento, ella podrá hacer lo que quiera, incluso engañarle con otros, pero no va a permitir que el imbécil de Tom se burle de ella y mucho menos con Padalecki.

 

Escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, el mensaje le tomó desprevenida, esperaba que fuera Tom. Sin embargo ya tendrá oportunidad de planear una forma de vengarse, ahora debía que enfocarse en afianzar su lugar en la empresa.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Entró en el restaurante y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro al encontrar a Misha en la pequeña barra del bar acompañado de Jensen Ackles. Su suerte empezaba a mejorar, se acercó a ambos transformando la sonrisa en un gesto de preocupación.

 

-“Te dije que fue un error”- gruñó Misha con voz ligeramente ebria- “Eres un idiota, Jensen”

 

-“Por favor Mish, déjame llevarte a casa”- propuso sintiéndose culpable de verle en ese estado.

 

-“No necesito nada de ti”

 

-“Hola, otra vez”- saludó Danneel, antes de dirigirse a Misha para preguntar- “¿Estás bien? Recibí tu mensaje”

 

-“Lamento si te molesté”- se disculpó el ojiazul ofreciendo el asiento a su lado- “Esperaba que puedas llevarme a casa”

 

-“Oh, por supuesto”- accedió la chica rápidamente.

 

-“No será necesario, yo puedo llevarte”

 

El joven reportero le ignoró- “Te doy un consejo Dan, deberías enamorarte de alguien que te ame”

 

-“Basta Misha, por favor. No sigas…”

 

-“¿Que no siga queriéndote o bebiendo?”- interrumpió Misha- “Y pensar que todo es por… bueno ya sabes por quien”- Se levantó con dificultad en dirección a los sanitarios- “Estoy harto de esto, solo quiero olvidarlo”

 

Jensen le vio marcharse con preocupación, sin tener idea de que hacer o decir para aliviar el corazón de su amigo.

 

-“Ha estado muy deprimido”- comentó Danneel en voz baja- “Esta tan enamorado de ti y es un chico increíble. Espero que pronto se arregle todo entre ustedes”

 

-“¿Hablaste con Tom, solucionaron sus problemas?”- preguntó Jensen cambiando el tema.

 

-“Estaba tan dolida por verle con JT”- Danneel sonrió con cierta tristeza- “En ocasiones es difícil competir con la historia que tuvieron juntos, aunque no debería decírtelo a ti”- dijo con tono indulgente- “Por eso desearía que estés bien con Misha”

 

Jensen sonrió, definitivamente esa chica era un peligro. Iba a tener que irse con mucho cuidado para no caer en algunos de sus juegos.

 

Misha volvió dispuesto a marcharse con Danneel, sin embargo Jensen no deseaba dejarle sin estar seguro de que estará bien. Por lo que la chica se ofreció a llevarles en el auto del ojiazul a ambos.

 

-“Discúlpame”- susurró Misha, sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero- “Tienes razón, te prometo que nunca volveré a ponerte en una situación así”

 

Jensen sujetó su mano con cariño- “Lo único que me preocupa eres tú, Mish. Eres mi amigo y siempre has estado a mi lado, lamento mucho causarte tanto daño, jamás me voy a perdonar ser el causante de tus lagrimas”

 

Daannel les observaba por el retrovisor - ¡Diablos! – pensó lamentándose de no poder tomar una fotografía de ese momento, le habría venido bien para molestar a Jared. Al llegar al departamento de Jensen, se despidió brindándole con una sonrisa de apoyo.

 

-“Siento haberte metido en esto”- dijo Misha avergonzado de su comportamiento.

 

-“No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos”- dijo restándole importancia- “Además, yo nunca estuve aquí”- continuo con un guiño.

 

Se dirigió a casa después de dejar a Misha –Tomaré un taxi mañana. Llévate el auto es tarde – ofreció el reportero. La noche había sido bastante fructífera, además de haberse ganado un par de puntos más con Misha, el chico le había dado una oportunidad única que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar. Después de todo nunca dijo que no podía pasar por Jensen en la mañana.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Danneel estacionó en la entrada principal del edificio de Jensen, cuando lo vio salir- “¿Necesitas transporte?”- ofreció con una encantadora sonrisa a un rubio bastante sorprendido

 

-“Si, gracias”- respondió sin salir de su asombro.

 

-“Misha me dejo el auto anoche para volver a casa y recordé que también te traje. Espero no ser inoportuna”

 

-“Al contrario Danneel, eres muy amable”

 

-“¿En serio lo crees? Mis compañeros piensan que soy un poco antipática por estar tan metida en mi trabajo”

 

-“Bueno, te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí”- reconoció Jensen con una ligera sonrisa- “Te debo una”

 

-“Podrías pagarme con una cena”- propuso con coquetería.

 

Sin esperar a que responda la chica cambió el tema- “Así que ¿conociste a JT en su viaje a Nueva York?”

 

-“Si, Megan es mi mejor amiga”

 

-“Vaya, que coincidencia”- murmuró con cierto desdén antes de hablar sobre lo mucho que aprecia a Jared y todo lo que ha hecho por ella desde que se conocieron, sin embargo era difícil dejar de notar sus sonrisas y miradas insinuantes. Jensen intentaba por todos los medios ser amable pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

 

-“Llegamos”- exclamó Danneel con decepción, bajando del auto- “Fuiste una excelente compañía para soportar el tránsito. Deberíamos repetirlo”

 

-“Vaya, gracias. Aunque será difícil que se presente la oportunidad”

 

-“Siempre podemos crear una ocasión perfecta”- comentó la chica, mientras jugaba con su cabello de forma sugerente.

 

-“Lo dudo, pero gracias de todas formas”- afirmó con seriedad, fijando su mirada en el joven castaño que iba entrando al edificio- “¡Tom! Buen día, que gusto verte de nuevo”

 

-“Buen día, Sr Ackles”

 

-“Quedamos en que lo dejaríamos en Jensen ¿cierto?”- le recordó amablemente, consultando su reloj y maldiciendo en voz baja- “Disculpen estoy algo retrasado, nos veremos luego”- se despidió de ambos para dirigirse a su oficina, agradeciendo tener una de esas estúpidas juntas de accionistas y poder alejarse de la pareja.

 

Tom esperó a que su jefe se alejara y encaró a Danneel-“¿Qué diablos fue eso?”- preguntó de inmediato.

 

Estaba furioso de ver a su novia caminado con Ackles de esa forma, tenías que estar ciego para no ver que la pelirroja estaba flirteando con total descaro, a pesar de la escenita que le había montado ayer después de verle con JT.

 

-“¿A qué te refieres?”

 

Tom enarcó la ceja- “Le encontré en el camino”- contestó con calma- “Es mi jefe, no podía dejarle tirado. Además solo platicábamos”

 

-“Danni, respetó tu carrera y he mantenido mi distancia en la empresa, pero ni siquiera intentes verme la cara de idiota”- siseó con furia- “No puedes andar insinuándote a cualquiera a tu antojo, eso es ir demasiado lejos”

 

-“¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera? No te debo ninguna explicación”- dijo indignada- “Estas sacando las cosas de contexto y si me disculpas tengo trabajo”- terminó con voz fría y cortante.

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jared observó el restaurante, era discreto y acogedor. El día había sido terrible y la llamada de Jensen como un oasis en el desierto. La incomodidad se había disipado pronto junto con la preocupación de que hacer o decir, lo que menos deseaba era ocasionar algún estúpido malentendido sobre su relación.

 

Por supuesto, la actitud de Jensen había ayudado mucho, el rubio se estaba comportando con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, pareciera haber olvidado que alguna vez dijo estar enamorado de él. Nada de insinuaciones, ni roces ocasionales, ni… ¡¡NADA!! Se estaba tomando muy en serio todo el asunto de ser amigos. Y eso a él le parecía _perfecto_ , increíblemente bien, no estaba molesto porque Jensen había pasado de él un par de días y mucho menos desilusionado. Se sentía aliviado, si, muy aliviado.

 

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Le estaba volviendo loco. Tanto que en contra de su buen juicio había recurrido a sus ‘queridos’ amigos, quienes tenían la misma tonta opinión. Lo cual era profundamente escalofriante e inútil.

 

- _“Si tanto te molesta deberías dejar de ser tan rematadamente tonto y has algo para cambiarlo. Toma la iniciativa JT”_

_-“No me molesta Alona. No quiero cambiar nada”- ¿o si quería?- “Además si él ni siquiera ha llamado es porque dejo de estar interesado”_

 

La rubia entrecerró los ojos con esa mirada amenazante pero antes de que comenzará a gritar Chad le había interrumpido _\- “Te das cuenta que solo han pasado dos días ¿cierto? Deja de ser una reina del drama y ve por él”_

 

Y no contento con ello había salido con esa burrada ¡Maldición! Jamás debió decirles nada, ahora estaba completamente idiotizado con el movimiento de esos ‘apetecibles’ labios mientras hablaban. Sin poder dejar de apreciar lo atrayentes que son, con ese tono rosa y tan carnosos, como sería sentirlos contra los suyos, serían tan suaves como aparentan, cómo reaccionaría si mordie…

 

-“Jay ¿has escuchado algo de lo que dije?”- preguntó Jensen sacándole de sus pensamientos.

 

-“Por supuesto”- se apresuró a contestar con la garganta seca y Jensen arqueó una ceja con incredulidad, Jared tragó con dificultad ante ese simple gesto.

 

-“Entonces ¿qué me dices?”

 

-“Eh… Uhm… de acuerdo, lo siento. No puse mucha atención”- se disculpó bajando la mirada.

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa, se veía tan adorable con esa expresión de cachorrito que le costaba horrores aparentar calma, cuando lo único que deseaba era saltarle encima y besarle con locura. Pero prometió que sería bueno.

 

Se aclaró la garganta, alejando esos pensamientos- “Decía que, como sabrás, la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa será pronto y quiero que vayas conmigo”

 

-“¿Estás demente? ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá todo el mundo?”

 

Jensen suspiró- “Iríamos como un par de buenos amigos. Piénsalo es la oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas a mi padre”

 

-“¡¿Qué?!”- exclamó con un grito- “Pero…pero dijiste que estaban enojados”

 

-“Tranquilo Jay, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo… aún”- sonrió coqueto – “Y si nuestra relación está lejos de ser perfecta, pero sigue siendo mi padre. Así que como él estará ahí pues, ya sabes”- se encogió de hombros- “Es una buena ocasión para que sepas un poco más de mi familia”

 

Jared sintió una enorme calidez instalarse en su pecho al entender. Debía ser un enorme esfuerzo para Jensen, pero estaba tratando de reparar el embrollo de la ultima vez, deslizó su mano sobre la mesa hasta atrapar la de Jensen- “Me encantaría Jen, pero aún debó revisar el proyecto de la WWF y…”

 

-“Puedes llegar más tarde”- ofreció esperanzado.

 

Jared le sonrió- “De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

La celebración de aniversario se realizaba en un salón de uno de los hoteles más prestigiados del lugar y si había algo que odiaba de ser el presidente de una compañía famosa era precisamente eso. Los reporteros buscando la mejor nota se apiñaban en la entrada del lugar y un fugaz recuerdo vino a su mente. Su abuelo y sus padres en la elegante limosina mientras el observaba el lugar con la emoción de un niño.

 

Con el tiempo estas reuniones le parecieron terriblemente aburridas, todo tan elegante y falso. Su abuelo intentando no matar a Alan y obligándole a que se relacionara con los socios de la empresa, mientras su padre insistía en involucrarlo con alguna de sus hijas. El consuelo de la presencia de su madre perdido, atrapado entre cuatro paredes blancas.

 

Cuando encontró a su padre reunido con un grupo de gente importante, se dio cuenta que no había cambiado demasiado. Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no estaba interesado en ninguna chica, pero Alan Ackles estaba empeñado en encontrar a la mujer perfecta, era tanta su obsesión que a pesar de que Misha era hijo de su mejor amigo y principal socio, veía con muy malos ojos su relación.

 

La única razón para estar ahí era porque Jay prometió ir – Ah claro además de ser el director executivo y como tal tenía que estar presente para los tontos protocolos – era importante que Jared se sienta parte de su vida. Observó a su alrededor buscando la alta figura de su castaño favorito, al no verle consultó su reloj, parece que el trabajo se había alargado. Se acercó a la pequeña barra del bar para saludar a Chris que tiene la misma expresión de aburrimiento.

 

-“Esperando a tu príncipe, Jenny”- preguntó con una mirada socarrona- “O escondiéndote de Alan”

 

-“Pensé que me divertiría más contigo antes de que ambos seamos arrastrados a las presentaciones oficiales”- contestó sonriendo ante su cara de aflicción, la familia de Chris era de los principales inversionistas de la compañía por lo que no se salvaba del ritual.

 

-“Muy gracioso, solo deja que…”- Jensen dejó de escucharlo clavando la mirada en la entrada del salón, Jared se encontraba ahí luciendo increíblemente atractivo con ese traje de corte clásico, que resaltaba su porte, su estatura y…

 

-“Deja de babear nene”- rió Chris a su lado dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas antes de señalarle con la cabeza diciendo _¿qué rayos esperas?_

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Jared se había entretenido más de la cuenta con las últimas revisiones del promocional para la WWF y todo por los nervios que le ocasionaba asistir a esa cena. Jensen seguro estaría rodeado de gente refinada, sin contar la presencia de su padre – ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer en un sitio así? – Bueno tenía que acostumbrarse ¿cierto? Formaba parte de la empresa y como tal debía asistir a este tipo de eventos.

 

Respiró hondamente y entró al salón paseando su mirada, captó a Alona haciéndole señas. La chica estaba hermosa con ese elegante vestido y su largo cabello formando unos delicados rizos. A su lado, como siempre, Chad. Se acercó a ambos, pensando que debía preocuparse por lo que sea que se estuvieran volviendo esos dos, juntos serían realmente un peligro para su paz mental.

 

-“Al fin llegas comenzaba a preocuparme”- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

 

¡Cristo! Sabía que Jensen era atractivo pero eso era completamente injusto. Es qué tenía que verse tan condenadamente bien con todo, _o con nada_ , le susurró una voz terriblemente parecida a la de Chad- “Hola yo… lo siento…”- se obligo a decir intentando que su cerebro volviera a funcionar.

 

-“Vamos”- ofreció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja guiándolo hacia la mesa en el centro del salón. Jared le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a sus amigos, pero Alona estaba casi brincando de emoción. Podía sentir como todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos, haciéndole sentir un poco incomodo.

 

-“Espera un momento, ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea? Considerando todos los rumores, quizás tu padre…”

 

-“Tranquilo Padalecki”-le interrumpió con una sonrisa y arreglando con movimientos suaves y confiados el nudo de su corbata.

 

-“¿No te preocupa?”- preguntó sin moverse un ápice y ligeramente sonrojado, mientras Jensen terminaba.

 

-“¿Por qué debería? Somos amigos ¿no?”- dijo con calma.

 

Se acercó con paso decidió a un señor que destilaba elegancia y seriedad por todos los poros, tenía cierto parecido a Jen, pero sus gestos carecían de la amabilidad y humildad del rubio. Jared se preguntó vagamente si los había heredado de su madre.

 

-“Padre”- llamó Jensen.

 

-“Jensen, llegas tardes”- dijo extremadamente serio.

 

-“En realidad llegó a tiempo”- respondió restándole importancia- “Tú eres quien insiste en llegar antes”. El resto del grupo que acompañaba a su padre rió debido al comentario, Alan era conocido por su afán de controlar todo.

 

Los fríos ojos de Alan se posaron en Jared quien se removió nervioso- “¿Y el caballero es?”

 

-“Jared Padalecki, Sr Ackles”- se apresuró a decir Jared- “Es un placer”

 

-“Jared es un buen amigo, actualmente trabaja en la empresa”

 

-“Esta en el programa matutino ¿cierto?”- pregunto uno de los socios- “Mi esposa no se pierde nunca su segmento”

 

Jared sonrió ligeramente avergonzado y Alan le dirigió una penetrante mirada evaluadora- “Padalecki, como la encantadora señorita de la que has hablado”

 

-“Si, Megan es la hermana de Jared”- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 

-“Bueno, es un gusto conocerle Sr Padalecki. Permítame presentarle a los principales socios de la SBS”

 

Antes de darse cuenta, Jared se vio envuelto en un sinfín de presentaciones con los directivos y socios de la empresa, Alan estaba siendo realmente amable. Le sorprendió un poco que enterarse que la familia de Misha era tan allegados a los Ackles. En realidad la velada estaba resultando agradable, todos le trataban con amabilidad y más de uno había elogiado su trabajo en el programa.

 

Con excepción de Misha, por supuesto, el joven reportero no dejaba de intentar asesinarlo con la mirada desde que entró al salón. Se había acercado al grupo, llevando a Danneel, quien se veía increíble con ese vestido que se le ajustaba como un guante, haciéndole lucir elegante y delicada, acaparando la atención de todos.

 

No supo en qué momento terminó solo en la barra del bar, mirando al sitio donde en ese preciso momento el padre de Jensen la arrastraba para presentarle a alguien, un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios.

 

-“Si te hace sentir mejor”- comentó una voz a su lado- “Lo detesta tanto como tú”

 

Junto a él, Christian observaba la escena con resignación- “Alan siempre hace lo mismo, presentarle a todo el mundo, asegurándose que todos sepan lo orgulloso que está de su hijo. Como si eso cambiara algo”- continuó con enojo.

 

-“Parecen llevarse bien, al menos mejor de lo que pensé”

 

-“Tienen sus diferencias, pero Jenny posee un enorme sentido de responsabilidad para su familia”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- “De todas formas deberías estar ahí con él, en vez de aquí solo”

 

-“Su padre fue amable, pero estoy seguro que no me quiere ahí en este momento”- replicó con sinceridad, su sonrisa se congeló al ver a Misha en una actitud demasiado cariñosa con Jensen, aunque eran amigos ¿cierto? Se conocían de toda la vida como Tom y él, ese pensamiento resulto extremadamente más preocupante que tranquilizador.

 

-“Estoy seguro que Jenny opina lo contrario”- murmuró Chris

 

El castaño no contestó, nunca podría encajar del todo en esa clase de mundo. ¡Demonios! hasta Danneel lo hacía mejor que él. ¿Por qué el dichoso vestido no le hacía ver mal o alguien le tiraba algo encima? Alan parecía fascinado con ella incluso se había vuelto a acercar a su hijo para incluirle en la conversación.

 

-“Eso también lo hace mucho, siempre intentando buscarle una chica atractiva”- comentó negando con la cabeza- “Tranquilo Padalecki, Jenny solo tiene ojos para ti, deberías haberle visto cuando llegaste, al pobre casi le da un infarto al verte seguramente imaginaba la mejor manera para deshacerse de ese traje”

 

Jared se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello- “¿Qué demonios le estás diciendo Kane?”- preguntó Jensen ligeramente enfadado

 

-“Solo la verdad nene”- el brillo de malicia en su mirada no auguraba nada bueno- “Admite que desde que entró por esa puerta solo deseas meterle la lengua hasta la garganta… y otras cosas más”

 

-“Kane por Dios pero que guarro eres”- dijo completamente pálido

 

-“Disculpe usted Sr. Ackles”- contestó con diversión para levantarse de su asiento y rodear a ambos chicos, cuyas miradas estaban en todas partes menos en el otro- “En otra palabras mi estimado Jared, aquí el distinguido caballero anhela ansiosamente arrinconarle no tan delicadamente contra la pared más cercana y darle un apasionado beso que le deje sin aliento”

 

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron furiosamente, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada, es que esos dos parecían niñitas enamoradas- “¿Así está mejor? Disfruta la fiesta Jenny, me marcho tengo otro compromiso”

 

¡Maldito Kane y sus estúpidos comentarios! Iba a matarlo, no iba a torturarlo lentamente y después matarlo, con él trabajo que le costaba no pensar en esas cosas estando junto a Jared y se le ocurre regalarle tremenda imagen mental.

 

Inspiró hondo para calmarse- “Escucha Jay, Chris es un idiota, le encanta dejarme en ridículo”- se disculpó.

 

No iba a imaginarse eso, no iba a imaginarse eso, No. Iba. A. Imaginarse… ¡Jesús! demasiado tarde, era solo él o estaba haciendo mucho calor en ese lugar, la voz de Jensen le llegó demasiado distante y sus ojos se posaron en esa más que atrayente boca.

 

-“¿Jay?”- Jensen tragó con dificultad al sentir esos ojos brillando intensamente sobre sus labios, sintió un ligero cosquilleo e instintivamente paso su lengua sobre ellos humedeciéndolos, la mirada de Jared se volvió aún más intensa, casi depredadora.

 

-“Jensen, los invitados te esperan”- la voz de Alan los sacó del trance en el que estaban, sin embargo esta vez Jen no permitió que se alejara ni un metro de él. Pasaron el resto de la velada entre miradas cargadas y roces ocasionales, capaces de pasar desapercibidos pero que los dejaban deseando más.

 

Jared estaba asombrado de la forma en la que simplemente había aceptado que deseaba algo más con Jensen, que una simple amistad ya no le era suficiente. Se había alegrado al escuchar que aún estaba interesado a pesar de su comportamiento distante, le sorprendía lo rápido que había regresado a su trato anterior. Fue un ciego por no darse cuenta de lo que Jensen sentía cuando estaba tan claramente reflejado en sus miradas y sus sonrisas.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Celos, envidia, frustración incluso enojo, sentía Danneel observando a los tortolitos, eran asquerosamente cursis. Odiaba que Jared obtuviera siempre lo mejor. Jensen Ackles era todo lo que cualquiera podría soñar con el bonus de ser prácticamente el dueño de una empresa como la SBS, ¿por qué tenía que fijarse en alguien tan ordinario como Jared? La mirada en el rostro del rubio hablaba de algo más que un simple capricho, esta vez no le sería tan sencillo como fue con Tom.

 

-“Disfrutando de la fiesta”- preguntó con ironía a Jared cuando le encontró solo.

 

-“Así es ¿tú no?”- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

 

-“¿Intentas aprovechar tu relación con él para conseguir nuevos proyectos JT?”

 

-“Misha también te ha presentado a unas cuantas personas”

 

-“Solo que él lo hace por mi trabajo y no solo por… bueno tú sabrás con que le devuelves los favores”- término con una mueca de desagrado.

 

-“Mi trabajo están bueno como el tuyo”- siseó Jared comenzando a enojarse- “Además ahora tienes lo que querías ¿no?”

 

-“Tal vez, aunque si lo pienso bien solo existe una persona que nunca sería reemplazado de esta compañía ¿te haces una idea de quien hablo?”- preguntó con aquel tono meloso.

 

Jared palideció al entender acaso iba…- “Piensas dejar a Tom”- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

 

-“Ya sabes lo que dicen JT, si quieres alcanzar tus metas tienes que hacer sacrificios. Mira el lado positivo, tú podrías volver con él”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Los ojos de Jensen se apartaron del camino por unos segundos, su mirada una mezcla de preocupación y confusión; pensó que todo estaba saliendo perfecto en la velada e intentaba comprender este final tan surrealista. Después del brillante comentario de Chris podría jurar que había un brillo de interés en los ojos de Jared, sin embargo ahora estaba de lo más ausente, le notaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Apenas le había mirado y cada vez que quiso retomar la conversación únicamente le respondía con monosílabos, ni hablar de acercarse un poco porque retrocedía con disimulo.

 

Volvió la mirada a las estrechas calles, mientras los ojos del castaño seguían fijos en la ventana del pasajero, _¿qué pudo haberle pasado?_ se preguntó intentando lidiar con el incómodo silencio dentro del auto, se suponía sería una noche especial.

 

Jared reprimió un suspiro – _Tú podrías volver con él_ – esas palabras le habían estropeado la noche. Tom quedaría destrozado si ella lo dejaba, en qué diablos estaba pensando Danneel para decir eso. Por unos breves instantes sintió aquella vieja esperanza encenderse de nuevo, recuperar lo que tenía con Tom ¿Aún sería posible? ¿Era eso lo que deseaba? Hasta hace unas horas estaba más que dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a aquello que sentía por Jensen ¿por qué tenía que complicarse todo?

 

La mano de Jensen se posó gentilmente sobre su rodilla, sobresaltándole- “Hemos llegado”

 

-“Huh, si gracias”- dijo y salió del auto ensimismado

 

-“Te acompaño”- ofreció el rubio y si no estuviera tan abstraído podría haber escuchado la nota de preocupación en su voz, pero Jared simplemente asintió.

 

Subieron en completo silencio y no es hasta que Jensen cerró la puerta del departamento tras de sí que preguntó totalmente confundido- “¿Qué rayos fue lo que te paso, Jay? Estás comenzando a asustarme”

 

Jared se dejó caer en el sillón con un suspiro-“Danneel piensa terminar con Tom”- comentó sin levantar la mirada, perdiéndose el gesto en el rostro de Jensen, una mezcla de pena y comprensión.

 

Vaya, ahora estaba claro. Era eso lo que estaba molestando a Jay, sin duda aún estaba enamorado de Welling y esta era la oportunidad para recuperarle. Se obligó a hablar mientras se sentaba en la mesilla de centro frente a Jared- “Tal vez sea lo mejor para ellos, sé que estas preocupado por Tom y  será doloroso pero estoy seguro que lo superará”

 

Jared seguía sin alzar la vista, así que tomó su barbilla haciendo que le mirara y compuso una sonrisa a su pesar- “Porque tú siempre estarás ahí para él, ¿cierto?”

 

El cálido toque hizo que su corazón se acelerara, se perdió un momento en los ojos de Jensen, tan verdes y luminosos. Supo entonces que esto es lo que deseaba, quería que Jensen le mire como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo, que le regalara cada una de sus sonrisas, que le tocara con ternura y… ¿a quién pretendía engañar? deseaba ser el único que despierte esa pasión que resplandecía en sus ojos en la recepción.

 

Sintió el roce de los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos tan suave y ligero que hasta podría decir que se lo imagino- “Adiós Jay”- pronunció sobre sus labios antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

 

El dolor en su voz lo golpeó como un rayo eso le sonó a… Jensen estaba… _tú siempre estarás ahí para él_ , el pánico no le permitió reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y cuando se dio cuenta se había marchado. Salió disparado de la habitación a tiempo para ver las puertas del elevador cerrarse y se precipitó hacia las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, si lo dejaba marchar todo habría terminado.

 

Le alcanzó cuando abría la puerta del automóvil y apoyó su mano contra ellas cerrándola de un golpe, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración agitada por la carrera. Jensen se giró sorprendido, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos- “¿Jay, qué…?”

 

Le interrumpió apoderándose de sus labios, besándole como si no hubiera un mañana, como llevaba deseando hacerlo desde que Chad metió esa idea en la cabeza. Poniendo en ese único gesto todo lo que desearía decirle, es un _no te vayas, un te quiero solo a ti._

 

Jensen pareció entenderle porque le respondió con la misma entrega, era un beso necesitado, desesperado. Las manos de Jensen se entrelazaron alrededor de su nuca y Jared le sostuvo firmemente contra el auto, pegándole más a su cuerpo, necesitando sentir que seguía ahí. Que no se marcharía por sus estúpidas dudas. Finalmente la necesidad de seguir respirando rompió el beso, Jared no se alejó ni un centímetro, por un momento pensó que pudo haberse extralimitado, después de todo el trato de Jensen siempre ha sido más suave. Desechó el pensamiento al mirar el rostro del rubio, los labios rojos, sonrojado, sin aliento y ¡maldita sea! si esa no era la expresión más excitante que había visto.

 

-“Lo siento… lo siento… soy un idiota… quiero esto Jen… tú y yo…”- dijo entrecortadamente alternado las palabras con pequeños besos- “Por favor quédate un poco más”

 

Jensen sonrió ampliamente asintiendo, entrelazó su mano con la suya y se dirigió de nuevo al edificio, nadie pronunció palabra cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, aunque el silencio era distinto, una aura de anticipación les cubría. Jensen posó sus ojos en Jared, este se estremeció ante su mirada cargada de deseo y esa sonrisa seductora.

 

Ninguno supo quien dio el primer paso, pero al segundo siguiente los labios de Jensen estaban de nuevo sobre los suyo, era un toque más lento, sin prisas. Jensen encontró el ritmo perfecto para fundirse en el sabor y la calidez de esa boca, perdiéndose en el embriagador aroma de Jared, la firmeza de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y la sensación del largo cabello castaño entre sus dedos.

 

Se separaron lo suficiente para salir del pequeño cubículo y dirigirse al departamento del castaño, apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando en un fluido movimiento Jared le empujó contra la pared de la habitación, Jensen emitió un suave jadeo por la sorpresa, sus labios se buscaban, sus cuerpos se acercaban eliminando cualquier distancia que pueda existir entre ellos, las manos de Jared se apresuraron a deshacerse del molesto saco de Jensen y el suyo, a tiempo que mordía suavemente el labio inferior del rubio.

 

Con manos expertas Jensen aflojó ligeramente la corbata y abrió cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Jared, mientras recorría su cuello con tortuosa lentitud. Jared sintió que se derretía entre sus brazos y un fuerte jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando sus caderas se rozaron.

 

-“Estropearas tu lindo traje”- dijo Jensen sobre su piel.

 

-“Tu también”- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, colando una pierna entre las del rubio.

 

La presión contra su polla es absolutamente deliciosa- “¡Joder!”- gimió, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta. En un breve momento de conciencia pensó que deberían hablar antes de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, pero ninguno podría detenerse aunque quisiera, el deseo que sentían por el otro era como una presa que se ha desbordado, arrasando con todo a su paso.

 

Las manos de Jared recorrían cada trozo de piel que encontraba y Jensen se dejaba hacer gustoso, fascinado con esa faceta tan desinhibida- “Te  quiero”- susurró Jared en su oído, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo- “Dios, Jen, te quiero”

 

Su respiración se entrecortó al escuchar esas palabras- “También te quiero”- respondió entre jadeos, cuando una mano traviesa consiguió colarse entre sus caros pantalones de diseñador y le acarició por encima de la ropa interior, embistió ligeramente contra ella.

 

Jared estaba dolorosamente excitado, los jadeos y gemidos de Jensen le volvían loco, le encantaba verle prácticamente derritiéndose entre sus manos, sentir su polla caliente, dura y húmeda por él- “Jay… por favor, solo…”- dijo el rubio entre jadeos.

 

En este punto, Jared se sentía incapaz de negarle algo, por lo que liberó la polla de Jensen - “Tan duro”- jadeó de nuevo en su oído, cuando recorrió lentamente su extensión- “Eres deliciosamente sexy, Ackles”- gruñó acariciando la punta con el pulgar y esparciendo el líquido preseminal.

 

-“¡Joder, Jay! Vas a matarme”- gimió Jensen mientras sus manos forcejeaban con el botón de los pantalones de Jared, para liberar su excitación de su estorbosa prisión de tela.

 

Ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se rozaron, húmedas y resbaladizas. Jensen se arqueó hacia adelante aumentando el contacto, embistiendo contra su cuerpo con movimientos casi pornográficos. Sus labios sin despegarse de la piel de Jared, besando y mordiendo suavemente sus labios, la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello, los hombros.

 

Jared se sentía a punto de perder la cordura y con un rápido movimiento sujetó ambas erecciones, deslizando la mano una y otra vez con un ritmo constante, Jensen movió las caderas aumentando el ritmo antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Jared. La fricción era deliciosa y estaba absolutamente seguro que no durara mucho más, no cuando Jensen lucía tan jodidamente hermoso, el orgasmo le golpeó como una oleada de placer en el mismo instante que Jensen se corría con su nombre en los labios.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Suaves voces y ligeras risas son el único sonido en la habitación, ambos recostados sobre el sillón del salón, la cabeza de Jensen apoyada en el pecho de Jared y sus manos trazando patrones en su piel. Jared acariciaba su cabello, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho de tener al rubio entre sus brazos. Jensen se estiró sobre él antes de besarle una vez más – se habían besado de todas las formas posibles entre confesiones y pequeñas bromas.

 

-“Me parece que es hora de irme”- dijo mirándolo con un brillo travieso- “Quizás la próxima vez me dejes llegar a la habitación”

 

Jared sonrío ampliamente- “No escuche que te quejaras, Jen”

 

-“Listillo”

 

-“¿Seguro que debes marcharte?”- pregunto mirándole con un mohín.

 

Jensen no pudo resistir esa mirada y deposito un ligero beso, al menos esa era su intención, pero Jared tenía otros planes, le sujetó por la nuca profundizando el beso- “Te imaginas la que se armaría si nos ven llegar juntos mañana”- respondió cuando Jared abandonó sus labios para dejar suaves besos en su cuello.

 

El castaño le dejó levantarse de mala gana- “De acuerdo”- Jensen rio, adoraba esa expresión de cachorrito triste.

 

Se recolocó su elegante traje lo mejor que pudo y se giró para despedirse, Jared estaba a escasos centímetros de él, con la camisa abierta y los pantalones a la altura de las caderas- “Te perderás de una relajante ducha”- le dijo al oído.

 

Jensen dejó escapar un gemido ahogado ¡Joder con el Padalecki!- -“Eres un chico muy malo Jay”

 

Jared rió- “Hasta mañana Jen”


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, sobresaltando a la pelirroja- “¡Danneel!”- llamó el joven camarógrafo.

 

-“¿Estás demente? ¿Con qué derecho entras de esa manera en mi casa?”- preguntó la chica con enojo, no estaba de humor para aguantar los dramas de Tom. Suficiente con tener que ver al idiota de Jared pegado a Jensen Ackles y después marcharse con él.

 

-“Toda la maldita noche Danneel”- reclamó- “¡No soy estúpido! Estuviste mirándole toda la jodida noche”

 

-“¿De qué hablas?”

 

-“Jensen Ackles”- el rostro de la chica se endureció.

 

-“Te dije que no te debo explicaciones Tom”- su ojos le miraron tan fríos como su voz- “Quiero que terminemos”

 

-“¿Qué?”- su enojó disolviéndose por la sorpresa y el dolor ante su petición- “Pero... Danni”

 

-“La verdad es que ya no me interesa seguir a tu lado”- dijo en tono práctico- “Debó pensar en mi futuro y para eso dejas mucho que desear Tommy”

 

-“¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? Después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos”

 

Danneel hizo un gesto de aburrimiento- “Eso es cosa del pasado. Quiero que salgas de mi vida Tom, no querrás llegar a saber de lo que puedo ser capaz”- advirtió y luego sonrió- “Aunque quizás sea mejor para ti, sería más sencillo si me detestas”

 

Tom la miró completamente anonadado, dónde estaba la chica dulce de la que se había enamorado. Aquella por la cual había dejado todo, por quién le hizo daño a la persona que más le había amado- “Te elegí a ti, deje a Jared por ti”- murmuró incrédulo.

 

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió con malicia- “Pues vuelve con él, yo necesito enfocarme en nuevos ideales”

 

Tom negó con la cabeza, siseando con furia- “No vas a dejarme. Ni sueñes que te será así de fácil, seré yo quien decida cuando terminar”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Diversas miradas de reojo le siguieron en su camino hacia su oficina haciéndole sentir incómodo y confundido. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo?_ \- “Buen día Sarah”- saludó Jensen a su secretaria quien le dirigió una sonrisa demasiado amplia.

 

-“Buenos días, Sr. Jensen”-  saludo con voz demasiado risueña y una mirada cómplice.

 

Entró a su oficina mas extrañado, si eso era posible, la revista de la SBS resaltaba sobre la pila de contratos para ese día, un leve vistazo a la portada le dio la respuesta al comportamiento tan peculiar de su secretaria. El nuevo número de la revista era especial por el aniversario- “¡Joder!”- exclamó sin poder evitarlo ante la fotografía suya en primera plana, la hojeo frenéticamente topándose con demasiadas fotografías, sin duda tomadas durante la recepción

 

-“Jay va a matarme”- gimió para sí mismo, dejándose caer en su silla.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Toda la mañana había sido broma tras broma gracias a la fiestecita, aunque al menos en esta ocasión los comentarios eran más ‘ _halagadores’_. Y todo por ese estúpido reportaje, estuvo a punto de escupir su café cuando vio aquella fotografía de primera plana. De acuerdo que era de lo más inocente y si tiene que ser honesto, le había provocado cierta sensación de calidez la forma en la que Jensen arreglaba el nudo de su corbata, haciéndole sonreír como un tonto enamorado. Pero para este momento, si escuchaba algún otro comentario iba a gritar.

 

-“Awww JT, se ven tan adorables”- exclamó Alona con una sonrisa tonta, Jared soltó un gruñido.

 

-“Hay que reconocerlo Jay-man”- una sonrisa burlona bailaba en el rostro de Chad- “Creo que podremos perdonarte el habernos ignorado en la fiesta”

 

-“¡Yo no les ignore!”- exclamó Jared- “Ustedes desaparecieron de repente”

 

-“Espero que haya valido la pena”- comentó Alona, hojeando la revista antes de preguntar con un brillo en sus ojos- “¿Ya se han besado?”

 

-“¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?”- preguntó Jared, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

 

-“¡Lo hiciste!”- chilló la chica con emoción.

 

-“Shhh, baja la voz”- suplicó Jared- “Nunca dije que…”

 

-“Te conozco Padalecki, ni te molestes en negarlo”- advirtió la rubia- “Así que empieza a hablar y quiero los detalles”

 

-“Momento, me niego a escuchar detalles de lo que sea estuvieron haciendo después de la fiesta”- exclamó Chad con una mueca de desagrado.

 

Jared no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, el sonido de su móvil le salvó- “Me encantaría quedarme a charlar y darte todos los detalles escabrosos, pero…debo irme”- dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa, levantándose de la mesa- “Nos vemos chicos”

 

-“¡No! Espera JT, ¿quiere decir que hay algo que contar?”- preguntó Alona con desesperación, Jared se despidió con la mano- “¡Espera Padalecki!”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“El Sr. Padalecki está aquí”- Jensen negó con la cabeza, nunca había escuchado tan contenta a su secretaria.

 

-“Gracias, Sarah. Dile que pase”- dijo en un tono estrictamente profesional- “Y por favor si alguien me busca…”

 

-“Les diré que se encuentra en una reunión de suma importancia, no se preocupe Sr. Ackles”

 

Jared entró en la oficina rodando los ojos- “¿Por qué me citaste aquí? Tú secretaria está a punto de ponerse a dar brinquitos de emoción”

 

Jensen rió- “Fue la única manera de verte sin tener que ir a tu oficina. Quería asegurarme de que no estabas volviéndote loco por la revista”

 

El castaño se apoyo a su lado en el escritorio- “Nah, estoy bien, quitando todas las bromitas y que ahora Alona quiere un reporte detallado de…”- dejo de hablar repentinamente al fijarse en el elegante marco encima del escritorio, exhibiendo una fotografía de ambos jóvenes sonriendo ante la cámara, como fondo una pista congelada. La tomó sin poder creerlo- “¿Hace cuánto que la tienes ahí?”

 

-“Desde mi primer día”- respondió Jensen encogiéndose de hombros- “Fue un obsequio de Meg”

 

Jared sonrió, dejando el marco en su sitio y se inclinó para rozar los labios de Jensen, jalando al mismo tiempo la corbata del rubio- “Eres absolutamente cursi”

 

-“¿Y eso te gusta?”- dijo poniéndose a su altura.

 

-“Si, tal vez me guste”

 

-“Seguro que estás bien”- preguntó de nuevo.

 

-“Perfectamente”- respondió Jared antes de besarle, el beso era suave, aunque al mismo tiempo demandante, con el que tomó posesión de cada rincón de la boca del rubio, quien se dejo hacer, respondiendo el beso con la misma pasión, mientras sus manos se enredaban en las suaves hebras castañas.

 

-“¿Comemos juntos?”- preguntó Jensen cuando se separaron.

 

-“Por supuesto que no, los rumores apenas se están calmando”

 

-“Vamos, es una simple comida, además no me interesa lo que digan”- insistió con besos cortos.

 

-“Lo sé. Aún así, no quiero causarte problemas”

 

-“De acuerdo, aunque…”- comenzó Jensen con una sonrisa seductora antes de recorrer su cuello con besos suaves- “La comida comenzará pronto, podría simplemente retenerte aquí para tener un poco de sexo salvaje sobre este escritorio”- murmuró en su oído.

 

Un jadeo escapó de la garganta de Jared, su cuerpo arqueándose ligeramente ante las caricias del rubio y _joder_ , si eso no sería algo absolutamente caliente. Follar encima del caro escritorio de roble, con solo una puerta separándoles de toda la empresa. _¡No!_ Tenían que comportarse- “Olvídalo Ackles”

 

Jensen enarcó una ceja- “Ambos tenemos trabajo”

 

-“Sarah estaría más que feliz de retrasar todas mis citas”- continuó, su mirada tenía un brillo travieso- “¿No? Bien, entonces tendré que ser rápido”- Se dejó caer de rodillas, sus manos ya trabajando con precisión y rapidez sobre los pantalones de Jared.

 

-“¿Jen, que…?”- intentó preguntar antes de tener que cerrar los ojos y jadear al sentir el cálido aliento de Jensen a través de la fina tela de sus bóxers- “¡Oh, joder!”- exclamó con fuerza.

 

-“Shhh, van a descubrirnos Jay”- advirtió Jensen antes de recorrerlo lentamente con la lengua, sus caderas dieron una sacudida involuntaria, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado. Un húmedo calor le envolvió por completo, los labios de Jensen se deslizaban sobre su miembro utilizando un poco los dientes para crear una ligera y enloquecedora fricción

 

-“Jen, no… deberíamos…hacer… esto”- dijo entrecortadamente, a pesar de que su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

 

Ignorando por completo su sugerencia, Jensen comenzó a bajar y subir sobre su erección, sus labios formando un apretado anillo. Se detuvo un momento, explorando la pequeña abertura con la lengua antes de engullirlo nuevamente, succionando con fuerza. Jared gimió en voz baja, sujetándose con tanta fuerza al borde del escritorio, para no embestir con fuerza en esa deliciosa y húmeda cavidad, que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

 

Jensen se sentía a punto de explotar, el aroma almizclado de Jared, sus suaves jadeos, la expresión de placer contenido en su rostro, el sabor salado y ligeramente amargo del pre semen explotando en su boca, el peso de esa gruesa y caliente polla; era simplemente demasiado, estaba seguro de que podría correrse sin siquiera tocarse. Aumentó sus esfuerzos, acrecentando un poco el ritmo, lamiendo, chupando, quería que Jared perdiera el control, que le follara la boca, quería sentirle explotando en su interior, llenándole.

 

-“Jen”- gimió el castaño.

 

Una de sus manos estaba ahora sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello ejerciendo una ligera presión. Pero no era suficiente, Jensen liberó su polla, reemplazando su boca con unos largos y finos dedos acariciándole lentamente, sus ojos verdes le miraron llenos de deseo- “Eres tan hermoso y caliente”- dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que Jared se estremeciera- “Dios, Jay. Quiero probarte, quiero sentir tu semen llenando mi boca, corriendo hasta mi garganta, espeso, caliente… delicioso”

 

Jared dejó escapar un gemido ahogado- “Oh Dios, Jen. Vas a matarme”- murmuró acariciando su rostro suavemente, Jensen le sonrió y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los del castaño envolvió de nuevo sus labios sobre la cabeza de su polla, succionando levemente, bajó la cabeza un poco más, chupando y acariciando al mismo tiempo.

 

Los gemidos de Jared aumentaron, hundió las manos en el cabello de Jensen y comenzó a mover sus caderas, follando la más que dispuesta y caliente boca. Jensen gimió y relajó los músculos de su garganta tomando cada vez más y succionando de forma inclemente, llevándole al límite.

 

-“Jen… joder…Oh Dios”- Jared gemía, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas- “Dios, Jen… no creo poder… “

 

Fue interrumpido por una suave voz femenina proveniente del intercomunicador: _‘Sr. Ackles, el Sr. Jeff está aquí’_

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa- “Espera… Jen… Jeff está…”- no pudo terminar la frase. Jensen en lugar de apartarse se inclinó hacia adelante tomándolo lo más profundo posible antes de succionar con fuerza- “¡Jen!”

 

Se corrió con fuerza, disparando calientes chorros de semen mientras Jensen tragaba todo, succionando suavemente hasta la última gota, lo liberó lentamente, lamiendo cada centímetro para limpiar cualquier rastro- “Delicioso”- dijo con un sonido de placer, casi un ronroneo.

 

La visión era absolutamente sexy, tanto que podría ponerle duro de nuevo, si no fuera porque acababa de correrse, además de que Jeff estaba afuera – le recordó su aún cortocircuitado cerebro- “Oh Dios, ven aquí”- murmuró jalando a Jensen hacía él, dándole un húmedo y ardiente beso- “No volveré a verte en tu oficina”

 

Jensen soltó una carcajada, mientras ayudaba al castaño a acomodarse su ropa con presteza.

 

-“¿Sr. Ackles?”- su secretaría llamó de nuevo.

 

-“No me interesa si estas reunido con el primer ministro de Inglaterra, Jensen”- exclamó Jeff enojado entrando a su despacho, Jensen le miraba con una ceja arqueada desde detrás de su escritorio.

 

-“¿Qué haces tú…?”- empezó dirigiéndose al castaño en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Jensen- “Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo”

 

-“Jared y yo hablábamos sobre la edición especial de la revista, Jeff”- aclaró Jensen rodando los ojos.

 

-“Si, ya”- respondió el mayor incrédulo- “Lamento interrumpir tan importante ‘reunión’, pero creo que tiene un reportaje que terminar Sr. Padalecki”

 

-“Ahm, si. Estaba por volver al trabajo”- dijo Jared poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

 

-“En serio, Jeff…”

 

-“En serio, Jensen. No quiero saberlo”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza divertido, antes de fijar su ojos en Jared- “Ya que no aceptaste mi propuesta anterior, Jay”- dijo con un guiño- “¿Qué tal una cena?”

 

Jared se sonrojó ligeramente- “Si, seguro”- respondió de prisa, antes de salir del despacho con rapidez sin atreverse a mirar a Jeff.

 

-“Y bien, ¿qué es tan importante?”- preguntó Jensen antes de que Jeff le soltara algún estúpido sermón

 

-“Las audiencias siguen cayendo, Jensen. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que te pidan tomar alguna medida”- dijo con seriedad, dejándose caer en la silla.

 

-“¿Es tan malo?”- preguntó preocupado.

-“Me temo que sí”

 

-“El concepto del programa es obsoleto”- reconoció Jensen- “Pero puedo asegurarte que irán en contra de los conductores”

 

-“Eso sin duda”- acordó Jeff- “¿Tienes algo en mente?”

 

-“Si, lo he estado pensando. Aunque no creo que le agrade”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Salió del ascensor soltando un suspiro, después de horas de buscar una solución para su nuevo problema estaba totalmente agotado. Entró a su auto cerrando los ojos, pensando en las consecuencias de su decisión, ¿había alguna posibilidad de que su oferta fuera aceptada? Definitivamente este negocio era un dolor de cabeza, concluyó poniendo el auto en marcha, decidido a olvidarse de la situación para concentrarse únicamente en Jay. Después de la tarde de mierda lo que más deseaba era verle, ya llegaría el momento de lidiar con los problemas.

 

Entró a un pequeño bar, esbozando una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se posaron en el chico castaño haciendo un adorable mohín a la rubia frente a él- “¡Hey chicos!”- saludó cuando llegó junto a ellos.

 

-“¡Jensen!”- exclamó Alona emocionada- “Justo a tiempo traidor. Tienes mucho que contar”

 

El rubio sonrió divertido antes de inclinarse ligeramente y rozar los labios de Jared- “¿Me extrañaste?”

 

Jared se sonrojó ligeramente, ante el gritito de emoción de Al- “Si, pero solo porque Al me estaba torturando”- se quejó mirándole con sus adorables ojos de cachorro, antes de lanzarle una mirada malhumorada a la chica- “Me fue imposible deshacerme de ella”

 

-“¡Ugh! ¿Son así de cursis?”- exclamó el joven rubio a lado de la chica.

 

Alona dio un dramático suspiro- “Sip, absolutamente frustrante. Al menos ahora decidieron dejarse de tonterías y actuar”

 

-“Murray ¿cierto? El chico nuevo de deportes”- preguntó Jensen, con rostro serio- “Un placer”

 

-“Ahm… si, ese. No me despedirás por lo que dije ¿o sí?”- preguntó Chad recordando que Jensen era su jefe.

 

-“No lo sé”- respondió mortalmente serio- “¿Debería?”- preguntó a Jared, quien hacía considerables esfuerzos por no reír del rostro asustado de su mejor amigo.

 

-“Creo que podríamos darle una oportunidad, en el fondo es un buen tío, un poco idiota, pero agradable”- dijo considerándolo.

 

Alona soltó una carcajada, que fue seguida por Jensen y Jared, mientras el chico los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba por replicar cuando el móvil de Jensen sonó- “Lo siento, debo atender”- se disculpó al ver el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla.

 

Se alejó un poco de la mesa, su semblante relajado se torno en uno tenso y preocupado, Jared apenas pudo escuchar unas cuantas palabras inconexas. ‘ _Si… ¿ahora? pero… lo entiendo… de acuerdo’_

 

-“Lo siento chicos, pero me temo que lo debo dejar por hoy, surgió una… reunión de último minuto”- se disculpó llegando a la mesa- “No te molesta ¿verdad?”- preguntó mirando a Jared.

 

-“Claro que no”- contestó el castaño rápidamente, sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba. Jensen intercambio unas cuantas palabras más con Chad y Alona, se despidió con un rápido beso y se dirigió hacia la puerta del local.

 

Jared captó la mirada exasperada de Alona – _Que esperas, ve –_ “Vuelvo en un momento”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“¡Jen!”- llamó, haciendo que el rubio se girara sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa. Caminó apresuradamente para ponerse a su altura- “¿Está todo bien?”

 

-“Si, no te preocupes”- le tranquilizó- “Mi padre y el Sr. Blake tuvieron una plática de negocios y al parecer no pueden esperar hasta mañana para comentar sus brillantes ideas”- dijo algo exasperado- “Te llevaría, pero…”

 

Jared le silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- “¿Bromeas? Me aburriría a muerte mientras ustedes hablan de negocios. Además ninguno lo apreciaría”

 

Jensen besó el dedo de Jared-“Si, bueno, ellos son los que han interrumpido mi cita”- dijo antes de metérselo en la boca de manera sugerente.

 

Los ojos de Jared se oscurecieron y con un gruñido lo alejó de Jensen- “Uh-uh”- negó con la cabeza- “Aún no he olvidado lo que me hiciste pasar frente a Jeff”

 

-“No fue _exactamente_ frente a Jeff”- se quejó Jensen con una mueca de desagrado.

 

-“Como sea, me la debes Ackles”

 

-“Oh, y que tiene en mente Padalecki”- preguntó con su mejor tono seductor.

 

Jared le sonrió con malicia acercándose un poco más- “Lo sabrás cuando pueda tenerte sólo para mi”

 

Al segundo siguiente, los labios de Jared estaban sobre los suyos, Jensen le rodeó con sus brazos, tirando del cuerpo firme y cálido, acercándolo tanto como pudo. Los brazos de Jared se enroscaron en su cintura, mientras su lengua se deslizaba en el interior de la boca de Jensen, acariciando, probando, explorando en detalle. Escuchó el suave gemido del rubio, quien le prácticamente se derretía entre sus brazos, volviendo todo más caliente y delicioso, Jared podía sentirse endurecer solo con eso y sabía que era una muy mala idea dejar que las cosas continuaran.

 

Se separó ligeramente, juntando sus frentes- “Te quiero”- susurró haciendo que en el rostro de Jensen apareciera una bonita sonrisa- “Ve, que te están esperando”

 

-“También te quiero”- respondió rozando sus labios una última vez, antes de separarse y subir a su auto- “Te veré mañana, Jay”

 

-“Mas te vale”- advirtió con un guiño

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Jensen entró al elegante restaurante, pensando en reparar el daño que sus comentarios pudieron haber causado. No estaba del todo arrepentido, sostenía que era una buena inversión traer a conductores y reporteros con cierto nivel de popularidad; pero se había dejado llevar por la presión de Benjamin Blake y sus proyectos de nueva infraestructura. Debía reconocer que no había sido el momento, ni la forma adecuada.

 

-“Jensen”- saludó Alan indicando la silla vacía.

 

-“Padre, Sr. Blake”

 

-“Benjamin, Jensen, después de todos somos casi familia”

 

El comentario le sentó como un golpe en el estomago, sintió la ira correr como lava en sus venas, pero se obligó a permanecer impasible- “¿Cuál es el problema?”- preguntó con seriedad.

 

-“Deseas ordenar algo de cenar, primero”- preguntó Alan, intentando aligerar la tensión. No le había pasado desapercibido, la perdida de color en el rostro de su hijo por ese comentario.

 

Jensen negó-“Pensé que era un asunto de suma importancia”

 

-“Directo a los negocios ¿eh, Jensen?”- comentó Benjamin riendo- “¿O es que hemos interrumpido tus planes?”

 

-“Tenemos lista la nueva programación para la temporada”- dijo su padre entregándole un documento, un ligero sentimiento de alivio invadió a Jensen al repasar los nombres- “Aún necesitamos discutir el asunto de los nuevos programas y decidir sobre algunos de nuestros conductores”

 

-“Eso es algo que suelen discutir entre ustedes”

 

-“Es evidente que al chico no le interesa, Alan, quizás debimos dejar que continuara con sus compromisos sociales”

 

-“Le interesa más de lo que aparenta”- su padre le miró bebiendo una trago de su vaso de whisky- “La repartición inteligente del presupuesto es algo en lo que debes involucrarte más, Jensen. Hemos decidido invertir en nuevos conductores con el fin de elevar nuestra audiencia”

 

-“Supongo que ya han decidido los cambios que harán”- dijo Jensen aparentando tranquilidad, aunque un nudo se había formado en su estomago.

 

-“Todos sabemos lo que conviene a la compañía”- afirmó Benjamin- “Me parece que encontraras adecuada la decisión de cancelar el programa y preferentemente prescindir del conductor titular”

 

-“Estoy de acuerdo con cancelar el programa y por supuesto tener gente nueva que le agrade al público”- admitió Jensen- “Sin embargo, estoy seguro que la experiencia de nuestros empleados no es una pérdida de tiempo o recursos”

 

-“Por supuesto que no”- reconoció Alan- “Aunque en este caso en particular, no veo como podamos beneficiarnos. Así que a menos que tengas una propuesta factible, debes dar por terminado el contrato de Samantha Ferris”

 

La sonrisa de Benjamin era astuta, Jensen se obligó a asentir antes de disculparse con ambos hombres y retirarse, apenas puso un pie fuera del lugar cogió el móvil- “En mi departamento en media hora, necesitamos tenerlo listo para mañana”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jeff emitió un sonoro bostezo, parpadeando para alejar el sueño- “Si sabes que debo estar en la estación dentro de cuatro horas”- comentó con falso enojo.

 

-“Lo sé”- respondió Jensen distraído mirando la pila de documentos- “¿Y, qué opinas?”

 

-“Sigo creyendo que no tiene que ver con ella”- Jensen asintió- “Sabes que por más famoso que sea un reportero o presentador, no asegura un buen nivel de audiencia”

 

-“Estoy consciente de ello”- dijo Jensen, bebiendo lo que debería ser su decimo quinta taza de café- “Aunque debes admitir que los nuevos talentos siempre se esfuerzan en ser los mejores”

 

-“Insinúas que no se esforzó lo suficiente y por eso perdió su trabajo”- reclamó Jeff.

 

Jensen le miró con incredulidad- “¿Me crees capaz de algo así? Si pensara de esa manera, no estaría hasta las tres de la mañana buscando una maldita alternativa Jeffrey”

 

-“Lo siento, tienes razón. Estoy cansado”- se disculpó- “Sam es una buena amiga y excelente profesional, es difícil. Lo que haces ahora es admirable, pero no esperes que te lo agradezca Jensen, al menos hasta que se acostumbre a la idea”

 

-“No espero que lo haga”- contestó con una sonrisa- “Quiero que está compañía sea la mejor Jeff y haré lo que pueda por mi gente, antes de simplemente desecharlos”

 

-“Sabía que serías un buen jefe”

 

Jensen rio- “Ve a casa, Jeff. Descansa un poco, comienzas a delirar”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Samantha Ferris salió de la oficina apesadumbrada, había estado temiendo la cancelación de su programa desde que los raitings comenzaron a bajar. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre como la conducción del programa contribuía al fracaso de la emisión, pero ella confiaba en su trabajo y compañeros. En ese momento, se sentía confundida, sin estar segura de cómo tomar el ofrecimiento de la directiva; Jensen Ackles había sido muy amable con ella, sin embargo estaba implícita la decisión de la junta, si no aceptaba la oportunidad debía marcharse. Era tan injusto, había trabajado para esa empresa durante años y ahora sería reemplazada por un par de jovenzuelos.

 

Jeff levantó la mirada, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de apoyo. Podía adivinar por su expresión que estaba dolida, se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó con cariño- “Todo estará bien, Sam”

 

Ella simplemente le sonrió de forma cansada- “Deberías darle una oportunidad a ese proyecto”- murmuró.

 

-“Un consuelo para tontos”- respondió la mujer con enojo.

 

-“No es verdad y lo sabes. Entiendo que estés enojada, solo piénsalo Sam”- dijo Jeff sonriendo, después de todo nadie sabía cuánto trabajó Jensen en esa propuesta y en obtener la aprobación de su padre.

 

-“Interrumpimos”- bromeó Christian entrando a la oficina de reporteros, seguido por los demás chicos. Jeff le hizo un gesto para que se callara antes de salir, debía terminar el nuevo contrato de Samantha.

 

-“¿Sam? ¿Qué sucedió?”- preguntó Chris confundido.

 

Samantha le sonrió- “Solo me hicieron una oferta”- dijo antes de contarles la cancelación del programa y la alternativa que le estaban ofreciendo, los demás le escuchaban completamente sorprendidos.

 

-“¿Radio? ¿Es una broma?”- repitió Christian incrédulo.

 

-“Es eso o esperar a que milagrosamente reciban un donativo de millones”- un ligero tono de amargura en su voz- “Tenemos empleados nuevos, gente que atrae los reflectores y necesitan programas adecuados, eso sin contar su estrafalario sueldo”

 

-“Si la calidad de trabajo no es la adecuada, se deben tomar medidas”- opinó Misha, mientras bebía una taza de café- “El despido es una buena opción cuando los elementos son demasiado mediocres para que la empresa prospere”

 

-“¿De qué demonios hablas Misha?”- explotó Christian.

 

-“Saben a lo que me refiero, contratos especiales debido a la experiencia”- dijo asintiendo hacia Samantha, para luego mirar a Chris- “Incluso tú gozas de demasiadas libertades y de acuerdo, no es que la empresa gaste demasiado, pero podría invertirse en algo más productivo ¿no crees?”

 

-“Tú contrato es el más exclusivo de todos nosotros”- exclamó Samantha.

 

Misha sonrió con cierta presunción- “Pero no hay quejas sobre mi trabajo o las audiencias en mi noticiero, así que dudo me despidan por expresar una opinión”

 

Samantha salió completamente enojada, Jared la siguió con la mirada sin estar seguro de que pensar. Le costaba creer que Jensen, siendo como era, haya tratado de esa forma a una de las personas con más tiempo en la empresa.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Samantha por quinta vez en lo que va de la tarde. Había estado preocupado por la decisión que pudiese tomar, fue evidente que las palabras de Misha le habían lastimado, pero fue mayor la traición por parte de la compañía.

 

-“Sam”- la voz de Jensen hizo que levante la mirada repentinamente, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y detectó una ligera sonrisa.

 

Jared apartó la mirada, había intentado hablar con él desde hacía unas horas pero solo consiguió un rápido mensaje diciendo que estaba ocupado. _Ocupado_ , por supuesto, gastando millones en contratar a personas populares mientras hacía a un lado a quien no le servía, pensó con enojo.

 

-“¿Sr. Ackles?”

 

-“Solo quería agradecerte el aceptar la propuesta, estoy seguro que será un éxito con tu ayuda”

 

-“Y si no, siempre puedes invertir en mas celebridades”- murmuró de forma bastante audible, provocando un tenso silencio.

 

-“Jared”- advirtió Jeffrey Morgan, quien había llegado acompañando a Jensen.

 

-“Nos vemos mañana, Sam”- se despidió Jensen haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo y no reaccionar a las palabras de Jared.

 

Jared le observó salir, pero el rubio no miró hacia su sitio ni una sola vez- “Gracias por eso, pero te aconsejó que no lo hagas de nuevo. Puedes terminar mal, Jared”- le regañó Samantha, sin embargo una amable sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 

-“Vamos, todo el mundo sabe lo que te hizo y se atrevió a venir con esa sonrisa, después de preferir a otras personas”- se desahogó Jared.

 

-“Aún así, tienes que recordar que trabajas para ellos. Debo irme, hablaremos luego ¿de acuerdo?”

 

-“¿Fue alguna manera de presumir la relación que tienes con Jensen?”- preguntó Danneel cuando Ferris se marchó- “Y luego esperas que la gente no hablé de que te favorece, si te permite hablarle de esa manera”

 

Jared la ignoró, prefiriendo salir. No estaba de humor para escuchar los comentarios mordaces de la pelirroja. Jensen podría ser su jefe, sin embargo eso no le quitaba su derecho a expresar lo que pensaba. Una mano le sujeto de repente, jalándolo al interior de una sala vacía.

 

-“¿Qué diablos, Jared?”- gruñó Jensen- “¿En qué coño pensabas para hablarme de esa manera?”

 

El castaño se soltó, alejándose- “Solo dije la verdad”- su tono de voz ligeramente desafiante- “Es obvio que tus empleados te importan una mierda, ¿esperabas que me quedara callado?”

 

-“Escucha, entiendo que estas enojado”

 

-“Mas bien decepcionado”- Jensen pareció herido por sus palabras- “¿Así es como tratas a tu gente, a las personas que han dado todo por la empresa? Desechándolos cuando ya no son valiosos para tus intereses”

 

-“¿Eso es lo que crees?”- preguntó ligeramente incrédulo- “Jared esas ‘celebridades’ trabajaron duro para llegar a donde están, no nacieron siendo exitosas. La SBS necesita gente como ellos, las audiencias…”

 

-“Es increíble”- interrumpió exaltado- “Eso es lo único que te preocupa, las audiencias, tus millones invertidos”

 

-“Es mi trabajo pensar en lo mejor para todos”- exclamó empezando a enojarse- “Intenta comprender que esta empresa depende de lograr la preferencia del público…”

 

-“Tu trabajo no es más que hipocresía”- interrumpió, sintió una opresión en el estomago ante la expresión de Jensen.

 

-“Así es este medio Jared, no puedes darte el lujo de ser idealista. Lo veras por ti mismo, llegará el momento en que seas tan reconocido que las empresas se pelearan por trabajar contigo”- respondió Jensen con voz dolida- “Lamento que pienses así de mi, Jay”

 

Jensen le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir de la sala, Jared le observó marchar, luchando con el impulso de detenerle-“¡Joder!”- gruñó frustrado golpeando la mesa con su puño.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Era la segunda botella y aún estaba muy lejos de relajarse, en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido de ese modo y quería estar enojado con Jared, pero en realidad se sentía dolido. Suspiró, la SBS lo único que le causaba era problemas.

 

-“Vaya, Jensen”- saludó la atractiva pelirroja- “Que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí,

 

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente forzada, lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con la chica- “Danneel, buenas noches”

 

-“¿Dónde está JT?”- preguntó inocente, mirando alrededor antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el único plato en la mesa y su expresión se torno condescendiente- “Oh, no lo entendió ¿cierto? ¿Puedo acompañarte?”

 

Su primer impulso había sido decir no, pero malditos sean los modales que le inculcó su madre, señaló la silla frente a él- “Adelante, aunque no creo ser buena compañía está noche”

 

-“Siempre serás una perfecta compañía para mí”- sonrió con coquetería- “Tomaste una excelente decisión, los medio son crueles y Jared es… bueno, a veces tiende a ser inmaduro”

 

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Se preocupa por sus amigos, es parte de su encanto”

 

-“Igual que tú. Lo que hiciste por Sam fue un gran gesto, estoy segura que llegara a apreciarlo”- la chica tomó su mano en gesto de apoyo.

 

-“Gracias, pero no lo hice con esa intención”- dijo algo sorprendido, ese comentario le tomo tan desprevenido que tardo un par de minutos más de los necesarios para apartar la mano de la chica.

 

-“Por supuesto que no”- respondió la joven apretando ligeramente la mano de Jensen- “Él debió darse cuenta”- comentó decepcionada,

 

Jensen deslizó su mano fuera del agarre de la pelirroja y apartó la mirada, ese era un tema que no estaba dispuesto a tratar con Danneel Harris.

 

La joven sonrió sabiendo que había tocado una fibra sensible, era algo de lo que podría aprovecharse- “En fin, la noche es joven y deberíamos disfrutarla”- propuso Danneel con voz alegre, cambiando el tema.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Jensen se frotó los ojos con cansancio, la cabeza le estaba matando, había sido una mala idea quedarse tan tarde en el restaurante. Cuando abrió los ojos su mirada se posó sin querer en el rostro sonriente sobre su escritorio y pensar que hace 24 horas, había estado en esa misma habitación con Jared – _Idiota_ – murmuró para sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar coger el marco, mientras tomaba el móvil.

 

-“Tu hermano es un idiota”- dijo sin molestarse en saludar.

 

-“Hola para ti también”- contestó la chica antes de soltar un suspiro- “Hiciste lo correcto, lo sabes ¿verdad?”

 

Jensen soltó una carcajada- “Frase correcta, Padalecki equivocado”

 

-“Es un testarudo, se pone demasiado sobreprotector con sus amigos. Samantha le ha apoyado mucho, Jensen”

 

-“Lo sé, solo esperaba que tuviera un poco más de fe en mi. Se supone soy su novio o lo era, ya ni sé”

 

-“¿De qué hablas?”- preguntó Megan sorprendida- “No pensaras que ya no quiere estar contigo, solo está actuando como un tonto. Hablaré con él”

 

-“No, Meg. Supongo que es algo que tenemos que resolver solos”

 

-“En serio Jensen, fue la mejor decisión y un gesto muy amable. Eso ni lo dudes”

 

-“Ya, Danni dijo lo mismo”

 

-“¿Danni? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa bruja?”- saltó la chica.

 

-“Cené con ella anoche y…”

 

-“¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!”- gritó la chica.

 

-“Fue una coincidencia Meg”

 

-“Si, seguro. No me extrañaría que estuviera siguiéndote, ni se te ocurra meterte con esa zorra”

 

-“Por Dios, Meg, como crees”- exclamó Jensen haciendo una mueca- “Es una _chica_ ”

 

-“Eso decía Tom”- bufó la menor de los Padalecki.

 

-“¿Tom, en serio? ¿Me estás comparando con Tom?”- preguntó indignado- “Se que estas enojada, pero eso es demasiado y no me interesa que en el fondo sea un buen chico. Solo fue una cena y ella se portó realmente amable conmigo”

 

-“Solo porque quiere meterse en tu cama, Jensen”

 

-“Tiene novio Megan”- le recordó, colocó la fotografía en su sitio antes de continuar con un suspiro- “Además por más idiota que sea tu hermano, estoy perdidamente enamorado de él”

 

El gritito de Megan le indicó que había hablado de más- “Eso es tan obviooo. Aargh! Voy a matarle”

 

La carcajada de Jensen se cortó cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, Alan Ackles entró con gesto adusto- “¿Qué diablos significa eso Jensen?”- exigió soltando una revista sobre el escritorio, sin importar que estuviera al teléfono.

 

-“Te llamó luego, Meg”- se despidió antes de responder a su padre- “Es el especial de aniversario, que estoy seguro tú pediste”

 

-“¡Déjate de bromas!”- exclamó indignado- “Me refiero al montón de fotografías en las que apareces con ese reportero”

 

-“Eso es algo que no te incumbe”

 

-“Esta también es mi maldita empresa”- Jensen arqueó una ceja retándolo a continuar- “No voy a permitir que dañes su imagen relacionándote con un reportero de quinta que lo único que busca es escalar en la estación. Ya he escuchado todo tipo de rumores que te involucran con ese chico”

 

-“¿Te preocupa que sea un reportero novato? ¡Eso no te importo cuando comenzaste a engañar a mi madre con esa oportunista!”- exclamó Jensen con enojo

 

-“¡No te atrevas a hablar de ese modo de mi esposa!”

 

-“¡Pues permanece al margen de mi vida!”- replicó Jensen, levantándose de su asiento golpeando el escritorio- “Jared es mil veces mejor que esa zorra”

 

Alan dio un paso hacia adelante con toda intención de golpear a su hijo, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas- “¡Alan!”

 

El aludido dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Christian Kane de pie en el umbral de la puerta, a su lado, Sarah, le miraba con temor. Se volteó a su hijo- “Te lo advierto, Jensen. Aléjate de ese reportero”- amenazó antes de salir.

 

Jensen se dejó caer en su silla y enterró la cara entre sus manos, respirando agitadamente. Escuchó el suave click de la puerta, pero no levantó la cabeza.

 

-“Jenny”- una mano se posó en su hombro.

 

-“¿Cómo se atreve?”- dijo temblando con furia contenida, la voz amortiguada por sus manos- “¿Con que derecho viene a exigirme algo, cuando ni siquiera le importó…?”

 

Christian apretó su agarre contra su hombro- “Esta bien amigo, tranquilo. Escucha, tal vez debamos dejarlo para mañana. No estás en tu mejor forma ahora”

 

-“¡No!”- exclamó repentinamente, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos, peleando con las lagrimas de rabia, impotencia y dolor que se negaba a derramar- “Le prometí que iría a verla, no quiero dejarla esperando”

 

-“De acuerdo. Solo relájate, no querrás que te vea así”- dijo sonriendo a pesar del enorme nudo en su pecho.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡No puedo creerlo!”- exclamó Alona indignada- “¿En qué estabas pensando, Padalecki?”

 

-“Obviamente no lo hacía Alona. Estaba enojado”- refunfuñó a la defensiva.

 

-“Ya déjalo, Al”- intervino Chad- “No ves que el chico ya se siente lo suficientemente mal por haberse portado como un verdadero capullo”

 

-“Gracias por el apoyo Murray”- dijo mirando el rostro ceñudo de sus amigos. Tenían razón debió dejarle hablar, pero Samantha había sido tan buena con él desde que llegó- “¿Creen que todavía quiera seguir conmigo?”

 

-“No lo sé, pero ahí sentado no vas a averiguarlo ¿o sí? ¡Llámale Padalecki!”- exigió la rubia impaciente.

 

Jared sacó el móvil sintiendo que su estomago se revolvía, marcó el número, preparándose para escuchar la voz enojada de Jensen. Sin embargo el único sonido que obtuvo, fue la odiosa voz mecánica del buzón.

 

-“Está apagado”- dijo con cierta tristeza. Quizá Jensen estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera quería darle oportunidad de hablar con él.

 

-“Vamos Jay-man, puedes ir a su oficina para hacer guarradas y no para hablar con el tío”- señaló Chad con impaciencia.

 

-“¿Qué? ¿En su oficina?”

 

-“Claro que no”- negó rápidamente, fulminando a Chad con la mirada.

 

-“Oh por dios, eso es tan sexy”- chilló la chica.

 

-“Alona deja de gritar”

 

-“Espera, por qué lo sabe y yo no”- preguntó amenazadoramente, estrechando los ojos.

 

-“Fue un accidente”- aclaró Jared, olvidándose de seguir negándolo.

 

-“Un lamentable accidente, surgido de un inocente comentario por lo distraído que andaba, después de desaparecerse por ahí”- el tono de voz de Chad era melodramático.

 

-“Chad”- advirtió.

 

-“Y bueno como cualquier buen amigo que soy señalé el hecho de que parecía que el rubito le había sorbido el cerebro por la polla, pero en lugar de negarlo va el tío y se sonroja”- finalizó mirando a Jared- “Igual que ahora”

 

-“¿No? ¿Si?”- preguntó mirando a su amigo que estaba más rojo que nunca y con cara de querer esconderse bajo la mesa- “¿Tan bueno fue? Aunque con esos labios”

-“Suficiente, se supone están ayudándome a arreglar la situación, no… publicando mi vida sexual”

 

-“Solo ve a verle Jay-man”- insistió Chad con una sonrisa, contento de al menos haberle sacado del humor tan sombrío que traía.

 

-“Si Jay, Jensen te adora”- apoyó la rubia con una sonrisa y tomando su mano- “Seguramente está extrañándote tanto como tú”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared tomó el teléfono cuando se encontró solo en la sala de reporteros, no se atrevía a aparecerse sin más en la oficina de Jensen, nervioso digitó los números de la extensión.

 

-“Oficina del Sr. Ackles”

 

-“Ahm, soy Jared Padalecki, Sarah, ¿Jensen está?”

 

-“Lo lamento Sr. Padalecki”- dijo con frialdad, Jared suspiro resignado- “El Sr Jensen salió con el joven Christian, tenía un compromiso impostergable. Dudo que regrese a la oficina”

 

-“Gracias Sarah. Intentare llamarle al móvil, disculpa la molestia”- terminó la llamada y suspiró. Recordó que no era la primera vez que Jensen desaparecía con Kane de ese modo, parecía ser que Christian era a quien recurría cuando no estaba del todo bien.

 

Salió de la sala, sin otro remedio que irse a casa, pensando en cómo iba a hacerle para solucionar el problema con Jensen, se había portado como un verdadero gilipollas, le dijo algunas cosas hirientes. Miró la hora, a pesar de que solo había pasado un día sin verle, le extrañaba como un loco.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-“Misha”- saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

 

-“Ey, Danni, lista para las noticias”

 

-“Por supuesto, ¿Samantha sigue enojada?”- preguntó con semblante apenado

 

-“No estuvo de acuerdo con mis opiniones, pero nunca ha sido algo que me preocupe”- respondió el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“Claro que no. Seguramente solo está celosa de ti, se nota que le agradaría tener tu mismo talento y éxito”

 

-“Sam siempre ha sido exasperantemente mediocre, aunque no es por falta de talento. Debería esforzarse el doble en vez de culpar a la empresa por sus errores”- comentó en tono practico para después mirar a la pelirroja- “Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, tu tenacidad y ambición”

 

Danneel sonrió- “Estoy aprendiendo del mejor”- su sonrisa se borró al sentir una punzada de dolor en su costado.

 

-“¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida”

 

-“No me he sentido al cien desde esta mañana”- admitió

 

-“Deberías ver al médico Danni”- recomendó preocupado- “Tu programa está por comenzar, si te pasa algo durante la emisión…”

 

-“Tranquilo, estaré bien”- sonrió, restándole importancia- “Me tomaré algún medicamento, debe ser algún tipo de indigestión”

 

Danneel se levantó del asiento con dificultad, camino lentamente por los pasillos, el dolor era cada vez peor y estaba comenzando a asustarse, no se creía capaz de poder dar las noticias. Aunque tampoco quería que alguien más tomara su lugar, especialmente Jared.

 

Se detuvo en pequeño bordillo, tomó el móvil para localizar a Tom, el camarógrafo continuaba enojado con ella después de que intentó terminar su relación, pero era el único que podía ayudarla. Sin embargo, Tom no contestó y al segundo intento su llamada fue directamente al buzón de voz.

 

Una particularmente fuerte punzada de dolor, le hizo doblarse sobre sí misma, unas manos la sujetaron con cuidado y esa era una de las pocas veces en las que realmente le agradaba verle.

 

-“¿Danni?”- dijo Jared con voz preocupada- “¿Qué te sucede?”

 

La chica mantuvo los ojos cerrados, el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte- “Me duele”- jadeó con dificultad.

 

-“¿Danni?... Ey, Danni”- llamó cuando la chica prácticamente recargó su peso sobre el suyo, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Paseó su mirada por el pasillo buscando ayuda, un enorme sentimiento de alivio le inundó al ver a Tom girar en una esquina.

 

-“Espera aquí Danni”- murmuró para la chica, antes de correr hacia su amigo.

 

-“¡Tom! Es Danni, está muy enferma. Necesitamos…”- comenzó a decir, pero Tom le interrumpió mirando a su novia con desdén.

 

-“¿Enferma?”- preguntó con sarcasmo- “Si, seguro. Ayer estaba perfectamente. Si se sintiera mal no habría ido a cenar tan bien acompañada”

 

-“¿De qué diablos hablas, Tom?”- preguntó Jared, sorprendido por el desprecio en su voz- “Es en serio, ella está muy mal”- exclamó pero su amigo comenzó a alejarse.

 

Jared le miró incrédulo y se acercó de nuevo a Danneel- “De acuerdo, escucha Danni, necesito que me digas donde te duele”- pidió, pero la chica solo profirió un gemido de dolor.

 

-“Danni, por favor, solo dime que sientes”

 

En un segundo, Tom estaba a su lado -“Vamos al hospital”- dijo sujetando a su novia, dispuesto a cargarla, al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de algún truco, para que se pase su enojo.

 

-“¡No!”- exclamó Danneel- “Solo necesito un medicamento para el dolor”

 

-“Pero Danneel, necesitas que te revise un medico”- insistió Jared.

 

-“Iré después del programa, Jared por favor me traerías algo para el dolor”- Jared asintió, a pesar de que no parecía la mejor idea esperar más tiempo.

 

-“Danneel podemos pedir que alguien te supla, no puedes trabajar así. Estoy seguro que Jared podría…”

 

-“Nunca”- exclamó con furia- “Él menos que nadie puede suplirme. Solo necesito algo para el dolor y descansar un poco antes del programa”

 

-“Danni”- suspiró Tom, la obsesión de la chica era un peligro para ella misma.

 

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 

 

Fue la hora más larga de su vida, ahí de pie junto a Misha, mientras observaba a Danni pelear contra el dolor para mantener una expresión neutral. Su cara palidecía cada vez más y todo lo que podía hacer era apretar los puños para no entrar en el set, sacarla de ahí y llevarla al hospital de inmediato. Solo se detenía porque sabe que Danneel nunca le perdonaría si lo hiciera. Con una ligera mirada de reojo, pudo ver que Misha también se estaba conteniendo, constantemente pasándose la mano por el cabello e incapaz de estarse quieto. Era agradable ver que el reportero realmente se preocupaba por su novia, le tranquilizaba saber que Danneel podía tener buenos amigos.

 

La emisión terminó dándole completo acceso al set, sacó a Danni prácticamente cargándola, una ambulancia le esperaba fuera de la estación. Al llegar al hospital le llevaron directo al quirófano, el diagnostico: apendicitis. Tom se pasó la mano por la nuca, negándose a pensar en las complicaciones que pudieron surgir al esperar tanto tiempo. Se sentía culpable, nunca debió dejar que Danneel hiciera ese maldito noticiero, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

 

-“No podía dejar que Jared tomara mi puesto”- fue la suave respuesta de Danneel al despertar de la anestesia.

 

Tom dejo escapar un suspiro, mentiría si dijera que no lo esperaba- “Danneel, pudo haber sido grave”

 

-“Lo sé, pero… no puedo evitar sentir tantos celos de él, siempre logra tener lo que quiero, a pesar de que soy mejor que Jared”

 

-“Por qué te niegas a ver que tienes lo que él no obtuvo”- dijo Tom con voz dolida.

 

-“Me detestas por querer terminar contigo, ¿cierto?”

 

-“Por supuesto que no”- se apresuró a decir- “Me dolió que te importara tan poco nuestra relación, pero me preocupas Danni. Muchas veces no se de lo que podrías ser capaz”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeffrey Morgan observó pacientemente la reacción de los presentes, Danneel Harris necesitaría al menos una semana de reposo tras su operación y esta era una decisión que debía tomarse. Seguramente si Jensen supiera en la posición que se encontraba estaría partiéndose de risa, pero ese viaje le había surgido de forma tan imprevista que apenas y tuvo oportunidad de avisarle que se marchaba.

 

-“No estoy de acuerdo”- fue la concreta respuesta de Misha Collins

 

-“Porque no me sorprende”- murmuró Christian- “¿Y se puede saber el motivo?”

 

-“Simplemente no es la persona indicada”- se encogió de hombros- “Todos sabemos que le falta experiencia”

 

-"La cual nunca obtendrá si le negamos las oportunidades”- señaló Samantha.

 

-“Te parece adecuado experimentar con el chico”- preguntó- “Ese horario de noticias es una de las cartas fuertes de la empresa, opinó que es poco sensato dejarlo en manos de alguien tan… inexperto”

 

-“¿Inexperto? Su sección en el programa matutino es la más vista. Tienes que admitir que es bueno, Misha”- dijo Christian.

 

-“El proyecto con la WWF fue un éxito y ahora tiene tiempo disponible. Christian tiene razón, Jared tiene mucho talento. Estoy segura que podrá con las noticias”

 

-“Es diferente Samantha, el enfoque, los grupos de interés, los temas a tratar. Jared nunca ha estado en un programa en solitario, el peso de la emisión matutina no recae solo en él. No confío en su capacidad”

 

-“¿Cuál es tu jodido problema con el chico, _Mish_?”- preguntó Christian con intención.

 

Misha se tensó al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que generalmente usaba Jensen, perfectamente consciente de lo que implicaba la pregunta, se negó a responder.

 

-“Tienes una mejor opción, adelante te escuchó”- ofreció Jeffrey- “Toma una decisión lo más pronto posible Misha”

 

El joven reportero lo vio salir de la sala, el silencio tornándose pesado en el lugar y lo que menos deseaba era responder a las estúpidas preguntas que Samantha o Christian tuvieran en mente. Se levantó de la silla con aparente calma, necesitaba un café y con urgencia.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Bebió un sorbo del café, su suave aroma le relajaba, tenía que admitir aunque sea exclusivamente para él mismo, que Jared merecía la oportunidad. Es un chico inteligente, trabajador, aprendía rápido, no en vano le había presionado tanto con su anterior proyecto. Pero Danneel era su amiga, había sido un gran apoyo con el tema Jensen. No podía olvidar el rostro preocupado y desilusionado de la chica, al pensar en la posibilidad de Jared ocupando su puesto. Prácticamente le había suplicado su ayuda, pero él no podía ir imponiendo a las personas, sin importar que su padre sea uno de los accionistas mayoritarios. Se prometió nunca utilizar el nombre de su padre y por más tentador que pudiese haber sido esta vez, no traicionara sus convicciones por sus estúpidos celos.

 

-“¿Cuáles son tus razones, Misha?”- la pregunta de Jeff le sobresaltó.

 

-“Ya he dicho que es inexperto y no creo…”

 

-“Si lo sé, le falta mucho”- cortó Jeffrey- “¿Y luego? Tú no llegaste aquí como un experto, ¿te recuerdo lo enojado que estabas cuando te negaron un puesto en las noticias por tu falta de experiencia? ¿O que tal las horas que pase corrigendo tus errores para salvarte el trasero?”

 

El ojiazul compuso una mueca- “Deberíamos considerar la opinión del titular”

 

Jeffrey rió- “¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu motivo? ¿Danneel no quiere? Acaso te han importado los reporteros que supliste alguna vez”

 

-“Solo creo que su opinión…”

 

-“Por favor Misha, jamás te importaron los sentimientos de los titulares que reemplazaste”- suspiró- “Escucha, eres la persona más talentosa que he tenido a mi cargo y también exasperantemente engreído; a pesar de ello, desde el primer día demostraste ser un persona racional y responsable, ¿vas a dejar que los celos nublen tu juicio?”

 

-“¿De qué hablas?”

 

-“Se que el chico no te agradaba, pero debes admitir que ha mejorado y mucho. Solo te niegas a aceptarlo porque no soportas que Jensen se haya fijado en él”

 

-“Eso es una tontería Jeffrey, me preocupa la empresa, las audiencias. La decisión es tuya”- dijo antes de levantarse y salir del lugar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Seguro que no quieres ir a descansar? El viaje debió ser cansado”- sugirió Jeffrey.

 

-“Se puede decir que si”- respondió Jensen haciendo una mueca de disgusto- “Surgió tan de repente que pareció a posta. ¿Quién diablos fija una reunión de negocios para fin de semana? Es tan tonto”

 

-“Estoy de acuerdo, ¿cómo va lo de Sam?”

 

-“Apenas es el segundo día, pero los programas de radio tuvieron aceptación”- respondió Jensen con una sonrisa, pasándole unos documentos.

 

-“Con esto y lo bien que salió tu encuentro, Benjamin no ha de estar contento”- opinó Jeffrey con cautela

 

-“Si le preocupa tanto el bienestar de la empresa, debería estarlo”

 

-“Intenta llevar la fiesta en paz con él, Jensen”- sugirió Jeff con media sonrisa- “A tu padre no le agradara un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ustedes”

 

-“Lo haré, siempre y cuando deje de cuestionar todas mis decisiones. Mi padre no debió dejarme este puesto, si esperaba que me deje mangonear por Benjamin Blake, estaba completamente mal de la cabeza”

 

-“Entiendo lo que sientes y debe ser extremadamente difícil trabajar con él. Tal vez lo que menos quieras es escuchar esto, pero él también se ha esforzado mucho por la empresa”

 

-“Mejor hablemos de otra cosa”- pidió Jensen impaciente, antes de sonreír- “Vi a Jared en la noticias”

 

-“Oh si, Danneel Harris esta en el hospital”

 

Jensen levantó la mirada preocupado- “¿Es grave?”

 

-“No mucho, apendicitis, tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía. Se recuperara”- le aseguró Jeffrey.

 

-“¿Crees que debería hacerle una visita?”

 

-“Bueno, eres su jefe. Sería agradable, parecerá que te preocupas por tus empleados”

 

-“Idiota, me preocupó”- dijo Jensen dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro-“Imaginó la reacción de todo el mundo por tu decisión”

 

-“No tienes idea, Misha casi me arranca la cabeza”

 

Jensen rió- “Creo que Mish necesita salir más”

 

-“Y a mí qué me dices”- preguntó Jeff con el ceño fruncido- “¿Es mi culpa? Sabes perfectamente porque está tan de malas”

 

-“¿Desviando el tema?”- Jensen le sonrió- “Nunca me has engañado con ese aparente interés por Sam, ¿sabes? Deberías intentarlo”

 

Jeff simplemente apartó la mirada- “No es tan sencillo, el chico me mandara al diablo antes de que pronuncie dos palabras. Olvidas que le conozco muy bien”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!”- preguntó Danneel al castaño que entraba en ese momento a su habitación de hospital- “¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?”

 

El rostro de Jared era de total confusión-“Danni”- intervino Tom.

 

-“No quiero verte. Largo de mi habitación”- exigió la pelirroja incorporándose, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor por el repentino movimiento- “Ni creas que voy a dejar que te quedes con mi sitio”

 

-“JT, por favor salgamos. Necesita estar tranquila”- pidió Tom. Jared lo siguió ligeramente aturdido, por el desplante de Danneel.

 

Caminaron juntos hasta afuera del hospital en un silencio incómodo, hasta llegar a una pequeña banca.

 

-“Supongo que debí verlo venir”- dijo Jared en voz baja.

 

-“Solo esta frustrada, Jared. Sabes cómo es ella, adora su trabajo y estará en el hospital por una semana. Habría estado igual de enojada si otra persona hubiese dado las noticias”- le tranquilizó Tom con una falsa sonrisa.

 

Jared negó con la cabeza, estaba totalmente seguro que Danneel solo reaccionó así porque era él. En este momento debería estar pensando que le quería robar su trabajo o que había usado algún tipo de influencia para obtenerlo. Fue incapaz de reprimir un suspiró al pensar que no había tenido noticias de Jensen en todo el fin de semana.

 

-“Me equivoqué”- fue el suave susurro de Tom.

 

Jared le miró con una sonrisa triste- “Creo que en el fondo lo sabías, pero nunca quisiste escuchar”

 

-“Pensé…”- comenzó pasándose una mano por el cabello- “Pensé que la conocía, pero ahora… es tan distinta JT”

 

-“Por eso no le creíste”

 

Tom esbozó una sonrisa irónica- “Bueno, verla cenar con otro tan tranquila, como si nuestros problemas no importaran”- negó con la cabeza- “Estaba enojado JT”

 

-“¿Con quién estaba?”

 

Los ojos de Tom permanecieron fijos en él por un momento, después apartó la mirada- “Eso no importa”

 

-“Y si estas mal interpretando todo, podría ser solo un compañero o debido al trabajo”

 

-“Se lo que vi, Danneel siempre tiene una razón”

 

-“Aún así la quieres ¿cierto? Y siempre lo harás”

 

Tom sonrió con cierta tristeza- “Me temo que sí. Creo que cuando quieres a alguien le aceptas tal cual es, aunque a veces sea difícil”

 

-“Pero es importante conocer completamente a esa persona, eso hará que te enamores cada vez más y llegara un momento en que las palabras serán innecesarias”

 

-“Como tú y Jensen, ¿eh?”

 

-“Sé que debí confiar en él, en el fondo jamás pensé que solo fuera un capullo. Ni siquiera se porque reaccione tan mal”

 

-“Solo necesitas hablar con él, Jared. Es un buen tipo”- le consoló pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-“Me alegra que la operación haya ido bien”- dijo Jensen de forma educada- “¿Estás mejor?”

 

-“Si, gracias. Aunque la verdad tuve mucho miedo”- dijo la chica algo apenada.

 

-“¿Jensen?”- preguntó Tom al volver, no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar la presencia del ejecutivo debido al recuerdo de la cena entre ambos jóvenes.

 

-“Tom, Jared”- saludó el rubio con una sonrisa, parecía feliz de que estén ahí- “Estaba en un viaje de negocios, cuando llegué Jeff me comentó lo que sucedió. Debió ser un gran susto”

 

-“Lo fue, nos hizo preocupar demasiado”- respondió Tom mirando a Danneel.

 

Danneel le sonrió con dulzura- “Ya te he dicho que lo lamento. Por cierto, ¿dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? Me dejaron sola mucho tiempo, tengo que empezar a preocuparme”- preguntó en tono de broma.

 

Jared miró a la pelirroja con cierto rencor, Danneel había puesto demasiado énfasis en que Tom y él estaban fuera de la habitación _juntos_. No le pasó desapercibido la ligera tensión en el cuerpo de Jensen por el comentario de la chica. Aunque él tampoco estaba muy feliz de escuchar que lo primero que Jensen había hecho tras volver era ir corriendo a ver a Danneel. Ni siquiera le había dirigido más que un simple saludo, mientras que a la pelirroja no dejaba de sonreírle.

 

-“Sabes, de no ser por JT, no sé que me habría pasado”- se apresuró la chica a decir con su más encantadora sonrisa.

 

Jared se contuvo de soltar un gruñido de exasperación, hacía apenas unos minutos que Danneel le prácticamente sacado de su maldito cuarto y ahora se convirtió de nuevo en su salvador.

 

-“Aunque tu negativa de marcharte te pudo traer complicaciones. No debiste preocupar así a tus amigos y a Tom”- le regañó con amabilidad Jensen.

 

-“Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte”- contestó la pelirroja, ignorando completamente la presencia de los demás- “Gracias por venir a verme”

 

-“Ahm, yo… mejor me retiro”- comenzó Jared con voz tensa por la furia contenida ante el descarado flirteo de la chica- “Descansa Danneel y mejórate pronto”

 

Por un momento esperó un comentario mordaz de la chica, pero ella simplemente le dirigió una mirada superior y una sonrisa- “Gracias JT, eres todo un encanto”

 

-“Espera, también me voy”- dijo Jensen, había aceptado ir a ver a la chica por mero formalismo y para librarse del sermón de Jeff sobre tener una actitud más abierta con sus empleados. Estaba ansioso por largarse de ahí- “Necesitas descansar y supongo que Tom estará harto de no poder estar un tiempo a solas con su novia”

 

-“Nos veremos pronto en la oficina”- se despidió Danneel falsamente alegre.

 

-“Primero deberás recuperarte”- advirtió- “Cuídala Tom”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio desde que salieron de la habitación, Jared iba absolutamente perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba absolutamente enojado por la actitud de Danneel – flirtear de esa manera frente a Tom – por milésima vez se preguntó qué demonios vio Tom en esa chica. En realidad, también estaba algo preocupado ¿qué haría si la chica quería a Jensen? si intentaba arrebatárselo. Iba tan ofuscado que no se percató de las anhelantes miradas de reojo que Jensen le dirigía.

 

Saliendo del hospital fueron recibidos por una suave brisa, sus pasos eran lentos- “Puedo llevarte a casa”- ofreció Jensen rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

 

-“No te preocupes”- respondió Jared distraído

 

-“Sigues enojado ¿eh?”

 

El tono dolido de su voz sacó a Jared de sus pensamientos y se detuvo abruptamente regañándose por desaprovechar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas- “¿Qué? No, no. Solo pensaba en… Jensen, yo… lo siento”- dijo bajando la cabeza- “Fui un idiota en realidad nunca pensé… te conozco, tú nunca… quiero decir… sabía que…”

 

Nunca vio el movimiento de Jensen, solo sintió el suave roce de sus labios sobre los suyos y se entregó completamente a la caricia. Dios lo había extrañado tanto. Jensen se apartó lentamente- “Debería estar muy enojado contigo Jared, pero ¿cómo diablos se supone voy a hacerlo cuando eres tan jodidamente adorable?”- preguntó con falsa molestia.

 

Jared le regaló una enorme sonrisa llena de hoyuelos- “En serio lo siento. Intenté verte, te llamé, incluso hablé con tu secretaria, pero te habías marchado. Ha sido el peor fin de semana de mi vida, pensé que no querrías volver a verme y…”

 

-“Tonto, siempre voy a querer verte”- interrumpió Jensen- “Aunque no voy a negar que estaba dolido Jared y si bastante cabreado, ¿es tan difícil confiar en mí? ¿Ni siquiera merecía el beneficio de la duda?”

 

-“No, por supuesto que no. Estaba ofuscado y ¿ya te he dicho que soy un idiota? Porque me porte como un completo idiota”- miró suplicante al esmeralda de los ojos de Jensen, - “Te quiero, Jen. No vayas a dejarme”

 

Jensen sonrió negando con la cabeza, antes de besarlo nuevamente- “Por supuesto que no voy a dejarte. El viaje surgió completamente de sorpresa y cuando lo supe apenas tuve tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto. Te quiero Jay”- dijo en un susurro contra sus labios para luego dejar escapar una suave risa- “Soy tan jodidamente facilón ¿cierto? Debería haberte hecho sufrir más”

 

Jared rio acercándolo de nuevo- “Me alegra que lo seas”

 

-“Todavía tendrás que compensarme por estos días”- añadió en tono sugerente.

 

Jared rió absolutamente dispuesto a hacerlo, se besaron una vez más sin ser conscientes de que alguien les observaba desde una distancia prudente.

 

-“¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?”- preguntó Jensen de nuevo, Jared aceptó con una sonrisa- “Por cierto, estuviste muy bien en las noticias”

 

-“Bromeas”- exclamó Jared incrédulo- “Estaba nervioso como el infierno. Apenas podía hablar sin ponerme a tartamudear o reír como un histérico. Apuesto que será el peor día de audiencia”

 

-“Por supuesto que no, te veías increíblemente atractivo en ese traje”- Jared simplemente le golpeó el hombro- “Auch. Hablando en serio, estuviste muy bien. Es normal estar así de nervioso el primer día”

 

-“Danneel lo hace mucho mejor que yo”- se quejó Jared con un mohín

 

-“Por supuesto, ella tiene más experiencia es lógico que ahora sientas que es mejor, lleva en ese puesto un tiempo considerable. Pero estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, ni siquiera te atrevas a dudar eso”- Jensen acarició el rostro de Jared con ternura- “Con tu inteligencia y tu talento en un par de días más serás tan bueno como ella”

 

La sonrisa de Jared fue resplandeciente y estaba a punto de besar de nuevo a ese tontuelo cuando su móvil sonó de manera insistente, observó el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla- “Si quieres un reporte detallado, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana”- se limitó a decir Jensen con antipatía, su rostro se endureció mientras la persona al otro lado del teléfono hablaba, se apartó ligeramente de Jared- “¿De qué demonios hablas? No pienso hacerlo, apenas llegue hace… padre…”

_-“Es una orden Jensen te quiero en diez minutos en el restaurant de siempre. Esta reunión es importante. Diez minutos”-_ Su padre gritó antes de cortar la llamada.

 

-“Jen, ¿está todo bien?”- pregunto Jared con semblante preocupado, observando a Jensen respirando agitadamente, intentando controlar su enojo.

 

-“Si, yo… lo lamento, Jay”- dijo mirando a Jared- “Mi padre acaba de convocar a una reunión con el Sr. Blake y quiere que este ahí. Según él es sumamente urgente, debo verles. Creo que no podré llevarte a casa”

 

Jared le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, su mano acunó su mejilla y Jensen se apoyó en su toque, no le agradaba ese gesto enojado en el rostro de Jensen- “No te preocupes por eso. Nos veremos mañana, creo que aún necesito compensarte”- le dio un último beso antes de que Jensen tuviera que subir al auto.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Alan estaba furioso, a pesar de sus advertencias a Jensen le había faltado tiempo para encontrarse con ese reportero de quinta y no contento con ello se exhibía en plena calle, sin importarle las consecuencias, cualquier otro medio podía reconocerle. Si eso pasaba, el escándalo estallaría de inmediato y la reputación de la empresa se vería arruinada. No importaría tratándose de alguna chica atractiva, popular y con el reconocimiento de la gente, hasta podrían utilizar la publicidad a su favor. Pero tratándose de un hombre, pensó con desdén. Sin embargo, Alan siempre se enorgulleció de que podía poner cualquier situación adversa a su favor. Y esta vez no sería la excepción, mandaría a su hijo a California, si Jensen pretendía tontear con hombres, bien podría hacerlo con alguno que valiera la pena.

 


	11. Chapter 11

****

****

Jared terminó la llamada con una sonrisa, soltando un suspiro enamorado parecía una adolescente de 15 años, pero le daba igual. Jensen llevaba unos días en Los Ángeles y le extrañaba como un loco, aunque su novio no dejaba pasar un día sin llamarle antes del programa para desearle suerte y después de la emisión solo para decirle lo bien que había estado o lo atractivo que lucía en pantalla. El que Jensen de alguna manera lograra ver la emisión de una forma u otra le hacía sentir estúpidamente enamorado.

 

-“Jared, buenas noches”- saludo con indiferencia Misha, mientras entraba en el área de maquillaje- “Listo para tus últimos días en las noticias”

 

-“Buenas noches”- respondió Jared un poco incómodo- “¿Danneel ya está mejor? ¿Volverá pronto?”

 

-“Si, mañana mismo estará de vuelta en la estación”- respondió el joven con una sonrisa- “Solo quería decirte que los has estado haciendo bien, en realidad mejor de lo que hubiese esperado”

 

-“Vaya ¿eso es un cumplido, Misha?”- preguntó Jeff entrando al lugar- “Porque cualquiera lo confundiría con un insulto”

 

-“Solo digo que pudo ser peor. Pero me sorprendió la rapidez con la que se acopló al tipo de programa”

 

-“Ahm, gracias. Creo”- respondió Jared indeciso.

 

-“No le hagas caso, la verdad es que has estado muy bien. Es por ello que los ejecutivos aún están tomando la decisión de regresar a Danneel a las noticias”- comentó Jeff

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó asombrado el ojiazul.

 

-“Sabes cómo es la directiva, los socios no quieren que piensen cambiamos de conductores cada semana”- aclaró Jeffrey- “Necesitan decidir cuál es la mejor opción”

 

-“Pero Jared perfectamente puede pasar por un suplente, su falta de experiencia fue evidente. La audiencia solo pensara que el titular salió de vacaciones o algo así y por fin ha regresado. No querrás escuchar a la competencia si dejas a alguien con mucho menos talento que Danneel. Eso sin mencionar que el raiting ha sido realmente bajo estos días, para mi es bastante obvio quien debe tener ese puesto”

 

Misha salió con aire algo ofendido, Jeff solo le dirigió a Jared un gesto de disculpa mientras se sentaba a su lado- “Ni siquiera le escuches. Misha solo está siendo tan odiosa y encantadoramente capullo como es su costumbre”

 

Jared se encogió de hombros- “Sabía que las audiencias bajaron, pero no entiendo porque parece odiarme tanto. Por más que intentó ser amable con él, es como si simplemente no soportara mi presencia”

 

Jeff se removió incomodo en la silla- “Bueno eso es porque… seguro sabrás que…”

 

-“Es por Jensen ¿cierto?”

 

-“Misha siempre estuvo enamorado de él desde la secundaria y nunca perdió la esperanza, hasta que llegaste tú”- reconoció Jeffrey- “Mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te agrada tu semana en noticias?”

 

-“Por supuesto, es fascinante”- respondió Jared emocionado- “Pero no estoy totalmente seguro que sea para mi, en ocasiones me cuesta trabajo no decir lo que me gustaría”

 

Jefrey soltó una carcajada- “Me imaginó lo que deber ser guardarte tu opinión, todavía recuerdo tu discusión con Jensen”

 

Jared se sonrojó- “Ves, muchas veces actuó sin pensar”

 

-“Bueno esta noche tienes que hacer una pequeña entrevista, así que por favor haz hasta lo imposible por no dejarte llevar”- rio Jeffrey palmeándole el hombro.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso, era la primera entrevista en vivo que realizaría Jared y no tenía idea de que esperar. Ese fue el verdadero motivo que había impulsado a Jeffrey a visitarle en el área de maquillaje y era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba en el centro de noticias.

-“¿Morgan, aún aquí?”

 

-“Sr. Blake”- saludó con un ligero asentimiento- “Si, estaba revisando algunos detalles”

 

-“¿Ha tenido noticias del regreso de Jensen?”

 

-“Según se las reuniones terminaran para el fin de semana”- dijo sin perder detalle de la crítica mirada sobre Jared”

 

-“Ese reportero es bastante insulso para las noticias, deberíamos cambiarle de inmediato. Sabes perfectamente que necesitamos a alguien con más decisión, más porte, no solo un niñato bien parecido”

 

Jeffrey dirigió su mirada a través de la pantalla de cristal, justo para ver el cambio en el semblante de Jared al leer el nombre de su entrevistado y la breve reseña. _Mierda_ , esto había sido una mala idea, una jodida mala idea.

 

Diez minutos, tan solo fueron diez minutos, aunque sintió que duró toda una eternidad. Era el único día que Jared tendría que hacer una entrevista, además de ser los últimos minutos del programa y tenía que pasar justo en ese momento. Debió verlo venir, después de todo Jared era muy sensible en los temas relacionados a los animales.

 

Jeffrey sonrió a su pesar, la cara del afamado Sr. Smith era un poema y como no si Jared no le había dado tregua presionando hasta que obtuvo lo que realmente quería, se había pasado el guión por el forro y Smith terminó admitiendo las malas condiciones y la cuasi explotación a la que se sometían los animales que llegaban a su famoso refugio.

 

-“¿De qué demonios se trata esto?”- gritó enojado Benjamin- “¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió ponerle en esa silla? ¿Acaso fue a la Universidad? Ni siquiera sabe llevar una entrevista”

 

-“Sr., el chico tiene convicciones que…”

 

-“¡¿Convicciones?!”- vociferó- “Es un maldito reportero, su trabajo es informar no expresar su opinión”

 

La mirada de Jeffrey se posó de nuevo en el set, Jared y Smith seguían discutiendo acaloradamente, gracias a Dios fuera del aire. Al ver la expresión tan enojada y determinada del reportero, solo pudo pensar en lo orgulloso que estaría Jensen de su chico. Ahora necesitaba encontrar una manera de apaciguar a Benjamin Blake para evitar que lo sacaran de la estación.

 

-“Eso es inaudito”- exclamó señalando a ambos hombres que se gritaban el uno al otro- “No se da cuenta que podemos enfrentarnos a una demanda, los quiero fuera del set en este instante”

 

-“Si señor”- se apresuró a contestar uno de los asistentes.

 

-“Y espero que ese Padalecki este…”- comenzó Benjamin, el sonido del teléfono de noticias le interrumpió, ni bien habían tomado la llamada cuando una de las extensiones sonó de nuevo y detrás de ella todas las demás.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

El móvil de Jared sonó apenas entro al área de maquillaje- “Puedo explicarlo”- murmuró respirando hondamente para tranquilizarse.

 

-“¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Mierda, Padalecki!”- exclamó la voz de Jensen al otro lado de la línea

 

-“Pero Jensen, como esperabas que…”

 

-“Da igual Jared. Eso fue… absolutamente fantástico. Sin mencionar lo extremadamente caliente que te ves cuando estas enfadado”

 

Jared dejo escapar una risita- “La última vez que peleamos no pensabas lo mismo”

 

-“Eso fue porque creías que era un capullo insensible y te portaste como un gilipollas”

 

-“De acuerdo”- concedió Jared antes de preguntar- “¿No debí hacerlo, cierto?”

 

-“¿Y hasta ahora te preocupas?”- preguntó Jensen con tono burlón.

 

-“Es que no pude controlarme, ese bastardo estaba ahí con esa estúpida sonrisa, hablando de la maravilla que eran sus refugios. Todos saben que da los animales a esas empresas que hacen experimentos en ellos, sin hablar de las condiciones en las que tiene a esas pobres criaturas. No era justo Jen”

 

-“Lo sé cariño. Y créeme que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Jay”

 

-“Nunca me habías dicho eso”- dijo Jared entre sorprendido y apenado.

 

-“Que estoy orgulloso, vamos Jay siempre…”

 

-“No _eso_ ”- le interrumpió el castaño- “Ya sabes, _cariño._ ¿Debería pensar en un sobrenombre cariñoso para ti, Jen?”

 

-“Jodete Padalecki!”

 

-“Ese es el plan Ackles, así que no deberías demorarte tanto en volver”

 

-“Demonios Jared, era una conversación seria la que teníamos”

 

-“¿Y está no lo es?”- preguntó Jared con inocencia, antes de añadir en tono más sugerente- “No tienes idea de todas las cosas sucias que tengo planeado hacerte”

 

-“Jay”- advirtió el rubio.

 

-“¿Quieres oírlas?”

 

-“¿Ocupado, Sr Padalecki?”- preguntó Jeffrey mortalmente serio.

 

-“Si, digo no, yo solo…”

 

-“Creo que debería estar más preocupado por su futuro que haciendo llamaditas”- continuo mirándole con gravedad- “Es hasta cierto punto gracioso, estábamos a un paso de despedirle”

 

Jared contuvo el aliento- “Jeff, lo siento. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer”

 

-“Eso espero Padalecki. Ningún conductor debería adoptar esa actitud”- regañó Jeffrey antes de dirigirle una sonrisa- “Sin embargo parece que a la gente le agradó y la central de noticias está inundada de llamadas. La junta tomó la decisión de que te quedaras en las noticias, pero ni se te ocurra volver hacer algo como eso”

 

-“¿En serio? Oh Dios eso es genial. Me comportaré Jeff, lo prometo. Gracias”- respondió Jared emocionado y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

 

-“Termina esa llamada, Jared”- respondió Jeff con una sonrisa, palmeándole la espalda.

 

-“¿Escuchaste eso? Me quedare en las noticias, ¿no es increíble? Pensé que iban a sacarme”

 

-“Felicidades Jay, realmente debiste revolucionar ese horario. Te dije que te veías mortalmente sexi mientras machacabas a ese bastardo”

 

-“¿Te parece que es solo por mi apariencia?”- preguntó con voz triste, Jensen podía imaginarse perfectamente al chico haciendo un puchero.

 

-“Por supuesto que no cariño, te he dicho que eres muy talentoso”- dijo Jensen con voz suave- “Aunque es imposible que deje de notar lo atractivo que luces. ¿Sabes? Creo que, pensándolo mejor, debería pedir que te saquen del aire y ponerte en trabajo de oficina. En una habitación totalmente cerrada de preferencia”

 

Jared soltó una carcajada- “Oh, ¿planeas mantenerme solo para usted, Sr. Ackles?”

 

-“Por supuesto, pensé que después de la última vez, preferías un sitio más privado”

 

Jared se sonrojó- “Mierda, Jen. Necesito que regreses lo más pronto que puedas”- se quejó.

 

-“También te extraño, Jay”- una suave voz masculina se escuchó de fondo- “Debo irme, parece que está noche también terminaremos tarde. Te quiero”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era increíble, realmente inconcebible que después del ridículo que hizo al aire le premiaran dejándole su puesto. Eso era totalmente inaudito, tenía ganas de destrozar la maldita habitación. Danneel pensó que volvería a la estación para recuperar su programa habitual apenas terminara la semana de Jared, se sorprendió mucho al saber que la junta decidió dejarle su sitio. Por supuesto, fue cuestión de tiempo que averiguara lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, todo el mundo hablaba de ello.

 

Se paseó con enojo en su habitación, miró la hora y sonrió. Había escuchado por accidente que era probable que Jensen Ackles volviera de su viaje de negocios. Era lo suficientemente tarde para encontrarle en casa, se dirigió a su armario y escogió uno de sus mejores trajes.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

El viaje había sido cansado, toda la semana fue una larga sucesión de idas y venidas, a estas alturas lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha y caer rendido en su cama. Bueno eso no era lo único, en realidad sería fenomenal si esa cama estuviera equipada con un encantador gigante. Si no fuera por la hora, estaría plantado en la puerta del departamento de Jay recuperando el tiempo perdido, pero el chico debía trabajar mañana así que se conformó con dejar un mensaje en su buzón.

 

Se dejó caer en el sofá con un quejido, mañana prometía ser un día igual de largo. Apostaría lo que fuera a que su padre quería un reporte detallado de toda la maldita semana, a este paso no vería a Jared pronto. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no pensar en que lo estaba haciendo a posta.

 

El timbre de su departamento sonó, miró la hora confundido, ¿Quién rayos podría ser a esta hora? Pocas personas sabían que estaba en casa, ¿sería Jeff o quizás…? Se levantó del sofá con una enorme sonrisa, pensando que Jared decidió darle una sorpresa, su sonrisa se esfumó al abrir la puerta.

 

Su primera reacción habría sido soltar un ¿qué demonios? o algo en esa línea, pero se contuvo- “¿Danneel?”

 

-“Buenas noches, ¿puedo pasar?”- saludó la chica con gesto tímido.

 

Jensen se hizo a un lado- “Disculpa si suena descortés, pero ¿qué haces aquí?”

 

-“Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Solo deseaba hablar contigo”- la chica bajo la mirada avergonzada

 

-“Siéntate”- ofreció después de respirar hondamente- “Mira apenas voy llegando de un viaje y la verdad estaba por irme a dormir. Tú también deberías estar descansando, Danneel. Aún te ves pálida, podríamos habernos visto en la oficina”

 

-“Disculpa, no sabía que estabas de viaje”- dijo la chica apenada- “Vine a darte las gracias por tu visita al hospital, fue una agradable sorpresa. Nunca imagine verte ahí”

 

Jensen respondió incómodo- “No tienes nada que agradecer, aunque tampoco quisiera que me malentiendas, era mi deber ir. Eso es todo”

 

La sonrisa de la chica vaciló un momento- “Lo entiendo”- dijo y se puso de pie- “Solo vine a decirte eso, ya debo irme”

 

Jensen se levantó del sofá para acompañarle a la puerta, Danneel camino dos pasos y lanzó un grito de dolor, mientras se sujetaba el costado. El movimiento la hizo trastabillar y Jensen se apresuró a sujetarla antes de que golpeara el piso, le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado, temiendo lastimarla.

 

La pelirroja aprovechó para pegarse lo más que pudo a Jensen, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, solo necesitaba levantar ligeramente la cabeza y estaría besándole. Aunque ese no era el plan, al menos no por ahora, por lo que fingiendo una profunda timidez se apartó despacio.

 

-“Es mejor que me vaya”- dijo en un susurro, evitando mirarle.

 

-“Si aún estas mal, deberías quedarte en casa y recuperarte”- dijo Jensen haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar calmado.

 

-“Estoy bien, gracias. Nos veremos en la estación”- se despidió aún con la mirada baja. Dibujando una maliciosa sonrisa cuando la puerta se cerró, estaba segura que Jensen no se resistiría por mucho tiempo, era evidente que le atraía. Ya una vez había logrado que olvidaran a Jared y esta vez sería igual.

 

Jensen gruñó cuando cerró la puerta, Danneel estaba acabando con su paciencia. A ese paso un día acabaría lanzando su caballerosidad por la ventana para dejarle las cosas claras. Solo se dominaba porque necesitaba ser inteligente, no podría arriesgarse a que la chica armara alguna clase de escándalo. Aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a que sus jueguitos arruinen sus relación con Jay. Se dirigió a su habitación pensando si debería hablarle al castaño sobre esa visita.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Llego a la estación con una enorme sonrisa, era su segundo día como titular del programa de noticias, había recibido felicitaciones de todo el mundo por el incidente de la entrevista y lo mejor de todo es que Jensen estaba en la ciudad, esperaba poder verle por la noche. Si su padre no le mantenía ocupado, pensó con desanimo. Tenía que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta que Alan estaba haciendo lo posible para evitar que se vieran.

 

Nada más entrar a la empresa se topó con el rostro enfadado de Danneel- “Estás muy alegre está mañana JT”- dijo la chica- “Si fuera tú no andaría presumiendo, sabes que tu actitud fue un error. ¿Crees que todos están de acuerdo? En realidad solo se burlan de ti”

 

-“Di lo que quieras, Danni”- respondió Jared con calma, no iba a dejar que ningún comentario de la chica arruinara su humor- “Se que eso es mentira”

 

-“Oh, ya entiendo. Fue una forma de llamar la atención. Deseabas crear polémica para tener el favor del público ¿cierto?”

 

-“Quizás si no fueras tan envidiosa y amargada lo tendrías también”

 

-“A diferencia de ti, no necesite de trucos baratos para estar en ese noticiero”

 

-“Como te dije Danneel, piensa lo que quieras”- respondió Jared, pasando a su lado para seguir su camino.

 

Danneel le miró marchar, tenía que pensar rápido, idear alguna manera para recuperar su posición. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pensando en ello casi chocó con Misha, quien le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva.

 

-“Danni, ¿cómo has estado?”

 

La pelirroja rompió en llanto, abrazándose al reportero de ojos azules- “¡Misha, esto es tan injusto!”- exclamó- “¿Cómo pudieron dejarle ahí después de lo que hizo?”

 

-“Tranquila Danni. Entiendo como te sientes, pero tienes que calmarte. Las cosas no van a cambiar porque te pongas así”

 

-“Es tan difícil de aceptar, lo entendería si fuera mejor que yo. Los directivos deberían considerar la calidad del programa”- se quejó la pelirroja aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

-“Escucha, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer”- dijo Misha no muy a gusto- “Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo lo mejor es acatar la decisión y olvidarlo. No querrás hacer un berrinche como el de Ferris”

 

Danneel asintió- “Tienes razón Misha, disculpa”- reconoció la chica- “De no ser por ti, jamás hubiese podido con esta noticia”

 

-“Danneel”

 

-“Prometo que lo aceptaré con dignidad”

 

Misha esbozó una sonrisa- “No esperaba menos de ti. Confía en que todo saldrá bien y pronto tendrás algo mejor. Debo irme Danneel, pero podríamos ir a cenar algo juntos ¿te parece?”- la pelirroja asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras el chico seguía su camino.

 

Una vez que se perdió de vista, la sonrisa despareció de su rostro. Si ese estúpido de Collins fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, nada de esto habría sucedido. Ni siquiera logró mantenerlo lejos de su puesto, cuando lo único que debía haber hecho era aprovechar su posición en la empresa, pero no. Solo demostró ser tan inútil para sus planes como cualquier. En fin, lo solucionaría ella misma, no sería la primera vez.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tenía que admitir que después del quinto intento de quedar con Jensen en lo que iba del día, su ánimo estaba disminuyendo. Cualquiera pensaría que era imposible estar todo el tiempo ocupado, solo le quedaba el fin de semana para tener un poco de tiempo juntos. Aunque ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello, se dijo, su programa de noticias estaba por empezar y debía concentrarse. Salió del área de maquillaje para dirigirse al set, su mirada fue atraída por la delicada figura de una pelirroja saliendo del lugar. No le dio demasiada importancia, bromeó un poco con sus compañeros y tomó su sitio.

 

Apenas habían transcurrido los primeros minutos, cuando el sonido de un móvil comenzó a escucharse, por un segundo se quedó sin habla al reconocer la melodía. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en ignorar el constante sonido. Por detrás de las cámaras, el set era un caos, sus compañeros corrían intentando localizar el maldito aparato. Aprovechando que salió de cuadro unos cuantos segundos, Jared se arrojó de inmediato debajo de su escritorio, rebuscando frenéticamente entre los cables. Sus manos temblaban cuando sujeto el pequeño aparato, mirándolo incrédulo, él no había llevado su móvil al set, le había dejado en la oficina, estaba absolutamente seguro de eso.

 

Se levantó rápidamente, con apenas el tiempo suficiente para volver a su silla. El móvil volvió a sonar entre sus manos y con movimientos torpes logro apagarlo. Nervioso, intentó continuar con la emisión.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Misha se paseaba furioso por la sala de reporteros, vio el programa mientras cenaba con Danneel y le pareció inadmisible- “¡Fue un error básico! Hasta parece hacer las cosas únicamente para llamar la atención”- miró a Samantha- “Ustedes querían tenerlo ahí, ahora mira las consecuencias. Seremos la burla de todo el mundo”

 

-“Dudo que solo sea por llamar la atención. Debió ser…”

 

-“¿Qué? Sabes que para esto no hay disculpa”- le interrumpió Misha-“Tú lo viste, Jared no es un principiante, cualquiera con un poco de cerebro dejaría el móvil lejos del set o mínimo lo tendría en silencio. Es un irresponsable”

 

-“Suerte para ti Danneel, recuperaras tu programa”- comentó Samantha.

 

-“Te dije que Danni era la mejor, ella es mucho más responsable y dedicada”- opinó Misha- “Solo te desagrada porque es superior a ti, Ferris. Sé que nunca te ha gustado afrontar la competencia”

 

-“Ella no es mejor que yo, Misha”- objetó Ferris- “Tiene mucho talento y es muy buena en su trabajo, pero es una mala persona. Me parece increíble que no te des cuenta la clase de mujer que es”

 

Misha estaba a punto de contestarle enojado, cuando Danneel habló- “Por favor, no quiero que peleen. Estoy muy apenada por lo que le ocurrió a JT, Sam, jamás hubiese querido que tenga que pasar por esto”

 

Samantha la miró incrédula, le era demasiado difícil confían en esa chica.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeffrey salió del centro de noticias con gesto preocupado. Jared le esperaba paseando nervioso por el pasillo- “¿Qué haces aquí, Jared?”- preguntó.

 

-“¿Qué decidieron?”- preguntó de inmediato- “¿Van a despedirme?”

 

-“Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, Jared. No sé en qué demonios estabas pensando”- le regañó furioso.

 

-“¡Yo no traje el móvil, Jeff!”- se defendió.

 

-“¿Quién más lo haría? Te he visto pegado a esa cosa a escasos minutos que termine el programa”- le recordó irritado.

 

Jared abrió los ojos con sorpresa- “Sólo fue una vez y por lo que sucedió en la entrevista”

 

-“Dos problemas en la misma semana Jared”

 

-“No fue un problema cuando la gente apoyó a la estación”- dijo sarcástico.

 

Jeffrey hizo una mueca- “Esto es diferente, es un descuido de lo más elemental.”

 

Jared abrió la boca para hablar- “Nadie va a creer que no lo llevaste al set”- le interrumpió Jeffrey- “Danneel volverá al programa y tendrás una suspensión del programa matutino. Espero que te sirva para tener más responsabilidad”

 

Se quedó de pie en el pasillo mientras Jeffrey se marchaba, se sentía tan impotente. Ni siquiera podía explicarse cómo diablos pasó.

 

-“Vamos, JT. Diles que fui yo”- Danneel se había acercado a él con una sonrisa- “Ah olvide que no tenías pruebas.

 

-“Toma menos de un minuto marcar un número”- dijo Jared con los dientes apretados.

 

-“Aunque no es mi número el que está en esa lista”- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- “Y justo en ese momento estaba con Misha, viendo el programa. Una escena memorable, debo decir”

 

-“Te vi en el centro de noticias”

 

-“Solo fui a saludar a mis compañeros, los extrañaba”- Danneel suspiró dramáticamente y se acercó para susurrarle al oído- “Ay Jared, admite que cometiste un error. Debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez y no dejar tus cosas al alcance de cualquiera”

 

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo riendo.

 

Jared apretó las manos conteniéndose para no estrellar su puño en la pared. De alguna manera supo que la pelirroja estaba involucrada en esto, sin embargo no podía hacer nada. ¿Quién le creería?

 

Sacó el estúpido móvil de su bolsillo y antes de aventarlo al suelo y pisotearlo marcó un número, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando fue directo al buzón- “Se que dijiste que estarías ocupado pero… solo… tienes que creer que no fui yo…”- su respiración era entrecortada- “¿Jen, qué voy hacer ahora?”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Entró a su oficina sintiéndose el triple de exhausto, se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio, miró la fotografía de Jared y sonrió. Encendió el móvil pensando en hacerle una visita, dudaba poder aguantar otro día sin verle. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión al ver el mensaje esperando por él, su expresión se desdibujó al escuchar la voz llorosa al otro lado de la línea.

 

Intentó devolver la llamada de inmediato, pero la única respuesta que recibía era la voz mecánica del buzón. Preocupado llamó al departamento de Jared, tampoco tuvo suerte. Necesitaba saber qué demonios había ocurrido. _Jeff_ , pensó repentinamente y llamó a su amigo.

 

-“¿Ya te enteraste?”- preguntó a manera de saludo.

 

-“En realidad no tengo ni jodida idea de qué pasa, solo un mensaje de Jay y ni siquiera logró comunicarme con él”- contestó agitado- “Así que te agradecería me dijeras ¿qué diablos pasa?”

 

 -“Hubo un incidente con el móvil de Jared durante el programa. Fue todo un lío el chico estaba al aire y esa maldita cosa sonando”- explicó Jeffrey- “Los directivos estaban furiosos”

 

-“¿Por qué carajos me enteró hasta ahora?”

 

-“Nadie pensó que fuera necesario molestarte a ti o a tu padre. En realidad no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Benjamin estaba fuera de sí, sabes que esto saldrá en todas partes. Estaba dispuesto a despedir al chico”

 

Jensen se apretó el puente de la nariz- “¿Lo hicieron?”

 

-“No, logré convencerles de darle otra oportunidad. Pero saldrá de las noticias y es probable que suspendan su sección en el programa matutino por una semana”

 

-“Joder”- exclamó Jensen- “¿Le has visto?”

 

-“Estaba por el centro de noticias”- Jeffrey suspiró- “Lo siento, yo… le dije algunas cosas. Estaba enojado, prácticamente tuve que rogarle a Blake para que no le despidiera”

 

-“Esta bien Jeff, hablamos después”- se despidió y salió corriendo de la oficina, dispuesto a buscarle por todo el edificio.

 

Estaba empezando a angustiarse cuando vio una figura encogida en un pasillo a oscuras, su corazón se encogió al notar los suaves temblores que le recorrían era innegable que estaba llorando. Se detuvo, optando por acercarse despacio hasta arrodillarse frente a él, una manó acarició con suavidad el cabello castaño- “Jay”

 

Jared levantó la mirada y se arrojó a los brazos de Jensen, quien lo abrazó fuerte- “Lo siento”- susurró Jared- “Lamento haberte llamado, Jen. Lo que pasa es que… necesitaba verte”

 

Jensen se apartó para sujetar el rostro de Jared, secando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro- “Tranquilo Jay. Todo estará bien”- dijo rozando sus labios- “Vamos a casa ¿sí?”

 

El castaño asintió limpiándose el rostro- “Estuve intentando…”- comenzó Jensen pero se detuvo al notar el móvil de Jared hecho trizas. Miró a Jared quien únicamente se encogió de hombros.

 

-“No importa”- le aseguró Jensen, acariciando su mejilla- “Podemos conseguir otro”

 

-“No sé si quiero tener otro”- respondió Jared con tristeza.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Durante el viaje, Jared le contó todo lo que había pasado. Jeffrey lo había hecho, pero era mil veces peor escucharlo de Jay, no puede decir que le dolió más si observarle cerrar los puños por la ira y la frustración o escuchar su voz romperse mientras repetía que él no llevó el jodido aparato al set.

 

-“Da igual, nadie va a creerme”- terminó con voz derrotada, posando su vista en la ventana.

 

-“Yo lo hago, Jay”- murmuró Jensen, obteniendo un sonido de duda como respuesta. Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino.

 

-“¿Quieres subir?”- preguntó Jared inseguro.

 

-“Contaba con ello”- Jensen le sonrió.

 

Jared se dejó caer en el sofá y enterró la cabeza entre las manos- “¿Qué diablos voy hacer ahora? Para este momento, seguro hay un jodido video en todas las malditas redes sociales”

 

Ni siquiera se molesto en negarlo porque eso era bastante probable- “Jay, todo estará bien. La gente lo olvidara, se que ahora no lo ves, pero sacarte del aire es lo mejor”

 

Jared le miró incrédulo- “¿En qué jodida dimensión sería lo mejor perder mi trabajo?”

 

-“Nunca dije nada de perder tu trabajo”- respondió Jensen con paciencia- “Solo que tenerte en pantalla sería un constante recordatorio. Podemos dejar que las cosas se enfríen y en un par de días solo será…”

 

-“Un chiste”- interrumpió Jared- “Seré un puto chiste. No sé qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí. Deberías estar en casa, descansando y dejar de perder tu tiempo con alguien tan estúpido como yo”

 

-“No digas eso, Jay”- le reclamó antes de tirar de su camisa para acercarle, moviéndose de tal forma que ambos terminaron recostados en el sillón. Jensen depositó un suave beso en su cabello y murmuró - “Estar contigo nunca será una pérdida de tiempo”

 

Los ojos de Jared se humedecieron nuevamente- “Todo estaba bien y de pronto se esfumó”- dijo con voz baja- “No tengo las noticias, me suspendieron los reportajes matutinos y me siento tan perdido, enojado y frustrado”

 

-“Lo resolveremos Jay, estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución”- prometió acariciando el cabello de Jared.

 

Era de madrugada cuando sintió un suave movimiento- “Vamos a la cama, Jen”- pidió la voz somnolienta de Jared, no tenía idea de a qué hora se quedó dormido, solo podía recordar las suaves caricias de Jensen y sus palabras de apoyo.

 

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, Jared le sacó los zapatos y lo desvistió para acomodarlo en la enorme cama, Jensen se dejaba hacer, demasiado cansado para cooperar. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño, había olvidado que apenas volvía de su viaje de negocios y seguro había ido a buscarle sin dudarlo nada más escuchar su mensaje. Lo cubrió con las mantas antes de arrastrarse bajo ellas, acurrucándose a su lado, deslizó con cuidado una pierna entre las suyas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Jensen hizo un ruidito de satisfacción mientras le rodeaba con su brazo. Jen tenía razón, con solo tenerle a su lado, sabía que las cosas estarían mucho mejor. Se quedó dormido con el ligero aroma de su perfume y el rítmico sonido de su corazón.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Le despertó el sol que entraba por la ventana, parpadeó al no sentir el cuerpo cálido con el que había dormido. Se incorporó, su mirada buscando en la habitación, cuando un suave aroma a café le llegó desde la puerta abierta, junto a una maldición susurrada. Sonrió sintiéndose descansado y muy relajado a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, se negó a pensar en ello, levantándose para ir en busca de su chico y exigir una explicación de que le hubiera dejado solo en la cama.

 

Caminó por el pasillo, estirando los brazos y bostezando, hasta llegar a la cocina. Al llegar al umbral fue incapaz de moverse ante la vista. Jensen se encontraba de espaldas, entretenido en hacer algo de pan tostado y tarareando tranquilamente. Lucía extremadamente sexi con el cabello ligeramente en punta y vistiendo únicamente una vieja camiseta de Jared – un extraño sentimiento de posesividad y orgullo se instaló en su pecho – y unos bóxer grises, que dejaban apreciar sus piernas ligeramente arqueadas, entre las cuales Jared estaba seguro de que encajaría perfectamente. En serio, debería ser ilegal verse así de caliente.

 

Se acerco despacio, colocando las manos en la cintura de Jensen y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro- “¿Asaltando mi cocina Jen?”- preguntó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

 

Jensen gimió bajito- “Pensé que podrías tener hambre cuando despertaras”

 

Los labios de Jared fueron dejando pequeños besos en su cuello- “Definitivamente, desperté con hambre”- dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo- “Bonita camiseta”

 

El rubio giró entre sus brazos- “Oh si, también asalté tu armario. Necesitaba algo que ponerme. ¿Te molesta?”- preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

 

-“En lo absoluto”- murmuró Jared a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

 

Una de sus manos se coló por debajo de la tela, acariciando el firme abdomen que se contrajo bajo su toque. Jensen jadeó levemente y Jared no pudo más que eliminar el espacio entre ellos. ¡Dios! había echado tanto de menos poder besarle que se sumergió en el beso con total abandono, inundando la boca del rubio, recorriendo cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad. Derritiéndose cada vez que sus lenguas se tocaban y sus cuerpos se rozaban, las manos de Jensen ahora se enredaban en su cabello, mientras las suyas continuaban su camino por debajo de su camiseta hasta rozar sus tetillas, que se endurecieron bajo sus palmas y Jensen gimió dentro del beso.

 

En un arrebato de pasión, giró con el rubio entre sus brazos y le elevó subiéndole a la encimera, sin romper el beso. Solo se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Jensen sonrió cuando Jared se concentró en recorrer su cuello con besos ligeros y pequeños mordiscos- “Jay, vamos a la habitación”

 

-“Nop, te quiero ahora”- jadeó Jared en su oído, deslizando las manos sobre sus muslos- “Quiero hacerte el amor en este instante, Jen”- murmuró acariciándole por encima de la tela de los bóxers- “Ponerte contra la encimera y follarte hasta no poder más”

 

Jensen gimió en voz alta y le besó con desespero, enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jared acercándolo hasta que sus erecciones se rozaron, sus manos subieron por la ancha espalda para deshacerse de la camiseta del castaño- “¿A qué estás esperando, Padalecki?”

 

Jared sonrió, no podía negar que le había puesto a mil ver a Jensen usando su ropa, pero definitivamente tenía que irse, necesitaba más piel en contacto, mucha más piel. Así que se deshizo de ella, no sin antes besar y lamer cada porción de ese cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto. Tenía a Jensen prácticamente recostado sobre la encimera, retorciéndose de placer, mientras recorría los fuertes abdominales, trazando patrones con la lengua. Subió hasta llegar a sus tetillas las cuales lamió y chupó dejándolas completamente erectas.

 

La sensaciones eran tan abrumadoras que Jensen solo atinó a mecer sus caderas contar el cuerpo de Jared buscando algo de alivio. En cuestión de minutos, Jared le tenía de nuevo sobre sus pies y dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Colocó la boca sobre su erección atrapada tras la fina tela, exhalando e inhalando el aroma almizclado- “¡Dios, Jay!... por favor, haz… lo que sea”- suplicó entre jadeos.

 

-“¿Impaciente, cariño?”- preguntó con un brillo de malicia en la mirada.

 

-“Totalmente”- gimió Jensen ahogadamente cuando Jared comenzó a deslizar lentamente los bóxers, dejando escapar su erguida, caliente y humedecida polla. Un estremecimiento de pura anticipación recorrió su columna, en el momento que la lengua de Jared le recorrió desde la base, colocó sus labios sobre el glande antes de succionar ligeramente, una de sus manos acariciándole a un ritmo lento. Un húmedo calor le envolvía, conforme su polla se sumergía en la boca de Jared, su lengua acariciándole, sus dientes rozándole, sus labios deslizándose sobre su miembro.

 

Totalmente perdido en las sensaciones, dio un pequeño respingo al sentir un dedo acariciando su abertura, de arriba abajo, apenas haciendo una ligera presión. Antes de alejar la mano para acariciar sus testículos y volver a su polla, la cual liberó un momento para cubrir sus dedos con el espeso liquido preseminal y volver a su entrada.

 

-“Cajón, a tu derecha”- murmuró antes de engullir de nuevo su erección.

 

La mano de Jensen buscó a tientas, encontrando un bote de lubricante, dejó escapar una pequeña risa- “¿Quiero saber por qué tienes esto aquí?”

 

Jared perdió ligeramente el ritmo, sonrojándose- “Estabas enojado, luego no te iba a ver en una semana”- dijo increíblemente tímido para estar en la posición que se encontraban- “Solo fantaseaba un poco”

 

-“¿Conmigo en tu cocina?”

 

-“O en la sala, en la ducha, la habitación”- reconoció encogiéndose de hombros- “El sitio no importaba, solo quería tenerte así completamente desnudo, excitado y deseoso por ser follado”

 

-“Presumido”

 

Los labios de Jared retomaron su tarea sobre la erección de Jensen y un segundo dedo acompaño al primero introduciéndose en su interior. Jensen arqueó la espalda, dividido entre embestir en la más que dispuesta boca o follarse contra los dedos que se abrían paso, dilatándole con presteza. Jared fue cuidadoso y para cuando los dos dedos se convirtieron en tres, Jensen estaba prácticamente suplicando entre jadeos- “Jay… por favor…”

 

El castaño se puso de pie de inmediato, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, cogiendo a Jensen de la cintura, le giró para apoyarle contra la encimera. La punta de su erección se presionó contra su entrada, Jared gimió en su oído cuando comenzó a entrar muy lentamente. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y trazó un camino de besos del cuello al hombro, mientras le penetraba centímetro a centímetro, el calor y la estrechez le quitaban la respiración.

 

-“A este paso… vas a volverme loco, Jay”- suspiró Jensen.

Jared dejo escapar una risita- “Paciencia Ackles”- dijo antes de continuar provocando- “Estas tan caliente y apretado, me encanta sentir cómo voy llenándote poco a poco”

 

-“Jared”- gimoteó el rubio desesperado, Jared le estaba torturando y no podía más. Se sujetó a la encimera con mayor firmeza y sin previo aviso se empujó consiguiendo empalarse de una sola estocada, gimiendo demasiado alto- “¡Oh Dios!”

 

-“¡Joder!”- exclamó Jared, permaneciendo quieto, perfectamente enterrado en el interior del impulsivo rubio- “¿Qué demonios Jensen? Pudiste lastimarte idiota”- regañó con la respiración agitada, el sudor resbalando por su pecho con el esfuerzo de no moverse.

 

-“Estoy bien”- aseguró Jensen temblando ligeramente, pero empujándose de nuevo- “Vamos Jay, muévete ya”- exigió repitiendo el movimiento.

 

Jared le sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse con estocadas lentas y certeras, Jensen arqueaba la espalda, gimiendo cada vez que el castaño golpeaba su próstata- “¡Oh Dios, Jared! Más… por favor…”

 

Ambos gemían mientras las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, volviéndose más fuertes y profundas, Jensen se impulsaba para salir a su encuentro, marcando un ritmo delicioso. A este paso no durarían mucho más. Jensen llevó una mano hasta su polla, pero Jared la apartó, apoyándola de nuevo sobre la encimera y sujetándola con la suya, el rubio gimoteó con frustración- “Aguanta un poco cariño”- murmuro jadeando Jared, dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre sus hombros.

 

Continuó embistiendo cada vez más rápido, más fuerte hasta que con un último empujón se corrió con fuerza en el interior del rubio- “¡Jen!”

 

Salió con cuidado del cuerpo del cuerpo de Jensen y con un último esfuerzo, le giró con presteza y cayó de rodillas. Le sujetó de las caderas nuevamente, envolvió los labios alrededor de la polla de Jensen y bajando la cabeza lo tragó entero. Comenzando a chupar y lamer con ímpetu, devorándole con pasión. Jensen solo podía gemir y murmurar incoherencias, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Jay, sintiendo las piernas temblar.

 

-“¡Jay!”- exclamó cuando Jared succionó con fuerza una última vez, mientras colaba un dedo en su interior, sintiéndole húmedo y abierto. Su semen se derramó directo en la boca y la garganta de Jared, quien tragó con más que complacido cada gota.

 

Sin poder resistir por más tiempo, Jensen se dejó escurrir hasta el piso, respirando entrecortadamente, ambos se acomodaron hasta quedar sentados uno encima del otro y completamente agotados.

 

-“¡Joder!- gimió Jensen haciendo una mueca- “¿Alguna vez lo haremos en una habitación? Con una cama de preferencia”

 

Jared soltó una carcajada rodeando la cintura de Jensen y besándole el cuello- “El día apenas empieza, Jen”- suspiró apoyando la frente sobre su hombro- “Y tengo todo el fin de semana libre, podemos quedarnos en la habitación”

 

Jensen dejó un suave beso en su cabello, adivinó por el tono falsamente alegre que Jared pensaba en el problema con la estación. De pronto dio un respingo- “¡Demonios!”- exclamó ganándose una mirada sorprendida- “Lo había olvidado, necesitamos una rápida ducha y tengo que volver a mi departamento”

 

Jared miró francamente confundido como se puso de pie buscando su escasa ropa alrededor, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Jensen habló de nuevo- “Deberías coger una maleta, un poco de ropa estaría bien. Aunque… todavía podríamos permanecer en una habitación”- sugirió con una sonrisa

 

-“Si sabes que no tengo ni idea de que me hablas ¿cierto?”- dijo algo enfurruñado.

 

Jensen rió y se inclinó para besar sus labios, tirando de su brazo para levantarle- “Tú mismo lo dijiste, este fin de semana estas libre, así que haremos una pequeña escapada”

 

El castaño le miró- “No me han dado vacaciones, Jen. Se supone que es un castigo”- le recordó, sin embargo fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa de emoción.

 

-“Lo sé, pero no veo por qué no podamos convertirlas en unas”- dijo con una cálida sonrisa y comenzó alejarse con dirección a la habitación. Cuando llegó al pasillo, le miró por encima de su hombro- “Ducha, Padalecki. ¿Vas a venir o no?”


	12. Chapter 12

 

El molesto zumbido de la alarma se escuchaba por la habitación, arrancándole del mundo de los sueños, a su lado Jensen gruñó enterrando la cabeza entre su cuello y la almohada. Se removió buscando a tientas el maldito reloj, lo apagó y se acomodó apretando el cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos.

 

-“Jen”- llamó bajito acariciando con la nariz el cabello del rubio- “Hora de levantarse”

 

-“Nop”- se quejó Jensen acurrucándose más, haciéndole sonreír.

 

-“Vamos flojo, tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas?”- le dijo antes de soltarle comenzando a levantarse

 

-“Te odio”- murmuró Jensen incorporándose con un gemido- “Quien diría que sería tan agotador un viaje de fin de semana”

 

-“Y más a un sitio tan aburrido”- bromeó Jared dándole un suave beso de buenos días antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

 

-“¡Ey! No fue aburrido”- protestó Jensen- “Y no escuche que te quejaras en ningún momento”

 

Jared soltó una carcajada, la verdad el viaje no había sido para nada aburrido, el lugar era muy agradable para pasar un momento de tranquilidad, el pequeño recorrido por el río fue de lo más encantador y tan romántico como solo Jensen podría ser. Fue un viaje genial, pasearon, charlaron, comieron, se divirtieron haciendo el papel de turista en la ciudad y disfrutaron de horas y horas en la habitación. Estaban tan contentos que habían retrasado su regreso lo más posible, llegando al departamento de Jared de madrugada y solo atinaron a caer en la cama totalmente rendidos, sin siquiera sacarse la ropa, solo moviéndose lo necesario para terminar uno en los brazos del otro.

 

Lamentablemente no todo fue perfecto, recordó pensando en los momentos antes de salir, escuchando la voz irritada de Jensen mientras hablaba por teléfono – “Ni pienses que iré a la oficina… sé que es mi trabajo, no necesitas recordármelo… Es un día, dudo que la empresa se vaya a la quiebra… No, padre… ¿La verdad?... Si, joder. Esto es mucho más importante… Volveré el lunes… El lunes, Alan” – Si antes tenía dudas sobre lo que Alan Ackles pudiese pensar de la relación con su hijo, esa conversación a medias se lo había dejado claro. Había sugerido quedarse y olvidar el viaje, pero Jensen simplemente le dio un suave beso y negó con una sonrisa.

 

-“Debí empacar algún traje”- comentó Jensen entrando en la ducha y abrazándole por detrás- “Ahora tendrás que ir solo a la oficina”

 

-“Estaré bien”- le aseguró- “Además no quiero que tengas problemas si alguien nos ve llegar juntos”

 

-“Sabes que eso no me importa”- dijo dejando un camino de besos por su cuello.

 

-“Voy a pensar que tienes un ligero fetiche con esa parte de mi cuerpo”- bromeó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Jensen realmente tenía una fijación con esa parte de su cuerpo.

 

-“Pensé que eso había quedado claro los días pasados”- respondió sin pena alguna, dejando que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de Jared hasta llegar a su entrepierna- “Y no solo con esa _parte_ ”

 

Jared rió, recordando que ni bien habían cerrado la puerta de su habitación de hotel y ya tenía a Jensen arrodillado frente, chupándole la polla con abandono. No dejaron la habitación del hotel hasta casi el anochecer, después de haber memorizado cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro a base de caricias, besos y lengüetazos. El fin de semana había hecho el amor de tantas formas posibles que perdió la cuenta de las veces que se corrió con el nombre o la polla de Jensen en los labios.

 

Incluso ahora podía sentir su miembro removiéndose interesado entre los hábiles dedos de Jensen. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la sensación de sus manos acariciándole, de sus labios besándole, nunca tendría suficiente de esto. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la erección del rubio contra su trasero, sonrió con malicia mientras comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, dividido entre embestir la mano de Jensen o frotarse contra la erección de este.

 

-“¿Ansioso?”- preguntó Jensen entre jadeos.

 

-“Tiempo… trabajo”- dijo Jared inconexo antes de gemir con fuerza cuando Jensen acomodó mejor su miembro entre sus nalgas, el liquido preseminal y el jabón haciendo que se deslice con facilidad- “¡Dios, si!”

 

Jensen soltó un gruñido en su oído mientras aumenta el ritmo- “Me vuelves loco, Jay”

 

No pasa mucho tiempo para que se corran casi al unisonó, se toman unos minutos para recuperarse. Jared rio suavemente, girando entre sus brazos- “Eres un chico muy travieso, Jen”

 

-“No es mi culpa que seas tan irresistible”- dijo Jensen besándole con ternura- “Puedes venir a mi departamento después del trabajo”- sugirió pensando de nuevo en que Jared iría solo a la compañía

 

Jared le sonrió- “Te llamaré si siento que es demasiado ¿de acuerdo?”- prometió.

 

-“Eso espero”- advirtió, aunque sabía que él mismo estaría al pendiente de Jared.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

A pesar de haber dicho que estaría bien, Jared entró al edificio temblando de nervios. Pensando con que se encontraría, no había esperado el golpe que recibió de su mejor amiga.

 

-“Ouch, Al ¿qué demonios?”- exclamó frotándose el brazo.

 

-“¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! Estaba muerta de preocupación por ti. Intenté hablarte todo el fin de semana, fui a verte. Creí que te habías suicidado”- exclamó la chica furiosa, dándole golpes.

 

-“Ok, ok. Lo siento”- se disculpo sujetándole los brazos, sintiéndose culpable al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga- “Cálmate Al, debí avisarte. Pero Jensen salió de improvisto con esta loca idea y…”

 

-“Vaya”- exclamó Danneel con sorna- “Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. Después de tu chistecito deberías preocuparte por conservar tu trabajo en lugar de simplemente desaparecer”

 

-“Esto no es de tu interés Danneel, ¿por qué no te largas?”- espetó Alona de mala manera a la chica. Tomando a Jared del brazo para que la siguiera.

 

Chad les esperaba en la cafetería de la estación, tan concentrado en la portátil que no les escuchó llegar. Jared tenía que reconocer que estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no reír de lo que veía en la pantalla.

 

-“¿Qué crees que haces?”- le regañó Al con un golpe en la cabeza.

 

-“¡Ey!”- exclamó enojado antes de dar brinco en su sitio al ver a Jared e intentó cerrar la página de internet- “¡Jared! ¿Dónde te habías metido tío? Yo solo estaba…”

 

-“¿Es el programa?”- preguntó Jared con calma girando la portátil para reproducir el video cuando Chad asintió avergonzado.

 

-“Al menos es gracioso”- dijo sintiendo una opresión en el estomago, pensó que podría verlo, incluso encontrarle algo de gracia, pero no fue así. Solo podía sentir la misma rabia e impotencia, cerró con cuidado la portátil y la empujó hacia su amigo.

 

-“Lo siento”- dijo Chad avergonzado.

 

Jared negó- “Esta bien, no eres el único. Es solo que es muy pronto para que le encuentre el chiste”

 

-“¿Y bien?”- preguntó Alona, optando por cambiar el tema- “¿Te recluiste en algún convento el fin de semana?”

 

-“¿Qué?”

 

-“Solo eso explicaría que no te hayas tomado la molestia de avisarme que no estabas muerto en algún callejón”

 

Jared bajó la cabeza apenado- “Lo siento Al, perdí el móvil y luego Jen salió con la tontera de salir de la ciudad, apenas pude avisarle a Megan”

 

-“¿Así que mientras nosotros nos volvíamos locos de preocupación, tú revolvías las sabanas de tu cara habitación de hotel?”- dijo Chad enfadado mientras Al le miraba dolida.

 

-“Chicos, en serio lo lamento, yo… no pensé que…”- ambos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de comenzar a reír, Jared les miro con suspicacia- “No están molestos ¿cierto?”

 

-“Solo quisimos hacerte sufrir un poquito”- reconoció Al con una sonrisa, antes de añadir con gesto malicioso- “Es perfectamente entendible, yo tampoco habría estado pensando en mis amigos si tuviera a alguien como Jensen esperando por mí en una cama”

 

-“¡Ey!”- reclamó Chad con gesto ofendido.

 

-“Oh tranquilo cariño. Tú también eres muy guapo”- dijo acercándose para besarle.

 

Los ojos de Jared iban de uno al otro con gesto alucinado- “¿Qué demonios?”

 

Chad paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia- “Digamos que no fuiste el único con un fin de semana provechoso”

 

-“¿No? ¿Es en serio? Vaya, felicidades”- dijo contento por sus dos amigos. Además, era algo que veía venir desde que esos dos habían empezado a pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Y a pesar de la mala fama de Chad, estaba seguro que Al sabría manejarlo perfectamente, eso no quería decir que no pudiera tener una conversación con su amigo cuando estuvieran solos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Sigo sin ver el problema”- fue la fría respuesta de Jensen sin apartar los ojos de los papeles que revisaba.

 

-“Estas comportándote como un chiquillo malcriado”- exclamó Alan- “Eres el presidente de esta empresa, tu lugar está aquí”

 

-“Solamente fue un día, Alan”

 

-“En un día pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. Estamos en medio de un problema Jensen y prefieres largarte como si nada”

 

-“Estuve fuera una jodida semana Alan y no solo te importó una mierda, si no fue tu brillante idea”- exclamó Jensen esforzándose por no perder la compostura- “Además te recuerdo que ni siquiera fui informado del _problema_ en cuestión, la junta lo trató y resolvió como creyó conveniente”

 

-“Era tu deber…”

 

-“Mi deber es apoyar a la persona que amo”- soltó Jensen- “No me hagas elegir entre él y la empresa porque no te gustara el resultado”

 

Alan le miró con rencor antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina de su hijo. Necesitaba una manera de deshacerse de ese reportero de quinta, no iba a permitir que su empresa se arruinara por un capricho de Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste el fin de semana, Ackles?”- preguntó Christian dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

 

-“¿Tú también?”- gimió Jensen- “El único fin que me desaparezco y a todos les da por buscarme”

 

-“Tranquilo Jenny”- dijo Chris levantando las manos- “Había pensado que podías necesitar distraerte un poco. Ya sabes, unos buenos tragos, conocer mejor a tú chico, hablar de LA”

 

Jensen le miró con una ceja arqueada- “¿LA? ¿Qué pasa con LA?”

 

-“Nada en especial. Escuche que Hemsworth tiene una sonrisa encantadora”

 

La expresión de Jensen fue de total confusión- “¿Qué?”

 

-“¿No te pareció extraño que Alan te enviara una semana a California y precisamente con Hemsworth?”

 

Jensen soltó una carcajada- “¿Crees que Alan? Vamos Chris, conoces a mi padre, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado a Misha, aun siendo hijo de su socio y mejor amigo”

 

-“Pero Misha no tiene una empresa propia que le pueda traer tantos beneficios. Conoces la reputación de Christopher”

 

-“De acuerdo, comienzas a asustarme con tus paranoias. Pero para que estés tranquilo te diré que no hablamos más que de negocios”- le aseguró Jensen rodando los ojos, su amigo era demasiado protector- “Quizás no soy el tipo de chico de Christopher”

 

-“Si tu lo dices”- se encogió de hombros- “Pasando a otra cosa, tu _novio_ sigue sin hablarme Jenny, así que quizás podamos arreglar eso el próximo fin de semana. La NBA comienza temporada y Murray estará en el partido ¿qué dices?”

 

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa- “De acuerdo”

 

-“Lamento interrumpir esta reunión”- dijo la suave voz de Samantha desde la entrada- “Recuerden que debemos discutir la nueva propuesta Sr. Ackles”

 

-“Por supuesto Sam, ¿tienes todo listo?”- Ferris asintió dándoles a ambos una carpeta.

 

-“Está todo perfectamente detallado, cada sección descrita, los posibles conductores, excepto por…”- Samantha dudo por un momento.

 

-“Crees que pondrán objeción por incluir a Jared”- afirmó Jensen, dando voz a su preocupación.

-“Técnicamente”- comenzó Chris con tono profesional- “Padalecki cumplió con la suspensión este fin de semana y solo lo alejaron de los programas de noticias y este no lo es”

 

-“¿Qué hay de la chica?”

 

-“Hablare con ella Sam, esta misma tarde”

 

-“Es poco ortodoxo que me dejaras realizar este proyecto Jensen, considerando que suspendieron mi último programa”

 

Chris le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente ‘ _Te lo dije’_ \- “En ese programa solo eras una conductora Sam”- respondió Jensen con simpleza- “Siempre me pareció que tenías buena visión”

 

-“Las audiencias en la radio demuestran eso”- afirmó Christian.

 

-“Solo pensé que era extraño que Jeffrey no manejara este proyecto”

 

-“Bromeas, Jeff nunca se pondrá al aire de nuevo de forma voluntaria”- dijo Chris riendo.

 

-“Jeff ha tenido demasiado en su plato estas semanas y pensé que te agradaría incursionar en la planeación”- Jensen suspiró- “Escucha Sam, entiendo que aún estés enojada y…”

 

-“Para ser honesta, lo estuve y mucho”- interrumpió Ferris cambiando su gesto adusto por una cálida sonrisa- “Pero ya no. Me diste una oportunidad que nunca se me habría ocurrido explorar y realmente me gusta lo que hago ahora. Supongo que debería agradecértelo”

 

-“No es necesario, Sam. ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaras de mirarme tan mal?”- preguntó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

 

-“Ya veremos”- dijo Sam sin dejar de sonreír- “Pasando a otra cosa, le he propuesto conducir un programa de radio”

 

Chris y Jensen intercambiaron una mirada confundida antes de preguntar a coro- “¿Qué?”

 

-“Me parece una buena oportunidad para que fortalezca algunas habilidades y le ayudara a calmarse antes de volver a cuadro”- dijo con profesionalismo para después mirarles con una sonrisa- “Y bueno, me dejaron a cargo con total libertad y si quiero ayudar a un amigo, lo haré”

 

La carcajada de Christian resonó por el lugar- “Solo asegúrate de no ponerle un horario de madrugada o nuestro jefe comenzara a tener insomnio”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Estás loco?”- exclamó la chica mirándolo con incredulidad- “Soy editora Jensen, jamás he estado frente a una cámara”

 

Jensen compuso una expresión de suplica- “Solo serán un par de horas y continuaras con tu trabajo actual. Estoy seguro que lo harás increíble, además eres muy linda y divertida, la gente te amará”

 

-“En el área de reporteros hay muchas chicas que podrían hacerlo”

 

-“Se que las hay pero te quiero a ti, no hay nadie mejor”- Alona le dirigió una mirada indecisa, por lo que suplicó- “Al por favor ¿si?”

 

-“De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo haré”- suspiró derrotada- “Seré tu tonta chica del clima”

 

Jensen le dirigió una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazar a la chica y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- “Gracias Ali, me salvaste. Y no eres nada tonta”

 

La rubia se sonrojó por la efusividad- “Como sea. Ni creas que con eso basta, mira que hare ese ridículo por ti”

 

Jensen asintió antes de dar vuelta para marcharse, tenía que avisarle de inmediato a Samantha, la voz de Alona lo detuvo gritando- “Me debes una cena Ackles”- Jensen soltó una carcajada guiñándole un ojo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Y bien?”- preguntó Jeffrey Morgan haciendo un gesto para abarcar la sala de estar- “Es muy inusual una reunión en tu propia casa”

 

Jensen sonrió, después de dos largos días de trabajo la junta había aprobado el nuevo proyecto y estaban listo para ponerlo en marcha- “Bueno, sabes que Sam y yo estuvimos planeando algo nuevo”- Jeff asintió- “Lo presentamos a la junta directiva y esta tarde dio su aprobación”

 

-“Tengo entendido que cancelaras el programa matutino”

 

-“En realidad no”- aclaró Jensen- “Simplemente le daremos un cambio de formato. Para ser honesto, la junta no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, fue más complicado que lo usual convencerles de que tendremos resultados positivos”

 

-“Las audiencias del programa matutino actual siempre han ido de las más altas. Es comprensible que no quieran arriesgarse”

 

-“El proyecto surgió en mi viaje a LA, Christopher vio las ideas preliminares y le pareció que era una buena apuesta”

 

-“¿Cristopher Hemsworth?”- preguntó Jeff enarcando una ceja.

 

-“El mismo, mi padre tiene el interés de hacer negocios con su compañía, como sea y volviendo al tema, le pedí a Samantha que desarrollara el proyecto y para cuando volví lo tenía listo”

 

-“¿Todo esto es algún intento de explicarme porque no me involucraste en ello?

 

-“Si, digo no”- Jensen suspiró encogiéndose de hombros- “Tal vez”

 

-“Jensen, no estoy ni ligeramente enojado porque no me hayas incluido”

 

-“Pero lo hice”- Jeff le miró confundido- “No en la planeación evidentemente, pero es que tenías tantas cosas con que lidiar que pensé sería lo mejor, además está este pequeño detalle, en el cual estuve de acuerdo debo aclarar, y…”

 

-“Jensen escúpelo ya quieres, me estas mareando”

 

-“Eres el titular del programa”- soltó Jensen.

 

-“¿Qué soy qué?”

 

-“Samantha y yo pensamos que sería bueno tener a un conductor con experiencia, así la gente estaría interesada en darle una oportunidad a la nueva emisión”

 

-“Escucha chico, hace años que no salgo a cuadro. No puedes esperar…”

 

-“Jeff en serio necesito que estés ahí. Los demás conductores son excelentes, pero aún inexpertos”

 

-“¿Qué hay de Misha?”

 

-“¡Estás demente! Mish me cortaría las pelotas solo por insinuarle algo así”- Jeff enarcó una ceja con gesto peligroso- “Ya conoces como es, le encanta el protagonismo y aquí estaría rodeado de chicos que desean sobresalir. Quiero un buen programa no una carnicería”

 

-“Si, bueno. Eso es bastante lógico”- reconoció Jeff con media sonrisa- “Aún no he decidido aceptar, pero dame mas detalles”

 

Jensen sonrió, seguro de que Jeffrey terminaría por aceptar- “Danneel y tú serían los conductores principales, por supuesto que tú serías la celebridad en esto. Murray estaría a cargo de una sección deportiva, con la ayuda ocasional de Christian. Tendremos la típica sección del clima, Alona Tal, se encargaría de ello”

 

-“¿Estás seguro? Ni siquiera es conductora, creo recordar que trabaja en edición”

 

-“Así es, aunque ha accedido a intentarlo”- dijo Jensen- “Sé que es inusual, pero Ali tiene mucho carisma y es muy inteligente, lo hará estupendo. Jay estará en la sección dedicada a espectáculos y eventos culturales. Parece que su suspensión solo fue del área de noticias así que no pusieron pegas con dejarle en el programa. Igual y los directivos esperan que sea un fracaso”- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“Se escucha bien. Aunque Danneel y Jared en un mismo programa”- expresó dudoso.

 

-“Danneel se está volviendo popular debido al noticiero, creo que pronto será una de las cartas fuertes de la empresa”

 

-“Lo entiendo, pero ¿Jared?”

 

-“Tienes que admitir que el estilo de Jared es único, tiene ángel, frescura. Creo que los noticiarios no son lo suyo, necesitamos aprovechar sus cualidades en otro tipo de programas. Sabes que sus reportajes eran los más vistos del programa matutino”

 

Jeffrey sonrió- “Tranquilo Jensen, solo quería asegurarme que tenías bases para las decisiones que has tomado. Creo que el programa tiene muchas posibilidades”

 

-“Por supuesto que las tengo”- contesto Jensen ligeramente malhumorado.

 

-“Entonces, le va bien en la radio”- preguntó para aligerar el ambiente.

 

El rostro de Jensen se iluminó con una sonrisa- “Bien es quedarse poco. Le llegan mensajes a raudales, ya sabes cómo son los programas nocturnos un poco cursis y melodramáticos. Jay es perfecto para algo así, los radioescuchas confían automáticamente  en él”- le dirigió a Jeffrey una gesto travieso- “Eso sin mencionar que tiene una voz sexi como el infierno”

 

Jeffrey soltó una carcajada, había sido una increíble sorpresa para él que Jensen se hubiese fijado en el joven reportero. Nunca pensó que su relación fuera a tornarse algo serio, después de todo Jensen parecía alérgico a enamorarse. Sin embargo su amigo estaba totalmente comprometido con su relación, solo necesitaba ver ese brillo que resplandecía en los ojos verdes cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Jared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

El primer programa había sido un éxito, Jensen los observó detrás de cámaras con cierto nerviosismo. No pensaba que algo pudiese salir mal, era más bien un sentimiento de anticipación. Sam estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, coordinando cada uno de los segmentos. Estaba reamente orgulloso de lo que había logrado, ahora más que nunca sintió que había valido la pena el tiempo que Sam pasó enojada con él.

 

Sonrió al ver la expresión alegre de Jared, estos días había estado muy nervioso, tenía el nuevo programa de radio y ahora tenía que volver a enfrentarse al público, a escasos días de aquel problema. Se sentía totalmente orgullos de verle ahí, sonriendo, con una seguridad que nadie más que él estaba seguro que no sentía. Cuando finalizó el programa, Jensen propuso reunirse después del trabajo en su departamento para celebrar que todo salió perfecto.

 

-“Las audiencias debieron estar por los cielos”- comentó Chad emocionado, bebiendo una cerveza. Era la primera vez que conducía un segmento completo, ya que usualmente solo hacía los reportajes.

 

-“Estuvieron fantásticos chicos”- los felicitó Samantha con una sonrisa y añadió mirando a Jeff- “Tú tampoco lo hiciste tan mal”- haciendo que todos rieran.

 

-“Ja, ja. Te has vuelto muy graciosa Sam”- respondió Jeff aunque sonreía.

 

-“Estoy seguro que el programa fue un éxito, les agradezco a todos el esfuerzo”- intervino Jensen con un brindis.

 

-“Por supuesto que lo será”- afirmó Danneel mirando a Jared con una extraña sonrisa- “Tenemos un buen amuleto de buena suerte, nada podría salir mal ¿cierto, JT?”

 

-“¿A qué te refieres?”- preguntó Tom, quien había ido a la reunión acompañando a Danneel.

 

-“Me refiero a que JT tiene mucha suerte”- dijo mirando a Jensen de reojo- “Sin importar los errores que cometa”

 

Jared bajo la mirada ligeramente incómodo, sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Jensen se las arregló para rozar su mano en un gesto de apoyo, regalándole una sonrisa cuando el chico le miró

-“Es verdad, a la gente le agrada Jay-man, ya ves con el asunto del móvil, a todo el mundo le pareció gracioso”

 

-“Chad”- advirtió Alona aunque miraba a Danneel con furia- “Eso ya es historia antigua”

 

Jeffrey cambio de inmediato el tema de conversación al notar la ligera tensión en el ambiente, pronto todos reían y hablaban de tonterías. Jensen se movió hacia adelante para tomar un paquete de cigarrillos de la mesita de café y Danneel se apresuró a ofrecerle fuego, acercándose al rubio. Los ojos de Jared se posaron de inmediato en Tom quien únicamente hizo un gesto de incomodidad y bufó exasperado al darse cuenta que no haría nada.

 

Cuando Jensen se acomodó de nuevo a su lado, Jared le susurró casi al oído- “Es un mal habito, Jen”- haciéndole estremecer, la mano del castaño cogió el cigarrillo de sus labios, acercándolo a los suyos dándole una honda calada, sin apartar su mirada de los brillantes ojos verdes que se oscurecieron con deseo.

 

-“Entonces deberías dejarlo”- dijo Jensen recuperando su cigarro, con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

 

Jared sonrió triunfante al ver el gesto enfadado en el rostro de Danneel, Christian soltó una risita, había estado atento a la escena entre esos tres y que le aspen si eso no fue un efectivo reclamo territorial de Padalecki.

 

-“Señores y señoritas, deberíamos dar esta reunión por terminada, algunas personas deben estar ansiosas por irse a la cama”- dijo Chris poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a Jared con astucia, quien se sonrojó al instante.

 

-“Si, ha sido un largo día”- dijo Samantha pensando en que los chicos estarían cansados. Por lo que se despidió y salió del departamento seguida de Jeffrey.

 

-“Ni se les ocurra olvidar el partido de mañana”- advirtió Christian de pie en el pasillo.

 

-“Oh sobre eso, me temo que no podré llegar, debo grabar unos programas de radio”

 

-“De acuerdo, te lo paso solo porque Jenny necesita material para sus noches de insomnio”- respondió con una sonrisa divertida mirando a su amigo”

 

-“¡Christian!”- exclamó Jensen sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

 

-“¡Jenny!”- se mofó con su típica sonrisa canalla- “Promete que llegaras después Padalecki”

 

-“De acuerdo”- respondió mirando a Jensen confundido por su reacción.

 

Tom esperaba a Danneel quien se había entretenido en el departamento- “¿Te llevamos?”- ofreció a Jared con una sonrisa

-“Ah, no yo…”- comenzó dudoso antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado.

 

-“Es cierto, también nosotros podemos llevarte”- dijo Chad, pensando en ahorrarle a su amigo tener que irse con Danneel.

 

-“Sucede que… en realidad iba…”- Jared estaba totalmente sonrojado, sin saber cómo explicarse.

 

-“No te preocupes Chad, yo me ocuparé de llevarle a casa”- intervino Jensen con un guiño.

-“Oh pero…”- comenzó antes de ser interrumpido por un nada discreto pisotón de Alona- “Ouch, pero qué…”- la mirada exasperada de su chica le dijo todo- “Oh, oh, si ya entiendo, nos… veremos mañana entonces”

 

-“Tom se hace tarde, vámonos ya”- dijo Danneel con gesto de enojo, pasando a un lado de los chicos, despidiéndose apresurada- “Nos veremos después”

 

Se subió al auto sin decir palabra, maldiciendo en su interior- “Tu comentario sobre Jared fue de mal gusto”- dijo Tom cuando cerró la puerta del conductor

 

-“Mi intención solo fue animar a JT, no pensé que se pudiera ofender”- respondió con simpleza

 

-“Por supuesto que fue ofensivo Danneel. Sabes que ha sido difícil para él”

 

-“No me interesa, de todas maneras no dije una mentira, tiene mucha suerte”- dijo malhumorada, pensando en que el castaño seguro se quedaría en el departamento de Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras observaba a Jared moverse en la cocina. Le encantaba verle en casa, Jared parecía encajar perfectamente en cada aspecto de su vida. Si bien apenas era la segunda noche que se quedaba, estaba seguro que podría acostumbrarse a ello con facilidad. No había nada mejor que dormirse entre sus brazos y que su rostro sea lo primero que vea al despertar.

 

Se acercó despacio cuando le vio colocar el ultimo vaso y le susurró al oído- “Hora de ir a la cama, Padalecki”

 

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al tener a Jensen tan cerca, se volteó ligeramente y le sonrió- “Terminaré en un minuto”

 

-“¿Qué sucede?”- preguntó Jensen mirándole fijamente.

 

-“¿A qué te refieres?”

 

-“Vamos Jay, esa no es tu expresión feliz”- Jared bajo la mirada- “¿Estás pensando en lo que dijo Danneel?”

 

-“¿Lo del video? Si bueno, fue un poco incómodo, pero no pensaba en eso”- reconoció Jared- “¿Te parezco aburrido?”

 

-“¿Aburrido, tú? Por supuesto que no, por qué piensas eso”

 

-“No yo exactamente”- aclaró Jared- “Chris mencionó el programa de radio y…”

 

Jensen prácticamente se derritió ante el mohín tan adorable en el rostro de Jared y no pudo contenerse de besarle- “Chris no se refería a que fueras aburrido”- dijo cuando se apartó.

 

Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar, al ver la expresión de Jared- “¿Sabes que tu voz es absolutamente caliente? Porque lo es increíblemente caliente, unas cuantas frases y me tienes loco”- dijo para después añadir con un adorable sonrojo- “Además de que si te escuchó antes de dormir, puedo imaginar que estás conmigo. Ya se es terriblemente cursi y hasta un poco inquietante pero…”

 

Repentinamente, los labios de Jared estaban sobre los suyos, alternando entre morder su labio inferior y besarle apasionadamente- “¿Tienes una idea de lo que me haces, Ackles?”- preguntó mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello- “Cama. Ahora”- dijo guiándole hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarle y aventando parte de su ropa en el camino.

 

Jared le empujó en la cama colocándose encima y reclamando su boca en un feroz beso, demandante, necesitado. Sus manos recorren su cuerpo con caricias lentas y sensuales, mapeando cada parte de su cuerpo, en un segundo sus labios están sobre su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos y besos, trazando un camino sobre su pecho, su abdomen, mientras se deshacía de la ropa que aún llevaban puesta. Jensen arqueó su cuerpo y ambos gimieron al contacto de sus pollas ya completamente duras y rezumando liquido preseminal.

 

-“Eres tan perfecto”- susurró Jared con ese tono de voz profundo que usaba en la radio.

 

-“Oh Dios”- gimió Jensen con fuerza- “No hagas eso”

 

Jared le dirigió una sonrisa inocente, moviendo las caderas para rozar sus miembros- “Dijiste que te gustaba escucharme”

 

-“Si… no…solo…”- respondió sonrojado, aferrándose a los amplios hombros cuando los hábiles dedos de Jared acariciaron su miembro lentamente subiendo y bajando con delicadeza.

 

-“¿Crees que mi voz es sexy Ackles?”- preguntó con malicia- “¿Te calienta al escucharme?

 

-“No dije eso”

 

-“Puedo imaginarlo ¿sabes?”- dijo mientras continuaba la lenta caricia sobre su miembro- “El cuarto apenas iluminado, mi voz llenando la habitación, tú en esta enorme cama, tocándote, imaginando que es mi mano la que acaricia tu deliciosa polla, mientras te habló al oído”-

 

-“¡Joder! Si, lo hice… pero solo una vez”- jadeó Jensen con fuerza, desesperado, intentando mover las caderas para follar la mano de Jared- “Puedes solo... por favor…follarme”

 

-“Eres un pervertido Jen”- susurró lamiendo su oído, soltando una risita ante el gruñido de frustración de Jensen cuando abandono su miembro- “Aún no cariño”

 

Plantó sus manos sobre sus caderas y giró el cuerpo de Jensen dejándole apoyado sobre sus codos y rodillas- “Eso no es lo que tengo planeado para ti”- dijo Jared dejando un suave beso en su cuello.

 

Jensen se estremeció al sentir los ligeros besos de Jared y la húmeda lengua trazando patrones por su espalda antes de detenerse al final de ella y succionar levemente. Las grandes manos de Jared subieron por sus muslos hasta su trasero para separar sus nalgas.

 

Su cuerpo entero saltó y gimió con fuerza al sentir esa húmeda y caliente lengua lamiendo su entrada- “¡Jay!”- Jared lamió una y otra vez, suaves y pequeños roces- “¡Oh joder!”

 

La lengua de Jared se empujo ligeramente contra su abertura, separó sus nalgas un poco más, empujando su lengua más profundo- “Oh Mierda… Joder… mierda”- jadeaba Jensen perdido en las abrumadoras sensaciones. Sus piernas temblaban sin cesar y su pene dolorosamente duro chorreaba líquido preseminal sobre las sabanas.

 

-“¿Te gusta Jen? ¿Quieres más?”- preguntó Jared con voz ronca. Lamió uno de sus dedos hasta dejarlo completamente mojado antes de introducirlo lentamente en esa cálida estrechez. Jensen dejo escapar un ronco gemido y se empujó hacia atrás. Jared sonrió lamiendo alrededor de su entrada, pronto eran dos dedos los que entraban y salían de su cuerpo a un ritmo enloquecedor, golpeando implacablemente su próstata, convirtiéndolo en una masa de gemidos y jadeos.

 

-“Si… más… ¡Dios Jared!... vas a matarme”- Jensen gemía con fuerza moviendo las caderas follándose contra los dedos de Jared, a este paso no duraría mucho más- “Jay… voy a correrme solo con esto”

 

-“Hazlo”- fue la respuesta del castaño, quien continuo la tortura, follándole alternadamente con esos largos dedos y su pecaminosa lengua. La mano de Jensen voló hasta su endurecido miembro, rodeándolo y acariciándolo con rapidez. La lengua de Jared moviéndose y acariciando la base de sus pelotas fue todo lo que pudo resistir, y se corrió con fuerza, colapsando sobre la cama.

 

Incapaz de moverse solo pudo escuchar los frenéticos movimientos de Jared mientras se masturbaba con fuerza y rapidez hasta correrse sobre la espalda y culo de Jensen, para después acomodarse a su lado- “Luces tan jodidamente caliente así”- dijo cuando consiguió normalizar su respiración.

 

Jensen le sonrió adormilado- “¿Dónde quedo el chico tímido y tierno de Nueva York?”

-“¿De vacaciones?”- contestó Jared con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba a Jensen con presteza y se acomodaba de nuevo a su lado- “Duerme, Jen”

 

Jensen le sonrió de nuevo, acercándose para besarlo- “Hablaba en serio, me encanta escuchar tu voz antes de dormir”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Podrías quedarte”- la voz de Jensen le llegó desde el salón.

 

Jared sonrió con paciencia, esa era la decima vez que Jensen se quejaba en lo que iba de la tarde. Después de despertar con una espectacular mamada cortesía de su novio y pasar la mayor parte de la mañana en la cama, se habían instalado en el salón para pasar una tarde tranquila viendo películas. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que Jensen había dicho la noche pasada y para ser honesto, debía admitir que con Tom nunca tuvo algo así de… intenso. Había estado muy enamorado de él y el sexo era bueno, pero lo que tenía con Jensen era increíble, simplemente le volvía loco.

-“Jaaayy”- llamó Jensen

 

Aunque actuara como un niño de seis años- “Debo grabar el programa Jen”- contestó rodando los ojos, cogiendo su aperitivo y volviendo al salón. Dejándose caer a su lado con un bol de palomitas en el regazo.

 

-“Pero prometimos ir al partido”- replicó de nuevo Jensen con un mohín a la mitad de su película.

 

El castaño negó con la cabeza dejando el bol de palomitas sobre la mesita de café, se inclinó para darle un suave beso- “Los veré después del partido, es mi trabajo Jen”

 

-“Lo sé”- suspiró el rubio- “Solo preferiría ver el partido contigo, comeríamos chucherías, gritarías como loco y nos divertiríamos con los chicos”

 

-“Y saldremos con los chicos, solo que llegaré un poco más tarde. Además, se que te encantan mis programas de radio”- añadió con una sonrisa.

 

Jensen se sonrojó- “¡Joder! Será imposible que escuché uno de tus malditos programas sin que se me ponga dura después de lo que hiciste anoche”

 

-“Sabes que te encantó. Y no mientas ya se te ponía dura al escucharme antes de anoche”- le susurró Jared al oído.

 

-“Eso es correcto. Aunque me refiero a que será difícil escucharte sin desear que lo repitas”- respondió Jensen girando para colocarse subirse en su regazo. Jared le sonrió tomándole de la cintura. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un móvil- “No contestes”- pidió Jensen sobre sus labios.

 

-“No es mío”- comentó Jared frunciendo el ceño.

 

-“Tampoco es el mío”

 

El móvil sonó de nuevo y ambos se levantaron para buscar el aparato, lo encontraron debajo de uno de los sillones, con solo un rápido vistazo Jared supo exactamente a quien pertenecía.

 

-“Es de Danneel”- dijo observando el móvil que dejo de sonar entre sus manos- “Debió olvidarlo ayer”

 

-“Porque no le llamas”

 

-“¿Podemos llamarla desde aquí?”- preguntó Jared sin mirarle- “No quiero que tenga mi nuevo número”

 

-“Y eso es por…”

 

-“Me siento más seguro de ese modo”- señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“De acuerdo, yo le llamaré”- ofreció Jensen.

 

Jared aceptó, sin embargo cuando Jensen cogió el teléfono salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la recamara.

 

-“Ey Danneel”- saludo Jensen

 

-“¡Jensen! Que sorpresa”- respondió la chica con alegría- “Es un gusto escucharte”

 

-“Solo llamaba porque encontré tu móvil en mi casa…”

 

-“Oh que alivio. Lo estuve buscando todo el día, pensé que lo había perdido”- interrumpió la chica- “¿Podría pasar a buscarle?”

 

-“En realidad, saldré en unos minutos. Puedo pasar a dejártelo o llevarlo a la estación”

 

-“No, no. Para que desviarte tanto”

 

-“Pasaré por la estación para dejar a Jared, así que…”

 

-“Tengo una reunión, dudo poder llegar a la estación. Vas al partido ¿cierto? Podría verte en el estadio”- propuso la pelirroja

 

Jensen maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró antes de contestar- “Ok, te veré en el estacionamiento cerca de la entrada para la prensa”- Danneel le dio las gracias y se despidió alegremente.

 

-“¿Irás con Danneel al partido?”- Jensen giró para encontrar a Jared completamente listo para salir y con gesto ligeramente enfadado.

 

-“Por supuesto que no. Solo la veré para darle el móvil”- explicó Jensen acercándose al castaño y dándole un suave beso- “Iba a llevárselo pero ella prefirió que la viera en el estadio”

 

-“¿Ibas a ir a su departamento?”

 

-“¿Celoso?”- bromeó Jensen, pero solo recibió un gesto serio del joven reportero, quien intentó alejarse- “Ey no tienes de que preocuparte Jay, la veré en un estacionamiento”

 

-“Terminaras en el partido con Danneel”- aseguró Jared

 

-“Si tanto te preocupa, puedo pasar a recogerte al estudio”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Si lo haces, es seguro que nunca llegaremos al bar”- señaló con un pequeña sonrisa- “Solo no…”- suspiró mirando a Jensen, pensando _‘por favor no caigas en su juego. Tú no’_ \- “Te quiero”

 

-“También te quiero, Jay. Vamos, te llevaré a la estación”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Apenas bajo del auto, una joven pelirroja se acercó a él con una sonrisa- “Hola”- saludo y extendió su mano pasando directo al motivo de su reunión- “Aquí tienes”

 

La sonrisa de Danneel aumentó- “Vaya, eres bastante directo”- comentó.

 

-“Me están esperando”

 

-“Oh si, tienes pases para el juego ¿cierto?”- la mirada de Danneel vago por el lugar- “¿JT no está contigo?”

 

-“No, tenía algo de trabajo”

 

-“¿Sabes? Es mi equipo favorito el que juega esta noche, te molestaría si te acompaño”

 

-“En realidad…”

 

-“Tranquilo Jensen, solo me parece un poco triste venir a un estadio solo”- la sonrisa de la chica se torno maliciosa- “¿No estarás asustado por pasar unas horas conmigo?”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen caminaba con paso resignado hacia la zona de prensa del United Center, a su lado una más que sonriente pelirroja no paraba de hablar sobre la mejor época para el equipo de basquetbol de la ciudad, a lo que él respondía únicamente con algún ruido de asentimiento.

 

-“Tío pensé que cambiaste de opinión”- saludó Chris al verle entrar, su enorme sonrisa se transformó en una mueca con una rapidez que habría resultado bastante cómica en otro momento- “¿Dónde está el sasquatch?”

 

-“En la estación”- le recordó- “Me ofrecí para ir a buscarle pero prefirió encontrarnos en el bar”

 

-“¿Y qué coño hace Danneel aquí contigo?”

 

-“Un pequeño contratiempo”- contestó con una mueca, antes de sacar el móvil y mandarle a su gigante favorito un mensaje: _‘En el juego con ella. Tenías razón_ _L_ _’-_ “Pero tranquilo Chris, se irá terminando el partido, solo no encontré la manera educada para decirle que se perdiera”

 

-“Tu caballerosidad va a meterte en un lío”- opinó Chris rodando los ojos- “Espero que tu chico sepa que estás aquí con ella. Murray te cortara las pelotas si cree que estas jugando con el sasquatch”

 

Jensen estaba consciente de eso, aunque lo que en realidad le preocupaba era precisamente la chica rubia que acaba de llegar a la cabina y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

 

-“El partido está por empezar, deberíamos bajar a buscar los asientos”- propuso Danneel acercándose a ellos

 

-“¿Qué? Oh si, te alcanzare en un momento”- indicó Jensen cuando los ojos de Alona y Chad se estrecharon peligrosamente. Danneel salió dirigiéndole a la chica una sonrisa divertida.

 

Alona se despidió de Chad y le indicó a Jensen con un gesto que estaba esperando una explicación -“No es lo que piensas”- fue lo primero que dijo Jensen al verla de pie afuera de la cabina de prensa.

 

-“¿Solo pienso que demonios haces con esa zorra?”

 

-“Olvido su móvil en el departamento, me ofrecí a devolvérselo, ella sugirió encontrarnos aquí y ya no pude deshacerme de ella”

 

-“No te atrevas a lastimarle por ella”- amenazó la rubia.

 

-“Por favor Ali…”

 

-“Si me pides que no se lo diga voy a golpearte”- interrumpió Alona de malos modos

-“¿Por qué te pediría eso?”

 

-“¿Sabe que estas con ella?”- preguntó confundida. Jared nunca estaría feliz con esta situación

 

-“Estaba seguro que terminaría de ese modo”- respondió Jensen con una mueca- “Ali solo fue una serie de estúpidas coincidencias. Amo a Jay, he estado enamorado de él desde Nueva York, diablos puede que desde que le atropellara con el auto. Nunca haría nada para lastimarlo”

 

-“De acuerdo Ackles, te creeré porque eres endemoniadamente cursi. Pero estaré vigilándote. Danneel no es de confianza”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

El partido había terminado con una gran victoria para el equipo local y a pesar de que se había divertido, había echado en falta a Jared con locura. Algo que Danneel realmente pareció no notar, a juzgar por su actitud durante el partido.

 

-“Es extraño que pases un sábado por la noche conmigo, ¿Tom tenía trabajo?”- preguntó Jensen cuando caminaban por el estacionamiento rumbo a sus vehículos.

 

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó la chica exasperada, soltando un bufido- “¿Qué pasa contigo? No comprendo por qué insistes en preguntarme”

 

-“¿Por qué es tu novio y es poco común no estar con él un día de descanso?”

 

-“Si quieres fingir, adelante”- Danneel negó con la cabeza- “Solo déjame decirte que sé que sientes algo por mí, ni siquiera te molestes en negarlo, es tan obvio. Por eso no entiendo que siempre menciones a Tom”

 

El rostro de Jensen era de absoluta sorpresa- “¿Qué?”- fue lo único que atinó a decir, porque le pareció que reírse en su cara no sería de muy buena educación.

 

-“¿Acaso no estoy a la altura de JT? Entiendo que es encantador pero fuera de eso, no veo porque estarías…”

 

-“De acuerdo, eso es algo que no te interesa Danneel”- interrumpió Jensen perdiendo la paciencia- “No tengo porque explicarte nada”

 

-“Por supuesto que no, solo digo que a veces podemos estar cegados por una bonita sonrisa y es necesario analizar nuestros sentimientos”

 

-“Escucha Danneel, creo que estás confundiéndote. Yo no necesito analizar nada, sé perfectamente lo que siento y tú eres la novia de Tom, así que esta es una conversación sin sentido”

 

-“No estoy confundida Jensen, también se cuales son mis sentimientos. El amor no siempre se trata de hacer lo correcto, al menos no para mi”

 

-“Lo mejor será que te vayas. Nos veremos en la oficina, Srta Harris”- dijo Jensen subiendo a su auto, harto de la conversación.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Alan Ackles sonrió observando el correo electrónico que acababan de enviarle, una serie de fotografías de la mejor calidad, dignas de una portada de revista. Si Jensen se negaba a abandonar a ese reportero de quinta, bien podría hacer que fuera al revés, con el reportaje adecuado esas fotografías eran oro puro para sus intereses. Esperaba que Jensen no sea tan débil como lo había sido su madre, claro que si el que terminaba en una casa de descanso como su ex esposa era ese Padalecki, bueno… no era asunto suyo. Aunque la verdad dudaba hubiese alguien tan ingenuo como lo fue Dona.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

El suave aroma del café llenaba la habitación, con la mirada perdida bebió un sorbo permitiendo que le relajara. Su mente corría a mil por hora y sus nervios los tenía a flor de piel solo de pensar en las posibilidades. Sin embargo, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez desde que aquella pregunta surgió de los labios de su mejor amigo.

 

La noche estaba siendo un éxito, la risa contagiosa de Jared resonaba sobre la música y el ruido del bar gracias a una serie de vergonzosas anécdotas, Christian había logrado que Jared se relajara y ahora parecían los mejores amigos. Chad resultó ser gracioso en su muy particular estilo y la velada no podía ser más perfecta. Hasta que en un pequeño descuido de Jared y Chad, Christian se había acercado a él y susurrado tres simples palabras, _¿Vas a decirle?_ por su forma de mirarle y la propuesta implícita en sus ojos, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

 

¿Debería? Por supuesto, Jared tiene derecho a saberlo y él no quiere ocultarle nada, mucho menos algo tan importante; pero le preocupaba su reacción, el dañar de nuevo la confianza de su castaño. Se sobresaltó cuando unos fuertes brazos estrecharon su cintura por detrás, pero se relajó de inmediato reconociéndole de inmediato.

 

-“Ey, te extrañaba en la cama”- murmuró la voz ligeramente soñolienta de Jared, antes de depositar un beso en su nuca y enterrar la nariz en su cabello.

 

Jensen soltó un suspiro, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño- “Lo siento, no podía dormir y no quería despertarte. ¿Qué tal la resaca?”

 

-“Estoy bien, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Además no estaba tan mal anoche ¿o sí?”

 

-“Pensé que terminarían peor”- respondió, acariciando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

 

Con un último beso en su cuello se apartó para servirse una taza de café, colocándose justo en frente del rubio, mirándole fijamente- “¿Qué sucede Jen? Has estado muy extraño desde anoche”- dudó un momento antes de bajar la mirada- “Sé que dijiste que te gustaría que conociera mejor a tus amigos, pero si te molesta yo…”

 

-“¿Qué? Nada de eso, me alegra que Chris te agrade, excepto porque no hace más que dejarme en vergüenza”- dijo tomando su mano y regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

 

-“Entonces ¿qué ocurre?”

 

-“Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, ¿vendrías conmigo Jay?”- pidió y ante su expresión Jared accedió sin dudarlo.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran verja- “Buen día Sr. Ackles”- saludó el guardia con familiaridad.

 

-“Buen día Charles”- la sonrisa de Jensen estaba ligeramente apagada.

 

Entraron siguiendo el camino que rodeaba un enorme y hermoso jardín, Jared miraba los edificios, el lugar se veía tranquilo y sin duda era bonito, sin embargo se le antojó deprimente. Jensen conducía sin decir palabra, le notaba sumamente nervioso, le habría gustado decir algo para que se relajara, pero su mente estaba absorta intentando prever lo que encontraría en un sitio como este.

 

Aparcaron el auto y el rubio respiró hondo, como dándose fuerza para salir, Jared le dirigió una sonrisa, apretando su mano en gesto de apoyo. Caminaron hacia el edificio y por los largos pasillos en completo silencio, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, Jensen respiro hondo una vez más y tomo la manija.

 

La habitación era bonita, una decoración simple pero al mismo tiempo elegante, su mirada paso de las fotografías al lado de la cama, a la colección de libros en el estante, intentos fútiles de hacer a la estancia acogedora. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la persona sentada junto a la ventana, una mujer atractiva de rasgos finos, el largo cabello rubio le caía por su espalda en suaves ondas.

 

-“¿Mamá?”- llamó Jensen en voz baja, los verdes ojos se apartaron de la ventana para posarse en el joven a su lado.

 

-“Jensen”- exclamó con una sonrisa- “Llegas temprano, el día es agradable para salir al jardín, las rosas son especialmente hermosas estos días”

 

-“Claro, mamá”- dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

Donna miró con curiosidad al joven que acompañaba a su hijo- “Disculpe los modales de mi Jensen, soy Donna Schaffer”- dijo ofreciendo su mano

 

Jared se acercó de inmediato para estrecharla- “Jared Padalecki, señora”

 

-“Nada de eso, solo dime Donna”- dijo con una sonrisa para después mirar a su hijo- “Es más guapo que Christian”

 

-“¿Christian?”- preguntó Jensen con sorpresa- “Harás que tenga pesadillas madre”

 

-“Tú eres quien nunca había traído a nadie más”- le dijo a modo de regaño y Jensen rodó los ojos- “Será mejor que salgamos al jardín, así podremos ver si tu padre decide aparecerse y quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ti”- añadió dirigiéndose a Jared

 

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro de Jensen, por lo que Jared se apresuró a colocarse cerca de Donna, ofreciéndole su brazo con su mejor sonrisa- “Por supuesto, Donna”

 

-“¿Eres de Chicago? ¿Dónde conociste a mi hijo?”- preguntó alegremente mientras salían por la puerta

 

-“No, soy de San Antonio, me mude a Chicago para la Universidad. Conocí a Jen en Nueva York, mi hermana estudia en…”

 

Jensen cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro, su madre parecía estar totalmente recuperada, por ello lo sacaba tanto de balance que mencionara a Alan como si fuera a aparecer en cualquier minuto. Cada visita esperaba escuchar que su madre podría volver a su casa y salir de este sitio.

 

Salió de la habitación esperando alcanzarlos, pero la Dra. Philips – encargada de su madre – le detuvo para darle los pormenores sobre el estado de Donna. Por fin, se reunió con ellos en el jardín, su madre reía de lo que sea que Jared le está contando y aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible sintió que se enamoraba más de él.

 

Donna le hizo una seña y se apresuró a llegar junto a ellos- “¿Le arrollaste con el auto? Cariño estoy segura que una invitación a salir habría sido menos complicada. Los jóvenes de ahora son demasiado impulsivos”

 

-“No lo hice a propósito”- se defendió Jensen, mientras su madre reía.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

El resto de la mañana pasó entre una amena plática, sin darse cuenta habían estado con Donna varias horas y debían marcharse. Nunca había disfrutado tanto el visitar a su madre en ese sitio como lo hizo en esos momentos, todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera por el semblante entristecido de Donna cuando se dio cuenta que Alan no aparecería.

 

-“¿Quieres ir por un café?”- ofreció Jensen apenas subieron al auto. Consciente de que Jared querría hablar sobre esto.

 

-“Seguro”- respondió con una sonrisa.

 

Se detuvieron en una cafetería cercana a la Institución, el sitio era pequeño, aunque se encontraba ligeramente vacio, lo cual le hizo sentirse muy a gusto. Este tipo de lugares tan acogedores, eran sus favoritos.

 

-“Supongo que te debó una explicación”- empezó Jensen con nerviosismo, Jared tomó su mano por encima de la mesa para tranquilizarle- “Recuerdas que te hablé sobre el intento de suicidio de mi madre, bueno, no fue solo una vez. Mi madre amaba a mi padre, Jay, más de lo que puedas imaginarte y todavía lo hace”

 

-“Me di cuenta de ello, parecía muy desilusionada. Sin duda espera verlo llegar todo el tiempo”- comentó Jared con empatía

 

-“Es por eso que nunca entendí por qué Alan, nunca la trató con más respeto. Hablar con ella si ya no la amaba, ser discreto con su aventura para no lastimarla; mi padre actuó como si no le importara”- explicó con voz contenida- “Fueron tres intentos durante los primeros meses de su separación, en el tercero casi lo consigue y paso días en el hospital. Después de la evaluación psicológica, mi abuelo decidió mantener a mamá en una institución, de ese modo podrían controlarla”

 

-“Oh Jen, lo siento”- Jensen le dirigió una tenue sonrisa y Jared sintió un que un nudo se formaba en su pecho.

 

-“Fue muy difícil darle la noticia de que mi abuelo murió, ella quiso asistir a su funeral de su padre. Nunca esperé que mi padre apareciera con su actual esposa, pero ahí estaba jugando el papel de socio y ex yerno ejemplar. Mi madre parece vivir en un mundo de fantasía en lo que respecta a Alan, así que verle ahí con su nueva familia fue un gran shock”

 

-“No fue tu culpa, Jen. Era el funeral de su padre”

 

-“Lo sé, es solo que siento que debí protegerla. Debí evitar que mi padre fuera al funeral, él solo estaba ahí porque... Mi padre solo se preocupa por su imagen. Eso es todo lo que en realidad le importa”- suspiró, mirándole a los ojos- “Lamento no haberte dicho sobre mi madre o haberte traído antes, es solo que… es algo difícil para mí. Odio que ella deba estar encerrada en ese sitio”

 

El tono en la voz de Jensen era de preocupación, como si esperara que Jared estuviese enojado.

 

-“Jen está bien, lo entiendo”- dijo Jared y de verdad lo hacía. Debía ser realmente doloroso para Jensen ver a su madre en ese estado, con una estabilidad tan vulnerable- “Me halaga que confíes en mi y estoy feliz por haberla conocido, tu mamá es una persona encantadora”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Otra vez aquí?”- preguntó la chica con gesto hastiado al joven de pie en la puerta de su departamento- “Pensé que las cosas quedaron claras entre nosotros, Tom”

 

-“Danneel, por favor. Tenemos que hablar, nosotros…”

 

-“No hay un nosotros Tom”- Interrumpió Danneel entrando al departamento- “Te lo deje claro ayer, no queda absolutamente nada entre nosotros, entiéndelo y sigue con tu vida”

 

-“¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?”- preguntó, sin poder entender como Danneel había cambiado tanto, dónde había quedado todo ese amor que decía tenerle.

 

-“Solo me interesaba estar contigo para conseguir mis metas y arruinar a tu querido JT. Ahora tengo nuevos objetivos”- respondió con total indiferencia-

-

-“¿Era mentira cuando decías que me amabas?

 

Danneel únicamente rio- “Eso de ser la mejor en los programas de noticias quedó en el pasado ¿sabes? Siempre puedo tener algo mejor y solo hay una persona que me ayudara con para eso”

 

Tom la miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al entender- “Quieres a Jensen ¿no es así? Sé que no soy como él, pero sabes que te he querido más que a nadie.

 

-“Eso no es asunto tuyo, Tommy. Por favor márchate, estoy harta de escucharte, es sumamente aburrido”- dijo con absoluto desprecio- “Y para que esta vez te quede claro, te repito que no te quiero, no deberías sorprenderte tanto, todo el mundo te dijo que esto pasaría”

 

Tom la miró destrozado -“A él no le interesas”

 

-“No me importa, el será mío. Ya una vez lo conseguí,  de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

La sonrisa en su rostro era resplandeciente, había sido incapaz de borrar esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado durante toda la emisión del programa y todo por culpa de ese mensaje que le había enviado Jen justo antes de salir al aire, _‘adoro tu sonrisa’_. Estaba empezando a creer que Al tenía razón y eran un par de cursis, pero que podía hacer, si tan solo con despertar sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Jensen a su lado sentía que el día sería perfecto.

 

Este fin de semana había sido muy especial, no negara que se le había revuelto el estomago cuando Jensen le escribió para decirle que estaría en el partido con Danneel, fue casi imposible dejar de pensar en que la aparición de Danneel había acabado con su relación con Tom y que pasaría ahora que ella estaba acercándose a Jensen. Aunque hasta ese momento eran solo conocidos, era extremadamente difícil no inquietarse, pero su preocupación se había disipado cuando su pecoso le recibió con esa enorme sonrisa en el bar. Por un momento había pensado que Danneel conseguiría colarse a su reunión, sin embargo Jensen pareció haberse olvidado de que incluso había visto a la chica y el resto de la noche fue divertida entre las ocurrencias de Chad y las bromas de Chris.

 

Aunque lo verdaderamente importante fue que Jen le había dejado ser parte del aspecto más vulnerable y querido de su vida, su madre. Conocer a Donna, entender que nunca había llevado a nadie a visitarla, le hizo darse cuenta de que habían dado un importante paso en su relación, que Jensen lo consideraba algo realmente serio. Eso sin mencionar la tarde tan apacible que habían pasado en casa, frente a la tv, uno en brazos del otro. En realidad no habría podido desear nada más.

 

Entró a la sala de reporteros y un completo silencio se apoderó del lugar, sus compañeros que estaban reunidos en una esquina se dispersaron de inmediato, dirigiéndole miradas algo extrañas- “Buenos días”- saludó extrañado por su actitud, después de todo desde la fiesta de aniversario habían dejado de hablar a sus espaldas.

 

-“Buen día Jared. Excelente programa”- respondió Lisa con voz falsamente alegre- “¿Todo bien?”

 

-“Hum, si. Todo perfecto”

 

-“Si, por supuesto”- dijo Katie con una sonrisa algo apagada, dejando un café en su escritorio y palmeando su mano en gesto de apoyo.

 

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría cuando una palmada en su espalda le detuvo- “Ey, Pada ¿qué tal el fin de semana?”- dijo Christian con una sonrisa, acercándose para continuar en voz baja- “Supe que andabas visitando a la familia”

 

Jared se sonrojó ligeramente- “Si, Donna es increíble. Te mandó saludos y estoy seguro que extrañó verte ahí”

 

Chris asintió- “Espero no creas que intentaba ocultarte algo tan importante, de nuevo. Jenny es un chico muy cerrado cuando se trata de su madre y…”

 

Jared le interrumpió negando con la cabeza- “Lo entiendo, de verdad. No estoy enojado con Jensen”- le aseguró con una sonrisa, antes de posar sus ojos en su reloj- “¡Demonios!”- exclamó levantándose apresurado- “Debo irme, tengo un programa de radio que grabar”

 

-“Seguro, Padalecki. Jenny necesita nuevo material”- bromeó con gesto travieso.

 

El rostro de Jared se tornó de un imposible color rojo, después de su jueguito del otro día, le había costado un mundo grabar el maldito programa sin imaginarse a Jensen en casa, escuchando la radio. Salió de la sala murmurando una rápida despedida y estuvo a punto de chocar con Samantha.

 

-“Jared…”- empezó la castaña con preocupación

 

-“Ey Sam. Si ya sé, lo siento, voy al estudio ahora mismo”- dijo deteniéndose únicamente un par de segundos.

 

Sam le observó marcharse, contrariada por lo feliz que parecía, quizás aún no estaba enterado o era un excelente actor. Entró a la sala decidida a saber que sucedía, normalmente prefería mantenerse al margen de los chismes de oficina, pero esto era diferente, nadie iba a jugar con los sentimientos de ese chico.

 

-“¿En serio no dirás nada?”- preguntó Chris a un extremadamente callado Misha- “Vamos tío, me ves hablando con él y ni siquiera sueltas un comentario sarcástico. De no haberte visto, ni me hubiese dado cuenta de que estas aquí”

 

Misha levantó la vista de lo que había estado leyendo, una mezcla de emociones ensombreciendo sus ojos, separó los labios para hablar y los cerró sin tener idea de que decir. Por lo que simplemente empujó la revista frente a Christian, en la portada una fotografía de Jensen y Danneel en el juego del sábado.

 

-“¿Y bien?”- preguntó Samantha con aire ofendido- “Tú estabas ahí, ¿sabes algo de este escándalo?”

 

-“No es un chisme, si es lo que estás preguntando”- contestó Christian con tranquilidad, hojeando la revista hasta llegar al reportaje central.

 

Chad entró silbando con aire desenfadado, topándose con una escena de lo más extraña, Sam y Misha mirando a Christian  – quien leía una revista con calma – como si le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza, mientras sus compañeras estaban mucho más concentradas en sus ‘jefes’ que en lo que escribían en sus computadoras.

 

-“¿Qué sucede?”

 

-“El juego de baloncesto”- respondió Katie impaciente pasándole una revista, sin dejar de mirar a Samantha.

 

-“Ohh así que es por Jensen y Danneel en el juego”- comentó Chad como si hablara del clima, ocasionando que todos se le quedaran viendo- “Pero si les ha dado hasta para un reportaje de 2 páginas”

 

-“Es lo que deja ser tan popular”- se burló Christian cerrando la revista con gesto aburrido.

 

-“¿Y lo dicen así de tranquilos? ¿De qué diablos se trata todo esto?”- exigió saber Samantha.

 

-“¿Entonces es cierto, sale con Danneel ahora? ¿Y qué pasa con Jared?”- murmuró Katie a sus compañeras.

 

-“Suficiente”- exclamó Misha, apartando la mirada de Christian para centrarla en las asistentes- “Es evidente que solo se trata de compañeros que fueron a un partido juntos, así que basta de andar hablando del tema. Me parece que tenían una reunión sobre el programa”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“Lamento llegar tarde”- se excusó Jared con premura, sentándose en el único lugar vacio.

 

-“No te preocupes, sabíamos de tu grabación”- le tranquilizó Jeff con una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a hablar sobre las audiencias y dar las asignaciones.

 

-“Deberías ser más consciente, es realmente un desperdicio de tiempo esperarte”- murmuró Danneel- “Ni siquiera eres importante, con esos reportajes tan mediocres, cualquiera podría tomar tu puesto”

 

Jared le miró prácticamente con la boca abierta, Danneel normalmente se guardaba sus  comentarios para cuando no había nadie alrededor- “¿Jared, todo bien?”- preguntó Jeffrey

 

-“Ahm, si. Lo siento. ¿Decías algo?”

 

-“Pon un poco más de atención chico”- le amonestó Sam sin borrar el gesto amable de su rostro- “Necesito que viajes a Michigan, el _Tulip Time Festival_ , esta por celebrarse y queremos hacer un reportaje sobre ello. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

 

-“Si claro por supuesto”- respondió Jared. Samantha asintió y continúo con los siguientes puntos a tratar.

 

Cuando todos se levantaron para marcharse, Jared observó a Misha entrar a la habitación buscando a Danneel, se acercó a la chica con gesto contrariado y le entrego una revista. Jared pudo escuchar perfectamente el susurro preocupado- “Debes tener cuidado de los rumores, Danni”- y se alejó sin molestarse en dirigirle una mirada.

 

Danneel observó la revista con una presuntuosa sonrisa y se la pasó a Jared- “Tal vez te interese. Bonito viaje, JT”

 

Sintió un enorme peso caer en su estomago al leer el encabezado – ‘Nuevo romance en la SBS’ – las fotografías sin duda eran del partido del sábado. Y aunque sabía que ella había estado ahí, no pudo evitar la corriente de celos y enojo que recorrió su cuerpo al ver la confianza con la que Danneel trataba a Jensen. ¿Quién diablos se creía para tocarle de esa manera? ¿Y él otro por qué no la apartó? Le había advertido que Danneel planeaba algo, pero claro por qué molestarse en escucharle, seguro que disfrutaba bastante que la pelirroja se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata. Cerró los puños con fuerza, al recordar que con el estúpido festival que debía cubrir, tenían la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse.

 

El ruido del móvil le sobresalto, seguramente era Jensen cancelando su cita de hoy y recordó que no tenían planeado verse, entonces seguro estaría camino a algún sitio con Danneel y solo le escribía para tranquilizar al ingenuo de Jared. Todos sus oscuros y deprimentes pensamientos se borraron al leer el mensaje

‘Vienes a casa, ha sido un día horrible. Te necesito L ’

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Apenas había dado un paso dentro del departamento de Jensen cuando se vio envuelto en unos cálidos brazos.

 

-“Ey ¿qué sucede?”- preguntó empezando a preocuparse.

 

-“Solo te extrañaba”- fue la suave respuesta del rubio, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Jared- “Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, luego recordé que no quieres que nos vean juntos en la estación”

 

-“Jen…”

 

-“No está bien, lo entiendo. Es solo que fue un día terrible, nunca tuve uno tan malo. Exceptuando aquella semana donde dejaste de hablarme. Eso fue un asco, Jay. No lo hagas de nuevo”- el rostro de Jensen se ensombreció momentáneamente para luego iluminarse con una sonrisa y dirigirse a la cocina- “Como sea ahora estas aquí, ¿quieres comer algo? Ordené una pizza, pensando que si suplicaba suficiente lograría que vinieras a casa…”

 

Jared escuchaba a medias las divagaciones de Jensen, solía ponerse así cuando se sentía estresado, sonrió sintiéndose realmente estúpido por su reacción de hace un rato. En que estaba pensando, Jen nunca le mentiría y mucho menos le traicionaría con Danneel.

 

-“…espero no te moleste solo la pedí de peperoni, demasiada hambre para experimentos ¿Ey tío, estas escuchándome? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo la…?”-el resto de la pregunta se perdió entre los labios y la lengua de Jared invadiendo su boca.

-“Ok”- dijo un poco mareado por la intensidad del beso- “Si eso obtuve por una pizza simple, que será cuando ordene alguna de tus extravagancias”

 

-“También te extrañe”

 

Jensen sonrió ligeramente sonrojado- “Qué tal el programa de radio”

 

-“Deprimente. Annie escribió de nuevo”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- “Las cosas no van bien, Steve tuvo una recaída”

 

-“Lo lamento, Jay”

 

-“Realmente quisiera ayudarle ¿sabes? Es solo que no tengo idea de cómo, hemos iniciado una campaña para algunas donaciones, aunque sé que no será suficiente”- llevaron la pizza y unos refrescos al salón, acomodándose frente a la televisión- “Me recuerda cuando mis padres murieron y me quede solo con Meg, estaba aterrado pero siempre pudimos contar con la familia de Tom para apoyarnos. Ellos están solos Jen y con Stevie tan enfermo”

 

-“Debe ser muy difícil, me alegra que Meg y tú tuvieran a alguien a su lado”- Jensen se acercó para acariciar su cabello y se acomodó recargándose contra él, Jared le rodeo con un brazo- “No te preocupes por Annie, ellos también encontraran la ayuda que necesitan, alguien te escuchara”

 

Jared asintió con una sonrisa- “Entonces, ¿tu conductora estrella se marcha?”

 

-“Ah, ni me recuerdes eso. Siempre supe que podría pasar, solo que cubrir eses espacio me está dando de dolores de cabeza”

 

-“Ya sabes lo que dicen, si compras a alguien, cualquier otro le puede llegar al precio. Ya ves porque es mejor tener a alguien comprometido con la empresa”

 

-“Jay, no volvamos a lo mismo, lo único que importa en este medio son las audiencias, la imagen, el dinero”- respondió con voz cansada- “Quisiera poder dejarlo todo y que regresáramos a Nueva York”

 

-“¿Qué?”

 

-“Me siento atrapado, Jay. Detesto este medio lleno de apariencias e hipocresías. Eso sin mencionar la jodida revista, porque ¿qué coño? Ellos ni siquiera son una revista de chismes y ¿Quién diablos sacó las fotos?”

 

-“Ah si eso”- dijo Jared con voz tensa.

 

-“Si, mientras lo único que me importaba era la posibilidad de que estuvieras enojado y pensando mandarme al infierno, Alan estaba ahí sonriendo como un idiota, te juro que quiero vomitar cada vez que recuerdo su cara de orgullo. Y sé que debes estar enojado y me siento tan estúpido por haber caído en una trampa tan simple”

 

-“Ey tranquilo”- dijo dejando un suave beso sobre su coronilla- “Te entiendo, pero aún no puedo abandonar ¿sabes? Voy a demostrarles a todos que no soy tan débil, que puedo hacer este trabajo y que soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar a tu lado”

 

-“Jay, eres mucho más de lo que podría soñar. No necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie, tú eres lo único que me mantiene aquí”

 

-“Admito que estaba algo enojado… más bien muy enojado. No confío en ella, Jen”

 

-“Lo sé cariño, fui un idiota por caer en algo así. Debí escucharte, ¿me perdonas?”- dijo en voz baja, acercando su mano para darle un ligero beso.

 

Jared se sonrojó por la acción- “Eres un cursi”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Tom!- saludó Jared con entusiasmo- “¿Todo bien?”

 

-“Que sorpresa, JT. Creo que será la primera vez que trabajemos como equipo”

 

-“Si, será interesante ver que tan mandón eres para las tomas”- bromeó Jared.

 

-“Bromeas, has sido reportero desde que iniciaste, esto será como un día de campo para ti”

 

El _Tulip Festival_ , era un grandioso festival. Las tomas seguramente quedarían hermosas con todo el colorido de la ciudad y los hermosos tulipanes. Había mucho que hacer y tenían buen material para armar un reportaje estupendo; sin embargo fue inevitable que Jared se diera cuenta de la extraña actitud de Tom, le notaba apagado, distraído y hasta exhausto, como si le hicieran falta horas de sueño.

 

-“Tom”- le llamó cuando comenzaron a recoger las cosas- “¿Qué sucede?”

 

-“Nada, JT. Todo está quedando estupendo, estás haciendo un trabajo extraordinario”

 

Jared rio- “Vamos, soy yo. Hemos sido amigos toda la vida, te conozco perfectamente y sé que algo está ocurriéndote”

 

-“Hablemos luego ¿de acuerdo?”

 

-“Promételo”- pidió Jared, preocupado por su amigo. Tom asintió con el rostro entristecido

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“Benjamin echaba chispas cuando vio la revista, si a eso le añades la salida de Crystal y las bajas audiencias, terminó despotricando sobre tu falta de responsabilidad y como deberías enfocarte en la empresa en lugar de estar ligando con tus empleados”- explicaba Jeffrey camino al ascensor.

 

-“Mmmhh”- respondió Jensen, ocupado enviando un mensaje al móvil de Jared. ‘ _Cena con el equipo del programa. Voy a extrañarte’_

 

-“¿No te preocupa?”- preguntó Jeffrey

 

-“¿Me creerías si digo que si?”- preguntó sonriendo.

 

-“¿Honestamente? En lo absoluto, así que cuando las cosas se pongan feas voy a utilizarte de escudo”- Jensen volvió a sonreír- “¿Qué traes en esa cabeza?”

 

-“Pensaba en ese reportaje, sigo sin entender de dónde salió y me desagrada”

 

-“¿Tienes algo que ocultar, Jensen?”

 

Jensen le miro estrechando los ojos- “Por supuesto que no. Es solo que… sea quien sea que haya tomado esas fotografías lo hizo con un propósito”- Jeff iba a replicar pero Jensen continuó sin darle tiempo- “Escucha, Chad, Chris y el equipo estaban en el interior del sitio y hasta ese día nunca me había seguido la prensa. Sin olvidar que fue de mi propia maldita empresa”

 

-“¿Piensas que fue Danneel? A ella le convendría ese tipo de publicidad”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Sabes mejor que nadie que ese tipo de reportajes nunca se publican en la revista de la empresa, después de lo de mi madre. Tiene que ser alguien con el poder de cambiar eso”

 

-“Alan”- murmuró, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar su amigo- “Pretende sabotear tu relación con Jared”

 

-“Es lo único que se me ocurre. Primero el viaje a Los Ángeles y ahora un supuesto romance con Danneel”- Jensen suspiró- “Jamás pensé que podría llegar a estos extremos y tuve que contenerme para no enfrentarlo, se que debo ir con cuidado para evitar afectar la carrera de Jay, pero te aseguro que no permitiré que nos separe Jeff”

 

-“Nunca he entendido, por qué él”- comentó Jeff sonriendo- “Pareces encajar mejor con personas del tipo de Misha o Danneel”

 

-“Nadie es mejor que él”- le aseguró Jensen con total certeza.

 

-“Debe ser, nunca imagine verte así de enamorado”- dijo Jeff, palmeándole el hombro- “Mira ahí está Danneel, le dije que podría llevarla al restaurant”

 

La chica les saludo con una tímida sonrisa cuando se acercaron a ella- “Me apena molestarte, Jeffrey”- dijo Danneel- “Puedo irme en taxi”

 

-“Descuida, después de todo vamos al mismo sitio”- le tranquilizó.

 

-“¡Jeff!”- llamó Misha, quien venía corriendo desde el ascensor- “Me alegra haberte alcanzado, yo…”- se calló de repente al reconocer a sus acompañantes, extrañado de ver a Danneel ahí cuando tenían la reunión sobre el programa matutino

 

-“¿Sucede algo?”- indagó Jeff al ver que la mirada de Misha pasaba de Jensen a Danneel.

 

-“Oh si, tenemos un problema con el noticiario y te necesitamos arriba. Pensé que serías el último en marcharte”- dijo como si nada y Danneel bajo la mirada

 

-“El auto de Danneel tuvo un desperfecto, por lo que iba a irse conmigo, pero ahora…”- dudo Jeff- “¿Podrías llevarla en lo que solucionamos el problema, Jensen? Los alcanzaré ahí”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Te esperaremos, sabes que es imposible empezar sin ti. Le avisare a Sam”- ofreció de inmediato, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse de nuevo en una situación que pudiera malinterpretarse.

-“No quisiera retrasarlos demasiado”- dijo pensativo- “Mira, subiré a ver qué ocurre y si es algo demasiado complicado te avisaré para que se marchen sin mi”- propuso antes de girarse y seguir a Misha, su amigo le dirigió una mirada pensativa a la pelirroja a su lado.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Observó a Misha marcharse con un sentimiento de nostalgia, era la primera vez que se veían tan de cerca desde que comenzó a salir con Jared. A pesar de ser tan malditamente arrogante en el trabajo, le echaba tanto de menos, había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Cuando eran niños, prácticamente vivían en el bolsillo del otro y cuando se fue a Nueva York sus llamadas fueron un bálsamo en sus días más solitarios. Se sentía culpable de haberle lastimado tanto, al punto de haber roto su amistad más allá de lo reparable.

 

-“Estas muy callado”- la voz de Danneel le sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

-“Se puede decir que después de este sábado, ya no se qué ocurrirá cuando me encuentro contigo”- respondió Jensen y la chica sonrió tímidamente- “Espero que algo tan insignificante como ese estúpido reportaje no te haya ocasionado problemas con Tom. ¿Has hablado con él ahora que está de viaje? Jared estaba muy emocionado por cubrir el festival”

 

-“Bueno, en realidad... les llamaré ahora”- suspiró sacando el móvil, marcó el número de Tom pero salto de inmediato al buzón- “No responde”

 

-“Podrías intentar con el hotel”- Jensen le pasó una tarjeta.

 

Danneel sonrió no muy convencida, sin embargo marcó el numero y pidió que le comunicaran a la habitación de Jared, apenas pudo contener la sonrisa cuando escuchó la voz de Tom al otro lado de la línea.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Tom tocó a la puerta de Jared, dudando si realmente sería una buena idea contarle lo que había pasado entre Danneel y él. Se quedó sin habla, cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró de frente con un muy mojado y muy desnudo Jared, apenas cubierto con una diminuta toalla.

 

-“Sabia que serías tu”- dijo Jared apurado- “Dame cinco minutos y estaré listo”

 

-“Puedo volver después”- ofreció de inmediato intentando por todos los medios no mirar a otro parte excepto el rostro del chico.

 

-“Por supuesto que no”- dijo jalando a su amigo al interior de la habitación- “Si te marchas encontraras un pretexto para escaparte, solo serán cinco minutos”

 

Tom le vio desaparecer dentro del baño y dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Jared se había convertido en un hombre realmente atractivo, ya no quedaba nada de aquel jovencito larguirucho que una vez conoció. A decir verdad, ahora se sentía un idiota por haber dejado ir a Jared, nunca se sintió tan querido como en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

 

El teléfono de la habitación sonó- “Podrías contestar”- pidió Jared desde el baño. El camarógrafo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz engañosamente dulce y amable de Danneel en la línea, quien al reconocerle exigió de inmediato saber que hacía en esa habitación, resopló enojado y sin responder cortó la llamada.

 

-“¿Quién era?”- pregunto Jared secándose el cabello.

 

-“Danneel”- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, una idea formándose en el fondo de su mente. La voz de Danneel se había tornado enojada en un segundo y se pregunto si sentiría celos de saber que estaba en la misma habitación que Jared, después de todo detestaba sentirse opacada por él.

 

-“¿Danneel? ¿Y por qué llamó aquí?”- preguntó confundido, los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar el mensaje de Jensen- “¡Demonios! Llámale de nuevo, no quiero que comience a malinterpretar las cosas”

 

Tom esbozó un amago de sonrisa- “Dudo que le importe en realidad. Ella y yo terminamos, JT”- confesó

 

-“¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?”- preguntó de inmediato, Tom se encogió de hombros y Jared resopló indignado- “¿Ni siquiera te dio un motivo? Solo se deshizo de ti ¿es todo?”

 

-“Quizás haya encontrado a alguien mejor, ya sabes con más dinero, alguien que pueda darle todo lo que desea”

 

-“Oh por favor, eso es estúpido. ¿Quién diablos se cree?”- gruñó mirando la expresión sombría de Tom- “¿Te ha dicho quién es?”

 

-“Que importa quién es, JT”- respondió evasivo.

 

-“Claro que importa”- exclamó Jared, paseando por la habitación- “Lo siento Tom, pero Danneel es despreciable, la forma en la que te está tratando es cruel”

 

Tom le sonrió y cogiendo su mano le jaló para que se sentara a su lado, enternecido por la indignación de Jared. Fue tan estúpido al no darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba, se preguntó si él todavía se sentía interesado, si el haberle recibido de esa manera no era una especie de señal, pensó en lo sencillo que habría sido desaparecer la toalla que apenas le cubría y recuperar lo que tuvieron. En el fondo sabía que solo era su ego herido el que hablaba y sin embargo…

 

Jared continuaba despotricando contra Danneel y eso le calentaba el corazón y otras partes de su cuerpo. Su parte más racional insistía en recordarle que ese barco había zarpado hacía demasiado tiempo, él personalmente se encargó de destrozar cualquier posibilidad. Y sin embargo… sería tan fácil, ambos estaban aquí, lejos de cualquier intruso, tenía toda la noche para reconstruir sus lazos. Jared no podía haberle olvidado.

 

La indignada diatriba de Jared se detuvo a media frase- “¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?”- preguntó Jared enfadado, Tom solo le devolvió una sonrisa y se acercó para dejar una suave caricia en su rostro. Jared se alejó un poco sintiéndose nervioso- “Uhm… creó que deberías pedirle a Danneel una explicación”- continuó intentando centrarse de nuevo en el tema y no en la acalorada mirada en los ojos de su amigo- “Exigirle saber…”

-“Shh”- susurró Tom colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Jared, antes de acunar su rostro con la otra mano, acercándolo- “Eso ya no importa, JT”- murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Jensen estaba sentado en la barra del restaurant, los ojos cerrados y una botella de cerveza en la mano. Se sentía exhausto después de todo ese tiempo discutiendo y planificando las nuevas secciones del programa, necesitaba mantener las audiencias antes de que las cosas se complicaran más en la empresa; Benjamin no le daría tregua si las cosas seguían empeorando y aún debía solucionar el problema del nuevo conductor. Abrió los ojos para observar a Danneel acercándose hacia la barra y dejo escapar un suspiro, había notado su mirada sobre él toda la noche y lo que menos deseaba era hablar con ella.

 

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Danneel sentándose a su lado- “Debes estar preocupado y seguramente te estarás preguntando por lo que paso”

 

-“No quiero hablar de ello Danneel”- respondió con honestidad. Había sido una bendición que Jeff volviera justo cuando la chica había terminado su llamada, pero a juzgar por su mirada decidida se había acabado su suerte.

 

-“Te entiendo, debes estar confundido, la verdad es que creo saber el motivo del que estuvieran juntos”- dijo espirando profundamente- “Tom y yo terminamos”

 

Jensen resopló una risa- “Era algo predecible. Vamos Danneel, has estado siendo algo insistente conmigo”

 

La chica compuso una sonrisa triste- “Hice lo que pude Jensen y cuando me di cuanto de que en el fondo Tom nunca había dejado de pensar en él, decidí que lo mejor era ampliar mis horizontes. Y es que es lógico, JT siempre ha sido todo para Tommy”

 

-“¿En serio?”

 

-“Existen lazos muy fuertes entre ellos, ¿sabes que desde el instituto han estado enamorados?”- preguntó con voz dolida- “Jared siempre pensó que fui yo quien le robó el cariño de su Tommy, aunque al final salí lastimada. Viendo como mi relación se perdía, luchando contra los recuerdos. Es normal el desear algo mas, seguir adelante y enamorarme de nuevo”

 

Jensen bebió un trago de su cerveza, deseando que fuera algo mucho más fuerte- “¿No dirás nada?”- insistió Danneel- “Debe ser doloroso para ti saber que están juntos ahora, en la misma habitación de hotel”

 

-“Diría que eso es una mierda”- Alona estaba de pie detrás de ello- “No se qué demonios estas tramando Danneel, pero Jensen no se creería ninguna de tus estúpidas patrañas”

 

-“Ali, por favor vuelve a la mesa”- pidió Jensen lo que menos necesitaba era un escándalo.

 

-“Pero Jensen…”- comenzó a protestar.

 

-“Todo está bien, Ali. Te lo prometo”- le aseguró.

 

Jensen le vio marcharse poco convencida y cuando Danneel abrió la boca para hablar la interrumpió- “Si por alguna razón él decidiera estar con Tom, no puedo obligarle a quedarse conmigo y forzarle a que me ame”- miró a la chica directo a los ojos- “Confió en Jared, Danneel”

 

El suspiró de Danneel decía claramente _que ingenuo_ \- “Por mi parte he decidió dejar todo atrás concentrándome en lo más importante, vivir mi sueño de ser la mejor conductora a tu lado”- dijo la chica antes de alejarse de la barra.

 

Jensen dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, _Joder_ que maldito lío. Se bebió el resto de la cerveza, lo que menos deseaba era volver a esa mesa, el ambiente sería extremadamente tenso.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Alona echaba chispas cuando se sentó junto a su novio, únicamente se contuvo porque no quería causar un escándalo y crear problemas. Pero era endemoniadamente difícil, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, esa bruja estaba intentando crear problemas aprovechando que Jared y Tom estaban fuera. Entrecerró los ojos cuando Danneel volvió a la mesa luciendo esa estúpida sonrisita de triunfo. Chad le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero ella únicamente murmuró un simple ‘hablamos después’. Su móvil repicó sacándola de los pensamientos asesinos que le asaltaban, se levantó de prisa al observar el nombre de Jared en la pantalla.

 

-“¿Al?”- la mezcla de nerviosismo y preocupación en la voz de Jared le provoco un agujero en el estomago - “Tengo un enorme problema”


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Cuando Jensen volvió a la mesa, estaba decidido a evitar a Danneel por el resto de la noche, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza y una posible traición de Jared no era una de ellas. Se sorprendió al ver a Misha sentado junto a Chris.

 

-“Ey Jen, mira lo que trajo el gato”- dijo Christian con entusiasmo.

 

-“Jeff dijo que podía venir, espero no te moleste”

 

-“Por Dios, Mish, claro que no. Es genial verte”- respondió con sinceridad abrazando a su amigo- “Me parece que no hemos hablado en siglos”

 

El ojiazul sonrió- “Sabías donde encontrarme”- comentó con ironía, Jensen estaba a punto de replicar cuando Misha levanto una mano para detenerle- “Te agradezco que no lo hicieras, habría sido un muy mal momento. Aunque ahora pareces necesitar un amigo”

 

-“Si bueno, ya sabrás sobre el reportaje y todo eso”- dijo Jensen con una mueca

 

-“La junta presiona demasiado y Benjamin está tras tu cabeza, si he oído algo de eso”- dijo mirándole con seriedad, se acercó un poco bajando la voz- “¿Qué sucede en realidad, Jens? ¿Es sobre Jared?”

 

-“Nada que no pueda manejar Mish, ya sabes como es esto”- Jensen se encogió de hombros y miró a su amigo- “Escucha lo que menos quieres escuchar es sobre mi y Jared, lo entiendo, será mejor…”

 

Misha se levantó tomándole del brazo- “Iremos por unas bebidas”- anunció intercambiando un pequeño guiño con Jeffrey- “Esta bien Jens, ¿qué sucede? Puedes decirme”- le aseguró cuando alcanzaron la barra- “Se que no he sido la mejor persona en estos meses pero…”

 

-“¿Qué? No, no. Diablos Mish, siempre estuviste ahí en mis peores momentos y te herí tanto”- dijo avergonzado- “Me siento culpable por lastimarte y me odio por ello. Nunca quise que las cosas sucedieran de este modo”

 

-“Nunca me mentiste Jensen, fui yo el que se ilusionó, el único que se enamoró”- Misha dejo escapar una carcajada- “Y si estaba enojado y me porte como un verdadero gilipollas, aunque sabes que así soy cuando me pongo celoso”

 

Jensen soltó una carcajada- “Si, lo sé. Christian tampoco lo ha olvidado”

 

-“Él no se quedaba atrás”- se quejó Misha con un mohín, antes de mirarlo con gesto serio- “Sigo siendo tu amigo Jens”

 

Jensen suspiró- “Ya debes saber que Jared está en Michigan haciendo un reportaje”- el ojiazul asintió- “Fue con el novio de Danneel, Tom, quien resulta ser el ex de Jared. Si, si todo un culebrón”- agregó al ver la expresión divertida de Misha- “Hace unas horas Danneel llamó al hotel y descubrió que estaban en la misma habitación, así que simplemente ha saltado a sus propias conclusiones, por supuesto está empeñada en convencerme de que son verdad”

 

-“¿Cuáles son esas conclusiones?”- preguntó Misha, solo para confirmar lo que estaba imaginando

 

-“Que están juntos ahora que ella terminó con Tom”

 

-“¿Y qué crees que pasó?”

 

-“Nada”- respondió con absoluta certeza.

 

-“Entonces ¿cuál es el maldito problema, Jens? ¿Qué te preocupa?”

 

-“¿Quieres la lista?”- respondió con una sonrisa irónica y Misha entrecerró los ojos- “Puedes llamarme ingenuo o estúpido, pero a pesar de que Jared estuvo realmente enamorado de Tom, no me preocupa que estén juntos”- Jensen miró a Misha fijamente- “Confió en él, Mish. En este momento solo quiero encontrar la manera de borrar esa jodida sonrisa del rostro de Benjamin y Alan, no estar escuchando calumnias sobre mi novio. Hasta yo tengo un límite, Mish”

 

Misha negó con la cabeza- “Siempre tienes que ser tan jodidamente adorable ¿cierto? Jared tiene mucha suerte”- sonrió a su amigo- “Si todo está bien con Padalecki, deja de lamentarte por Benjamin, sabes que puedes patearle el culo en cualquier momento”

 

Jensen soltó una carcajada antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Misha, girándose para volver con los demás- “Ok, así que ¿Jeff?”- preguntó con malicia.

 

Misha se sonrojó de forma encantadora- “¿Estas demente? Solo quiso ser amable, creo que sintió lastima por excluirme siempre”

 

-“No estaría tan seguro”- dijo Jensen con un guiño, le miro con seriedad antes de llegar a la mesa con sus bebidas y murmuró en su oído- “Ella no es de fiar, Mish”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jared se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentando recobrar la compostura, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y estaba a nada de hiperventilar. La suave voz de Tom llamándole del otro lado de la puerta solo empeoraba la situación- “JT, por favor… Necesitamos hablar”

 

Cogió una de las almohadas y se la puso sobre el rostro, ahogando el impulso de gritarle más de un improperio a su ‘amigo’. Se había quedado totalmente paralizado en el momento que Tom se había acercado de esa manera, su cerebro reaccionó justo a tiempo para detenerle y levantarse de un salto, poniendo entre ellos la máxima distancia posible. Tom había insistido en acercarse, acorralándole contra la cómoda de la habitación, murmurando lo mucho que le extrañaba y como nunca debió dejarle. Él estaba atónito ¿qué diablos se pensaba que era? ¿Un premio de consolación? Se sintió tan furioso que le había echado de la habitación, debía que admitir que el rostro sorprendido de su amigo no tenía precio.

 

Un nuevo golpe le hizo salir de la cama y acercarse decidido a la puerta, la abrió de un golpe- “Vete Tom, lo que menos quiero es hablar contigo”- espetó entre dientes.

 

-“Sabes que eso no es verdad”- dijo con arrogancia- “Jared me he dado cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida, lo que teníamos era…”

 

Jared soltó un bufido enojado- “ _Teníamos_ Tom. Eso se terminó hace mucho, lo recuerdas”- exclamó con furia, pensando en la humillación que sintió esa vez- “Estoy con Jensen y…”

 

-“¡Jensen! ¡Él no es mejor que yo! Es solo un arrogante niño mimado que siempre tiene que inmiscuirse en todo”- vociferó Tom- “Vas a volver conmigo, JT, tarde o temprano ese idiota se cansara de hacer berrinches y llevarle la contraria a su padre, y simplemente se deshará de ti”

 

Jared se quedó sin habla ante las duras palabras del que aún consideraba su mejor amigo, le vio salir de la habitación azotando la puerta, se apresuró a colocar la cadena y se dejó caer apoyándose en ella. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Enterró el rostro entre sus manos, enojado consigo mismo cuando la primera lagrima escapó de sus ojos, la apartó con furia porque de ninguna manera iba a creer lo que Tom dijo. Él no era un simple capricho, Jensen le quería.

 

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo dudando por un minuto antes de decidirse a llamar- “Al”- dijo sin poder evitar el tono de preocupación- “Tengo un enorme problema”

 

-“¿Jared? ¿Qué diablos haces hablando conmigo y no con tu novio? Deberías estar evitando que esa zorra siga metiéndole ideas estúpidas”- Alona se escuchaba más que un poco enojada

 

-“Ahora no puedo hablar con él Al”- comenzó antes de entender de lo que su amiga le hablaba- “Espera ¿Danneel? ¿Ella está con Jen? Dios, sabía que eso pasaría”

 

-“Pues que esperabas, que iba a quedarse tan tranquila”- le regañó la rubia- “Para nada, le ha estado diciendo que ahora que rompió con Tom, él y tú volverán a estar juntos”- Jared gimió a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo- “¿Qué pasa JT? ¿No estarás pensando hacerlo verdad JT?”

 

-“Por supuesto que no, Al. Solo que, bueno, como que Tom intentó besarme y…”

 

-“¡¿Qué?! Explícate ahora mismo Jared Tristán”- exigió la chica.

 

-“Ni siquiera sé qué diablos paso Al”- comenzó Jared desesperado- “Tom vino luciendo deprimido, me dijo sobre Danneel, solo quería consolarle y le dije un par de cosas sobre ella, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba a punto de besarme”

 

-“Jared por favor dime que no le dejaste”

 

-“No, joder Al, claro que no. Prácticamente le saque de la habitación, pero se quedó en el pasillo diciendo un montón de chorradas sobre que debíamos regresar. Abrí la puerta y discutimos, dijo algunas cosas sobre Jen y… ¿está enojado?”- preguntó en voz baja sin poder contenerse más.

 

-“Uhm, en realidad no. Parecía preocupado, pero ahora está bastante relajado”- respondió la chica mirando a la mesa donde Jensen reía junto a Jeff y Christian.

 

Jared se tranquilizó en un instante, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tom tenía razón, si realmente no le importaba y todo se trataba de un capricho para llevarle la contraria a Alan.

 

-“¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?”- dijo su amiga, Jared se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta- “¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Tom?”

 

El silencio en la línea fue la respuesta que Alona necesitaba- “Jared, no puedes creer eso. Jensen te quiere, joder solo tienes que verle para darte cuenta que está enamorado hasta las cejas. Deja de pensar en tonterías y haz el favor de llamar a tu chico”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“Lo siento”- fueron la palabras de Tom, nada más abrir la puerta. Jared resopló enfadado, había abierto sin dudar pensando que serían los chicos del staff- “Me comporté como un tonto anoche”

 

-“Creo que eso se queda bastante corto”- bufó Jared girando para acomodar sus cosas.

 

-“De verdad lamento lo que paso, pero hablaba en serio, Jared”- dijo entrando a la habitación- “Quiero recuperar lo nuestro”

 

-“No hay nada que recuperar”- dijo Jared con simpleza.

 

-“Por favor JT, fuimos hechos el uno para el otro”- Tom se acercó a Jared y tomándole de la mano le giró para que le mirara- “Recuerdas cuantas veces lo repetiste, lo buenos que éramos juntos”

 

-“Y tú recuerdas que eso no te importo, no habrás olvidado la forma en que tú lo acabaste”- recriminó antes de soltar un suspiro- “Ha pasado demasiado tiempo Tom, hasta hace unos días estabas con Danneel y ahora que te ha dejado pretendes volver conmigo. Lo lamento Tom, pero estoy enamorado de Jensen y no pienso dejarlo”

 

Tom soltó una carcajada- “Siempre tan ingenuo”- se burló intentando acariciar su mejilla, pero Jared se apartó- “Tu querido Jensen es solo otro hipócrita más. Solo está contigo para molestar a su familia”

 

-“Eso no es verdad”- refutó

 

-“¿Acaso intentó algo cuando estuviste en Nueva York?”

 

-“Por supuesto que no. Sabes perfectamente como fui a ese viaje, enamorado de ti y sin tener claro qué demonios ocurría entre nosotros. Jensen fue mi amigo, respetaba mis sentimientos, se preocupó por mí y me dio todo su apoyo

 

-“Te equivocas, nunca le has interesado realmente JT, apuesto a que solo quería follarte y por eso fue tan amable”- opinó pensativo- “Aunque supongo que tu hermana tuvo algo que ver con que no lo intentara o le habrá dado lastima verte andar deprimido por los rincones y perdió el interés, a decir verdad no eras demasiado interesante en ese tiempo JT”

 

Jared le mira sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, el tono de crueldad en sus palabras- “Y así pretendes que regrese contigo”- estableció con disgusto

 

-“Lo que teníamos era especial aunque bastante cursi, un romance de adolescentes. Pero ahora…mírate, Ahora sería asombroso”- Tom le barrió con la mirada- “Jensen solo necesitaba quitarse de encima a ese engreído de Misha Collins, además de hacerles la vida miserable a su padre y al Sr Blake; entonces apareciste tú de nuevo y quien mejor que el apetecible pequeño Jared, siempre necesitado de cariño. No lo dudes JT, se deshará de ti cuando dejes de serle útil”

 

-“¿Igual que tú? Te das cuenta que solo pretendes utilizarme”- alegó Jared- “No soy tu maldito premio de consolación Tom”

 

Tom negó con la cabeza- “Admití haber sido un estúpido por dejarte ir, JT. Solo intentó reparar ese error y recuperar lo que es mío”- dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrío con comprensión- “Estás ofuscado, lo entiendo. Te daré un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas”- se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Jared y salió de la habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“Convocaré a una reunión con la junta directiva. Estas fuera de control Jensen”- expresó Benjamin con molestia

 

-“¿De qué rayos hablas?”- preguntó Jensen, intentando averiguar que planeaba ahora.

 

-“Quiero que tu programita se cancele de inmediato”- exigió Benjamin- “La junta directiva estará de acuerdo una vez que revisen los niveles de audiencia”

 

Jensen estrechó los ojos cuando le miró-“No puedes hacer eso, sabes perfectamente que el programa matutino aún está entre los más vistos”- le recordó intentando mantener la calma- “Las audiencias han descendido solo unas decimas y se están preparando cambios, con lo que pretendemos…”

 

-“Pretensiones que le costaran millones a la empresa y todo para que el niño de papá juegue a productor”- recriminó con un gesto de desdén- “Ningún programa tiene tanto presupuesto y libertades como el tuyo.”

 

Jensen se puso de pie enfadado- “He invertido más que mi tiempo en ese programa, Benjamin. Quieres concertar una reunión, adelante”- retó.-“Solo te aviso que solicitaré la revisión de otros programas con niveles poco adecuados”

 

El rostro de Benjamin se sonrojó de furia- “Estás amenazándome”

 

-“Solo exigiré lo justo”- dijo Jensen encogiéndose de hombros- “Y le recuerdo que aún podría darle al programa un periodo de prueba”

 

-“Sr Ackles”- la voz de su secretaria proveniente del intercomunicador interrumpió la discusión- “El Sr Padalecki está aquí”

 

Jensen se sorprendió y contesto de inmediato- “Déjalo pasar, por favor”

 

-“Esta discusión no ha terminado, Jensen”- Jared escuchó la recriminación de Benjamin apenas abrir la puerta- “Deberías dejar tus conquistas para tu tiempo libre y centrarte en manejar esta maldita empresa”

 

-“La discusión terminó Sr Blake. Pensé que había dejado clara mi postura”- respondió Jensen entrecerrando los ojos. Benjamin compuso una mueca y salió de la oficina hecho una furia.

 

-“Lamento eso”- dijo Jensen con voz suave.

 

Jared negó y se apresuró a disculparse- “Perdóname tú por venir sin avisar”- aunque no pudo evitar recordar las duras palabras de Tom… _‘solo está contigo para hacerle la vida miserable a su padre y al Sr Blake‘_

 

Jensen salió detrás de su escritorio con una enorme sonrisa y le guió hacia la pequeña salita sentándose a su lado- “No tienes porque disculparte, estaba muriéndome pensando que te vería hasta esta noche”

 

Jared sonrió con timidez- “Te extrañaba”- dijo en voz baja- “Y necesitaba hablar con alguien”

 

El semblante de Jensen se tornó preocupado por un segundo, pero su voz era tranquila cuando habló- “También te extrañe Jay. Dime qué pasa, soy todo oídos. ¿Es sobre Tom, cierto?”

 

Jared dudó un momento pensando que Alona quizás mencionó algo de lo ocurrido- “¿Tom? ¿Por qué debería…?”

 

Jensen le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva- “Jay, sé que ellos terminaron, estaba con Danneel cuando llamó al hotel. Así que ella decidió hacerme un favor poniéndome al tanto de todo”

 

-“Jensen, yo no… nunca habría…”

 

-“Ey, tranquilo. Confío en ti cariño”- dijo tomando su mano y acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar.

 

¿Confía o simplemente no le importa?, se deshizo de ese pensamiento enojado consigo mismo, Tom le hizo sentirse tan inseguro –“Ni siquiera sé qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de Tom. Se comportó como un verdadero idiota, diciendo cosas totalmente fuera de lugar, no había rastros del chico tan dulce que solía ser. Supongo que está deprimido y es el dolor quien le hace actuar así”

 

Jensen le dio un ligero apretón a su mano- “Escucha, lo entiendo. Estás preocupado por él, es tu mejor amigo y en su momento fue muy importante para ti, sin embargo no puedes justificar sus acciones culpando a otros. Estaba deprimido, dolido, tal vez frustrado, incluso hasta enojado, pero ¿crees que eso le da derecho a decir lo que sea que te haya puesto así?”

 

Jared no respondió a eso, solo murmuró entristecido por el súbito cambio en el que fue su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo- “Ni siquiera volvió con nosotros, simplemente se marchó”

 

Jensen se acercó un poco más- “Jeffrey me llamó en la mañana., Tom solicitó una licencia, estará unos días en casa. Estoy seguro que le hará bien relajarse un poco, alejarse de Danneel por un tiempo”

 

-“Si, supongo que volver le hará bien y pondrá en orden sus ideas”

 

-“Y ahora que estás aquí, ¿comemos juntos?”- propuso Jensen con una sonrisa esperanzada.

 

-“No creo que sea buena idea Jen, está muy reciente todo el lío de Danneel, odiaría que la gente comenzara a hablar de nuevo”- explicó Jared.

 

-“Jay sabes que eso no me importa”

 

Por supuesto, siempre y cuando pueda molestar a su padre – susurró esa estúpida voz en su cabeza – aunque ahora que toda la empresa sabía que salió con Danneel, el verles juntos solo reforzaría la idea de que él y Jensen eran solo buenos amigos.

 

Jensen volvió a estrechar su mano- “Está bien, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir incomodo por estar conmigo. Podríamos cenar y luego ir a casa…”

 

-“Debó terminar el reportaje del Festival y hablar con Sam sobre los programas de radio”- dijo sin pensar.

 

-“Oh, pensé que te gustaría que me quedara en tu departamento o podríamos ir al tuyo”

 

-“La verdad es que terminaré muy tarde y tú tienes la planeación del programa”

 

Jensen le miró con cautela, Jared parecía estarse inventando excusas- “¿Jay, está todo bien?”

 

-“Si, el viaje debió dejarme agotado, creo que tanto trabajo empieza a pasarme factura”- la sonrisa que le dirigió era completamente apagada

 

-“Me lo dirías ¿cierto? Si algo te ocurre”- preguntó suplicando mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

 

Jared se apoyó un momento en el abrazo de Jensen, aferrándose a su calidez y a ese sentimiento de protección que le brindaba. Se separó antes de romper a llorar como un niño y asintió con la cabeza. Jensen le miraba con tal preocupación y ternura que no pudo evitar acercarse para besarle, porque se negaba a creer que el brillo de amor que resplandecía en esos ojos verdes fuera una mentira

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“¡Ey! ¿Cómo estuvo el festival?”- le saludó Chad con entusiasmo- “¿Todo bien?”

 

Bajo la sonrisa radiante, Jared puede ver la preocupación de su amigo, sin duda está vez Alona no se había quedado callada- “Bien, tenemos muy buen material”- contestó Jared con una completa falta de entusiasmo.

 

Chad asintió y se acercó pasándole un brazo por sus hombros- “¿Seguro? Porque te ves como mierda tío, ¿acaso tu chico te reclamó algo?”

 

-“¿Por qué habría de…?”- comenzó a preguntar antes de comprender- “Oh, eso. No. Jensen estaba bastante tranquilo”

 

-“Parece molestarte”- dijo Chad ante el tono tan amargo de su voz.

 

-“¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué lo haría? Mi novio está perfectamente tranquilo de que estuviera en una habitación de hotel con otro hombre”- su voz bañada en sarcasmo- “Demasiada confianza o directamente le importó una mierda”

 

-“Wow ¿qué diablos Jay-man? En serio, preferirías que el tío se enojara”

 

-“Al menos sabría que le interesó”

 

-“Y estarías cabreado porque no confía en ti”- le señaló Chad con ironía- “Por favor, Jay-man, en serio dudas de que le importes. Te he dicho lo asquerosamente cursis que se ven”

 

-“Estoy siendo un idiota ¿cierto? Ignórame, ha sido una larga noche y una aún más larga mañana”- Se quedó en silencio abruptamente cuando vio a Danneel, bromeando tranquilamente con un grupo de editores del programa. No pudo controlar el enojo que sintió al verla tan despreocupada, sin darse cuenta se acercó a la chica, una vez que los otros se despidieron.

 

-“Oh, vaya Jared. No esperaba verte tan pronto”- comentó la chica- “Pensé que acompañarías a Tom en su pequeño viajecito”

 

-“¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste para destruirle de ese modo?”- preguntó entre dientes, para evitar gritar.

 

Danneel rió divertida- “Solo fui honesta con él. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo engañándole, eso solo habría complicado todo, así que simplemente le dije que no lo amaba y que nunca lo había hecho”

 

Jared le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y pudo escuchar el jadeo que dejo escapar Chad a sus espaldas- “¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?”

 

La chica resopló impaciente- “Si tanto te interesa ve a consolarle”- soltó antes de sonreír con malicia- “Entiendo, no lo has olvidado ¿verdad? Bueno, eso si que será un duro golpe para Jensen”

 

-“No te atrevas, Danneel”- susurró Jared.

 

-“Haré lo que quiera hacer, JT”- le advirtió con su falsa sonrisa- “Y si me disculpas, no tengo tiempo para estar charlando”

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jared suspiró abrazando sus rodillas, la semana había sido un verdadero martirio. El programa matutino les tuvo hasta el tope de trabajo y ver a Jensen se había convertido en toda una maldita odisea. Algo que al rubio pareció tenerle sin cuidado porque no había salido con alguna reunión privada en su oficina, o sorprendiéndole apareciendo en su departamento, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de insistirle con un simple almuerzo juntos, aunque sí que lo había hecho con una pelirroja bastante insistente.

 

– _Basta de eso_ – se regañó con firmeza, después de todo en ese almuerzo estuvo la mitad de los técnicos y editores. Era urgente que dejara de pensar en lo que Tom le repetía cada noche. Y es que desde que se marchó sus llamadas habían sido constantes, siempre recordándole los viejos tiempos en San Antonio, los sitios que visitaron, las noches de campamento en el patio trasero de su casa, las tantas horas de complicidad. Tampoco perdía oportunidad para recordarle lo insignificante que era en la vida de Jensen, como no podía compararse a lo que ellos compartieron, cómo podían unos cuantos meses igualar a toda una vida juntos.

 

Y claro tampoco perdía la oportunidad confirmar lo arrepentido que estaba por haberle dejado, por permitir que Danneel le confundiera y lo alejara de él. En esos momentos, Jared tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritarle o de plano reírse a carcajadas. ¿Confusión? Si claro, una que tardó un año en aclarar. ¿Acaso le creía tan estúpido, para caer con eso? Por si fuera poco había tenido que soportar las interminables llamadas de Bonnie – la madre de Tom – si algo le hacía sentir mal, era escuchar su voz tan afligida durante los primeros días que su hijo estuvo en casa…

 

_-“No ha querido comer y apenas sale de su habitación. Danneel parecía una buena chica Jared, estoy tan arrepentida de no haberte apoyado más, pero deseaba tanto que Tommy tuviera una familia. Debí darme cuenta que no había nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de mi hijo y mira ahora en que ha terminado todo”_

 

Y sus indirectas bastante claras- _“Deberías venir unos días con nosotros. Trabajas demasiado, te prepararé tus platos preferidos y así podrás aclarar las cosas con Tommy. Se escucha tan emocionado después de que habla contigo, estoy segura que el fuego sigue ardiendo”_ \- Se sentía terriblemente culpable, Bonnie siempre estuvo para Meg y él cuando perdieron a sus padres, gracias a los Welling pudo permanecer al lado de su hermana. Se le rompía el corazón solo de pensar causarle más pena. Dejo escapar otro suspiro, Tom pensaba volver en unos días, así que tenía que dejar ese asunto claro, no había manera de que volvieran a estar juntos y necesitaba dejar de darle falsas ilusiones a su madre.

 

Se levantó del sofá estirándose, mejor se centraba en los aspectos positivos de la semana, Jensen le había llamado hace unos días para comentarle que finalmente habían conseguido una importante donación para Stevie, un benefactor anónimo se encargaría de pagar todos los gastos médicos y hospitalarios del chico, con ello Stevie tenía muchas posibilidades. Le habría gustado agradecerle al misterioso padrino, pero al parecer se había negado completamente a develar su nombre. Además gracias a los nuevos cambios el programa matutino, había vuelto a ser de los más populares ganándose nada menos que una noche en el Hilton, si Jen les seguía premiando de esa forma la empresa terminaría en la ruina.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, se habían instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones, Jared compartiría con Chad, lógicamente, porque habría sido extremadamente inapropiado que Jensen le instalara en su misma recamara, aunque eso no evitó que se sintiera algo desilusionado. Se reunió con el equipo del programa en el lobby del hotel para caminar a un local en el centro de la ciudad, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el sitio y miró a Jensen- “¿Un karaoke?”

 

-“Pensé que estarían cansados de los bares y restaurantes”- respondió Jensen encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

 

-“Pues yo creo que es genial”- dijo Chad emocionado, pensando en la canción que escogería

 

-“Siii, ya quiero verles intentando cantar”- se burló Christian, guiñándole un ojo a Jensen al pasar a su lado.

 

-“No sé qué tan malo seas, al menos creo que yo puedo defenderme ¿cierto JT?”- presumió Alona empujando a un Jared con cara de resignación.

 

Jensen sonrió, había una razón especial por la que eligió este sitio, después de una semana como aquella – en la que apenas vio a Jared un par de minutos y siempre rodeado de gente – decidió que aprovecharía esta salida nocturna para recordarle lo especial que era en su vida. Honestamente Jared había actuado un poco extraño estos días, parecía un poco apagado e incluso ligeramente enfadado, pero ni hablar de pasar más tiempo con el castaño porque se negaría en redondo, últimamente Jared había desarrollado una fijación porque no les vieran juntos que empezaba a ser preocupante y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por respetar eso.

 

Sin embargo está noche era diferente, todos los titulares del programa matutino sabían de su relación y las chicas de redacción, bueno ellas no le preocupaban en lo absoluto, tampoco iba a salir cargando una enorme pancarta que dijera _‘Te Amo Jay’_ , pero solo porque a Christian le pareció por demás cursi. En fin, solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera perfecto.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

La noche estaba resultando por demás relajante, las bebidas corrían por su cabina privada, las chicas se habían adueñado del micrófono, algo por lo que estaba profundamente agradecido y no es que le desagradara cantar, más bien esperaba salvarse de que se burlaran de él hasta el fin de los días. Había disfrutado de oír la bella voz con la que Alona sorprendió a todos y Chad estaba haciendo sus acostumbradas bromas que divertían a todos.

 

Sin mencionar que se sentía secretamente orgulloso de que un rubio sumamente atractivo se haya apoderado de la silla a su lado, sabe que debería preocuparle como tomarían las chicas que Jensen no se haya despegado ni un segundo de él y que con el ruido de la música tuviera que inclinarse cada dos segundos para murmurarle algo al oído, pero esta noche solo quería disfrutar de su compañía y dejar de pensar en los demás.

 

Jared miró a Jensen quien reía con los ojos fijos en Christian quien se disputaba el micrófono con Katie y Lisa, cualquiera diría que estaba divirtiéndose ante el espectáculo, pero Jared sabía que esa risa era una combinación de nerviosismo y anticipación. Frunció el ceño al notar el movimiento intranquilo de sus dedos sobre la mesa y como su cuerpo se tensó con expectación cuando Chris logró recuperar el micrófono.

 

-“Señores y señoritas, su atención por favor”- saludó haciendo una reverencia- “Tenemos el honor de contar en esta amena reunión con una de las mejores voces en la SBS, o sea _yo_ ”- dijo señalándose a sí mismo, a su alrededor todos rieron mientras Jeff soltó un comentario sarcástico- “En unos momentos tendrán el placer de escucharme, pero como todo gran artista necesita sus coristas, Jenny deja de echar novio y ven para acá”

 

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Jensen quien se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza- “Idiota”- murmuró sonriendo.

 

-“Vamos Jenny, no te hagas del rogar y trae ese bonito culo para acá”- insistió Christian.

 

-“Te das cuenta que mañana nadie va a respetarme, joder que sigo siendo tu jefe, Kane”- Jensen se levantó de la silla, inclinándose ligeramente para susurrar al oído de Jared- “Va para ti cariño”- y se marchó haciéndole un guiño.

 

-“Acéptalo Ackles, nadie te respeta”- bromeó Chris mientras Jensen se acercaba y cogía uno de los micrófonos- “De acuerdo, esta es una de las canciones más cursis que haya escuchado, pero no se lo tomen en cuenta”- dijo cuando la música comenzó.

 

Jared se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar la voz de Christian interpretando la primera estrofa, realmente era bueno tanto que las chicas habían empezado a silbar y aplaudir. Pero lo que le dejo literalmente con la boca abierta fue cuando Jensen se unió al coro, no solo era que tuviera una voz increíble – que la tenía – si no la calidez y emoción con la que cantaba.

 

Sus brillantes ojos verdes permanecían fijos en él en todo momento mientras cantó- _“…And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven…”_ \- y había tanta sinceridad y amor en ellos que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

 

Sin duda, Chris tenía razón era una canción extremadamente cursi, pero si estuviera de pie se habría caído en redondo al escucharle decir como si fuera una caricia- _“…Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me, Oh there's lots that I could say, But just hold me now, Because our love will light the way…”_ \- si es que incluso sentado y todo sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

 

Jared paseó la vista por el pequeño apartado, las chicas permanecían en silencio mirando embelesadas a Jensen y Chris, Alona prácticamente se derretía en su asiento, mientras Chad había sacado un encendedor de quien sabe dónde y lo movía al ritmo de la música. Jeff y Sam compartieron una sonrisa cómplice con él, haciéndole sonrojar ligeramente; miró a Jen de nuevo, concentrándose en la canción, dejando que las palabras calmaran la aflicción de los días pasados, disipando sus miedos e inseguridades.

 

_-“… I've been waiting for so long. For something to arrive. For love to come along. Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad._ _Yea, I'll be standing there by you_ ”- Estaba tan perdido en el mar de emociones que le despertaba ver a Jensen de pie frente a todo el mundo cantando para él, que ni se percató de la mirada de franca envidia y rabia en los ojos de Danneel.

 

_-“…Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe. We're in heaven. And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see._ _We're in heaven”_

 

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando se escucharon los últimos acordes de la canción, Chris hacía reverencias y saludaba a ‘su público’ como toda una estrella de rock, al tiempo que mantenía a Jensen a su lado, quien una vez cumplido su objetivo y ante la ovación tenía un gesto tímido que le hacía lucir adorable, sin embargo su mirada nunca se apartó de los ojos de Jared, cuya sonrisa podía iluminar la habitación entera.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

El sonido de su móvil se escuchó apenas cruzar el umbral de la habitación, Chad le dirigió una mirada exasperada y negó con la cabeza en su camino al baño, por un momento Jared temió que fuera Tom y dudo en contestar hasta que vio el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla.

 

-“¡Ey!”- saludo con una sonrisa- “¿Tan pronto ya me extrañas?”

 

-“Absolutamente, muero por verte, Jay. Deberías venir a mi habitación, a Chad no le importaría”- propuso Jensen de inmediato.

 

-“Sabes que si alguien no ves tendríamos problemas”

 

-“Es no pasará Jared”- le aseguró con cariño.

 

-“Pero podría, las chicas…”

 

El suspiro de Jensen le interrumpió –“Está bien, será como tú quieras. Al menos alegraras mi mañana, descansa cariño”

 

Jared cerró los ojos, se sentía terriblemente mal por haber puesto es tinte de tristeza en la voz de Jensen, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho por él, pero tampoco quería que su relación se convirtiera en un circo mediático, Jensen olvidaba por momentos que era el heredero y director de una de las empresas más importantes en Chicago

 

-“Sabes que podrías ir a verle ¿cierto?”- la voz de Chad le sobresaltó ligeramente- “Después de ese espectáculo las chicas ya estarán hablando y nadie tiene por qué saberlo”

 

-“Chad”

 

-“Solo digo que el chico se merece una recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Jared, sé que has estado preocupado por todas esas mierdas que Tom te ha dicho y creó que Jensen te ha demostrado que no son más que eso, mierdas”- Chad negó con la cabeza cuando Jared permaneció en silencio- “De acuerdo, hablemos de otra cosa. Es genial que consiguieran la ayuda para el pequeño Steve, Annie debe estar muy feliz”

 

-“Huh si, Jensen me dijo hace unos días que empezaran con su tratamiento la próxima semana. Aunque con los estudios y análisis apenas he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella”

 

-“¿Jensen? No tenía idea se mantuviera al tanto del caso”- dijo Chad sorprendido

 

-“¿A qué te refieres?”

 

-“Bueno, ya sabes que la asistente de ese tío misterioso se comunicó a las oficinas de radio para solicitar la información de Annie y contactarla directamente”- comentó encogiéndose de hombros- “Solo me pareció extraño que esté tan enterado , cuando lo último que dijeron en la estación es que se había comprometido a ayudar al chico”

 

Jared miró a su amigo con la boca abierta, si el benefactor se había puesto en contacto con la propia Annie, no había manera de que Jensen supiera de lo que hablaron o sobre el tratamiento de Stevie, a menos que… pero no era posible… ¿o si?

 

Se levantó repentinamente -“Yo… necesito… ahora vuelvo”- farfulló antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación pintaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen, deshaciendo el nudo que se había asentado en su estomago al sentir que las excusas de Jared solo eran una prueba de que estaba perdiendo a su castaño y sin tener idea de por qué. La sonrisa se esfumó en el momento que abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Danneel.

 

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”- preguntó con muy poca cortesía.

 

-“Necesito hablar contigo”

 

-“¿Ahora? Danneel es muy tarde, será mejor que lo dejes para mañana y de preferencia en la empresa”- señaló Jensen con intención de cerrar la puerta.

 

La mano de la chica sobre la puerta le detuvo- “Es importante, no te quitaré demasiado tiempo. A menos que después de escucharme quieras que me quede un poco más”- comentó la pelirroja con el habitual coqueteo que comenzaba a hartarle.

 

Con paso decidido entró a la habitación y Jensen tuvo que respirar lentamente y contar mentalmente hasta cien para no sacarla de ahí mientras cerraba la puerta, sin percatarse de que había alguien observando.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Entró a su habitación murmurando por lo bajo y cerró la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, sobresaltando a Chad.

 

-“¿Tan pronto de vuelta?”- preguntó el rubio, colocando la mano sobre la bocina de su móvil, aunque solo basto echarle un vistazo a su amigo para que terminara la llamada con un ‘te llamo luego’- “¿Qué pasa Jay-man?”

 

-“¡Pasa que soy un completo idiota!”- exclamó con furia dando vueltas por la habitación- "¡Pensé que de verdad le importaba y lo único que hacía era asegurarse de que permanecía en mi maldita habitación y poder montárselo tranquilamente con ella!”

 

-“¿Ella, cuál ella? ¿De qué hablas?”

 

-“¡De Danneel, Chad!”- soltó exasperado- “¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego? Debí saberlo, Jensen nunca se interesaría realmente en alguien como yo. Tom tiene toda la razón”

 

Chad le miraba totalmente incrédulo –“¡¿Tom?!”

 

-“Acaso te has vuelto sordo o solo te gusta repetir lo que digo”

 

Los ojos de Chad se estrecharon ante sus palabras- “Solo porque estas enojado voy a pasarte por alto lo que dijiste”- respondió comenzando a enfadarse- “Quieres dejar de escuchar lo que demonios te diga el gilipollas de Welling y explicarme porque te marchaste tan campante”

 

-“¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?”

 

-“No lo sé, exigir una maldita explicación”

 

-“Ya tengo una explicación, están juntos es todo lo que necesito saber”

 

-“Escucha Jared, sería uno de los primeros en patearle el culo a Ackles si llega a jugártela así, pero conoces a Danneel. Esa chica es capaz de lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere y habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que Jensen es su siguiente objetivo”

 

-“Sí y él se la está poniendo tan difícil”- gruñó con ironía.

 

-“Tú eres el que le está dejando el camino libre”- exclamó Chad frustrado- “Deberías estar en esa habitación reclamando lo que es tuyo, en vez de aquí dando vueltas y pensando idioteces. ¿Es que te vas a quedar observando como ella vuelve a interponerse en tu vida?”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“Entonces, qué es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana”- preguntó Jensen con un deje de sarcasmo.

 

Danneel bajo la mirada antes de contestar en voz baja- “Voy a dejar el programa”

 

‘Perfecto, lo que me faltaba’ pensó Jensen irritado- “¿Algún motivo para tomar esa decisión? Pensé que te agradaba la conducción”

 

La chica se sonrojó y aparto la mirada con gesto tímido- “La verdad es que siempre he pensado que soy una persona fuerte y no he dejado que los asuntos personales afecten mi trabajo. Pero después de esta semana, me di cuenta que esto es diferente, que tú eras diferente. Decidí que lo mejor era dejar de aferrarme a Tom cuando comenzamos a ser más cercanos y ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarte de frente debido a la fuerza de mis sentimientos”

 

-“¿Terminaste con Tom, por mi? ¿Para estar conmigo?

 

-“Se puede decir que si. Nuestra relación no iba hacia ninguna parte, él nunca olvidó a Jared y era difícil luchar contra eso, pero estaba enamorada. Luego apareciste y no pude dejar de notar que había algo entre nosotros”

 

Jensen soltó una breve carcajada antes de preguntar con sorna- “¿Danneel alguna vez dije o insinué algo para que pensaras que quería estar contigo?”- sus ojos le miraron con frialdad- “Estoy seguro de que no hice tal cosa, al menos que hablemos idiomas distintos”

 

-“Escucha, yo se que…”

 

-“No Dannnel, eres la mejor amiga de Misha así que conoces perfectamente mis sentimientos por Jared”- negó con la cabeza soltando un bufido- “Vamos, para nadie es secreto que estoy loco por él. Pero para que quede claro, te diré que no tengo ningún interés en ti aparte de tu trabajo. Eres una excelente conductora y tu participación en el programa siempre ha sido impecable, por eso no quisiera que te marcharas”

 

El rostro de Danneel lucía desencajado, realmente no estaba esperando un rechazo tan rotundo- “No sé qué decirte, supongo que yo misma he provocado que me trates tan fríamente. Realmente pensé que podría surgir algo entre nosotros y solo puedo disculparme por mi conducta”- dijo levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse para evitar que su enojo echara a perder su imagen de chica lastimada. Pero si Jensen creía que con esto se daría por vencida, estaba muy equivocado.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Jeff y Chris intercambiaron una mirada extrañada al ver a la chica salir de la habitación de Jensen- “¿Qué hacía ella ahí?”- dijo Chris, dando voz a la pregunta que ambos tenían en la cabeza.

 

-“No lo sé, pero me parece que no es el momento de averiguarlo”

 

-“Cómo el infierno que si”- replicó Christian dirigiéndose con paso decidido a la habitación.

 

-“¡Christian!”- llamó en voz baja- “Escucha hablaré con la chica cuando regresemos y…”

 

-“Tú hazlo a tu modo y yo lo haré al mío”- dijo abriendo la puerta- “¿Qué coño Jensen?”- fue la ruda exclamación de Chris cuando vio a su amigo en la pequeña sala de su habitación.

 

Jensen se sobresalto- “¡Joder, Christian! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí y por qué no llamaste a la puerta?”

 

-“¿Danneel, Jensen? En serio ¿Qué coño?”- exigió de nuevo- “Después de ese reportaje dejas que esa chica entre como si nada y qué pasa con Jared, si el chico se entera…”

 

-“Chris podrías dejar el sermón para mañana”

 

-“¿Se puede saber qué mierdas hacía Danneel contigo?”- exclamó la voz por demás enfadada de Jared.

 

La sonrisa de Jensen al ver a su chico se esfumó al escucharle y fulminó a Christian con la mirada- “¿Llamaste a Jared?”

 

-“¡Por supuesto que no!”- respondió de inmediato.

 

-“¿Qué jodidos importa cómo me entere Ackles?”- interrumpió Jared- “Solo quiero una maldita explicación”

 

-“Importa porque te negaste a venir, pero te ha faltado tiempo para aparecer cuando te enteraste que ella estaba aquí”- exclamó Jensen poniéndose de pie y comenzando a enfadarse.

 

-“Vine a buscarte y me encontré con que ya tenías compañía”- Jared dibujo una sonrisa irónica- “Parece que a ti tampoco te faltó tiempo para llamarle”

 

-“Wow, Jared no creo…”-

 

-“¡Yo no la llame!”- exclamó Jensen enojado y dolido por la acusación- “¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo como eso, Jared?”

 

-“Y que quieres que piense cuando la encuentro entrando a tu maldita habitación a estas horas”

 

-“¡Cualquier cosa excepto que iba a engañarte con ella! ¿Acaso pensé lo mismo sobre Tom y tú?”

 

-“¡Eso fue diferente!”

 

-“¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¡Yo confié en ti, Jared!”

 

Las palabras le golpearon como un puñetazo en el estomago- “Yo…”

 

-“Vete”- pidió Jensen en voz baja- “Quiero que ambos se marchen ahora”

 

Chris miró a Jared con reproche antes de sujetarle y guiarlo hacia la puerta, Jared se negó a moverse- ““Ella está interesada en ti”- dijo quedamente

 

-“Jared”- advirtió Christian.

-“¿Por qué habrías…? ¿Cómo siquiera podría…?”- murmuró Jared mirando al piso, intentando ponerle voz a sus miedo e inseguridades.

 

Las manos de Jensen acunaron su rostro en cuestión de segundos y aunque sabe que debería estar enojado hasta el infierno, no puede soportar verle así- “Eres un idiota”- susurró antes de besarle- “Un maldito idiota”- le besó de nuevo- “Ni siquiera vuelvas a insinuar algo así”- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

 

Jared le rodeó la cintura con los brazos- “Lo siento, Jen. Lo lamento tanto”- dijo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del mayor- “Estaba tan jodidamente asustado, ella siempre consigue…”

 

-“Ella no me interesa, Jay”- le interrumpió Jensen con ternura- “Joder, ¿crees que habría cantado para ti frente a todos tus compañeros si no estuviera estúpidamente enamorado de ti, Padalecki?”

 

Jared soltó una risita- “No quiero perderte”- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándole fijamente a los ojos dijo casi suplicando- “¿Me perdonas?”

 

Por toda respuesta Jensen le besó de nuevo,

 

-“Mierda, eres jodidamente fácil, Ackles”- se burló Christian para recordarles que seguía en la habitación.

 

Jensen simplemente le respondió haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la mano, antes de prácticamente derretirse entre los brazos de Jared, cuando la mano del castaño se posó sobre su espalda acercándole más a su cuerpo y creando una deliciosa fricción entre sus caderas.

 

-“¡Tíos, que sigo aquí joder!”- se quejó Christian, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose completamente al escuchar el gemido de Jensen, cuando la mano de su novio se coló entre sus ropas y por Dios que no quería saber en donde había parado- “Malditos exhibicionistas”- murmuró mientras prácticamente corría hacia la puerta de la habitación.

 

Los labios de Jared habían abandonado la boca de Jensen y se entretenían recorriendo el cuello del rubio, había pasado toda la semana deseando sentirle de esa manera- “Jay… espera… tenemos… hablar”- escuchó a Jensen pedirle entre jadeos. Se detuvo de inmediato, mirándole inseguro, pero fue incapaz de apartarse del rubio.

 

Realmente le había dolido mucho que Jared dudara de él con tanta facilidad y hasta hace un momento lo único que quería es que se marchara de la habitación; pero todo ese desplante no podría ser solo por ver a Danneel, debía haber otra razón. Jared le miraba con esa cara de cachorrito perdido y Jensen le sonrió para tranquilizarle, para después darle un pequeño beso- “Tenemos que hablar”- dijo guiándole a la salita.

 

-“Tienes una suite”- comentó Jared mirando la habitación por primera vez.

 

-“Pensaba compartirla con alguien”- respondió Jensen encogiéndose de hombros, le fue imposible borrar el tono resentido de su voz.

 

Jared suspiró bajando la mirada, se sentía extremadamente culpable, Jensen sujetó su rostro con ambas manos- “¿Qué sucede Jay?”- preguntó en voz baja- “Has estado diferente estos días y no me creo que todo esto sea por lo de Danneel”

 

El castaño negó con la cabeza, no podía decirle que todo era por Tom, por esas llamadas y los constantes mensajes que le llenaban de inseguridades. La mirada de Jensen se ensombreció ante su negativa y no pudo soportar verle así- “Lo siento”- murmuró bajito- “Estaba tan malditamente celoso que solo hablé sin pensar”

 

-“Jay sabes que…”- Jared colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

 

-“Estaba muy enojado, esta semana apenas nos hemos visto y ha sido exclusivamente por trabajo. No has querido venir a mi departamento o salir a comer juntos, ni siquiera me has llamado a tu oficina y luego ver a Danneel entrando aquí…”- Jared se encogió de hombros- “Creí que ya no estabas interesado en mi”

Jensen le miró prácticamente con la boca abierta- “Tienes que estar bromeando”- exclamó pasándose una mano por el rostro ante la expresión apenada de Jared- “¡No hice nada de eso porque siempre te niegas! ¡Joder, si hasta parece que tienes una maldita excusa para cada vez que te propongo vernos”

 

-“No quería…”

 

-“Causarme problemas, ya sé”- refunfuñó Jensen- “Te he dicho mil veces que no me preocupa. Jared me interesa muy poco lo que Alan o cualquier otra persona pueda pensar, tú eres lo único que me importa. ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas?”

 

-“Lo sé Jen”- respondió en voz baja y Jensen le miro con escepticismo- “Bueno, me presentaste a tu madre, cantaste para mi, ayudaste a Stevie, eso no lo harías por cualquiera”- explicó con una sonrisa.

 

Jensen se sonrojó- “Yo no…” intentó negarlo, se suponía que Jared no debía enterarse de que era él quien ayudaba a ese chiquillo.

 

-“Sé lo que has hecho y sé que me comporte como un tonto, pero…”- se detuvo mirándole- “Ella es perfecta para encajar en tu vida y tan endemoniadamente retorcida que hará todo para conseguirlo. A tu padre le encantaría que estuvieras con una chica…”

 

Jensen rio negando con la cabeza- “En serio Jay, tienes que dejar de pensar que Alan dicta algo en mi vida. Ni quiero complacerle, ni me interesa ocasionarle un infarto. Y en cuanto a Danneel”- dijo moviéndose hasta colocarse sobre el regazo de Jared, los brazos del castaño le rodearon de inmediato y se acercó para murmurar en su oído al tiempo que se rozaba contra su cuerpo- “Créeme cariño, no hay manera de que pueda fijarme en ella teniéndote a ti”

 

Los labios de Jensen buscaron su boca con ansiedad, sus manos moviéndose con agilidad para deshacerse de la camisa de Jared, mientras continuaba moviéndose suavemente rozando su entrepierna con la del castaño. Jared jadeó con necesidad, sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que Jensen marcaba e ingeniándoselas para deshacerse de sus pantalones y ropa interior, ocasionando que ambos gimieran al contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos. Jensen se movía con total maestría creando una fricción que le estaba volviendo totalmente loco, por lo que cerró una mano sobre ambas erecciones frotándolas de arriba abajo.

-“Jen deberíamos… ir a la habitación”- propuso con la respiración entrecortada cuando los labios de Jensen comenzaron a repartir mordiscos por su cuello.

 

El rubio soltó una risa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza- “Te necesitó ahora Padalecki”- sus ojos verdes le miraron con deseo mientras tomaba la mano que les acariciaba y la acercaba hasta a sus labios. Cerró los ojos con deleite chupando y lamiendo con dedicación sus dedos, llenándoles de saliva y saboreando el líquido preseminal que se había impregnado en ellos.

 

Jared era incapaz de apartar la vista de los labios gruesos de Jensen, si continuaba era capaz de correrse antes de empezar, liberó sus dedos y le besó con locura, recorriendo cada rincón de esa pecaminosa boca, al tiempo que llevaba sus dedos a la entrada de Jensen, le preparó con dedicación introduciendo lentamente hasta tres dedos- “Jay… por favor”- pidió Jensen ansioso.

 

Se sostuvo con las rodillas ligeramente, sintiendo la erección de Jared contra su entrada y comenzó a bajar lentamente, conteniendo la respiración cuando la sintió llenarle por completo- “¡Joder, Jen!”- gimió Jared cuando el pecoso contrajo los músculos y realizó un ligero movimiento circular.

 

Jared miraba embelesado como Jensen arqueaba la espalda cuando se movía sobre su regazo, empalándose a sí mismo. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y embistió acompasando sus movimientos con los del rubio- “Oh Dios, Jay…”- gimió Jensen con fuerza. Durante unos minutos solo se escucharon el sonido de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos que aumentaban de intensidad conforme lo hacia el ritmo al que sus cuerpos se entregaban al otro, hasta que el placer alcanzó su punto máximo.

 

-“Te amo”- murmuró Jared saliendo de su nube de placer, Jensen apoyo su frente contra la del castaño.

 

-“También te amo”- una suave sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro- “Por Dios Jay cuanto te extrañé”

 

Una carcajada sacudió el cuerpo de Jared, enviando deliciosas vibraciones al interior del cuerpo de Jensen, donde continuaba profundamente enterrado, ocasionando que gimiera bajito. Lentamente, Jensen se movió de encima de Jared poniéndose de pie con piernas aún temblorosas, estiró su mano hacia Jared y señaló con la cabeza hacia el dormitorio.

 

La sonrisa de Jared se ensanchó dejando ver sus maravillosos hoyuelos, se levantó del sillón tomando la mano que se le ofrecía, mientras su otra mano recorría su espalda hasta posarse en el firme y delicioso trasero, se inclinó ligeramente para murmurar al oído de Jensen- “Espero que no tengas pensado dormir esta noche, porque aún no he terminado contigo Ackles”- coló un dedo en el interior de Jensen, estremeciéndose al sentir la humedad de su corrida.

 

Los, por lo general, adorables ojos avellanas brillaron con deseo imaginando volver a sentirse aprisionado por ese cuerpo, sentir esos labios alrededor de su polla, correrse en el fondo de su garganta o sobre ese cuerpo dorado y perfecto. Para después limpiar todo rastro lamiendo centímetro a centímetro. Sip, iba a ser una muy larga noche.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

 

 

Una lejana y molesta melodía le hizo removerse inquieto, apretó el abrazo aferrándose al cuerpo cálido a su lado y escondió el rostro aspirando el pequeño rastro de la colonia de Jensen mezclado con ese aroma tan particularmente suyo, sonrío al escucharle suspirar entre sueños. Abrió los ojos con un gruñido ante el insistente ruido que se empeñaba en sacarle de su ensoñación. Se levantó de la cama dando una última mirada anhelante hacia su chico quien se movió de modo que las colchas resbalaron, dejando al descubierto la piel dorada y pecosa ahora decorada con los claros signos de una noche de pasión.

 

Se dirigió a la sala siguiendo el ruido y revolvió entre las prendas hasta encontrar el móvil- -“¿Qué?”- preguntó sin molestarse en verificar quien llamaba.

 

-“Servicio de despertador”- contesto la voz divertida de Chad- “Ahora abre la maldita puerta y por tu bien espero que estés medianamente vestido Pada”

 

Chad esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo – después de llevar casi 20 minutos plantado en la puerta – escuchando unos cuantos ruidos amortiguados, hasta que un más que somnoliento Jared se asomó por una rendija.

 

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- preguntó con una mueca.

 

-“Pues como soy un excelente amigo, he traído tu maleta”- dijo señalando la mochila de viaje- “Tienen menos de una hora para estar listos”- Chad le guiño un ojo con sorna y se alejó por el pasillo.

 

Jared simplemente negó con la cabeza y regresó a la habitación, se arrodilló junto a la cama- “Jen”- llamó despacio depositando besos suaves en el rostro de Jensen- “Jen”

 

Jensen arrugó la nariz y murmuró- “Cinco minutos más”- la sonrisa de Jared se amplió al verle lucir tan adorable. La verdad es que no podía culparle, no cuando apenas le había dejado dormir cerca de dos horas.

 

-“Lo siento, cariño. Vendrán por nosotros en una hora”- dijo mientras le besaba la frente y le acariciaba el brazo con suavidad.

 

-“Entonces quiero café. ¿Podríamos tomar café? Como litros y litros de café”- dijo negándose a abrir los ojos.

 

Jared sonrió- “Todo lo que quieras”- prometió llevando sus labios a su oído y dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja- “Pero primero necesitamos tomar una ducha”

 

Jensen gimió bajito y le miro con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes- “Eso también podría funcionar”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Salieron de la habitación justo cuando la puerta del elevador comenzaba a cerrarse, pero una firme mano la sostuvo. Jared se frenó al ver a Christian mantener la puerta abierta para ambos, después de la escenita que había montado enfrente de él se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, Jensen le dirigió un guiñó para animarle y entró al cubículo con paso firme, le siguió con la mirada baja.

 

-“Buenos días Chris, ¿Danneel, pasaste una buena noche?”- el saludo de Jensen le hizo levantar la cabeza, instintivamente se movió pegándose al cuerpo del rubio.

 

-“Bueno, las habitaciones son excelentes aunque casi no pude dormir”- respondió la chica con gesto adusto.

 

-“Ustedes tampoco parecen haber dormido demasiado”- comentó Christian con su típica sonrisa.

 

-“No, mucho. Habrán sido ¿qué? ¿unas dos horas, Jen?”- preguntó Jared con una sonrisa totalmente inocente.

 

-“Juraría que hasta menos, pero quien se está quejando”

 

-“Tú cuando no querías salir de la cama”

 

Jensen le miró arqueando una ceja y le sujetó de la corbata- “Eso fue porque me dolía hasta el alma, además esperaba obtener los litros de cafeína que me prometió, Padalecki”- dijo dando un ligero tirón acercando su rostro y murmuro prácticamente sobre sus labios- “Usted era el que tenía otros planes en mente”

 

-“Ey tortolitos, que hay mas personas en el elevador”- se quejó Christian- “Creo que nos ha quedado claro lo bien que la pasaste Jenny”

 

El gesto en el rostro de Danneel evidenciaba su enojo y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la chica salió de inmediato. Jensen soltó una suave risa y miró a su chico- “¿Contento, Padalecki?”

 

-“Totalmente Ackles”- dijo con su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

 

Christian rodó los ojos y empujó a Jensen hacia la salida- “Ok, basta de meterse mano cuando esté presente, que con la faenita de ayer es más de lo que me habría gustado ver”- refunfuñó antes de señalar a Jared con el dedo- “Y a ti, más te vale no seguir pensando tonterías”

 

-“Deja de intimidar a mi chico, Chris”- advirtió Jensen.

 

-“Descuida, no voy a hacerlo”- prometió Jared seriamente.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

El rostro de la rubia era absolutamente intimidante, nunca ha entendido como siendo tan pequeñita podía lucir tan malditamente aterradora- “¿Y?”

 

Jared se estremeció ante su tono severo- “¿Y?”- preguntó mirando a Chad ligeramente confundido.

 

-“Deja de hacerte el tonto ¿qué pasó con Jensen?”- exigió Alona con impaciencia.

 

-“Desde que Jayman apareció hasta las 8 de la mañana es bastante evidente lo que pasó”- Chad simplemente rodó los ojos- “Y me alegró por ti, tío, pero no quiero saber nada mas del ese asunto”

 

-“No me refería a eso, Chad”- dijo Alona impaciente mirando de nuevo a su amigo- “¿Qué sucede contigo Jared? Primero escuchas las tonterías que Tom te ha estado diciendo, empiezas a evitar a Jensen y ahora crees que es capaz de engañarte, ¡con Danneel!”

 

-“Me he comportado como un tonto, lo sé. Es solo que…”- Jared dejó escapar un profundo suspiro- “Es frustrante tener que escuchar a Tom y sé que nunca debió afectarme pero lo hizo, Ali. Realmente pensé que Jen podría… no quererme”

 

Cuando Jared levantó la vista, Chad se había marchado dejándolos solos y Alona le miraba con exasperación pero una sonrisa dulce en los labios- “Bueno, ya era hora que Danneel hiciera algo bueno. ¿Todo bien, entonces?”

 

La sonrisa de Jared apareció en todo su esplendor- “Más que bien”

 

-“¿Se tomó muy mal lo de Tom? Honestamente no le culparía si lo hizo”

 

Jared dudó un momento y murmuró- “No sabe nada de Tom”

 

-“¡Jared!”- exclamó la chica- “Si continúas ocultándolo las cosas terminaran mal, Jensen podría pensar…”- se quedó un momento callada- “¿Lo haces? ¿Has considerado volver con él?”

 

-“No Al, ya te lo he dicho. Es solo que… no lo sé”- Jared se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración recordando las casi suplicas de Bonnie- “Yo…”

 

Dirigió una mirada preocupada a su móvil que había comenzado a sonar, Alona resopló enojada cuando tomó una honda respiración y respondió el móvil- “Bonnie ¿cómo va todo?”

 

-“Jared tenemos una sorpresa para ti, hemos decidido acompañar a Tom hasta Chicago”- exclamó la mujer emocionada.

 

Jared cerró los ojos con pesar e intentó sonar alegre- “Wow Bonnie es… genial”

 

-“Tommy pensó que te haría feliz vernos, Tom y yo lo estamos ansiando. Llegaremos por la noche, que te parece si almorzamos todos juntos”- propuso emocionada- “Sé que será distinto a las comidas que solíamos tener aquí en casa, pero te hemos extrañado tanto y sería lindo estar todos juntos de nuevo”

 

-“Bonnie en realidad…”

 

-“Sabía que te encantaría la idea”- interrumpió la voz de Tom- “Sera una tarde perfecta”

 

-“Oh dame eso”- pidió la alegre voz de Bonnie, antes de que Jared pudiera decirle a Tom lo que realmente pensaba de esa idea.

 

-“Me tranquiliza mucho verle tan feliz”- la voz de Bonnie adquirió un tono melancólico- “Fue terrible verle tan deprimido, le haces tanto bien JT. Siempre fuiste prefecto para él, fui una tonta por no verlo antes. ¡Oh! Pero mira la hora y aún tengo que preparar algunas cosas. Nos veremos mañana querido”

 

Jared miraba al teléfono en shock, sin entender bien qué diablos había pasado, fijó sus ojos llenos de desesperación en su amiga- “Tienes que ayudarme”

 

-“¿Qué paso?”

 

-“Tom planeó un almuerzo con sus padres para mañana, estoy seguro que tiene algo en mente. Alona tienes que acompañarme”- pidió Jared- “No puedo ir solo, por favor Ali”

 

La chica suspiró, la familia de Tom no haría más que liar a Jared si le dejaba solo- “De acuerdo te acompañaré, pero en serio Jay debes hablar con Jensen de todo esto”

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Misha dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible, desde que comenzó a tener amistad con Danneel era usual que pasaran juntos su hora de almuerzo. Generalmente hablaban sobre los programas, sus compañeros y en aquellos primeros días, ella fue con la única que podía desahogarse. Le agradaba su forma de ser decidida, dispuesta a cumplir sus metas, pero últimamente estaba empezando a cuestionar sus métodos.

 

-“Y el guión de ayer fue terrible, sus frases eran tan rebuscadas y sin sentido que me dio mucho trabajo apegarme a ese montón de mierdas, estuve tentada a saltármelo todo”- se quejó Danneel negando con la cabeza- “Parece que ni siquiera se esfuerza, en serio, deberían despedirle, le iría mejor como vendedor”

 

“Se perfectamente a que te refieres”- intentó sonreír con complicidad- “He hablado con Jeff, pero el chico parece no entender”

 

-“De acuerdo, olvidémonos de eso y hablemos de algo más agradable”- dijo la chica- “Te extrañé anoche, esas salidas no son lo mismo sin ti”

 

-“Merecían ese premio, las audiencias de su programa han mejorado mucho. Aunque me hubiera encantado estar en ese karaoke, escuché que hubo algunas agradables sorpresas”

 

La sonrisa de Danneel fue cegadora y añadió en tono cómplice- “Nunca mencionaste que Jensen tuviera esa voz, me preguntó que otros secretos guardara. Claro que Kane tampoco lo hace mal”

 

La mención de Jensen trajo a la mente de Misha la pequeña charla que sostuvo con Jeff en la mañana.

_-“¿Estás seguro?”_

_-“Totalmente, Christian y yo la vimos salir de la habitación”_

_-“Eso no tiene que significar nada Jeff, quiero decir él está saliendo con Padalecki. Podrían haber hablado de cualquier cosa”_

_-“Lo sé. Pero no quiero que los rumores continúen, recuerda que aún está muy reciente aquel reportaje”- Jeff le miró preocupado- “Escucha, tienes una buena relación con la chica, podrías hablar con ella, decirle que debe aprender a moderar su comportamiento para evitar malos entendidos. Si quiere tratar algún asunto de la empresa hay sitios más apropiados para ello”_

 

-“Misha, ¿me estás escuchando?”- preguntó la pelirroja sacándole de sus pensamientos.

 

-“Disculpa, ¿qué decías?”

 

-“Te preguntaba por la madre de Jensen”- repitió Danneel curiosa- “Ustedes han sido amigos desde su infancia ¿cierto?, debes saber todo sobre ella”

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Misha sorprendido.

 

-“Bueno, todo el mundo conoce los problemas que existen entre Jensen y su padre, pero de ella nadie habla”- explicó- “Escuché que hubo un gran escándalo cuando se separaron e imaginó que al ser el mejor amigo de Jensen, estuviste presente durante ese penoso incidente. Me gustaría saber qué clase de mujer era Donna Schaffer”

 

-“Sigo sin entender qué interés puedas tú tener en Donna”- dijo Misha con cierta frialdad- “Últimamente haces demasiadas preguntas con respecto a Jensen”

 

La sonrisa de Danneel se borró de su rostro- “Simple curiosidad. Jensen es un hombre muy interesante y lleno de misterios, es difícil no sentirse atraída por alguien así, claro que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie”- la chica le miro con algo que solo podía catalogar como lastima- “Y después de que él te rechazó, no pensé que te importara”

 

-“Es totalmente inapropiada tu conducta, Danneel y más considerando que acabas de terminar tu relación con Tom”- Misha le miró con receló- “Algo que sorprendería a cualquiera considerando el tiempo que llevaban juntos y lo feliz que lucías”

 

-“Bueno, te toma menos de un minuto terminar una relación destinada a fracasar”- su tono era desafiante- “En cuanto a los motivos, eso es algo que no tengo porque discutir contigo”

 

-“No, pero tu actitud me lleva a pensar que esperas tener una oportunidad con Jensen”- soltó con un dejo de incredulidad- “Aunque pierdes tu tiempo Danni, con él no tendrías ni la más mínima posibilidad”

 

-“Es tan lindo que te preocupes por mí, Misha. Pero no es necesario, ¿has pensado que yo _si_ podría resultarle atractiva?”- dijo la chica a modo de burla y se levantó de la mesa, dejando al reportero totalmente descolocado.

 

Había mantenido la amista con Misha porque pensó que de algún modo podría servirle, aunque acababa de probar una vez más que realmente era inútil. Estaba harta de perder el tiempo con alguien tan desagradable y lo que menos necesitaba era una niñera que le diga que debería hacer y que no.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Jensen le miraba con una suave sonrisa que le ponía demasiado nervioso- “¿Qué?”- preguntó cuando fue demasiado.

 

-“Nada”- dijo sin cambiar su expresión y mirando a su alrededor- “Solo me sorprendió tu invitación. ¿No tendrá algo que ver con Danneel, o si?”

 

-“¡No!”- Jared se sonrojó ligeramente- “De acuerdo, aunque ese no fue el único motivo, pensé que te gustaría que comiéramos juntos y te extrañaba”- dijo en voz baja, la llamada de Bonnie le había dejado mal y en lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba ver a Jensen, así que sin pensarlo demasiado había enviado un mensaje al rubio para que comieran juntos.

 

-“Jared sabes que adoró pasar cada momento contigo”- le dijo con una sonrisa y regresó a su comida antes de preguntar- “¿Has hablado con Tom? ¿Cómo lo está llevando?”

 

Jared se quedó inmóvil al escucharle mencionar a su amigo- “Solo… un par de veces, parece estar bien”

Jensen colocó una mano sobre la suya- “Ey, está bien. Sé que este preocupado por él, si quieres hablar de ello, adelante. Sería tonto que me enojé por eso”

 

Jared asintió y bajó la mirada con nerviosismo- “En realidad, Tom…”- se quedó callado, le preocupaba cuál podría ser la reacción de Jensen y lo que menos deseaba era romper la estabilidad que estaban recuperando, por lo que al final se encogió de hombros- “Nada, es una tontería”

 

Los ojos de Jensen permanecieron fijos en él, pensativos, aunque se abstuvo de presionarle- “Está bien, si cambias de opinión”- ofreció  con un guiño- “Hablando de algo más, ¿tienes planes para mañana?”

 

-“Iré a comer con…”- dudó por un momento- “Ali. Se estaba quejando de que no pasamos tiempo juntos y sabes como se pone de pesada”

 

La risa de Jensen le hizo sentir el peor de los gusanos- “Si, me hago una idea. Estaba planeando algo y me habría gustado que vinieras conmigo”

 

-“Podría verte más tarde”- ofreció de inmediato, al escuchar la ligera desilusión en la voz de Jensen- “Le diré que voy a verte o puedes venir al departamento de Ali”

 

-“Prefiero que nos veamos después de tu comida”- dijo con una sonrisa- “¿Te parece bien a las 4?”- Jared asintió, si el almuerzo era al medio día tenía tiempo de sobra para reunirse con Jensen.

 

Salieron del restaurante para volver a la estación, ambos tenían trabajo pendiente y preferían dejarlo listo antes de volver a casa. Entraron en el ascensor en silencio, Jared se apoyó en la pared con la mirada fija en el suelo, sintiéndose muy mal por haberle mentido a Jensen y sin una explicación real de por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el momento en que Jensen comenzó a acercarse hasta que lo tuvo a escasos centímetros.

 

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes mirándole con adoración, sintió que su corazón se oprimía con el peso de la culpa y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Jensen. El rubio se apoyó en el toque un momento antes de acercarse un poco más para susurrarle al oído- “Te extrañaré esta noche”

 

Jared sonrió e inclinándose ligeramente rozó sus labios- “Al menos dormirás más tiempo”- dijo acariciándole con la nariz, deleitándose con el inconfundible aroma de la colonia de Jensen.

 

-“No estés tan seguro, quizás duerma mejor si estoy rodeado de un enorme y cálido sasquatch. Pienso que debería procurarme uno de tiempo completo”- respondió Jensen con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

 

-“¿Me está proponiendo algo, Sr Ackles?”- preguntó Jared divertido.

 

Por toda respuesta, Jensen le dio un profundo beso, adueñándose de cada rincón de su boca, robándole el aliento y derritiéndole con cada roce de su lengua contra la suya. Se apartó segundos antes de que la puertas del ascensor se abrieran y le guiñó un ojos- “Su piso, Sr Padalecki”

 

-“Jensen”- llamó entre sorprendido y con las neuronas trabajando a medias después de ese beso.

 

-“Te veré mañana, Jay”

 

Jared se quedó plantado frente al ascensor, antes de negar con la cabeza pensando que su novio era un loco sin remedio. Se giró para dirigirse a la sala de radio y se topó con Danneel, la pelirroja parecía estarle esperando.

 

-“Vaya JT, ¿ahora dejó de importarte que todo el mundo se entere de tu relación con el dueño de la empresa?”

 

-“Solo me interesa que una persona lo tenga bien claro”

 

Danneel le dirigió una sonrisa mordaz- “Si piensas que tu pequeño espectáculo en el hotel hará que cambie de opinión, lamento desilusionarte”

 

-“Sabes, ahora entiendo todo, lo hiciste por Jensen”- señaló Jared- “Esa fue la razón por la que terminaste con Tom”

 

-“Eso es algo que no te incumbe, JT”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Jensen es _mi_ novio, creo que eso me da todo el derecho a meterme”

 

-“¿Eres tan ingenuo? Ya deberías saber que eso me tiene sin cuidado”- Danneel le miró con presunción- “Una vez probé que no eres rival para mi, cariño”

 

-“Con él no podrás. Tom fue lo bastante iluso para caer en tus trampas, pero Jensen es diferente”

 

-“¿Tan inseguro estás? ¿Por qué no dices que no lo perderás, que harás hasta lo imposible esta vez?”

 

-“No lo perderé Danneel, él es mío y está vez no permitiré que te entrometas”

 

-“Es muy importante para ti ¿verdad? Te comprendo”- Danneel le palmeó el hombro- “Pero si crees que esto es un juego, te equivocas JT. Él vale cualquier esfuerzo, déjalo porque al final será mío”

 

-“En tus sueños Danneel”

 

-“Bueno, eso lo hará más interesante y ni siquiera te imaginaras cuan satisfactorio será cuando lo tenga en mi cama”- La chica se marcho con una sonrisa en el rostro y Jared apretó los puños con furia

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Entró a la sala de reporteros con una enorme sonrisa, le preocupaba muy poco lo que Jared pudiera hacer, por supuesto ver su comportamiento en el ascensor del hotel había sido repugnante y solo pensar en lo que ese estúpido implicaba con sus comentarios le hacía querer vomitar. Cómo podía Jensen… ugh mejor alejar esos pensamientos. Jared podía intentar lo que deseara, de todas formas no sabía de su pequeño as bajo la manga. El querido Tommy haría el trabajo sucio, se había asegurado de ello con tan solo un par palabras bien escogidas y sonar como si realmente le importara que vuelva con Jared. Ahora Tom estaba enfocado en lastimar su orgullo, así que solo debía esperar a que logre separarle de Jensen, el pobre estaría tan devastado y ella estaría ahí para consolar al desafortunado chico.

 

La intempestiva aparición de Paul la sacó de sus pensamientos- “¿Por qué alteraste el guión?”- preguntó enojado mirando directamente a Misha- “Omitiste muchas frases en las noticias de ayer”

 

Misha le dirigió una mirada irritada, le desagradaba que le increparan de esa manera en frente de los demás, suerte que únicamente estaba Danneel o su reacción habría sido completamente diferente- “Lo hice porque eran innecesarias y bastante rebuscadas”- contestó con absoluta frialdad, volviendo a su trabajo.

 

-“¿Innecesarias?”- preguntó alzando la voz- “Si las redacté fue por una razón. Podrías haber dicho algo antes de modificar todo a tu antojo”

 

-“Ayer te marchaste antes de que pudiera verte y creo recordar que ya hablamos al respecto, hasta Jeff tuvo una reunión contigo”- estableció Misha contando mentalmente hasta cien para calmarse- “Escucha si crees que fue un atrevimiento lo lamento, ¿está bien? Pero no esperes que únicamente repita sin pensar lo que pones en esos guiones, tengo opiniones propias”

 

-“Genial”- exclamó el chico con indiferencia y le advirtió seriamente- “No vuelvas a hacerlo”

 

Misha sonrió- “Has bien tu trabajo y no tendrá que pasar de nuevo. ¿Consideraste tomar algún curso de redacción de nuevo? Creo que te iría bien”

 

Paul se sonrojó y miró a Danneel- “Ey Danni, ¿tienes algún problema con mi trabajo?”

 

La chica miró a ambos con nerviosismo- “Yo… bueno… en realidad nunca he tenido inconvenientes con tus libretos”- los ojos de Misha se abrieron con sorpresa- “Me parece que están muy bien, aunque deberían solucionar el problema entre ustedes”

 

El rostro de Misha era un autentico poema, la incredulidad se podía leer en sus ojos, Danni había pasado la mitad de su almuerzo haciendo comentario acerca de que esos guiones eran un desperdicio de tiempo y bajaban la calidad del noticiero y que no tenía idea de por qué seguía el chico en la empresa.

 

Paul le dirigió una mirada de desdén al reportero ojiazul y salió de la sala- “¿Qué demonios fue eso, Danneel?”- preguntó Misha, de pie junto al escritorio de la chica- “Dijiste que sus guiones eran una mierda”

 

-“Cambie de opinión”- Danneel se encogió de hombros, mientras recogía sus cosas- “Tal vez deberías dejar de ser tan insufrible, Misha, al menos le agradarías más a las personas”

 

La chica paso a su lado, empujándole ligeramente y golpeando una pila de documentos del escritorio de Misha- “Oh lo siento”- se disculpo con una falsa sonrisa- “Te ayudaría pero… tengo mejores formas de pasar mi noche de sábado”

 

Decir que estaba impactado era poco, en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro si se sentía defraudado, enojado, conmocionado – o una mezcla de los tres – por la actitud de la que era su mejor amiga. Suspiró arrodillándose para recoger sus papeles.

 

-“¡Mierda!”- exclamó Jared al entrar a la sala y ver el desastre- “¿Necesitas ayuda?”- ofreció con amabilidad inclinándose y recogiendo algunos documentos.

 

-“No te preocupes”- respondió Misha tomando los papeles- “Yo lo haré”

 

Jared bajó la mirada algo cohibido, pensando que nunca iba a lograr llevarse bien con el chico- “Lo siento”- se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a su escritorio, la voz de Misha le tomo por sorpresa

 

-“¿Ya te vas?”

 

-“Uhm si, tú… eh… ¿aún vas a quedarte?”- preguntó Jared

 

-“¿No tienes planes para un sábado por la noche?”- preguntó Jeffrey antes de añadir dando una palmada en el hombro de Jared- “Ve a casa, chico. Yo me encargo”

 

Jared se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó en el mismo momento que Jeffrey se disponía a ayudar a Misha con el desorden.

 

-“¿Entonces, cero planes?”- preguntó curioso.

 

Misha soltó una suave risa- “Tengo demasiado tiempo libre, antes del noticiero principal estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, así que los fines de semana eran escasos”

 

-“Bueno, ¿te apetece un café o quizás una copa?”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“Estas muy callado”- comentó Jeffrey y sonrió- “La idea de invitarte era para que interactuaras con alguien”

 

Misha simplemente rodó los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa- “Ha sido un mal día”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- “Estoy seguro que Paul te pondrá al tanto el lunes a primera hora”

 

-“Ya lo ha hecho, estaba bastante cabreado para esperar”- dijo Jeff- “Y me sorprendió cuando me dijo que Danneel le había apoyado”

 

El rostro de Misha se ensombreció- “Si, bueno. Ella está enojada porque me negué a hablar sobre Jensen, dijo algunas cosas que…”- Jeffrey tomó su mano dándole un ligero apretón- “Estuve pensando y me di cuenta que me he comportado como un verdadero capullo ¿cierto?”- la sonrisa de Misha era ligeramente forzada- “He sido pretencioso, engreído, antipático y bastante maleducado con algunas personas”

 

Jeffrey soltó una carcajada- “Es parte de tu encanto, Misha”- el ojiazul se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

 

-“Eso no me daba el derecho a ser tan jodidamente insufrible”- Misha soltó un suave suspiro- “He escuchado que Danneel es igual a mi”

 

-“Vamos Mish, nunca has sido el tipo de persona que se preocupa por los chismes de oficina. Ok, lo admito puedes ser terriblemente engreído, pero te conozco y sé que eso es resultado de lo mucho que has luchado para llegara a donde estas y demostrar que eres algo más que el hijo de uno de los principales socios”

 

El reportero apartó la mirada, nunca se esperó la conducta de Danneel, se suponía que eran amigos. Le disgustaba pensar que la gente pensará que él era igual a ella, aceptaba que no era la persona más agradable, pero era leal con sus amigos, nunca se le ocurrió siquiera hablar mal de Jensen a pesar de cómo resultaron las cosas entre ellos.

 

-“Tú no eres como ella”- continuó Jeffrey cuando Misha permaneció en silencio- “Danneel es… demonios, ni siquiera se realmente quien es ella, siempre parece estar usando una máscara y actúa según su conveniencia”- le miró fijamente antes de continuar- “Olvídala, Mish. Hay otras personas que estarían encantados de pasar su tiempo contigo”

 

-“Eso es una propuesta, Jeff”- preguntó con una sonrisa, Jeff se encogió de hombros pero no lo negó- “Padalecki… parece ser un buen chico”

 

-“¿Jared? Siempre te lo he dicho y se porque no te agrada, pero deberías darle una oportunidad”

 

-“Jensen y yo… eso quedó en el pasado Jeff, solo quiero recuperar la amistad que teníamos”- dijo Misha con sinceridad y fue su turno de sujetar la mano de Jeffrey- “Tengo pensado no solo darle a Jared una oportunidad”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jared observó el desastre que era su trabajo sobre la mesita de café, su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros o más específicamente en el día de mañana. El almuerzo con los Welling le ponía de los nervios porque no sabía que esperar y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era tener a Jensen a su lado y buscar refugio en sus brazos. Había tomado el móvil dispuesto a llamarle más de una vez, pero nunca se decidió, de cualquier forma Jensen le había dicho que debía terminar unos pendientes antes de mañana.

 

El timbre del departamento sonó y se acercó confundido e ilusionado ante la posibilidad de que fuera Jensen. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Tom.

 

-“Hola, cariño. Te extrañe tanto que no pude resistir el venir a verte”- dijo con alegría y entrando al departamento.

 

-“¿Qué haces aquí Tom?”- pregunto ligeramente irritado.

 

-“Ya te dije JT, quería verte”- Tom le dirigió su más brillante sonrisa y se acercó para susurrar- “Que te parece si me quedó y la pasamos bien”

 

-“¿Estas demente?”- preguntó Jared alejándose de inmediato- “Vete a casa Tom, tus padres…”

 

-“Les dije que vendría a visitarte”- interrumpió Tom caminando hacia la cocina, Jared observó aturdido como abría el refrigerador y sacaba una cerveza antes de volver al salón y dejarse caer en el sofá, con una sonrisa socarrona- “Mi madre está encantada con la idea, no tienes de que preocuparte. Es más me sorprendería si están esperando que vuelva a casa”

 

-“Basta de esto Tom. Tú y yo nunca vamos a volver, deja de ilusionar a tu madre”- exclamó Jared- “¿Que pretendes? En realidad quieres estar conmigo o solo esperas que Danneel se enfurezca lo suficiente para volver contigo”

 

Tom palideció y Jared estaba seguro de cuál era la verdadera razón de su estúpida insistencia. Bufó enojado, porque ¿en serio? Estaba a punto de sacarle de su apartamento pero su móvil sonó retrasando el momento.

 

-“Hola Jay, ¿dormías?”- dijo la cálida voz de Jensen al otro lado de la línea.

 

-“Ey, no. Yo… revisaba un par de cosas”- respondió Jared sintiéndose extremadamente culpable cuando Tom le sonrió ampliamente.

 

-“Oh, acabo de terminar y pensé que podía ir a verte, ¿qué dices? Una cena y…”

 

-“Me encantaría, pero aún tengo que terminar con esto”- casi pudo escuchar cómo se borraba la sonrisa del rostro de Jensen, una vez más- “Oye, todavía te veré mañana”

 

-“Está bien, Jay. Es solo que, bueno, después de anoche realmente puedes culparme por extrañarte”- a pesar del tono ligero en su voz, Jared sabía que Jen no estaba feliz- “Descansa Jay, te amo”

 

-“Tan adorable, el pequeño Jensen quería desearte dulces sueños”- se burló Tom- “Debiste decirle que tenías compañía para esta noche JT. Deja de pensar que realmente le importas, te lo he dicho mil veces, llegué a creer que me estabas escuchando”

 

-“Le importo”- exclamó Jared- “Él me ama Tom, mucho más de lo que tú alguna vez lo hiciste, se preocupa por mí y me lo demuestra cada día”

 

Tom soltó una carcajada- “Siempre olvido lo ingenuo que eres”- suspiró levantándose para acercarse a Jared- “No quiero que te lastimen”- dijo con voz suave su mano se elevó con intención de acariciar la mejilla de Jared, quien retrocedió antes de que pudiera tocarle- “Regresa conmigo JT, podemos ser tan felices. Te necesito para olvidarme de Danni y tú me necesitas para protegerte”

 

Jared entrecerró los ojos- “Te equivocas, ya no te necesito. Hubo un tiempo en que desee escucharte decir eso, pero es demasiado tarde Tom, lo que sentí por ti hace mucho que se acabo. Entiende eso y por favor márchate, a menos que quieras que llamé a tu madre y cancelé tu encantadora reunión de mañana”

 

La sonrisa de Tom se volvió presuntuosa, sin embargo se dirigió a la puerta- “Sé que aún sientes algo por mí, Jared, puedo verlo, sin importar cuánto intentes negarlo”- antes de marcharse se giró para mirarle de forma acalorada- “Descansa amor, soñare contigo esta noche”

 

Jared se dejó caer en el sillón enterrando la cabeza en sus manos, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer con Tom? si las cosas continuaban de ese modo, sería imposible seguir ocultándolo y ¿por qué diablos tenía que esconderlo? No es como si estuviera considerando la propuesta de Tom. Levantó la cabeza y observó su trabajo pendiente, dudaba poder terminar algo con el lío que eran sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor sería intentar dormir un poco.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Misha!”- saludó con alegría al joven al otro lado de la línea- “¿Despierto tan temprano?”

 

-“Esperaba alcanzarte, considerando tus planes para hoy”- la diversión en la voz de Misha hizo sonreír a Jensen.

 

-“¿Christian te hablo de eso? ¿O fue Jeff?”- pregunto Jensen interesado, su amigo únicamente rio- “Honestamente, aún no decido que me tiene más nervioso. Son pasos muy importantes”

 

-“¿Donna estuvo de acuerdo?”- preguntó el ojiazul ligeramente preocupado.

 

-“Si, parecía muy emocionada. La Dra Phillips opina que será una buena experiencia, incluso una manera de evaluar su capacidad de permanecer fuera de la clínica”

 

-“Nada mejor para celebrar su cumpleaños”- comento Misha con afecto- “Dale una felicitación de mi parte, espero que aún me recuerde”

 

-“Por supuesto que lo hace, tonto. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos…”

 

-“Y arruinar tu sorpresa, olvídalo Jens”- interrumpió Misha con una pequeña risa- “Además tengo planes para el resto del día”

 

Una voz que le resulto por demás conocida se escucho de fondo y Jensen sonrió mirando el reloj- “¿Estás con Jeff, ahora?”

 

-“Podría…”

 

-“¿Y qué diablos haces hablando conmigo en vez de seguir en la cama?”- exclamó imaginando el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo.

 

-“Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?”

 

-“Vuelve con tu chico y Mish, gracias por recordarlo”

 

-“Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Todo saldrá bien Jens, estoy seguro”

 

Jensen terminó la llamada con una sonrisa, el día de hoy era tan importante para él. Después de todos estos años llevaría a su madre a celebrar su cumpleaños, nada demasiado ostentoso, había planeado un almuerzo pero lo cambio a un café y pastel de su local favorito para que Jared pudiese acompañarle y luego… Cogió la reluciente llave que descansaba en la mesita de café, la colocó dentro de una bolsita de terciopelo y las metió en una cajita. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Jared cuando le pidiera que se mudara con él.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“¡Jared puedes parar, me estas poniendo de los nervios!”- exclamó Alona viendo a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro.

 

-“Lo siento, pero yo ya estoy más que nervioso”- se disculpó sentándose en el sillón- “Hay algo sobre este cambio de planes que no me agrada. Habría sido más cómodo vernos en el restaurante, ¿por qué de repente quieren venir a mi departamento?”

 

Alona se encogió de hombros, solo podía pensar que Tom estaba buscando la manera de presionar a Jared. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, se miraron con aprehensión y ella le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo mientras Jared se dirigía a la puerta principal. Un segundo después escuchó la voz de la madre de Tom

 

-“¡JT, cariño!”- exclamó Bonnie con emoción abrazando a Jared- “Ha pasado tanto tiempo, te ves tan guapo”

 

Jared le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, sorprendido de lo mucho que le había extrañado, su relación se enfrió cuando Tom comenzó su relación con Danneel, el evidente alivio de que su hijo decidiera estar con una chica, le había dolido. A pesar de ello, el cariño que Jared le tenía seguía ahí- “Gracias Bonnie. También les extrañe”

 

El Sr. Tom los interrumpió con una suave risa- “Vamos Bonnie, deja de acapararle”- le abrazó con cariño cuando ella dio un paso atrás- “Es bueno verte, Jared”

 

-“Lo mismo digo, Tom. Pero no se queden ahí, adelante”- dijo sintiéndose incómodo cuando los Sres. Welling le miraron expectantes, mientras su hijo entraba en el departamento. Antes de que Tom tuviese oportunidad de hacer algún movimiento, Alona se asomó por el pasillo.

 

-“Sr y Sra Welling, es un placer volver a verles”- saludó la rubia

 

-“Oh espero no les moleste, pero Ali también deseaba saludarles así que me tome la libertad de invitarla”- explicó con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

 

-“Por supuesto que no cariño. ¿Cómo has estado Alona? Escuche que trabajas en la misma estación que Jared”- comenzó Bonnie llevando a la chica hacia el interior del departamento, seguida de su esposo.

 

-“Jared, Jared”- canturreó Tom negando con la cabeza- “¿Crees que tener a Alona aquí servirá de algo? Eres tan encantador”- sonrió siguiendo a sus padres.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Tom había propuesto que se quedaran en el departamento, en lugar de un restaurante. _‘Será como en los viejos tiempo, o bueno casi_ – dijo dándole una mirada de reojo a Alona – _recuerdan que siempre pensaban que éramos una familia._ Sus padres habían accedido de inmediato y decidieron pedir comida china. Bonnie se había instalado en la cocina apenas llego el repartidor y Jared se apresuró a seguirla tan solo para escapar de la penetrante mirada del camarógrafo.

 

-“Gracias por todo, Jared”- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa nostálgica- “Se que todo esto debió ser difícil para ti, siento haberte dado la espalda”

 

-“No digas eso Bonnie, sabes que los quiero muchísimo”- respondió con una sonrisa mientras colocaba unos recipientes junto a ella.

 

Un leve sollozo escapó de los labios de la mujer- “Tenía tanto miedo”- exclamó cubriéndose el rostro- “Llegó a casa destrozado JT, apenas comía, se rehusaba a salir de su habitación, pensé… pensé que se quitaría la vida”

 

-“Por favor Bonnie, Tom nunca les haría eso, nunca les causaría esa pena. Solo necesita tiempo, estoy seguro que pronto se olvidará de ella, volverá a ser el de antes y encontrará a alguien”

 

-“Ha mejorado mucho en los últimos días”- señaló mirándole con una sonrisa.

 

-“Debieron servirle mucho estos días en casa”- dijo ignorando el gesto de la mujer- “Les necesita, Bonnie, es importante que le apoyen y que se sienta querido”

 

-“Tú podrías hacerlo”- Jared la miró confundido- “Ayudarle a olvidar, que deje atrás todo lo que tenga que ver con esa chica. Él aún te quiere, JT”

 

-“Bonnie yo no…”

 

-“Entiendo que me guardes rencor, de verdad Jared. Estaba tan feliz cuando terminó su relación contigo, solo pensaba en que mi pequeño se casaría con una linda chica y tendría su propia familia”- dijo suspirando- “Nunca me detuve a pensar en cuanto le querías, preocupada por lo que mis amistades pensaban, fui egoísta y me siento tan culpable por no haberte apoyado. Solo conseguí que esa chica horrible le destrozara el corazón a mi niño”

 

-“Jamás te he tenido rencor, Bonnie. No todo el mundo es feliz con su hijo saliendo con otro chico y más en una ciudad como San Antonio, además eso ya quedó en el pasado”- le aseguró Jared, acompañando sus palabras con un corto abrazo, en su momento le había herido la actitud de Bonnie, pero con el tiempo logró entenderla- “Tú misma has dicho que él está mejor”

 

-“Todo es por ti, cariño”- señaló mirándole esperanzada- “Tommy solo desea que le perdones y le den una oportunidad a su amor. No quiero perder a mi hijo, tenerte a su lado sería lo mejor y te lo agradecería toda la vida. Por favor JT, prométeme que lo pensaras”

 

Jared sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos de Bonnie llenos de lagrimas, le dirigió un intentó de sonrisa y salió del lugar. Miró su reloj, era imposible que pudiese llegar a su cita con Jensen, la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Tom cuando pasó por el salón le hizo desear borrársela de un puñetazo y sofocando las ganas de abandonar todo, entró a su habitación. Observó su móvil por lo que le pareció horas antes de decidirse a hacer esa llamada.

 

-“¡Ey guapo! ¿Listo para nuestra cita?”- dijo la voz ilusionada de Jensen.

 

Jared sintió que podría ponerse a llorar como un niño- “Jen, yo… escucha ¿podríamos dejarlo para después?

 

-“¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?”- la preocupación en la voz de Jensen.

 

-“Si, es solo que… conoces a Al y… lo siento Jen, de verdad. Preferiría estar contigo ¿lo sabes, cierto? Podríamos dejarlo para mañana y…”

 

-“Oye está bien, después de todo ella te invitó primero”- dijo Jensen con suave risa- “Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo dejarlo para después, es algo de solo una vez”

 

-“¿De qué se trataba?”

 

-“No te preocupes por eso, no era tan importante”- dijo Jensen mirando con cierta aprehensión la altas y elegantes verjas de la residencia de descanso de su madre- “Te veré mañana, cariño. Diviértete y recuerda que te amo”

 

-“Y yo a ti, Jen. De verdad, lo lamento”- respondió antes de cortar la comunicación. Enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

 

-“¿Estás bien Jay?”- preguntó Alona entrando a la habitación- “Bonnie pregunta por ti, tuve que convencerla de que no viniera a buscarte. ¿Qué sucede? Deberías estar ahí afuera y apurarte para ver a Jensen”

 

-“Cancelé la cita con Jen”- dijo con voz apagada.

 

-“¿Pero por qué? Él te estaba esperando Jared no puedes simplemente…”

 

-“No puedo abandonarlos aquí Alona”- exclamo enojado- “No puedo simplemente dar la vuelta y marcharme dejándolos botados. Por eso Tom cambio los planes porque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de irme”

 

-“Jared tienes que detener esto, evitar que te siga manipulando de esa forma”

 

-“Ali, ellos son como mi familia. Recuerdo a Bonnie cuidando de mí y Meg cuando murieron nuestros padres, ella nos brindo un hogar y el cariño que perdimos. El Sr. Tom trabajo mucho para lograr que Megan se quedara conmigo. Ellos no tenían porque hacerlo y aún así nunca nos abandonaron”

 

-“Jay entiendo lo que ellos significan para ti, pero no creo que debas permitir que usen eso para obligarte a estar con Tom. Tienes derecho a ser feliz”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen miraba con impaciencia las puertas del ascensor, emocionado como estaba consideró la posibilidad de subir directo por las escaleras, iba a darse la vuelta cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas. Entró al cubículo con una enorme sonrisa y es que la cita con su madre fue tan perfecta que no podía esperar a ver a Jared, ni siquiera había tomado la precaución de llamarle para ver si estaba en casa. Lo único que deseaba era compartir con él la alegre sonrisa de su madre, como había disfrutado de estar fuera y de su pastel favorito, lo mucho que le recordó las tardes que solían pasar juntos.

 

Por supuesto, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue preguntar por Jared y se vio algo desilusionada cuando Jensen le explicó que no pudo reunirse con ellos. Se veía tan bien y eso le tenía lleno de esperanzas, como si por fin pudieran comenzar de nuevo. De todos modos, si no encontraba a Jay en casa, siempre podía buscarle con Ali.

 

Salió del elevador casi vibrando de emoción, ansioso por sorprender a su chico, sin embargo él fue quien quedo atónito cuando fue recibido por la sonrisa socarrona de Tom Welling.

 

-“Vaya, Jensen ¿qué haces aquí?”

 

Jensen enarcó una ceja y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la voz ligeramente acobardada de Jared murmuró tras Tom- “Jen”

 

El rubio miró al interior del departamento, para a encontrar a un muy pálido Jared de pie en el pasillo, una expresión de culpabilidad opacando sus facciones. A su lado una mujer de aproximadamente la edad de su madre le observaba con recelo- “¿Quién es ese joven, JT? ¿Algún amigo de la estación?”

 

Jared permaneció en silencio por lo que Jensen le dirigió a la Sra. una educada sonrisa- “Mil disculpas, Sra., no era mi intención interrumpir su velada. Pensé que Jay estaría desocupado, debí llamar antes”- la expresión de la mujer se torno severa al escucharle llamar a Jared de ese modo- “Sera mejor que me vaya, buenas noches Sra., Tom, Jay”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Jensen subió a su auto en el asiento del pasajero la pequeña caja parecía burlarse de él, enojado la cogió y la metió con más fuerza de la necesaria en el interior de la guantera, antes de apoyar su frente en el volante. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando.

 

-“¡Espera, Jen!”- escuchó a Jared llamarle y estuvo tentado a encender el motor y marcharse de ahí, pero necesitaba una explicación- “Por favor, Jen”- suplicó junto a la ventana.

 

Tomó una honda respiración y salió del auto mirándole directamente a los ojos- “¿Por qué no simplemente lo dijiste? ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme?”- preguntó sintiendo su voz flaquear.

 

-“Yo no… no sabía que decirte. Lo siento, Jen, nunca quise lastimarte”

 

-“Pensé que estábamos bien Jay, creí que habíamos aclarado todo y ahora me ocultas cosas, me mientes”- Jensen dejo escapar un suspiro- “Te dije que siempre podías confiar en mí, se que Tom es tu amigo y te habría entendido… Joder, Jared te habría apoyado, pero solo me apartas y continuas alejándote”- dio la media vuelta para entrar al auto de nuevo.

 

-“Jen”

 

-“¿Qué estás haciendo Jared? ¿Tan siquiera lo sabes?”- preguntó esperando una respuesta, negó con la cabeza cuando ésta no llegó y simplemente se alejó del lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

 

La mañana llegó con un cielo despejado y el sol brillando intensamente, una perfecta burla a su humor sombrío. Todo lo que deseaba era encogerse entre sus cobijas y poder evitar enfrentarse al desastre en que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Sin embargo se obligó a salir de la cama, siguió su rutina diaria de una forma tan mecánica que no tiene plena consciencia de cómo es que se encuentra frente a su escritorio, en la oficina de reporteros. Dejó su maletín encima de su silla, antes de respirar hondo y fijar una sonrisa en su rostro; era hora del programa matutino y su deber ante la audiencia era actuar como si no pasara nada, como si su relación con Jensen no se estuviera desmoronando.

 

Sabía perfectamente que este desastre fue provocado por él y quizás estaba dramatizando demasiado, tal vez solo necesitaba hablar con Jensen, contarle todo lo que ha pasado y seguramente Jen le entendería. _¿Un poco tarde para querer hablar, no crees?_ Aportó una exasperante voz en su mente, a la cual acalló de inmediato porque no podía darse el lujo de pensar así, tenía que creer que aún estaba a tiempo de solucionarlo.

 

Consultó su reloj y salió de la oficina con dirección al set del programa, más tarde pensaría en cómo abordar a Jensen. Antes de entrar al set fue recibido con una amigable palmada en el hombro y la astuta sonrisa de Christian; sonrisa que conforme avanzaba el programa se fue convirtiendo en un gesto contrariado.

 

-“¿Algún problema, Jared?”- preguntó Chris apenas terminó la transmisión- “Te veías bastante distraído, ¿acaso no dormiste lo suficiente?”- sonrió con su típico gesto travieso.

 

Confundido Jared respondió- “Dormí perfectamente, Chris”- bueno eso fue cuando su cerebro decidió dejar de torturarle con el recuerdo de Jensen marchándose- “Ningún problema, ¿por qué? ¿Has escuchado algo?”

 

-“Si así fuera no te preguntaría”- murmuró por lo bajo e insistió persiguiéndole de regreso a la oficina- “Vamos, dame algo chico. Al menos dime si aceptaste”

 

-“¿Aceptar?”- preguntó Jared, dejándose caer en su silla frente al escritorio y abriendo su portátil- “¿Qué tendría que aceptar?”

 

Christian giró la silla con poca amabilidad, un gesto de perplejidad en su rostro- “Habló de ayer… Jensen iba a… ¿Estuviste con Jenny ayer, cierto?”

 

Jared se puso completamente rígido- “Uhm, yo…”- suspiró y evitando mirar a los ojos de Christian, regreso su vista a la pantalla de su portátil- “Lo siento, debo irme, una reunión de… último minuto”- se disculpó con una sonrisa y salió del lugar, dejando a un confundido Christian detrás.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Sin pensarlo demasiado subió al elevador, la mente ocupada en encontrar las palabras precisas para justificar su conducta de ayer. En el momento que vio el auto de Jensen perderse en la distancia supo que había cometido un terrible error, debió ser sincero desde el primer instante, después de todo por su mente nunca paso darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación con Tom. Solo de pensar en la estúpida sonrisa de superioridad que su ‘amigo’ le dirigió al volver a su departamento, le daban ganas de romper algo, únicamente la presencia de Bonnie evitó que le diera un puñetazo.

 

Claro que pensando con la mente despejada, sabía que por mucho que deseara culpar a Tom, no podía obviar su responsabilidad. Esto era lo que debió haber hecho desde el primer momento, se recriminó una vez más mientras andaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Jensen. Se detuvo abruptamente, con el corazón latiendo a mil, _¿y si Jensen se negaba a verle?_ Bueno sería cuestión de esperar a que se marchara a casa.

 

Le dirigió a la secretaria su mejor sonrisa- “¡Hey, Sarah! ¿Está Jensen?”

 

-“Lo siento, joven Padalecki. El Sr. Jensen tiene la mañana totalmente ocupada, ahora mismo…”- hizo una pausa consultando su agenda- “Se encuentra en una reunión sobre el programa matutino y después de ello tiene una junta con el Sr. Blake. ¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?”- ofreció con amabilidad

 

-“No, Sarah, está bien. Le buscaré más tarde por el móvil”- respondió con un guiño.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen se reclinó en el respaldo de su asiento cerrando los ojos, apenas iba a mitad del día y ya se sentía totalmente agotado. De fondo podía escuchar la alegre voz de Danneel poniéndose de acuerdo con una de las escritoras del programa, tenía que reconocer que la chica se estaba esforzando.

 

Abrió los ojos para toparse con los suaves ojos de la pelirroja mirándole- “¿Día difícil?”

 

-“Solo un poco saturado”- dijo moviendo el cuello para relajar los músculos y preguntó señalando las notas frente a ella- “¿De dónde sacaste tiempo para planear todo eso? A veces olvido que aún tienes el noticiero”

 

-“Bueno, sacrifiqué algunas horas de mi día libre y me desvelé un poco para tenerlo preparado. El noticiero siempre fue mi sueño, sin embargo es mucho más sencillo de llevar que nuestro programa matutino, debemos esforzarnos para mantener el interés del público y que siga siendo el numero uno de la empresa”

 

-“Solo espero que no pretendas recibir algún pago extra, porque terminaras arruinando a la compañía”- bromeó Jensen

 

-“Dijiste que admirabas mi trabajo y si eso es lo que necesito para obtener tu atención, vale la pena cada hora”- sonrió la pelirroja- “En cuanto al pago, me conformaré con una cena”

 

-“Escucha Danneel…”

 

-“Ah, no me digas, temes que Jared se enoje. ¿Tiene tan poca confianza en ti? ¿O eres tú quien no le quiere dejar solo?”

 

Negando con la cabeza, Jensen preguntó- “¿Una cena sería suficiente?”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Entró a su oficina jugando con el móvil, apenas dirigiéndole a Sarah un corto asentimiento, sería tan sencillo oprimir el botón y terminar con tanta incertidumbre, sin embargo está vez es Jared quien debería dar el primer paso, quien debería estar haciendo algo para arreglar lo que demonios sea este pasando. Ha dejado claro más de una vez sus sentimientos, quizás sea tiempo de dejar que Jared demuestre su interés en esta relación. Suspirando con resignación, colocó el móvil sobre el escritorio, y de dispuso a preparar sus papeles para la siguiente reunión. Apenas lo soltó, el aparato comenzó a vibrar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro únicamente para desdibujarse ligeramente al darse cuenta de quien llamaba.

 

-“Ey… no, está bien. Tengo unos cuantos minutos”- aseguró a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

 

-“Solo quería saber cómo estabas”- dijo la preocupada voz de Alona por el móvil.

 

-“Todavía no estoy seguro”- respondió Jensen con sinceridad- “Estoy hecho un lio, ignoró que es lo que ha pasado y ni idea de que sucede en la cabeza de Jared”

 

-“Bueno, él tampoco está muy bien y la madre de Tom solo empeora la situación. Si la hubieras visto ayer, presionando y presionando. Preocupada por su hijo y esperando que Jared solucioné todo, que olvidé todo y regrese con el dulce Tommy, quien es tan malditamente manipulador como su madre”- comentó Alona enojada.

 

-“Oh, así que de eso se trata”

 

-“Por supuesto que Jared ni siquiera considera volver con él, eso tenlo por seguro. Es solo que ha estado recibiendo estas llamadas de Bonnie que le dejaban sintiéndose culpable y…”

 

-“Alona, me sentiría mejor si fuera Jared quien me estuviera diciendo esto, pero parece que no tiene la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que le ocurre”

 

-“Por supuesto que confía en ti”- se apresuró a decir la rubia

 

Jensen soltó una amarga risa- “¿Te parece? Alona esto no es algo de un par de días y Jared pudo haber hablado conmigo en todas la malditas veces que le pregunté por Tom o si se encontraba bien”

 

-“Jensen, él…”

 

-“Sabes que olvídalo, no eres tú quien debería contestar mis preguntas”- dijo respirando profundamente y apretando el puente de su nariz- “Y lo lamento pero tengo una reunión en un par de minutos, así que… disculpa Ali. Hablamos luego”

 

Un sentimiento de pesar le inundó cuando terminó la llamada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había averiguado antes de que Benjamin entrara a su oficina- “¿Estás listo? Hay un nuevo proyecto que quiero discutamos en la reunión”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jared bajo el guión que estaba repasando, todo el mundo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para evitar que hablara con Jensen. Después de fallar en su intento de verle en la oficina, Samantha le había pedido que grabara unos programas de radio y Jeff quería que hiciera el avance del noticiero, por lo que ahora estaba encerrado en esa sala practicando para no cometer algún error con las noticias. Sin duda alguien allá arriba no le quería, resignado comenzó a leer en voz alta de nuevo.

 

-“Así no se hace, Jared”- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

 

-“Oh Misha… yo…estaba… Jeff quiere que haga el avance y yo…”- balbuceó con nerviosismo.

 

Soltando un suspiro, Misha entró a la sala y se sentó a su lado con toda naturalidad- “Ya sé que solo es un avance informativo, pero tienes que hacerlo bien. No entiendo porque se te complican tanto las noticias, eres bueno en los reportajes, ni que decir del programa de radio, pero esto…”- compuso una mueca resignado.

 

Ligeramente avergonzado, Jared bajo la cabeza- “Me pone nervioso volver a estar en el set de noticias”

 

-“La verdad es que no lo hiciste tan mal cuando supliste a Danneel, no fue perfecto pero tampoco un desastre. Con excepción de aquel incidente”- Misha extendió la mano y Jared le paso el guion de inmediato- “Primero que nada, necesitas entender lo que estás diciendo y sobre todo hacer las pausas adecuadas. Mira esta oración”- explicó señalando con un marcador- “Esa es la idea central, después de leerla es imprescindible hacer una pausa y luego continuar con la explicación. Inténtalo de nuevo”

 

Jared tomó dudoso el guion, desconcertado por la amabilidad del ojiazul, Misha movió la mano instándole a hacer lo que le dijo. Jared leyó líneas siguiendo sus instrucciones y sorprendiéndose al toparse con la sonrisa de Misha al terminar.

 

-“Estuvo mucho mejor ¿no te parece?, esas pausas también te sirven para recuperar el aliento. Veamos la siguiente nota”

 

Siguieron practicando hasta que llegó el momento de dar el avance de las noticias, Misha permaneció fuera de cuadro observando. Cuando terminó le sonrió con orgullo.

 

-“¿Qué te ha parecido?”- preguntó con nerviosismo.

 

-“Ha estado muy bien. Espero que sigas mis consejos siempre, recuerda que estaré vigilándote”- le advirtió señalándole con el dedo.

 

-“Por supuesto, todos y cada uno”- Jared rio- “Sabes, no eres tan malo como pensé”

 

-“Vaya, gracias”- respondió Collins muy serio.

 

-“Quiero decir… no es que seas una mala persona, es solo que…”

 

Misha soltó una carcajada-“Tranquilo Jared, lo entiendo. Tú tampoco eres tan malo, aunque claro después de ver lo que has hecho con Jensen, no podía ser de otra manera”

 

Jared se sonrojó ligeramente- “Sobre eso, yo…”

 

-“Está bien Jared. Jensen y yo, en realidad nunca fuimos Jensen y yo”- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste- “Y la verdad, debo admitir que le hace bien estar contigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan contento”

 

Jared se encogió de hombros-“¿Qué puedo decir? No creo haber hecho nada especial”

 

-“Oh, vamos, deja de ser tan modesto”- exclamó Misha con una sonrisa, antes de que su semblante se tornara más serio- “Sabía que en el fondo Jensen mentía sobre que nunca iba a enamorarse, por favor es el chico más romántico que conozco y tenía tanto para dar. Sólo estaba demasiado asustado para dar ese paso, prefería relaciones de una noche a tener que comprometerse realmente y después de lo que paso con su madre ¿Cómo culparlo? Creo que no quería cargar con la culpa de lastimar a alguien de ese modo”

 

-“Jensen nunca se comportaría como su padre lo hizo”- se apresuró Jared a defenderle.

 

-“Por supuesto que no Jared, sin embargo cuando se trata de amar a veces lastimar a alguien o salir herido es inevitable”- y vaya que Jared podía entender a que se refería- “Aunque nunca perdí la esperanza de que llegaría el momento preciso y la persona adecuada que le hiciera abrir los ojos. ¿Esperaba ser yo? Por supuesto, pero sabes, él tenía razón. Entre nosotros siempre estaría el fantasma de sus padres. Y ahora que te conozco un poco mejor, puedo decir que no hay nadie mejor que tú”

 

-“No lo creo”- murmuró Jared- “Admitámoslo, soy solo un aspirante de reportero que no hace más que cometer errores, Jen merece mucho más que eso”

 

-“Es un poco cruel de tu parte decirle eso a alguien que ha estado enamorado de Jensen, la mayor parte de su vida”- comentó Misha rodando los ojos con fingido enojo.

 

Jared abrió los ojos horrorizado por su torpeza y falta de tacto- “Oh Dios, lo siento. No quería… ves lo que digo… yo…”

 

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada- “Es broma Jared, eso está en el pasado y completamente superado. Ahora yo…”- titubeó sonrojándose ligeramente, sus ojos posándose en un sitio determinado- “Estoy saliendo con alguien más”

 

Jared siguió la mirada de Misha y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- “¡¿No, en serio?! ¿Jeffrey?”- preguntó completamente atónito- “Wow, eso sí que es inesperado”

 

-“Espero no andes por ahí esparciendo rumores, Padalecki”- advirtió Misha con su típico tono superior. Jared negó con la cabeza, haciendo la mímica de cerrar sus labios con una llave.

 

Misha consultó su reloj con una sonrisa- “Mi noticiero empezará pronto, si tienes tiempo puedo llevarte a casa cuando termine…”- hizo una pequeña pausa pensativo- “¿O tienes una cita con Jensen? Con el día tan ocupado que tenía hoy, ni siquiera pude preguntarle como salió lo de ayer”

 

Jared le miró confuso- “¿Ayer?”

 

-“Si, estaba tan nervioso”- sonrió- “Naturalmente, siendo la primera salida de Donna en varios años, ¿crees que lo disfrutó? ¿La viste bien? Además se que tenía planeado algo especial para ti”- añadió con un guiño cómplice.

 

Jared estaba cada vez más aturdido- “¿Donna? ¿Ella salió de la casa de retiro?”

 

Misha le dirigió una mirada recelosa- “Ayer fue el cumpleaños de la madre de Jens, estuvo planeando una tarde en su cafetería favorita, estaba tan emocionado que no hablaba de otra cosa desde que la Dra. Philips dio su aprobación. Pensé que les acompañarías ¿no les viste ayer?”

 

-“Yo… debo irme, Misha. Lo siento, recordé que tengo un compromiso. Te veré mañana”- dijo Jared apurado. Caminó por el pasillo con su mente corriendo a mil y su corazón martillándole en el pecho. Por eso Jen le había pedido verle, él le quería ahí para acompañarle en un momento tan importante, para apoyarle si las cosas salían mal y compartir su alegría si todo iba bien. Jensen le había necesitado y él estaba en esa estúpida farsa que Tom había preparado.

 

¡Dios! Tenía que verle, debía explicarle todo y suplicarle, si era necesario, que le perdonara. Corrió hacía el ascensor, pero se detuvo mirando el reloj, probablemente Jensen ya no estaría en su oficina. Miro a su alrededor desesperado, pasándose la mano por el cabello, su mejor opción sería ir a su departamento. Aunque sin no estaba ahí, tendría que esperarle fuera del edificio, está bien _esperaría_ , el tiempo que fuera necesario.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Los ojos de Danneel recorrieron el lugar con interés- “Es un sitio muy agradable”- comentó dirigiéndole a Jensen su más encantadora sonrisa- “Por un momento pensé que me rechazarías, incluso esperaba que llamarás para cancelar. Aunque no te habría gustado otra clase de sitio, algún lugar para divertirnos y olvidarnos del trabajo”

 

Con una mirada insinuadora la chica movió su mano para tomar la de Jensen que descansaba sobre la mesa, quien la retiró tomando su copa de vino- “Aclaremos algo Danneel, estamos aquí única y exclusivamente por tu trabajo en el programa, pero esto…”- hizo un leve gesto, señalando entre ellos- “de ninguna manera es…”

 

-“¿Una cita?”- interrumpió Danneel componiendo un gesto de añoranza- “Lo sé, Jensen. Me ha quedado claro que tienes una relación con JT y de verdad espero tengas mejor suerte de la que tuve”

 

-“Sabes…”- continuó la pelirroja una vez que el mesero tomó su orden- “Por fin entiendo lo que ustedes ven en JT, me refiero a ti y a Tommy. Jared tiene esa capacidad para hacer feliz a los demás, eso hace imposible que no se fijen en él. Yo nunca podría hacer eso”- dejo escapar un hondo suspiro- “Y es difícil no sentir un poco de envidia, cómo podrías fijarte en mi teniéndole a tu lado. Ni siquiera pude lograr que Tom dejara de amarle… disculpa, olvido que eso es algo que no deseas oír”

 

Jensen resopló impaciente- “De acuerdo, es suficiente. Podemos evitar la mención de cualquier tema personal o romántico. Ha sido un día bastante largo, Danneel y la verdad ya no estoy de humor para esto, todo este jueguito me está cansando demasiado. Así que podemos tener una cena tranquila entre dos compañeros de trabajo o es necesario que pague y cada quien se retire”

 

Danneel le miró ligeramente acobardada y asintió- “Esta bien, dejaré el tema. Entiendo que es el amor de tu vida y no intentaré tomar su lugar. Ni diré nada mas al respecto”- se apresuró a añadir ante el gesto enfadado de Jensen- “Solo recuerda que estaré aquí por si un día me necesitas”

 

-“Tu desempeño en el noticiero es bastante bueno, has pensado si quieres dedicarte exclusivamente a noticias. Deberías considerarlo un poco, habrán algunas oportunidades en ese campo”- comentó Jensen mirándole con intención, sin dignarse a responder el último comentario de la chica.

 

Danneel asintió- “Bueno, si me agradan las noticias. Pero no te preocupes, por ahora no tengo pensado dejar nuestro programa”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“Que torpe, debí saber que era importante”- Jared murmuraba para sí mismo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en la puerta del edificio. Solo esperaba que ningún vecino le confundiera con algún criminal y llamara a la policía. Miró la hora en el móvil por decima vez, Jensen no había llegado a su departamento y estaba seguro que a estas horas no se encontraba en la oficina. Podría llamarle, decirle que estaba esperándole y necesitaban hablar, pero tenía miedo, una parte de él realmente no deseaba saber donde podría estar o más importante _con quien_.

 

La vibración de su móvil le sobresaltó y contestó de inmediato- “¿Jen?”

 

-“No, lo siento”- contesto alegremente la voz grave al otro lado de la línea- “¿Puedes venir a verme? Se que es un poco tarde, pero me gustaría hablar contigo JT”

 

Jared reprimió un lamento, ¿es que el universo podía odiarle tanto?- “Uhm ¿ahora? En realidad tengo algo…”

 

-“Es importante Jared. Estaré en el café que está cerca de la casa”

 

-“De acuerdo, iré en unos momentos”- respondió derrotado antes de terminar la llamada.

 

Maldiciendo por lo bajo espero unos cuantos minutos más, Jensen seguía sin aparecer, resignado marcó su número de móvil, el cual saltó directo al buzón. Negándose a dejar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a sitios deprimentes, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

 

-“Lamento haberte hecho venir”- Thomas dijo cuando Jared se sentó en la mesa- “¿Tuviste un buen día? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Vi tu programa, es bastante bueno JT”

 

-“Huh, si. Algo inesperado pero estuvo bien”- respondió Jared haciendo una seña al mesero y continuo- “Aunque dudo que me hayas citado solo para saber que tal estuvo mi día”

 

-“Tienes razón. Se trata de Tommy”

 

-“En realidad preferiría si…”

 

-“Solo escúchame Jared, es importante”- interrumpió Thomas antes de respirar profundamente- “Estoy intentando entender el por qué mi hijo insiste en volver contigo”- Jared le miró enarcando una ceja- “No me malentiendas, eres un gran chico y les apoyaría al cien si deciden volver a intentarlo; pero para mí es evidente que tú no estás interesado”

 

-“Yo… lo lamento Thomas. Quiero que Tom este bien y vuelva a ser feliz, pero no puedo regresar con él”

 

El hombre mayor esbozó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza- “Nadie manda en el corazón JT. Sé que en su momento quisiste mucho a mí hijo y también se lo mucho que él te lastimó. No sé exactamente porque Tommy ha cambiado tan radicalmente después de haber estado sufriendo tanto por esta chica Danneel, pero no puedes dejar que continúe presionándote de esa forma”

 

-“¿Disculpa?”

 

-“Jared, no soy Bonnie. Nunca he pensado que mi hijo sea un ángel y me di perfecta cuenta de su actitud hacia ti. Y te lo repito no permitas que eso continúe. Debes ser firme y no dejar que él o Bonnie te manipulen”

 

Jared bajó la mirada con tristeza- “Ella está muy angustiada, cree que lo mejor para él es que vuelva a su lado. Me siento mal al pensar en desilusionarla después de todo el apoyo y cariño que me han dado. Simplemente no puedo olvidar eso y decirle que ya le he olvidado”

 

-“Por supuesto que está preocupada JT. Es su madre, lo único que desea es ver a su hijo feliz y establecido. Pero ¿es lo mejor para ti? ¿Eso te haría feliz?”- Jared negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos- “Es una actitud terriblemente egoísta la que esta tomando, al comportarse de esa manera contigo, ignorando tus sentimientos a favor de los de Tommy. Tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad JT y si esta no es al lado de mi hijo, jamás deberías sentirte culpable. Necesitas seguir tu propio camino”

 

-“Yo… en realidad no sé qué decirte”- dijo entre aliviado y sorprendido.

 

-“Di que les pondrás un alto, Jared. Que pensaras en ti y en lo que necesitas, no en lo que Bonnie piensa que deberías hacer”

 

-“Lo haré, lo prometo. Muchas gracias Thomas, por todo”

 

Thomas sonrió con afecto- “Ahora, ese chico… el de la otra noche… ¿estás saliendo con él? ¿Te gusta?”- Jared asintió sonrojándose ligeramente, Thomas se echó a reír- “Bueno, fue bastante obvio por la manera en que saliste tras él. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco?”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen bajó a la zona de las difusoras de radio, esta mañana el portero de su edificio le había comentado de la visita nocturna que le había hecho y estaba más que arrepentido de no haber ido directo a casa en lugar de perder el tiempo con Danneel. Su primera reacción fue llamarle, sin embargo recordó a tiempo que seguramente el chico estaría en el programa matutino y dejarle un mensaje no sería suficiente. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara solo para ver a Samantha apurarle para que se le uniera antes de que fuera a la grabación de algunos programas de radio.

 

Resignado volvió a su oficina, siempre podría emboscarle cuando fuera a comer. Es por ello que ahora estaba ahí dispuesto a esperar a que terminara la grabación y arrastrar a Jared al restaurante más cercano, tenían que aclarar la cosas de una vez por todas, además de que no ver a su chico por más de un día era toda una tortura, sin importar cuán enojado este.

 

Se asomó discretamente al estudio de grabación, desde su posición podía ver perfectamente el perfil de Jared, sonrió con dulzura, su chico sin duda era hermoso. Una sensación de melancolía le cubrió de repente, ¿por qué cuanto todo parecía perfecto, Jared le había echó a un lado de esa forma? Le observó unos minutos, disfrutando de cada uno de sus pequeños gestos, de la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa ante lo que leía, sintiendo una punzada de añoranza, moría por entrar en esa cabina, abrazarle y nunca dejarle ir. Después de unos momentos, vio como Jared se levantaba y salía de la cabina intercambiando unas palabras con sus compañeros y decidió alejarse un poco para no parecer un acosador.

 

-“¡Ah, vaya! Aquí estás. Este lugar es un maldito laberinto ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?”- un hombre se acercaba a él por el pasillo.

 

-“La pregunta correcta sería ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?”

 

-“Noté que has estado distraído toda la mañana, solo no pensé que olvidarías que estaba en tu empresa, Jensen”

 

Jensen rodó los ojos- “No me refiero a aquí en Chicago, me refería a _aquí_ ”- aclaró señalando a su alrededor. Para él había sido una sorpresa encontrarse esta mañana en su oficina con Christopher, pero el empresario le había dejado claro que si su empresa estaría invirtiendo en el nuevo proyecto de Benjamin quería estar al tanto de todos los detalles. _‘Este es mi proyecto tanto como el suyo, esta alucinando si piensa que le voy a dejar tomar todas las decisiones. Es mi empresa la que aportara parte del capital’_

 

-“Obviamente estaba buscándote”- respondió acercándose para acomodar la corbata de Jensen- “Al parecer tú vicepresidente ha encontrado al conductor ideal”

 

-“¿Y, qué tengo que ver en ello?”

 

-“Como jefe de la compañía tienes que estar presente para darle el visto bueno. Además es un pretexto para disfrutar de tu compañía”

 

-“Tienen planeada una reunión ¿ahora?”- preguntó contrariado- “Es casi la hora del almuerzo y tenía planes de…”

 

Los ojos de Christopher brillaron con malicia- “Oh, está aquí ¿cierto?- dijo paseando su mirada por el corredor, preguntando emocionado- “¿Puedo conocerlo? Espera, no. Es momento de trabajar así que nada de excusas Ackles, tú eres el jefe. Tienes que estar presente”- reprendió el otro hombre antes de prácticamente arrastrar a Jensen por el pasillo.

 

Jared había salido a toda prisa cuando le pareció entrever a alguien en el pasillo, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al pensar que Jensen podría haber ido a verle, sonrisa que se desdibujo al verle interactuar con aquel atractivo empresario.

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 

-“¿Danneel?”- exclamó Jensen un poco perdido cuando vio entrar a la pelirroja a la sala de juntas.

 

Christopher le dirigió una mirada interrogante antes de que Benjamin aclarara con un seco- “Yo la cite”- para después dirigirse a la chica- “Srita. Harris, me gustaría presentarle al Sr. Christopher Hemsworth”

 

-“Es un placer”- saludó Danneel con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Christopher hizo un leve gesto de reconocimiento

 

-“Danneel actualmente es la presentadora del noticiario vespertino. Es muy talentosa y popular según nuestras entrevistas, me parece que es la candidata apropiada”- dijo Danneel dirigiéndose al joven empresario, para después mirar a la pelirroja- “Hemos estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, Srita Harris, será un programa de corte cultural y te mandé llamar porque nos gustaría ofrecerte la conducción”

 

-“Benjamin, sabes que ella es la conductora del programa matutino”- le recordó Jensen con expresión seria.

 

-“Esta es una gran oportunidad para ella, Jensen. Recuerda que no estamos hablando de un programa de variedades”- dijo con gesto desdeñosos- “Hablamos de un programa de alto nivel, ¿no es cierto Christopher?”

 

El empresario intercambio una mirada con Jensen, pero antes de hablar Danneel interrumpió- “Me parece una propuesta interesante y me siento muy halagada, pero ya tengo el compromiso con Jensen. No quiero decepcionarle”- dijo la chica.

 

Benjamin frunció el ceño- “Vaya, creí que era más lista”- dijo mientras su mirada vagaba entre Jensen y la pelirroja- “Ah, ya entiendo; eres parte de club de admiradoras de Jensen. Supongo que puedes retirarte, entonces”

 

-“No sé de qué iba todo esto, aunque parece que eso no salió como esperabas, Benjamin”- dijo Christopher cuando la chica abandonó la sala- “Espero que no se tratará de algún tipo de juego sucio entre tú y Jensen”

 

-“Eso es una tontería, simplemente me pareció que la chica era la más adecuada. Olvidé que Jensen tiene algunos trucos especiales para asegurarse la lealtad de sus empleados”- comentó Benjamin de forma desagradable.

 

Jensen simplemente negó con la cabeza, decidido a no caer en las provocaciones de Benjamin, por lo que se limitó a decir- “Si esto era todo, me retiró. Tengo otros asuntos que atender”- salió del lugar seguido por el empresario.

 

-“Oh Christopher, ¿cómo ha estado la reunión?”- saludó con entusiasmo Alan Ackles al final del pasillo.

 

-“Ha estado interesante, ¿cierto Jensen?”- bromeó Christopher mirando al rubio- “Aunque infructuosa, seguimos sin encontrar conductor para el programa”

-“Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo para trabajar en ello”- respondió muy amablemente Alan, a lo que Jensen estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos.

 

-“Si y estaré en ello estos días, así que me temo abusaré un poco más de su hospitalidad”- continuó el joven empresario- “Espero no sea demasiada molestia”

 

-“En lo absoluto, estoy seguro que mi hijo estará encantado de asegurarse que su estancia sea lo más placentera posible”

 

Jensen le dirigió una mirada de lo más irritada, pero antes de poder dejarle claro a su padre lo que opinaba fue interrumpido por la aparición de Danneel- “¿Srita Harris?”

 

La chica sonrió con timidez y fue el propio Alan quien respondió- “Debido a que la reunión se programó durante su hora de descanso, invité a la Srita Harris a que se nos uniera para almorzar. ¿Nos vamos?”- con ello se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Jensen soltó un ligero suspiró, esto cortaba toda esperanza de poder hablar con Jay esta tarde.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Jared solo había necesitado indagar un poco para saber que el hombre que acompañaba a Jensen en las emisoras de radio era un prestigiado empresario, el mimo con el que Jensen estuvo trabajando en ese viaje a Los Ángeles al que le envió su padre. Ahora sus razones eran más que evidentes, Alan Ackles estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que su hijo no se relacionara con alguien a quien no considerara a su altura.

 

-“Deduzco que aún no has hablado con él”- dijo Alona al lado de Jared, mientras veían alejarse a Jensen y sus acompañantes.

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Ha estado bastante ocupado”

 

-“¿Ocupado? Y tú no has podido idear una forma para hablar con él. No conoces el teléfono, el correo electrónico, la mensajería instantánea”- exclamó la chica incrédula- “¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Jared? ¿Ya no estés interesado, es eso? ¿Has dejado de quererle?”

 

-“Por Dios Alona, por supuesto que no”- respondió Jared y su mirada se perdió en la puerta por donde el grupo acababa de salir- “Sabes que Alan preferiría a alguien como Danni o ese otro tío para su hijo. Supongo ha de pensar que con cualquiera de ellos formaría la pareja perfecta”

 

-“¿Eso que tiene que ver?”

 

-“Que yo jamás podría ofrecerle a Jensen algo como eso. Ellos son atractivos, inteligentes, exitosos y ¿yo? Un simple e ingenuo reportero de segunda…”

 

-“Jared, tú eres tan atractivo e inteligente como cualquiera de ellos”-interrumpió Al perdiendo la paciencia- “Además de amable, buen amigo y eso sin contar lo encantador que puedes llegar a ser cuando no tienes la cabeza metida en el culo”

 

-“Él debería fijarse en alguien más importante”

 

Jared apartó la mirada, pero la chica le tomó de la barbilla obligándole a mirarle- “Jay, para él nadie es más importante que tú. Jensen te adora, no lo alejes más, de esa manera lo único que conseguirás es dejar que ellos ganen”


	17. Chapter 17

****

 

Jared observaba la pantalla de su computadora con intensidad, aunque su mente rememoraba una y otra vez la escena que había presenciado en el estacionamiento. Ver a Jensen llegar acompañado por ese nuevo empresario había sido un duro golpe y fue cien veces peor ser testigo de la confianza con la que ese tal Christopher Hemsworth le trataba. La manera en que no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a Jensen, tocarle y hasta tener el descaro de reconocer que le consideraba atractivo, sin importar quien pudiera escucharle.

 

Sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear algo, o más específicamente a alguien alto, rubio y con el físico de un superhéroe, cuando Jensen ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo intento de frenar sus avances, por el contrario únicamente le había sonreído a ese tonto más de una vez y le llamaba ‘Chris’ con ese tono de voz tan endemoniadamente seductor. Dejando escapar un hondo suspiro resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio.

 

-“Simplemente no lo entiendo”- la voz ligeramente confundida de Misha le sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

-“¿Disculpa?”

 

-“Bueno es obvio que está situación te hace miserable”- señaló con un gesto a su postura y Jared se enderezó de inmediato- “Y por más que intentó, sigo sin comprender por qué no has hecho nada para arreglar este estúpido malentendido. ¿Por qué es un malentendido, verdad?”- preguntó estrechando la mirada.

 

-“¡Claro que lo es!”- Se defendió Jared de inmediato y ante la mirada interrogante balbuceó torpemente- “Yo… bueno…es que…no sé que…”

 

Misha le miró fijamente-“Tal vez no debería decirte esto, después de todo Jensen ha sido mi mejor amigo por años, pero lo que está pasando entre ustedes realmente le hace daño. Se esfuerza para que nadie se dé cuenta, sin embargo es muy difícil engañar a los que te conocen y puedo decirte que nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando su madre… bueno, ya me entiendes”

 

Jared soltó un bufido- “Pues yo creo que el Sr. Hemsworth hace un excelente trabajo consolándole”

 

-“¿Hemsworth, el nuevo socio?”- Misha soltó una risilla- “Vamos Jared, él nunca tendría una relación con Christopher”

 

-“¿Por qué no? Es mucho más que un poco atractivo, inteligente, refinado, todo un exitoso hombre de negocios. Cualquiera podría desear a un hombre como él a su lado, apuesto que hasta Alan estaría encantado con que su hijo saliera con ese tipo”

 

Esta vez, Misha no pudo reprimir una carcajada- “Lo siento, no pretendía burlarme, aunque volvemos a lo mismo, ¿si estás tan celoso por qué diablos no haces nada al respecto?”- Jared bajó la mirada y Misha negó con la cabeza suspirando levemente- “De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo. Sólo recuerda que las cosas pueden salirse totalmente de control, si dejas que pase más tiempo. Incluso si ya no le quieres, Jensen se merece que seas sincero”

 

-“¡No, no se trata de eso! Es solo que… en realidad comparado con gente como Hemsworth, ¿qué diablos podría ofrecerle?”

 

-“Jared, estás olvidando que Jensen no es como cualquiera, él no es alguien a quien puedas deslumbrar con facilidad, no le interesa el prestigio, la fama o lo que creas que alguien como Hemsworth pueda ofrecerle. Lo sé, he estado ahí”- dijo con un tono ligeramente nostálgico- “Él está contigo porque te ama y eso es algo que jamás creí ver, tú le has dado mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese podido y créeme ha tenido a más de uno para elegir. Así que basta de excusas Jared, basta de simplemente estar sentado ahí dejando que la situación empeore”

 

-“Misha yo…”- dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por el ojiazul- “También le amo y dudo que alguna vez pueda dejar de hacerlo. Es sólo que… necesitó resolver algunos asuntos antes”

 

-“Entiendo eso, Jared. Pero ¿realmente necesitas mantenerlo apartado mientras lo haces? A estas alturas, es probable que Jensen piense que ya no sientes nada por él”

 

Danneel sonrió con emoción – había estado a punto de entrar a la sala de reporteros cuando escuchó las voces de Misha y Jared – jamás se habría imaginado que todo ese asunto con Tom terminaría funcionando tan bien. Únicamente necesitaba presionar un poco más para que esa relación terminara definitivamente y entonces, ella estaría ahí para consolar a Jensen. Estaba segura que con el apoyo del Sr. Alan no tardaría demasiado en hacer que él la acepté; después de todo, no en vano se había pasado todo el almuerzo de ayer haciendo alusiones veladas de lo bien que lucían juntos y que estaría encantado de que ambos fueran juntos a los eventos de la empresa.

 

Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, frunciendo el ceño cuando la conversación entre ambos hombres se reanudó.

 

- _“Te ves muy concentrado. ¿Algún nuevo proyecto?”_ \- la pelirroja hizo una mueca ante el obvio intentó de Jared por cambiar el tema

_-“Uh… no, es para una revista. Al parecer los demás medios están prestando más atención a la empresa y me han pedido que escriba un artículo sobre mi carrera ¿puedes creerlo?”-_ se escuchó la suave risa de Misha _\- “Ni idea de a quién pueda interesarle algo así, sin contar que, prácticamente, estoy haciendo su trabajo. Un reportaje de mi mismo ¿irónico, cierto?”_

 

_-“Oh, no seas así. Es interesante, muchos jóvenes querrán seguir tus pasos”_

_-“¿Jóvenes? ¿Me estas llamando viejo? Eso sí que es rudo, amigo”-_ Danneel soltó un bufido ante la voz matizada con falso enojo de Misha _\- “De todos modos ¿tú qué haces aquí? Sé que ya tienes tu reportaje listo, deberías estar aprovechando tu tarde libre”_

_-“Sam me pidió grabar un programa especial para la radio”-_ dijo obviando la ligera indirecta y diciendo después de un momento _\- “Ey podría revisar tu artículo. Ya sabes por aquello de que haya algún error”_

_-“Crees tener tiempo”_ \- Danneel puede imaginar perfectamente a Jared asintiendo con un repugnante gesto de amabilidad en el rostro- _“Me ayudarías mucho, te lo enviaré cuando esté terminado”_

 

- _“Claro. Debo irme, te veré más tarde”_ \- la despedida de Jared la hizo alejarse de la puerta.

 

Danneel frunció el ceño, ¿cómo permitió que pasara algo como esto? Es cierto que la amistad de Misha había demostrado ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero dejar que esos dos se sigan acercando podría traerle demasiados beneficios a Padalecki.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

-“Uff, los frenos de Misha son un completo desastre”- dijo Jeff con un gruñido, dejándose caer en la silla frente al gran escritorio.

 

-“Deberías asegurarte que lleve su auto al mecánico”- respondió Jensen negando con la cabeza.

 

-“Lo haría, pero quiero que se dé cuenta y ponga más atención a esos detalles, necesita dejar de pensar sólo en el trabajo”

 

-“¿En el trabajo o en ti?”- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, Jeff simplemente rodó los ojos- “Sabes que Mish no sabe una mierda de automóviles, además pensé que cuidarle era tu trabajo ahora”

 

-“Lo es, sin embargo no estoy con él 24/7, todavía”- respondió con una sonrisa irónica- “Y voy a decirle lo que has dicho sobre él”

 

Jensen soltó una suave risa- “Por cierto ¿dónde se ha metido estos días? Además de en tu…”

 

-“Trabajando”- le cortó con un gesto de advertencia, antes de cambiar su expresión a una más relajada- “Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Jared, ¿quién diría que se llevarían tan bien?”

 

-“Vamos Jeff, sabes que sólo era cuestión de que le diera una oportunidad. Misha es muy amable cuando deja atrás esa pantalla de engreído y Jay es simplemente increíble”

 

-“Y tú eres totalmente objetivo en ese tema”- respondió Jeff con una sonrisa, Jensen simplemente regresó su mirada a la pantalla de su computadora- “De todos modos, podríamos obtener algo bueno de ello. Si al final Misha tiene noticias sobre ese nuevo ofrecimiento, necesitaríamos un conductor para la noche”

 

-“Y un nuevo jefe de reporteros”- murmuró Jensen por lo bajo.

 

-“Listillo. Misha podría enseñar bien a Jared y eso nos ahorraría el problema”

 

-“Claro, hasta que alguien decida exigir saber por qué no se discutió quien conduciría el noticiero nocturno”- respondió Jensen haciendo una mueca de frustración- “Aún tenemos tiempo para eso, así que mejor centrémonos en lo que has pensado para nuestro programa”- pidió Jensen bajando la mirada hacia los folders sobre su escritorio.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Danneel dirigió una ligero vistazo hacia Jared- “Vaya JT, estás muy ocupado últimamente, parece que tus pequeños errores ya han sido olvidados. ¿Estás trabajando en algo importante?”

 

-“Es un archivo para Misha”

 

-“Oh es verdad, olvidé que ahora se han vuelto los mejores amigos. Después de todo lo que alguna vez dijo sobre ti”- Danneel le dirigió una mirada de pena y negó con la cabeza.

 

-“Eso es cosa del pasado, él tenía sus razones para que no le agradara”

 

-“Tienes razón y muy _buenas_ razones”- sonrió Danneel- “Sin embargo, para expresarse de esa forma, seguro que te odiaba porque Jensen se fijara en ti y pasara de él completamente. Debes estar muy feliz de que ahora salga con Jeffrey y se haya olvidado completamente de él, eso te traerá muchos beneficios”

 

-“Mi amistad con Misha no es cuestión de negocios, Danneel. Además, tú tampoco te preocupas por lo que pueda estar pasando con Tom”- dijo si poder resistirse a sacar el tema.

 

Danneel soltó una carcajada- “¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué me importaría? Lo que haga es cosa suya. Yo tengo otras cosas en mente, mucho más… interesantes”

 

-“¿De verdad no te importa?”- preguntó Jared, aún no podía creer la frialdad de esa mujer- “Te amaba Danneel, sufrió mucho por ti y simplemente ¿te da igual?”

 

-“Así es la vida. Mira el lado positivo puedes consolarle y revivir esa estúpida y cursi relación que tuvieron, donde todo era color de rosa”- la chica le miró fijamente, casi suplicando- “Sólo decídete a hacerlo de una maldita vez y deja a Jensen. Aléjate de él para que pueda fijarse en mí”

 

-“Estás loca”- respondió el castaño mirándola con incredulidad- “Eso nunca va a pasar”

 

-“Como quieras, sabes que no voy a rendirme. Solo me pareció que sería mejor evitarnos problemas, recuerda que puedo ser capaz de todo y te advierto que él será solo mío”

 

-“No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías, Danneel. No volveré a caer en tus juegos”- dijo Jared, haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar su temperamento. La chica únicamente se echó a reír mientras Jared terminaba su revisión, guardó los cambios y cerró el archivo

 

Danneel le vio salir con una ligera sonrisa, justo como había planeado, Jared era _tan_ predecible. Se levantó de prisa y caminó hacia su escritorio, buscó rápidamente el archivo en el que había estado trabajando y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras lo eliminaba por completo de la computadora. Se levantó del sitio y salió de la sala permaneciendo cerca para vigilar que alguno de ellos volviera. No paso mucho tiempo cuando vio a los ‘amigos’ entrar de nuevo a la oficina, pronto vería como la nueva amistad entre esos dos se acababa.

 

-“Jared”- llamó Misha haciendo que el castaño levantara la mirada- “Dijiste que habías terminado de revisar el artículo, pero todavía tiene errores. Ven aquí”

 

Jared se levantó de inmediato con gesto confundido- “Esta palabra aún sigue mal escrita y aquí hay otra”- continuó señalando unos enunciados.

 

-“Lo siento, no lo vi”- se disculpó pensando en que, una vez más, Danneel le había hecho descuidar su revisión.

 

-“Recuerda que tu trabajo debe ser impecable. Ser agradable no lo es todo, tienes que tener la mente centrada en lo que haces Jared…”

 

Danneel entró con paso decidido y compuso una expresión inquieta- “Siempre eres así, cómo pudiste ser tan despistado y borrar su trabajo”- señaló la portátil de Jared mientras decía- “Has revisado bien, quizás se haya quedado en la papelera”- se acercó al escritorio ante el gesto sorprendido de los otros dos reporteros- “No hay nada, tendrás que hacerlo otra vez”

 

Misha se puso de pie, totalmente enojado- “¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¿Cómo sabes qué Jared trabajaba conmigo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que se había perdido?”

 

-“Bueno, Jared dijo que estaba ayudándote y… escuche que le regañabas… ya sabes… él siempre está cometiendo errores… así que sólo pensé… era lo más lógico”- balbuceó Danneel nerviosa

 

-“¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que ese archivo desapareció! ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo, si la única persona que estuvo trabajando en él fue Jared?”

 

-“¡¿Insinúas que yo lo borré?!”- exclamó Danneel alzando la voz- “¿Crees que te haría algo cómo eso?

 

Misha le miró con desprecio- “Solo tú sabes de lo que eres capaz, Danneel”

 

La chica los miro fijamente- “Nunca te haría algo así Misha, eres mi amigo y…”

 

-“Ahórratelo Danneel”- Misha le dirigió una mirada despectiva antes de volver a su trabajo, ignorándola por completo.

 

La chica miró a Jared enojada antes de dar la vuelta y salir del lugar, maldiciéndose por haberse precipitado en su afán por alejarlos, ahora sería imposible que Collins volviera a confiar en ella. Era una pena, tendría que tomar medidas más extremas con su querido Misha.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Misha salió del edificio sintiéndose enojado y decepcionado, era increíble que Danneel hiciera algo tan ridículo, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Y esa era la persona a la que consideró su amiga? Había sido una treta tan infantil, que no sabe si le enojaba más el hecho de que pensara caería con eso ¿con quién diablos pensó que trataba? No era ningún principiante, siempre guardaba más de una copia de sus documentos, así que ni siquiera hubo daños; sólo se reprochaba haber sido un completo idiota por confiar en ella, por dejarse engañar con sus gestos de falsa amabilidad. Subió a su automóvil dando un portazo, refrenándose para no golpear con su frente el volante, encendió el motor y se dispuso a ir a casa.

 

Apenas había salido del estacionamiento cuando pensó que quizás sería mejor ir al departamento de Jeff, en el estado en que se encontraba le iba a ser imposible dormir, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo bueno que era su novio para hacerle olvidarse del trabajo. Con esa idea en mente, pisó el freno al acercarse a la intersección, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el auto no redujo la velocidad- “¿Qué? No, no, no”- murmuró atemorizado al intentarlo repetidamente, pero los frenos no funcionaban.

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de escuchar el estrépito de otro vehículo impactando su automóvil.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen corría por los pasillos del hospital, la llamada de Jeff le había asustado hasta el infierno, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cómo diablos logró llegar sin provocar un accidente él mismo.

 

-“¡Jeffrey!”- exclamó al ver a su amigo dando vueltas en la pequeña sala de espera- “¿Cómo está, sabes algo?”

 

-“Aún no”- dijo con gesto de impotencia y Jensen apretó su hombro en forma de consuelo.

 

-“Estará bien y yo mismo me asegurare de patearle el culo por asustarnos de este modo”

 

Jeff estaba a punto de responder cuando un doctor llegó preguntando por los familiares de Misha Collins, ambos hombres se acercaron a él de inmediato- “¿Cómo está? ¿Podemos verle?”- preguntan casi al mismo tiempo.

 

-“¿Son familiares?”

 

-“Uhm, no. Soy Jeffrey Morgan, la pareja de Misha”- aclaró Jeff con impaciencia- “Él es Jensen Ackles, amigo de la familia”

 

-“De acuerdo”- asintió el médico- “El Sr. Collins presenta una fractura de muñeca y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se le han realizado radiografías y una resonancia para descartar cualquier daño mayor; sin embargo, hemos decidido dejarle aquí esta noche para mantenerle en observación”

 

-“¡Joder!”- exclamó Jeff con alivio, pasando una mano por su rostro y Jensen no pudo estar más de acuerdo al sentir toda la tensión abandonando su cuerpo- “¿Cuándo podremos verle?”

 

-“En unos minutos terminaran de enyesar la muñeca y una enfermera vendrá a buscarles”

 

-“Muchas gracias Doctor”- dijo Jensen estrechándole la mano al médico.

 

La enfermera llegó unos minutos más tarde para conducirles a la habitación del ojiazul, quien lucía un poco pálido y somnoliento.

 

-“¡Ey!”- saludó en voz baja Jeff acercándose para acariciar el rostro del chico.

 

Misha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- “Hola”- dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando intento moverse- “¿Alguien anotó las placas?”

 

-“No es gracioso”- le regañó con el ceño fruncido y tomando con cuidado la mano sin el yeso- “Me asustaste”

 

-“Lo siento, estoy bien”- le aseguró antes de mirar hacia la puerta- “Wow debió parecer más grave si consiguió que vinieras hasta aquí”

 

-“Oye, no digas eso. Es lógico que me preocupe, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, Mish”- contestó Jensen acercándose un poco- “Eso no cambia el hecho de que voy a darte un buen golpe cuando salgas de aquí, me alegra mucho que estés bien”

 

Misha sonrió- “Si, a excepción de esto”- comentó alzando la muñeca.

 

-“¿Qué sucedió Misha?”- preguntó Jeff aún preocupado.

 

-“Los frenos, simplemente dejaron de funcionar”- Jeff abrió la boca para hablar, pero Misha lo interrumpió de inmediato- “Ya sé que me dijiste que debó estar pendiente, pero no estaban tan mal. Tú mismo condujiste el auto está tarde Jeff, estoy seguro que si hubiesen sido un peligro me lo habrías dicho”

 

-“Supongo que lo mejor sería esperar a que la aseguradora revise el auto y nos diga que sucedió exactamente”- comentó Jensen antes de acercarse un poco y revolver el cabello de Misha- “Será mejor que me vaya, estoy seguro de que prefieren estar solos”

 

-“Gracias por venir”

 

-“Ni lo menciones, ahora descansa Mish”

 

Cuando Jensen salió de la habitación Misha regresó su mirada al rostro preocupado de Jeff- “Ey, estoy bien. En serio.”

 

-“No debí dejar que condujeras con el auto así”

 

-“Jeff, el auto estaba bien, aunque es un poco escalofriante pensar en otras posibilidades”- murmuró pensativo- “Tal vez ahora deberías llevarme todos los días al trabajo”

 

Jeffrey sonrió- “¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré ir en taxi? Lo siento Misha, pero estarás atrapado conmigo mientras uses ese yeso”- advirtió, para después darle un suave y cálido beso- “Ni siquiera pienses en darme un susto como esté de nuevo, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo”

 

-“Prometido”- susurro Misha aún contra sus labios.

 

-“Y vete olvidando de aparecerte por la estación en lo que queda de la semana. Estoy seguro que tu Doctor ordenara descanso”- dijo Jeffrey con una mueca divertida.

 

-“¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos Jeff!”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Misha le dirigió una mirada resentida al hombre junto a su cama- “Basta de eso, necesitas descanso”

 

-“El médico solo me dejó en el hospital por observación”- refunfuñó con un adorable mohín

 

-“Misha”

 

-“De acuerdo, te veré por la tarde, entonces”- dijo con voz ligeramente enojada.

 

Jeff negó con la cabeza, rogando en silencio por un poco de paciencia- “Estás loco, no pienso irme hasta que el médico te revisé. Quiero saber si todo está bien”- dijo Jeff- “Además, necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa si te dan el alta”

 

-“Jeff el doctor puede tardar en venir y sabes que te necesitan en la empresa. Apuesto que ahora se estarán subiendo por las paredes para resolver el pequeño dilema de mi ausencia en el noticiero”- dijo con una mueca.

 

-“Tú me importas más que el trabajo, cariño”

 

Misha sonrió- “Estaré bien, seguramente dirá que estoy perfectamente y te llamaré para que vengas por mí”

 

A regañadientes, Jeff se marchó después de unos minutos y Misha tomó su móvil con una sonrisa maliciosa- “¿Jared? Necesito un favor”

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

-“¡Jeffrey va a matarme!”- se quejó Jared por decima vez mientras ayudaba a Misha a salir del taxi- “Y tú serás el único responsable”

 

Misha soltó una carcajada- “Tranquilo, Padalecki. Escuchaste al médico, estaba bien para irme”

 

-“Si, para irte a casa, Mish. No para venir directo al trabajo”

 

-“Le diremos a todos que te obligue, todo el mundo lo creerá”- dijo divertido- “Y de Jeff yo me encargo ¿sí? Vamos a la sala de juntas”

 

Jared asintió sin más remedio, a unos pasos de la puerta principal pudieron escuchar la voz de Benjamin Blake.

_-“Danneel, ha surgido un imprevisto. Collins tuvo un accidente ayer por la noche y no podrá conducir el noticiero nocturno, por lo que necesitamos que ocupes su sitio”_

 

Jared se detuvo y miró a Misha sorprendido. El reportero únicamente rodó los ojos, los directivos siempre se comportaban de la misma manera.

 

- _“Escuché el rumor en los pasillos, ¿pero él está bien?”_ \- dijo la voz extremadamente preocupada de Danneel y Misha soltó un bufido, que les impidió escuchar la respuesta de los demás- _“Es terrible, no me sentiría a gusto tomando su lugar, él es alguien muy importante para mi”_

 

Jared se contuvo de rodar los ojos y de vomitar su desayuno al imaginar a Danneel actuando como la pobre amiga afligida. Un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió al escuchar la voz de Jensen- _“Escucha, entendemos tu posición. Sin embargo,_ porahora _no hay alguien más que esté capacitado para cubrir ese horario, eres la única con experiencia. El formato es muy similar al noticiario vespertino…”_

 

-“Creo que Jens espera que en algún momento tú puedas tener ese puesto”- murmuró Misha con guiño.

 

- _“Vaya Danneel, me sorprende tu lealtad”_ \- dijo la voz de Benjamin.

 

- _“Se trata de una emergencia y serán solo…”_

 

Jared abrió la puerta de la sala y Misha entró interrumpiendo a Jeffrey Morgan- “Buenos días, que suerte encontrarles a todos reunidos”- dijo con total calma.

 

-“¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Mish?”- preguntó Jensen poniéndose de pie de inmediato- “Deberías estar descansando”

 

-“Olvídalo Ackles, sólo me fracturé la muñeca”- dijo con su mejor tono despectivo, rodeando la mesa y sentándose a lado de Jeffrey, quien le dirigió una mirada de enojo- “Esto no interfiere con mi trabajo, no creo que sea necesario molestar a Danneel, ya tiene demasiado en su plato con el programa matutino y su noticiario. O es que debó recordarles con quién están tratando”

 

-“Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Misha”- dijo Danneel con cierto nerviosismo- “Estaba tan preocupada por ti”

 

-“Gracias Danneel”- contesto con frialdad- “¿Y bien caballeros?”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- “De acuerdo Misha. Pero antes quiero el reporte del médico que te atendió”

 

La sonrisa de Misha adquirió su antiguo brillo de superioridad- “Jared, ¿te importaría?”- pidió- “Sabes que no soy un aficionado Jensen”

 

Jared se acercó tímidamente y le entregó el documento al directivo, sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante antes de que el castaño apartara la mirada- “Muy bien, seguirás con el noticiario”- dijo profesionalmente antes de dirigirle una mirada retadora- “Sin embargo a partir de mañana y hasta la próxima semana te presentaras en la empresa hasta después del medio día. Estoy seguro que para un profesional con tus _capacidades_ es tiempo más que suficiente para preparar el noticiario”- Misha entrecerró los ojos- “Y no participaras en ningún otro proyecto hasta nuevo aviso. Me parece que eso sería todo, señores”

 

Antes de que el Sr Blake se haya marchado del lugar, Misha ya está discutiendo ligeramente con Jeff y Jensen. Jeffrey lucía realmente molesto y Jared decidió que lo más prudente sería esperar afuera.

 

-“JT”- Jared vio a Tom acercarse por el pasillo- “Necesito hablar contigo, es importante”

 

-“Tom, lo siento ahora estoy ocupado”- dijo lanzando una mirada nerviosa a la sala de juntas, lo último que necesitaba era que Jensen les viera.

 

-“Escucha, hable con mi padre y realmente tenemos que hablar, JT. Puedo verte después de…”- las voces airadas se escucharon con fuerza en el pasillo y Jared levantó la mirada para observar a los tres hombres salir de la sala, parecía que últimamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

 

-“Jeffrey, vamos, estás exagerando”- dijo Misha saliendo tras Jeffrey.

 

Deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo, Jeff respondió indignado- “¡¿Exagerando?! ¡¿Piensas que ese maldito accidente fue un juego?!”

 

-“Jeff”- llamó Jensen intentando tranquilizarlo.

 

-“¡Pudo ser algo más grave, joder, pudo haber muerto!”

 

-“Entiendo lo que sientes y admito que su comportamiento es de lo más imprudente, pero…”- se queda callado repentinamente al ver a los dos jóvenes a escasa distancia de ellos.

 

-“¡Ey! Sigo aquí”- reclamó Misha- “El doctor dijo que…”

 

-“Tu auto perdió todo el maldito líquido de frenos, tuviste suerte de que no fuera un accidente mayor y simplemente te presentas aquí a minutos de salir del hospital, ¿para qué, Misha? ¿Solo para evitar que Danneel conduzca tu noticiero?”

 

-“¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!”- exclamó Misha enojado, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse- “Vámonos, Jared”

 

El castaño dio un respingo ante el tono enfadado del ojiazul e intentó por todos los medios ignorar el brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Jensen, mientras murmuraba apresuradamente- “Después del trabajo, Tom”

 

-“¡Por supuesto, ahora el berrinche!”- exclamó Jeff en voz alta, pero Misha no respondió- “Maldito niño mimado, todo tiene que ser como él diga”

 

-“Jeff, cálmate”- dijo Jensen poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- “Sabes que era imposible que se quedara en casa sin hacer nada, sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de cuidar de él”

 

-“¿Se te perdió algo, muchacho?”- soltó Jeff fulminando a Tom con la mirada.

 

Sobresaltándose, el camarógrafo se apresuró a contestar farfullando- “No, yo… solo… disculpen”- para alejarse de ahí

 

Tom se dirigió de inmediato al área de seguridad, por alguna razón ese accidente de Misha le sonaba extraño y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento al escuchar el nombre de Danneel; necesitaba revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, tal vez se estaba equivocando pero tenía que estar seguro.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

-“Tenemos que hablar”- fueron las escuetas palabras de Tom cuando la interceptó en el pasillo y la llevó a una de las salas de reunión.

 

-“¿Qué diablos te pasa?”- exclamó Danneel dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad- “No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que si me permites”- estaba a punto salir al pasillo cuando Tom habló de nuevo.

 

-“Confía en mí, _tenemos_ que hablar, a menos que prefieras que está platica la tenga con tus jefes. Es acerca de un accidente que ocurrió ayer por la noche”

 

Los ojos de Danneel se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿De qué rayos hablas?”

 

Tom soltó una amarga carcajada- “Vamos Danni, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo”

 

-“¿Insinúas que tuve algo que ver con eso?”

 

-“Por supuesto que no, lo estoy afirmando”- dijo enseñándole un pequeño disco- “Es la grabación de vigilancia del estacionamiento, hay escenas que encontré muy interesantes Danni, no sabía que tuvieras conocimientos de mecánica”- su sonrisa se amplió- “¿Me pregunto que pensaran tus jefes si ven esta grabación?”

 

Danneel palideció completamente mientras repetía _no, no, no puede ser_ \- “Tom… por favor… no estarás pensando en dárselas, eso… eso me arruinaría, destruiría mi carrera”- suplicó la chica, Tom simplemente le miro con indiferencia- “Por favor… haré lo que quieras. Sólo… dame ese disco”

 

El camarógrafo negó con la cabeza- “Danneel intentaste matar a alguien y sólo piensas en tu trabajo. ¡Podrían enviarte a prisión!”

 

-“¡No! eso no fue… no se trataba de eso…De acuerdo, si lo admito, detesto a Misha. Él es solo un estúpido arrogante y necesitaba afianzar mi situación en la empresa”- explicó la pelirroja- “Pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarle gravemente, sólo lo necesario para que dejara la emisión”

 

-“Danni”- murmuró Tom sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

 

Ella se acercó y acarició su mejilla con sus delicados dedos- “Por favor… por favor Tommy”- Danneel se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios casi rozaron los de Tom- “Te lo ruego, por favor… por lo que tuvimos”

 

Tom se alejo repentinamente- “¿Por lo que tuvimos?”- soltó una amarga risa- “Cómo te atreves a decir eso, nunca te he importado Danneel, en realidad jamás me amaste, sólo lo estás diciendo por el maldito video”

 

-“¡Claro que no Tom! Sabes que siempre te he amado, únicamente termine contigo por mi carrera y alcanzar el éxito, pero no deseaba hacerlo, simplemente no tuve opción…”

 

-“Despreocúpate, no iré a la policía”- Negó con la cabeza y la sujetó por la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos- “Pero no te daré la grabación, ahora soy yo quien te tiene en mis manos”

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Jared bajaba las escaleras con paso tranquilo, esperaba que hoy pueda ponerle fin a este asunto con Tom, hacerle entender que todo terminó y no hay manera de retroceder el tiempo, de empezar de nuevo. Con ello podría aclarar las cosas con Jensen sin temor a ningún malentendido, si es que no era demasiado tarde. Seguía sin saber por qué no había hablado esto con Jensen desde un principio, por qué ha permitido que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Para ser honesto, había evitado pensar demasiado en ello, temeroso de descubrir que en el fondo realmente esperaba volver con Tom. Ahora sabe que han sido sus estúpidos sentimientos de inseguridad los que le hicieron ser una presa fácil para el juego de Tom.

 

-“¿Jared?”- la suave voz de Jensen le sacó de sus pensamientos, elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes mirándole desde unos cuantos escalones por encima de él- “¿Has terminado por hoy?”- preguntó al alcanzarle.

 

Jared asintió en silencio incapaz de pronunciar palabra y apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

 

-“Yo…”- consultó el reloj con incertidumbre, antes de mirarle de nuevo- “Pensé que podríamos…”

 

-“Espero a alguien”- interrumpió Jared bajando la mirada y reanudando su descenso por las escaleras.

 

-“Oh, ¿crees que podrías posponerlo? Me parece que realmente necesitamos hablar, Jared”

 

-“Le… le dije a Tom que le vería después del trabajo y… es importante, no puedo…”

 

-“Entiendo”- interrumpió con una sonrisa extraña- “Supongo que eso lo decide todo ¿cierto?”

 

¿Decidir? Jared le miró con desconcierto, no estaba seguro de querer entender a que se refiere. Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar- “¿Has notado lo fácil que podemos engañarnos a nosotros mismos, dejándonos caer en ilusiones para no ver la realidad?”

 

-“¿Ilusiones?”

 

-“Ilusiones”- repite Jensen- “Tú creías haber dejado atrás todo el asunto de Tom y yo creí… Y es curioso porque siempre me dije que nunca permitiría que pasar algo así”

 

-“Esas no fueron simples ilusiones, Jensen”- le interrumpió Jared- “No se trata de eso”

 

-“¿Seguro?”- preguntó Jensen en un suave murmullo, deteniéndose a unos pasos de su auto, se volvió para mirarle y con un suave movimiento acarició su mejilla casi con tímidez- “Entonces, ¿de qué se trata, Jay?”

 

El reportero bajó la mirada, pero antes de que pueda responder, Tom le llamó acercándose desde el otro lado del edificio, haciendo que la mano de Jensen se apartara. El camarógrafo se vía nervioso y algo inseguro, contradiciendo bastante a su comportamiento en las últimas semanas- “¿Interrumpo algo?”

 

Jensen no apartó ni un momento los ojos de Jared cuando responde simplemente- “No, no hay nada que interrumpir”

 

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Jensen es rotó por el sonido de su móvil que se hizo eco en el lugar- “Lo siento, debo atender. Nos veremos”

 

Jared observó a Jensen alejarse, escuchando a medias la conversación- _“¿Chris, qué sucede?... ah si… ¿ahora?...”_ \- justo antes de subir al auto los ojos de Jensen le buscaron una vez más, en ellos Jared puede ver claramente una última súplica porque le detenga, antes de ser inundados por la derrota ante su falta de reacción- _“No, en realidad no”_

 

El joven empresario terminó la llamada cuando su voz se quiebra, incapaz de continuar esa conversación y un leve sollozo escapó de su garganta antes de obligarse a recomponerse y mantener a raya las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos. Ese no era el mejor sitio para desmoronarse, no cuando Jared aún era capaz de verle y eso no tenía que ver con orgullo, simplemente odiaría que Jay se sintiera mal por su causa. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que Christian alucinaría cuando le viera. Sin duda, Jensen Ackles sufriendo por amor era una imagen que jamás había esperado ver.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff, despues de milenios, por fin la actualización. Disculpen por la tardanza

 

 

Jared observaba la ondeante llama de las velas decorando la mesa con la mente a varios kilómetros de distancia, mientras intentaba concentrarse en borrar la expresión dolida y completamente derrotada de Jensen al marcharse; no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento, porque sabía que si lo intentaba simplemente se pondría a llorar como el tonto que ha sido todo este tiempo.

Frente a él, Tom se aclaró la garganta antes de decir con voz baja- “Pensé que ustedes ya no se veían. Esta mañana tuve la impresión de que…”

-“Nos encontramos… por casualidad”- interrumpió Jared de inmediato, no deseando escuchar de la boca de Tom lo que él mismo se imaginaba.

Ambos miraron de nuevo hacia sus tazas de café, mientras el silencio volvía a hacerse presente por unos momentos.

-“Sabes…”- dijeron al unísono y Tom dibujó una media sonrisa.

-“No avanzaremos mucho si seguimos así, por lo que yo empezaré”- dijo Tom

Jared estuvo a punto de negarse, no quería seguir escuchando cuan maravilloso sería sí volvieran a estar juntos, no podría soportarlo en ese preciso momento- “Mi padre tiene razón”- la declaración de Tom le dejó sorprendido- “No me mires así, en el fondo sabes que no soy el completo idiota que he sido en estas semanas. Nunca debí actuar de esa forma, intentar manipularte, ponerte en una situación tan terrible usando a mi madre para hacerte sentir culpable…”

Tom negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada- “Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice”- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello antes de encogerse de hombros- “Supongo que porque eres tú y siempre me has perdonado todo”

Jared simplemente le miró, esa era una conversación muy diferente a la que estaba esperando y realmente no sabía que decir.

-“Lo que pasó con Danneel me cegó por completo”- continuó Tom- “Simplemente, no pude soportar darme cuenta como ella me había engañado por completo, lo estúpido que fui al nunca escucharte, dejándote ir y perdiendo a la maravillosa persona que eres. Tontamente quise recuperar lo que teníamos sin importarme nada más, ni siquiera tus sentimientos, pero…”

-“Ya no hay nada que recuperar”- se atrevió a decir Jared mirándole fijamente.

-“Lo sé”- respondió Tom sin apartar la mirada- “Dejé que mi orgullo me dominara y me cegué al hecho de que me habías olvidado, me aferré a la idea de que tú seguías enamorado, a pesar de lo ocurrido con Danneel, al pensamiento de que nada podría haber borrado lo que sentías por mí, que siempre sería el único. Pero…”- soltó una breve carcajada- “Demonios Jared te conozco, con solo mirarte sabía perfectamente que entre nosotros no sólo ya no quedaba nada, sino que lo que sentías por él va mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez pudiste sentir por mí”

Jared bajó la mirada, completamente sonrojado- “¿Es tan obvio?”

Tom de dirigió una mirada incrédula- “Vaya que sí y para ser honestos, me sentí muy humillado…”

-“Ni siquiera pensé que fuera posible”- interrumpió Jared aún apenado- “Jensen simplemente…”

-“Jared, lo entiendo. Después de todo también me enamoré de alguien más”- Tom suspiró entristecido- “Sé que me he portado como un bastardo egoísta, dejando que otros paguen por mis errores. No tuve el valor para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y volví a lastimarte. A ti que siempre has estado para mi, JT. Y ahora por mi culpa estás perdiendo al hombre que amas”

Jared apartó la mirada- “Aunque me gustaría decir que todo es tu culpa, debo admitir que pude haberlo manejado mejor. Debí confiar más en él, decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo”

-“Aún estás a tiempo, no permitas que siga arruinando tu felicidad”

Tom se levantó de su asiento y se despidió con un abrazo. Jared sintió que por fin había puesto un punto final a su historia con Tom. Fue extraño que en ese momento solo pudiera sentir una mezcla de alivio y alegría porque todo haya quedado claro entre ellos. Mirando su reloj contempló la posibilidad de ir en ese mismo momento al departamento de Jensen y arreglar todo. Aunque… quizás lo mejor sería esperar a mañana para hablar con él.

Repentinamente recordó la mirada entristecida de Jensen, lo definitivas que sonaron sus palabras, como si fueran una despedida, como si se hubiese cansado de esperar a que Jared le diera una respuesta y le demostrara que le amaba. Pero no, eso no era posible, Jensen no era de los que se rendía.

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

-“Vaya Jared, parece que tuviste una muy mala noche, ni siquiera sonreíste para fascinar a tu público”- comentó Danneel con una sonrisilla burlona- “¿O es que tuviste algún problema… personal?”

-“Ese no es tu asunto, Danneel”

-“Oh, pero eso no es verdad Jared. Sabes que todo lo que esté relacionado con _él_ , es mi asunto”

-“Pierdes tu tiempo y lo siento, pero estas haciendo que pierda el mío, así que si me disculpas”- dijo Jared pasando junto a la chica. Realmente, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era discutir con ella.

-“¿El Sr. Ackles está ocupado, Sarah?”- preguntó al llegar a las oficinas del Director, intentando sonar lo más confiado posible, aunque sus piernas no le dejaban de temblar desde que salió del ascensor al final del pasillo.

-“Tiene la mañana libre”- contestó la secretaria con una sonrisa de complicidad- “Le avisaré que está aquí”

-“No es necesario, Sarah”- dijo con un guiño haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente, respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con decisión.

Jensen soltó un ligero bufido, no estaba de humor para aguantar a Christopher a esas horas, ya bastante se había contenido después de leer el correo electrónico de los escritores del programa matutino, es que acaso no sabían que Jeff era el titular y encargado de ese programa.

-“¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiaré de opinión, sólo porque vengas a mi oficina, Christopher?”- dijo Jensen sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de su computadora- “Y no te matara dejar que mi secretaria me deje saber que estás aquí”

-“No soy Christopher”- dijo Jared en voz baja.

Jensen volvió el rostro hacía la entrada de inmediato, con expresión indescifrable- “Jared”

-“Lamento haber entrado así, le pedí a Sarah que no te dijera nada, sólo quería… pensé que te debía una explicación sobre anoche”

-“¿Realmente te parece que este es el mejor sitio para hablar?”- interrumpió Jensen con tono cortante- “Preferiría que únicamente nos centremos en asuntos laborales”

-“¿A qué te refieres?”

-“Habló de tu segmento en el programa, los escritores se han quejado de que últimamente andas demasiado distraído y no tienes los reportajes a tiempo”

-“Y vienen contigo a hablar de ello”-

-“No exactamente, pero se aseguran de encontrar la manera de hacérmelo saber”- Jensen le hizo un leve gesto hacia la silla frente a su escritorio- “Sé perfectamente que tienes el programa de Samantha, Jared, pero no debes olvidar tu compromiso con el público del programa matutino, tus reportajes no deben bajar su calidad. No voy a favorecerte de ningún modo en el trabajo solo porque hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo”

-“¿Amigos?”- preguntó Jared con gesto de incredulidad.

-“Eso es algo que no pienso discutir en este momento, Jared”- respondió Jensen con un leve suspiro- “Crees que me gusta ver que la gente menosprecie tu trabajo, únicamente porque existía una relación entre nosotros”

-“Hey Jen, por fin tengo al…”- Christopher Hemsworth entró de improvisto en la oficina, deteniéndose a media frase y llevando su mirada entre ambos jóvenes- “Oh, supongo que esa es la razón de que no hayas respondido mis mensajes”

-“Buen día, Christopher, ¿se te ofrece algo?”

-“En realidad si”- respondió mirando a Jared con un brillo de diversión en los ojos- “Lamento interrumpir, pero es un asunto importante”

-“Si… yo…”- balbuceó Jared, aún perdido en las palabras de Jensen, en el casual uso del tiempo pasado para dirigirse a su relación, por lo que continuó poniéndose de pie- “Estaba a punto de marcharme, gracias por las observaciones, Sr. Ackles. Sr Hemsworth”

Christopher le siguió con la mirada antes de apoyarse con elegancia sobre el escritorio de Jensen, quien únicamente enarcó una ceja y se alejó ligeramente- “El chico se veía decaído, ¿algún problema?”

-“¿Y eso te interesaría por?”

-“Siempre eres tan amable, Jensen. Pero está vez…”- remarcó Christopher con una sonrisa- “Es únicamente interés laboral, quiero al chico en mi programa”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Creo que es el candidato ideal. No negaras que es talentoso, tiene carisma, es inteligente y me parece que encajaría perfecto en lo que queremos hacer. Sé que ha tenido algunos problemillas en su tiempo aquí, pero nada que no se haya podido solucionar”

-“¿Te olvidas que tu ‘socio’ consiguió que lo sancionaran? ¿Realmente, piensas que estará de acuerdo?”

El empresario rodó los ojos- “Ese fue un muy desafortunado error de novato y yo mismo me encargaré de convencer a Blake, estoy seguro que no pondrá ninguna objeción”- Christopher le miró fijamente antes de continuar- “¿Qué hay de ti?”

Jensen le miró confundido- “¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?”

Christopher suelta una carcajada- “Vamos, Jen. Después de que tu admiradora rechazara la oferta de Benjamin por ‘lealtad’, es lógico que me preocupe tu influencia en la decisión del joven Padalecki”

-“La carrera de Jared no depende de mí”

-“Bueno”- dijo con una misteriosa sonrisita- “Entonces hablaremos con él durante el almuerzo”- Se inclinó levemente para murmurar al oído de Jensen- “Te ves muy atractivo con ese traje”

Jensen simplemente le fulminó con la mirada y Christopher le dirigió una sonrisa- “Había olvidado que tenías esa sesión de fotos, quizás debería darme una vuelta para asegurarme de que captan tu mejor ángulo”

 

 

*******

 

 

Este día se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de esos en los que no debiste salir de la cama por la mañana. O al menos esa era la impresión de Jensen cuando salió del estudio de fotografía y vio a la pelirroja esperando.

-“Parece que de nuevo estaremos en la revista”- dijo la chica con coquetería, Jensen únicamente compuso una falsa sonrisa, lo que menos quería era pensar en ese viejo artículo, eso solo le recordaba el fin de semana que había pasado con Jared.

-“Me hicieron una pequeña entrevista y al parecer no puede salir sin una buena fotografía. Tú, por otra parte estarás en la portada, ¿cierto? Lo que demuestra que te has vuelto muy popular, Danneel”

La chica se sonrojó levemente- “Me sentí muy halagada por la oferta, nunca pensé que alguien estuviese interesado en leer sobre mí, aunque seguramente es debido a nuestro programa”

-“Escucha, no hemos hablado de esto y aprovechando que estás aquí, quería saber si estás segura de rechazar la oferta de Benjamin”

-“¿Acaso ya no me quieres en el programa?”- preguntó con mirada inocente.

-“Sabes que no me refería a eso”

-“Me encanta ‘nuestro’ programa”- dijo Danneel enfatizando el _nuestro_ \- “Los conductores, el equipo detrás de cámaras, somos como una familia, no quisiera abandonar algo así. Además, todos sabemos sobre la relación que existe entre el Sr. Blake y tú, así qué…”- se encogió de hombros- “¿Cómo podría trabajar con él?”

Jeff apareció de repente por el pasillo, salvándole de tener que responder a ese comentario- “Ah, aquí estabas. Surgió un imprevisto”

-“¿A qué te refieres? Acaso Benjamin te quiere en su programa”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa.

-“Precisamente de eso se trata. Hay pocos conductores a los que pueda recurrir y ni siquiera ha mostrado interés en mi o alguien más. Después de que Danneel rechazó su oferta no me ha contactado a mi o a Misha, pero escuche que tenían un nuevo candidato y no tengo idea de qué piense hacer”

Jensen suprimió una carcajada ante la autentica preocupación en el rostro de Jeff, aunque no le agradaba que ni siquiera Jeff hubiese considerado a Jared para un puesto tan importante- “Que tal si comemos algo y hablamos sobre ello”

-“Por supuesto. Danneel, ¿nos acompañas?”

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

Jared entró a la pequeña sala sintiéndose nervioso, era totalmente insólito que le citaran en este lugar- “Buenas tardes, Sr. Blake. ¿Quería verme?”

-“Buen día Jared. ¿Ya conoces al Sr Hemsworth, cierto?”- Jared asintió aún mas confundido al ver a Christopher Hemsworth en la habitación- “Bien, nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante…”

-“El cual preferiría tratar mientras comemos algo, espero que no tenga ningún plan, Padalecki”- interrumpió Christian con su típica sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

 

 

*******

 

 

-“¿Un nuevo programa?”- preguntó Jared desconcertado.

-“Así es, se trata de un proyecto de corte cultural, con reportajes y entrevistas a representantes de los diferentes ámbitos artísticos”- explicó el Sr Blake- “Es un espacio que hasta ahora no se ha explorado adecuadamente en la empresa”

-“Y pensamos que eres la persona ideal para conducirlo”- dijo Christopher.

-“Vaya, no sé qué decir”

-“ _Si_ , sería una gran opción”- ofreció Christopher, a su lado el Sr. Blake sonrío.

-“Les agradezco que me tomen en cuentas, pero no creo poder trabajar en su programa”

-“Por favor, Jared. No seas modesto”- comentó Benjamin, si bien nunca se le habría ocurrido recurrir a Padalecki, Christopher le hizo notar algunos detalles importantes- “El público admira tu trabajo, has ganado la última encuesta de popularidad entre los televidentes y eres un reportero muy capaz, tus reportajes siempre son de buena calidad”

Jared bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado- “Me refiero a que en estos momentos, estoy en el programa matutino y en algunas transmisiones por la radio, que no me gustaría abandonar. Sería muy difícil poder cumplir con este nuevo compromiso”

-“Oh, pero eso no sería ningún problema”- señaló Hemsworth de inmediato, mirándole fijamente- “Estoy seguro de que a Jensen le sería muy sencillo encontrar a alguien para ocupar tu sitio”

 

 

*******

 

 

-“Jensen”- llamó Jeff con discreción, cuando entraron al restaurante, sus ojos fijos en una mesa del fondo- “¿Ese es Jared? ¿Con el Sr. Blake?”

En ese momento, Benjamin levantó la vista, al reconocerlos les hizo un leve gesto con la mano, por lo que ambos hombres se acercaron a la mesa, dejando atrás a una muy sorprendida Danneel.

-“Pero que sorpresa, Jensen. Jeff”- ambos saludaron con un asentimiento.

-“¿Qué haces aquí, Jared?”- preguntó Jeff de inmediato.

Jared abrió la boca para responder, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que podría decir- “Yo…”

-“Jared será el nuevo conductor del nuevo programa en el que estamos trabajando”- dijo Benjamin, interrumpiéndole para luego añadir con tono de desafío- “No te molesta, ¿verdad Jensen?”

-“Quizás deberíamos haberlo platicado primero contigo”- comentó Christopher pensativo.

Los ojos de Jensen relampaguearon con enojo- “¿Disculpa?”

-“Me refiero a que es parte de tu equipo, ¿no es así?”- Christopher sonrió de lado- “Eso sin contar que ustedes…”

-“Si”- interrumpió con tono frío- “Es parte de nuestro equipo”

-“Disculpa Jensen, nos lo podrías prestar”- añadió Benjamin con gesto de burla y Jared bajo la mirada avergonzado, no le agradaba nada el giro que estaba tomando esa conversación. Sin mencionar que él puede decidir perfectamente sobre su futuro laboral.

-“No negaras que está es una magnífica oportunidad para su carrera”- continuó Benjamin- “Ser titular de un programa es algo importante. No te opondrías a eso, ¿verdad?”

Jensen le dirigió una mirada enfadada- “Creo que ese es un asunto que él debe decidir. Nadie más que Jared, sabe lo que es mejor para su futuro. Disfruten su almuerzo caballeros”

 

 

*******

 

 

-“¿Qué demonios?”- preguntó Jeff apenas llegaron a su mesa.

-“Es una gran oportunidad, Jeff”

-“¿Es una… qué? ¿Estás demente?”- preguntó mirándole boquiabierto- “Jared no debe aceptarlo, no cuando…”- le miró por un momento y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- “Joder, ¿de eso se trata? Ustedes… ¿Terminaron?”

-“Jeff”- advirtió Jensen mirando de soslayo a la pelirroja en frente de ellos- “Mi relación con Jared no debe interferir con las oportunidades que consiga en el trabajo. Si me disculpan un momento”- dijo finalmente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a los servicios.

Jensen esperó pacientemente a que la puerta del cubículo se abriera para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Christopher.

-“-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿estabas tan desesperado por verme a solas, Jen?”

Sin demasiada advertencia Jensen le sujetó del saco y le empujó contra la pared- “¿A qué diablos estabas jugando? Conocías perfectamente mi posición con respecto a Jared”

-“Y ahora el chico también lo sabe”- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo- “Solo quería que Padalecki tenga claro que no tienes ninguna objeción acerca de que abandone tu programa, eso le facilitara tomar una decisión”- se quedó callado por un segundo, meditando- “Quizás también entienda que no hay nada entre ustedes que te impulse a hacer lo que sea con tal de que permanezca en tu programa”

-“Nunca utilizaría mi posición en la empresa para retener a Jared en ningún sentido Christopher y él lo sabe, no intentes retorcer las cosas a tu antojo”- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-“Te ves absolutamente ardiente cuando estas enojado”- murmuró Christopher haciendo amago de acercarse, pero Jensen retrocedió de inmediato.

-“Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma Hemsworth”- soltó Jensen- “No sé qué demonios te hizo pensar lo contrario. El convenio entre nuestras empresa nos favorece a ambos, pero si crees que no estoy dispuesto a mandar todo a la mierda, estás equivocado. No te metas en mi relación con Jared”

El empresario sonrió de lado al ver marchar a Jensen, le volvía loco ese fuego con el que actuaba, se había sentido increíble al estar inmovilizado de esa forma. Se apresuró a salir detrás de Jensen, sin perder oportunidad de acomodarse el traje en el camino, quien sabe, quizás pudiera dar una impresión equivocada de lo que pudo suceder ahí dentro.

 

 

******

 

 

-“Entonces… ¿era eso?”- la voz de Danneel le recibió nada más entrar al pasillo que le llevaría a la sala de reporteros- “Por eso estabas tan triste esta mañana, tú y Jensen terminaron”

-“¿Quién te dijo eso?”- preguntó de inmediato a la defensiva.

La chica sonrió- “Nadie, era un rumor que acabas de confirmar. Vaya, es increíble que lo hayas dejado escapar y nada menos que por Tom”- Danneel suspiró, componiendo una expresión triste- “Jensen necesitara todo el consuelo que pueda”

Jared rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, no pensaba seguirle escuchando- “Hey, ¿no dirás nada?”

-“Era mi forma educada de decirte, _piérdete_ Danneel”-respondió Jared.

-“No necesitas ser tan maleducado”- Danneel fingió sentirse ofendida- “¿Acaso es mi culpa? Sabes, ahora entiendo porque Jensen estaba tan tranquilo en el almuerzo… quiero decir, cuando el Sr. Blake me pidió que condujera su Club del Arte, él prácticamente me rogó que me quedara, estaba tan agradecido cuando finalmente rechacé esa oferta…”

-“Danneel, realmente no me importa que diablos te haya dicho o no. Así que simplemente déjame tranquilo”- Danneel soltó una carcajada y Jared simplemente dio media vuelta necesitaba alejarse de ella o haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Se detuvo un momento, entando a una pequeña sala desocupada y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro. ¿Terminaron? ¿Eso era lo que Jensen dedujo de lo sucedido en el estacionamiento? ¿Jensen realmente había decidido algo así? Por supuesto, podía entenderlo, a decir verdad, Jared _entendía_ perfectamente cómo fue que llegó a esa conclusión, su forma de actuar, sus mentiras, el alejarle una y otra vez, era sólo que…. En realidad no pensó, nunca creyó que….

El sonido de su móvil le hizo dar un respingo y frunció el ceño cuando vio un número desconocido- “¿El Sr. Jared Padalecki?”

-“Si, soy yo”

-“Buenas tardes, Sr Padalecki le hablamos de la casa de retiro…”

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

Jared llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de retiro, a pesar de que la señorita con la que habló dejo muy claro que no se trataba de ningún tipo de emergencia. Lo cual, siendo razonables, era obvio, en esos casos llamarían a Jensen. De cualquier manera, recibir esa llamada le había dejado demasiado sorprendido, realmente no tenía idea de que esperar al llegar ahí, ni por qué Donna desearía verle.

Se acercó al mostrador- “Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Donna Schaffer”

-“Ah, el Sr. Padalecki, ¿cierto?”- Jared asintió- “Es por aquí, ella está en su habitación”

Caminaron en silencio hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, Jared podía escuchar voces detrás de ella y se preguntó si Jensen también estaría ahí. Sintiéndose algo nervioso, respiró profundamente antes de que la enfermera de unos suaves golpes y abra la puerta.

-“Donna, no veo como…”- Christian Kane se interrumpió cuando una joven y bonita enfermera entró en la habitación.

-“Buenas tardes, Donna. El Sr. Padalecki ya está aquí. Parece que esta tarde tendrás buena compañía”- dijo con un guiño antes de salir de la habitación.

-“¿Qué demonios haces aquí?”- exclamó Christian con brusquedad.

-“Yo le pedí que viniera Christian y por favor sé que tu madre empleó mucho tiempo en enseñarte modales, no te lastimaría usarlos de vez en cuando”- dijo Donna golpeándole el brazo ligeramente y acercándose a saludar a Jared- “Es un gusto verte de nuevo cariño, Jensen y yo te hemos extrañado mucho en las visitas”

Jared abrazó a Donna, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable- “Lo lamento, Donna. He estado…”

-“¿Ocupado siendo un idiota?”- sugirió Christian con sarcasmo- “En serio Donna, él no tiene por qué estar aquí”

-“Jared tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí, como novio de Jensen, esta situación debe estarle afectando”

Jared se estremeció ante esa declaración, en estos momentos no estaba muy seguro de que aún tenga ese título en la vida de Jensen- “En realidad, no sé de qué…”

-“Cariño, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua”- dijo Christian ignorando a Jared completamente.

-“¿Acaso vas a negarme que Jensen ha estado taciturno durante semanas? Está preocupado todo el tiempo, apenas sonríe”

-“Tal vez eso tenga otra explicación”- murmuró fulminando a Jared con la mirada- “Algo que podría no estar relacionado con Christopher Hemsworth”

Jared prácticamente gruñó ante el nombre y ambos se giraron para verle- “Lo siento, pero estoy algo perdido”- dijo ligeramente sonrojado- “¿Qué sucede Donna? ¿Para qué deseabas verme?”

-“Estoy preocupada por mi hijo, Jared. Sé que algo le pasa y pensé que tú podrías ayudarnos. ¿Ustedes han tenido algún problema?”- dijo Donna con el rostro entristecido- “¿Es por ese Christopher?”

-“Donna”- advirtió Chris.

-“No Christian, sé que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, pero conozco a mi hijo y sé perfectamente cuando me está mintiendo”

-“Donna, no me refería a eso”- aseguró Chris con voz amable- “Es sólo que ni siquiera estás segura de que Christopher tenga algún interés _personal_ en el pequeño Jenny”- Jared resopló ante eso- “Y si lo tuviera está lo bastante crecidito para encargarse de ello, no estamos hablando de una jovencita”

-“Entiendo que no quieras hablar de tus problemas con mi hijo, evidentemente soy la persona menos indicada para darte algún consejo”- dijo con una gesto de incomodidad dirigiéndose a Jared- “Después de todo fui yo quien ha abandonado a Jensen una y otra vez, siendo demasiado cobarde para enfrentar un mundo sin Alan y ahora escondiéndome detrás de estas paredes”- Donna le miro entristecida- “Ignoro que haya pasado entre ustedes Jared, pero mi hijo te quiere y si tú pudieras…”

-“Donna, él no…”- le interrumpió Jared- “Soy yo quien ha cometido muchos errores, me he equivocado tanto y  le he hecho daño en el proceso”

-“¿Todavía le quieres, Jared?”- preguntó Donna, colocando su mano sobre la de Jared.

-“Con toda mi alma”- respondió sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos.

-“¿Entonces, por qué no se lo dices? ¿Por qué no intentar reparar esos errores?”- preguntó Donna esperanzada- “Él te necesita, Jared. Mucho más ahora que debe lidiar con la empresa y los trucos sucios de su propio padre”

-“Quizás sea demasiado tarde para nosotros”- respondió Jared en voz baja, pensando en las palabras de Danneel.

Christian rió secamente- “Por favor, Padalecki. Jenny no tiene ojos para nadie más, ni siquiera para alguien como Hemsworth, sí es cierto lo que Donna cree”

-“¡Por supuesto que es verdad! Conoces la reputación de ese hombre tan bien como yo, Christian. Y puedo estar viviendo en mi propia cabeza algunas veces, pero nadie mejor que tú sabe que no estoy aislada del mundo”

-“Si y aún sigo sin entender por qué no le has dicho nada de eso a Jensen”- comentó Christian- “Tu hijo va a matarme cuando se entere”

Jared pasó su mirada de uno otro, cuando Donna bajo la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa sonrojándose- “¿Ustedes…? ¿Ustedes no…? ¿o si?”- balbuceó.

Ambos se le quedaron viendo por un momento antes de que Donna soltara una carcajada y Christian se sonrojara completamente al entender lo que Jared intentó preguntar

-“¡Pero, por supuesto que no!”- exclamó Christian- “¡¿En qué demonios estas pensando, Padalecki?!”

-“¡Ah! Puedo no ser una joven y atractiva súper modelo, Christian, pero tampoco es para ponerse así”- exclamó Donna ligeramente ofendida. Aunque Jared pudo ver una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-“Claro que… me refería a…“- farfulló Christian para evidente diversión de Donna, quien reía felizmente.

-“No te preocupes Jared, puedo asegurarte que Christian y yo no estamos en ninguna relación sentimental”- dijo Donna para alivio de Jared.

-“Si, eres muy atractiva, Donna, pero no eres mi tipo. Además me gustan mis pelotas donde están, muchas gracias”

-“¿Entonces a que se refieren? ¿Qué tendrías que decirle a Jensen?”

-“Nada”- contestó Donna rápidamente y Chris rodó los ojos- “De acuerdo, quizás… quizás estoy mejor de lo que los demás piensan”

Y de repente, Jared lo entendió. La razón por la que Donna permanecía en este lugar, era solamente por temor a enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo, a tomar las riendas de su vida nuevamente, era mucho más sencillo para ella seguir aquí, fingiendo un desequilibrio emocional para no tener que preocuparse por su ex esposo, su empresa, los medios, aquí nadie podía lastimarle de nuevo. Jared podía entenderlo, lo que no puede entender es que fuera capaz de hacerlo sabiendo el daño que le causaba a Jensen.

-“He sido muy cobarde”- dijo Donna consciente de lo que Jared pensaría de ella.

-“Estas intentando remediarlo, Donna. Eso es más de lo que otros han hecho”- dijo Christian mirando a Jared con reproche.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jared subió al auto de Christian, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la residencia, necesitaron aproximadamente una hora más para tranquilizar a Donna, asegurándole que todo estaba bien con Jensen en la empresa y la firme promesa de Jared que intentaría hablar con su hijo.

Chris le miró desde el asiento del conductor- “Escucha, sé que estás preocupado, pero Donna estará bien. Es muy común de los padres preocuparse por sus hijos”- soltó una breve risa- “Jensen no es ninguna damisela en apuros, Jared y tampoco un monje. Ese chico ha rotó más corazones de los que puedo recordar, por supuesto sin proponérselos. Durante mucho tiempo, Jensen no pensaba en el amor, sólo en pasarla bien, sin complicaciones y para ser honesto, estoy seguro que tú eras la única razón de que no aceptara ninguno de los avances de Christopher, si es que existen”

Y por supuesto esa declaración le dejaba más tranquilo, pensó Jared con sarcasmo.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

Jensen observaba el edificio frente a él, recordando con nostalgia aquella ocasión en la que había estado esperando por horas, sin atreverse a llamar, se había sentido tan ilusionado. ¿Cómo jodidos habían llegado a este punto? Pensó pasando la mano por su corto cabello.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el parabrisas, dificultando un poco su visión. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y suspiró, meditando si era mejor llamarle cuando un auto se detuvo. Reconoció de inmediato al joven bajando de este y sin pensarlo demasiado salió de su auto y cruzó la calle, llamándole.

-“Jared”- el rostro de Jared era de absoluta sorpresa- “Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar, ¿podríamos ir a algún sitio?”- preguntó Jensen.

Jared miró a su alrededor, a la fuerte lluvia empapando las calles- “¿Quieres subir?”- preguntó finalmente.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Entraron al departamento en completo silencio y Jared se dirigió directo al salón- “¿Quieres tomar algo?”- preguntó mientras Jensen tomaba asiento en el sofá.

El rubio negó con la cabeza- “No, está bien así. Ahm, yo sólo… Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé”- soltó una suave risa- “De acuerdo, simplemente lo diré. No quiero que rechaces el ofrecimiento del Sr. Benjamin”

Jared le miró prácticamente con la boca abierta, de todo lo que podía haber dicho…- “¿Qué?”- preguntó tontamente.

-“Es un gran programa y Christopher tiene…”

Escucharle mencionar el nombre de Christopher después de todo lo que había hablado con Chris y Donna, volvió todo su asombro en enojo- “¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?”- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Jensen le miró sorprendido- “Bueno… ¿sí? ¿Por qué más estaría aquí?”

-“Oh, no lo sé, ¿tal vez podrías explicar por qué todo el mundo piensa que hemos terminado nuestra relación, antes de que yo mismo lo sepa?”- la voz de Jared estaba bañada en sarcasmo- “¿O es algo que Danneel inventó?, porque se veía muy segura esta tarde”

-“Jeff hizo un desafortunado comentario en el almuerzo y ella estaba ahí”- Jensen se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-“Un comentario que no negaste, ni siquiera pudiste esperar a hablar conmigo sobre…”

-“¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?”- exclamó Jensen repentinamente enfadado- “Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? De eso se ha tratado todo este estúpido baile y lamentó no ´hablarlo contigo’ antes pero es jodidamente difícil hablar con alguien que se la pasa evitándome”

Jared se encogió ligeramente- “Ok, de acuerdo, soy el causante de este desastre y… bueno, todos los problemas fueron…”

Jensen le interrumpió- “Tom, siempre supe que se trataba de Tom. Lo único que no entiendo es porque no pudiste decirme que algo ocurría”- Jensen le mira fijamente- “¿Aún le quieres Jared, es eso?”

-“Jensen, eso no…”

-“No, en realidad… no quiero saberlo”- le interrumpió de inmediato- “Es mejor que me vaya”- dijo poniéndose de pie- “No rechaces esa oferta Jared, es una gran oportunidad”

-“¿Y a ti que más te da? Dejaste muy claro que no tenías nada que ver en ello”- respondió Jared nuevamente enfadado por el cambio de tema- “¿Tanto te importa ese estúpido programa? ¿Estás tan entusiasmado con tu ‘socio’?”

Jensen suspiró cansado- “Yo no soy el que ha estado mintiendo aquí Jared”- se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de girarse de nuevo- “Al diablo con esto, no necesito explicaciones, simplemente olvidémonos de todo y aceptemos que no estamos hechos para estar juntos”

-“Jensen”- llamó Jared, pero sólo le respondió el suave click de la puerta al cerrarse.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, pasando las manos por su cabello, no se suponía que las cosas terminaran así. Había pensado que podrían hablar y arreglar todo, debió saber que Jensen estaría dolido por su comportamiento. Le permitió sacar sus propias conclusiones y aunque podía haber hecho tantas cosas, _dicho_ tantas cosas, simplemente dejó que todo se saliera de control y lo único que hizo fue reclamarle tonterías.

¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio iba a perder lo mejor que había tenido sólo por sus estúpidas inseguridades? No… aún podía hacer algo…

Salió de su departamento apresuradamente, rogando alcanzar a Jensen, dejarse de tonterías y decirle todo lo que había estado pasando y si no quería escucharle, se lo gritaría si era necesario. Al salir del edificio pudo ver el auto de Jensen alejándose y maldijo para sus adentros, la lluvia caía con fuerza y en cuestión de segundos estaba completamente empapado, sin embargo eso no le impidió correr hacia la calle principal buscando un taxi.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

 

Jeffrey miró su teléfono móvil frunciendo el ceño- “Hola Jensen, ¿pudiste hablar con Jared?”

-“¿Está Misha contigo?”- preguntó Jensen con voz baja y en un tono que no logró descifrar del todo.

-“No, decidió quedarse en su departamento, creo que aún no nos perdona del todo el haber recortado su horario de trabajo”- cuando no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta preguntó preocupado- “¿Qué sucede Jensen? ¿Está todo bien?”

-“Hablé con Jared”- fue su corta respuesta.

-“¿Y le pediste que no aceptara el trabajo de Benjamin?”

Jensen suspiró- “Es lo mejor para su carrera Jeff”

-“De acuerdo, entonces te colgaré y me iré a la cama para poder lidiar con el problema de cubrir su sección”

-“Espera”- pidió Jensen de inmediato- “Yo… necesito… ¿puedo subir? Te prometo que sólo será un momento”- suplicó con voz entristecida.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

-“¡Jensen!”- exclamó sorprendido de ver a su amigo de pie en su entrada completamente empapado- “¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? Espera déjame conseguirte algo para que te seques”- haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar, le condujo al salón y desapareció rápidamente rumbo a su habitación.

Después de prácticamente obligar a Jensen para que se cambie, Jeff se encontró sentado frente a su amigo, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fuera de la ventana y una expresión completamente desolada. Estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo qué había pasado, cuando Jensen finalmente habló.

-“Se acabo”- su voz era apenas un murmullo

‘ _Joder’_ fue lo primero que se le vino a Jeff a la mente y a pesar de saber a que se estaba refiriendo, preguntó -“¿A qué te refieres con se acabo?”

-“Jared y yo… se acabo”

-“¿Estás seguro? ¿Él te lo pidió? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Hay otra persona?”

-“¡No lo sé, Jeff!”- exclamó Jensen sintiéndose acosado por sus preguntas- “No me quede a escuchar ¿de acuerdo? Tenía… tenía que salir de ahí, no podía escucharle…yo…”- la voz de Jensen se apagó y enterró el rostro entre las manos respirando lentamente.

-“Ey, está bien. Vamos a calmarnos y por qué no empieza de nuevo”

Jensen levantó la mirada- “Fui a verle para hablar sobre el ofrecimiento de Benjamin, debó haber dicho algo que no le agrado porque en un segundo estaba enojado y discutimos sobre lo que había pasado, pero sin llegar a nada y simplemente… me fui”

-“Pero, Jensen…”

-“Lo sé”- le interrumpió el más joven- “Estaba asustado, no quería saberlo Jeff, no podía escuchar que estaba interesado en alguien más, así que si… salí huyendo”

-“Jensen, tal vez eso no era lo que Jared iba a decirte, quizás sólo estaba tratando de explicarte las cosas, esto podría ser únicamente un enorme malentendido”

-“Esto es un jodido desastre, Jeff”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana.

-“Creo que debería comprometerme con Misha”

Jensen le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos- “¡¿Qué?!”

-“Bueno, piénsalo, sería la solución perfecta. Si al final recibe una oferta el estar casados le obligará a quedarse”

Jensen rodó los ojos- “Igual y puedes dejarlo encerrado en casa”

Jeff rió- “No, ya en serio. Si tiene que marcharse me sentiría mejor sabiendo que sería un motivo para que regresé”

-“Jeff, Misha jamás te dejaría, casado o no”

-“De acuerdo, simplemente quiero hacerlo. Le he esperado por mucho tiempo y nada me gustaría más que estar casado con el”

-“Eso ya se escucha mucho mejor”- sonrió Jensen a su amigo- “Si le dices algo como eso, no dudara en aceptar”

-“Me alegra que lo apruebes”- respondió Jeff con sarcasmo y luego respiró profundamente- “Quédate esta noche Jens”

-“Estoy bien, o al menos lo estaré”

-“Quédate aquí y mañana más relajado puedes intentarlo de nuevo”- Jensen estaba a punto de contradecirle, pero no se lo permitió- “Escucha lo que tenga que decirte Jensen, podría sorprenderte”

-“O podría romperme el corazón de una vez por todas”

-“Aún así, tendrías una respuesta. Pero siendo sincero, no creo que ese vaya a ser el caso”

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

-“… y entonces en medio de su sección del clima podría dejar caer un pequeñísimo paracaídas con una caja y… ¡¡Sorpresa!!”- Chad miró a su amigo- “¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que te digo?”

Jared le miró confundido- “¿Eh?”

-“Paracaídas… sortija… Al… ¡Jared!”- se quejó como niño. Detrás de ellos, Jeff soltó una risita poco disimulada.

Jared negó con la cabeza y de inmediato hizo un gesto de dolor- “Lo siento, estoy sintiéndome un poco mal y…”- negó con la cabeza, Chad era su mejor amigo y siempre había estado ahí para él y era injusto ni siquiera dedicarle tiempo- “Podrías repetirlo”

-“¿Desde dónde dejaste de prestarme atención?”- preguntó Chad ligeramente enfadado por su falta de interés.

Jared se estremeció- “Ahm, desde que terminó el programa”- Chad le fulminó con la mirada- “Lo siento ¿si? ¡Por favor!”- pidió con sus famosos ojitos de cachorro.

Chad bufó, pero empezó a caminar a su lado- “Quiero comprometerme con Ali y estaba pensando que una buena forma sería dejar caer un paracaídas llevando una cajita justo en medio de su sección del clima”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- preguntó sorprendido- “Pero… pero ¿estás seguro?”

-“¿Por qué crees que te preguntó?”- dijo Chad rodando los ojos- “¿Te parece demasiado?”

-“Me refiero al compromiso, Chad, es un paso importante”

-“Sé que no ha sido una relación de años, pero estoy convencido de que ella es la indicada”- suspiro Chad.

-“Wow, no sé qué decir”- confesó Jared sin salir de su asombro, al parecer había estado más inmerso en sus problemas de lo que había pensado, si ni siquiera había visto lo sería que era la relación de sus dos mejores amigo. Con una enorme sonrisa, palmeo a Chad en la espalda- “Felicidades, estoy seguro que serían muy felices juntos”

Chad se sonrojó levemente- “Gracias, JT. ¿Qué opinas de la idea?”

-“No lo sé, me parece…”

-“Cursi”- dijo Jeffrey Morgan detrás de ellos, sobresaltándolos- “Y primero tendría que consultarlo con los directivos del programa y el equipo técnico para no causar inconveniente en la emisión, Murray”

-“Oh si, si por supuesto. Pensaba hacerlo”- reconoció Chad de inmediato antes de preguntar- “Entonces no te parece una idea adecuada”

Jeff negó con la cabeza- “Es demasiado cursi, deberías pensar en alguna otra opción”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y pasado junto a ellos.

Chad y Jared se miraron- “Tal vez podría ayudarte”- ofreció Jared con una sonrisa.

Después de un par de horas aún no habían encontrado una solución. Chad quería algo especial y único, pero descartaba una propuesta detrás de otra, ya sea por muy vistas, demasiado cursis o poco creativas y Jared se estaba quedando sin ideas. Tampoco ayudaba que el ligero dolor de cabeza se haya convertido en una migraña y estaba seguro que su temperatura corporal había aumentado un poco. Bueno, obviamente eso era lo que obtenías si te quedabas parado en la lluvia la mitad de la maldita noche.

Se masajeó las sienes de manera inconsciente y Chad soltó un resoplido de frustración- “Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte”- se quejó.

-“Tal vez ayudaría si fueras un poco más flexible o tuvieras idea de que es exactamente lo que quieres”

-“Si la tuviera ya lo habría solucionado ¿no crees?”

Christian y Misha les habían estado observando con interés desde hacia varios minutos- “Está bien, me rindo”- exclamó Chris, finalmente- “¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Ya me hartaron con sus cuchicheos”

-“Nada”

-“Planeamos una estúpidamente romántica manera para que se comprometa con Al”

Los amigos hablaron al mismo tiempo y Chad le miró con los ojos como platos- “¡Hombre, se supone era un secreto!”

Chris rió- “Vaya, vaya. Las cosas se ponen serias, ¿eh Murray?”- dijo antes de añadir- “Con alguien como tu chica tendrás que salir con algo espectacular”

-“Al parecer mis ideas solo son tontas y cursis”- se quejó Jared haciendo un mohín.

-“Tal vez deberías recurrir a un experto”- sugirió Misha- “Conozco a alguien que siempre ha tenido excelentes ideas”

-“Oh, no lo sé. Últimamente está perdiendo su toque, ¿sabes?”- dijo Chris mirando a Jared de reojo- “La última vez que Jenny planeó algo todo se fue al demonio”

-“Christian”- dijo Misha en tono de advertencia- “No me refería…”

Chad le interrumpió, dirigiendo una mirada de incredulidad hacia el de pelo largo- “¿De qué estás hablando? La canción en el karaoke le ganó toda una noche de…”- Jared se puso tensó de inmediato y se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

-“Seguramente algo para recordar”- interrumpió Misha- “Sin embargo, me parece que ambos se han alejado un poco del tema principal”

-“No estaba hablando del karaoke”- dijo Christian antes de dirigirse de nuevo al ojiazul- “Recuerdas esa elegante cena y la pequeña caja. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría algo tan elaborado, sólo para pedirle a alguien que se mude contigo? Digo no puede ser tan difícil solo preguntar y ya, para que complicarse la vida, si hasta creo que la maldita llave tenía un grabado… lástima que la persona esperada nunca llegó”

-“Eso es porque tú tienes una sensibilidad que da pena, como bien acabas de demostrar”- dijo Misha con su tono más severo.

-“Como sea”– dijo encogiéndose de hombros- “Murray, buena suerte en tu búsqueda”- se despidió y salió de la oficina lanzándole a Jared una última mirada decepcionada.

-“¿Es verdad?”- preguntó Jared después de unos segundos.

Misha no sabía que responder, en realidad él no era quien para estar hablando de esto, por lo que volviendo su mirada a la pantalla de su portátil, respondió en tono práctico- “No creo que…”

-“Por favor”- suplicó Jared, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía la respuesta, de nada le serviría a Chris inventar algo así.

Los azules ojos del reportero se clavaron en el por un momento- “Iba a hacerlo el día del cumpleaños de Donna”

Jared sintió una familiar punzada de culpa al pensar en ese día, realmente la había jodido a base de bien, bajó la mirada a las hojas llenas de garabatos en frente de él. A su lado pudo escuchar el ‘joder’ susurrado de Chad.

-“No te mortifiques pensando en eso, Jared, ya pasó y no puedes cambiarlo”- dijo Misha levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo justo en el umbral y se giró hacia Jared- “Sé que aún podrías arreglarlo, si eso es lo que quieres. Sólo necesitas hacer que te escuche”

-“Tal vez debería ir por algo sencillo”- dijo Chad después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio y Jared le miró incrédulo- “Ya sabes algo como… no sé… podría dedicarle una canción”

-“Chad eso es…”- se quedó en silencio de repente- “¡Oh por Dios, tienes razón!”- exclamó.

-“¡¿En serio?!”- preguntó emocionado.

-“¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres un genio Chad! Sólo debó encontrar la canción perfecta, podría usar el programa de radio”- dijo Jared con los ojos brillando de emoción- “Es como Misha dijo, si él no quiere hablar conmigo, debo hacer que me escuche”

-“¿No te estás refiriendo a Al, cierto?”

Jared le miró confundido- “¿Alona? No, habló de Jensen”- Se levantó de golpe, pero tuvo que sentarse de nuevo cuando sintió la habitación girar

-“¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Chad.

-“Si es sólo un dolor de cabeza”- Jared le restó importancia- “Tengo mucho que preparar si quiero que salga hoy y…”

-“Te robaste mi idea”- murmuró Chad y Jared se estremeció, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando su amigo suspiró teatralmente- “Está bien, te ayudaré con ello”

Jared le sonrió agradecido y se prometió que encontraría la propuesta perfecta para Alona.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

 

Jared entró al estudio sintiéndose exhausto, a pesar que casi no se movió de su escritorio, estaba seguro que podría caer dormido en cualquier momento. El dolor de cabeza había empeorado con el paso del tiempo y sabe que su semblante no debe ser el mejor, considerando las miradas preocupadas y los constantes ‘¿te sientes bien?’ de sus compañeros. Se esforzó por sonreír, no quería que Sam decidiera poner uno de los programas grabados.

-“Jared”- le saludó Sam al asomarse a la cabina.

-“Hey, ¿tienen todo listo?”

-“Seguro que puedes hacerlo, luces un poco pálido. Sabes que tenemos un par de programas…”

-“Estoy bien Sam, en serio”- le sonrió- “Sólo debe ser un resfrío”

-“De acuerdo”- concedió un poco indecisa- “No te esfuerces demasiado, ¿está bien?”

Las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando tomó su lugar, respiró profundo y no pudo evitar toser ligeramente, pero logró controlarlo antes de entrar al aire. Durante la emisión, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aparentar normalidad, leyendo un par de cartas de sus radioescuchas, bromeando entre canciones y siendo tan encantador como siempre con las personas que llamaban. Aunque por la expresión preocupada de Sam, parecía que no lo estaba logrando del todo. Principalmente cuando, a mitad del programa, comenzó a ser un poco más difícil esconder el hecho de que su cabeza estaba matándole, su temperatura también debió elevarse porque sudaba más de lo normal y un par de veces tuvo que aprovechar los cortes musicales para recobrar el aliento, sin añadir que conforme se acercaba el final de la emisión sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

Jensen cerró la carpeta que revisaba y se frotó los ojos, se sentía cansado por las pocas horas que pudo dormir, pero había preferido quedarse un poco más de tiempo, temiendo llegar a su departamento y seguir pensando en Jared, al menos en la oficina podría distraerse con el trabajo. Su mirada se perdió un momento en la fotografía sobre su escritorio, la tomó centrándose en la hermosa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y el brillo en los ojos de Jared, abrió el cajón del escritorio y la metió ahí boca abajo, sin embargo después de unos segundos de duda y con un suspiro volvió a colocarla en su sitio. Jeff tenía razón, necesitaba hablar de verdad con Jared, por muy doloroso que pueda ser lo que el chico tuviera que decirle.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina, apenas entraba al ascensor cuando recibió un mensaje de Chris, a quien Jared había logrado incluir en su plan

_‘Escucha el programa de radio, puede sorprenderte’_

Si claro, porque lo que más necesitaba ahora era precisamente eso, llegó al estacionamiento y subió a su auto, colocó la llave en el contacto y como por obra del destino, la voz de Jared inundó el interior del automóvil al encender el motor y se dispuso a salir de la estación, cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje, miró hacia el estéreo al ver que era de Jared.

_‘Ayer dijiste que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos, por favor solo escucha el programa’_

Subió el volumen con dedos temblorosos y el corazón latiendo de prisa, la voz de Jared se escuchó de nuevo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el tono de su voz, se notaba ligeramente agotado, pero decidió concentrarse en las palabras.

 

_-“La última canción es para ti, así que espero que estés escuchando esto”_ \- dijo en tono ligero y un breve suspiro escapo de los labios de Jared, como si se estuviera preparando para algo- _“Jamás quise que nada de esto pasara, me comporte como un tonto y se qué mis decisiones te lastimaron y dañaron lo que teníamos. Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y hacer todo de nuevo, pero no puedo hacerlo”-_ hubo una breve pausa- _“Y tampoco estoy dispuesto a aceptar que ya es muy tarde, ni a estar de acuerdo con tus palabras, así que quiero que escuches está canción y respondas una sola pregunta…”_

La melodía era suave y tranquila, Jensen apoyó la cabeza en su asiento dejando que la letra de la canción le embargara, no pudo evitar resoplar por lo evidente que era que esa canción estaba dedicada a una chica, al menos él había escogido algo más neutral. Rodó lo ojos y decidió centrarse en lo que Jared quería decirle.

Esbozo una suave sonrisa esperanzada al escuchar… _If I’m not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_If I don’t need you then why am I crying on my bed?, If I don’t need you then why does your name resound in my head?, If you’re not for me then why does this distance maim my life?, If you’re not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?-_ Soltó una breve carcajada con esa última frase, Christian seguramente no le iba a dejar olvidar esto nunca.

Sea como sea, el mensaje era bastante claro y si realmente esto era lo que Jared pensaba… se sobresaltó con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, al tiempo que los últimos acordes sonaban… _‘¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda quedarme en tus brazos?’_

Negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa tonta dibujándose en sus labios, esto obviamente no resolvía todo, tenían mucho que decir aún, pero sin duda era un jodido buen comienzo, era la prueba de que Jared aún quería estar con él y decidió esperar a que el programa terminará para verle, no estaba dispuesto a esperar un día más.

- _“Con esto llegamos al final de nuestro programa…”_ \- la voz de Jared sonaba totalmente apagada y Jensen frunció el ceño, abriendo la puerta del auto dispuesto a salir- “ _y si nos escuchaste…”-_ de pronto solo hubo silencio, preocupado cambio de estación, la música sonó fuerte y clara, regreso a la frecuencia anterior y no había nada.

Un mal presentimiento le oprimió el pecho, salió del auto, apenas molestándose en cerrar la puerta y corrió con rumbo a los ascensores.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Estes es un [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQaXt-jRWZk) de la canción de Jared.


	19. Chapter 19

 

-“No, no… se pondrá bien. Solo le dejaran aquí para observación, tenía muy alta la temperatura y quieren asegurarse que no se convierta en algo más grave… Si Meg no te preocupes, me quedare con él”

 

Jensen entró a la habitación donde Jared dormía profundamente, se sentó un momento al borde de la cama y estiró el brazo para acariciar su rostro antes de tomar su mano, realmente se había asustado al verle desmayado en la cabina de radio, menos mal que no había sido nada serio. Miró hacia la incómoda silla junto a la cama, dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguir algo mejor para pasar la noche, sobre todo porque ya había discutido bastante para que le dejaran quedarse ahí.

 

Con cuidado para no despertar al castaño, Jensen se levantó de la cama y se acomodó en la silla, lo más cerca que pudo, tomó la mano de Jared y apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la cama, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

 

Despertó sobresaltado por la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo, miró a su reloj sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido. De inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Jared y se tranquilizó al ver que no se había despertado; el móvil vibró de nuevo, por lo que con una mueca decidió salir al pasillo para contestar la llamada.

 

-“¡¿Qué diablos es eso de que un reportero de quinta estará a cargo de uno de los nuevos proyectos?!”- gritó la enfurecida voz de Alan Ackles.

 

-“Buen día para ti también, padre”- gruño Jensen al teléfono- “Y según entiendo no hay ningún reportero de quinta en la empresa, todos son jóvenes capaces…”

 

-“Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a ese tal Padalecki”- interrumpió con desprecio.

 

-“Te recuerdo que Jared es uno de nuestros reporteros con mayor popularidad, Alan. Y te agradecería dejaras de expresarte así de mi _novio_ ”

 

Alan soltó un bufido- “Imaginó que eres tú quién está detrás de esta insensatez”

 

-“Lamento desilusionarte, pero se trata de un proyecto en el cual no tengo ningún tipo de injerencia, porque no mejor hablas con tu tan estimado Benjamin o mejor aún con Christopher Hemsworth estoy seguro que él te dará cualquier información que necesites”

 

-“Quiero verte en una hora en la empresa, Jensen. Sin discusiones”

 

-“Olvídalo Alan, no pienso hacerlo. Y menos por un capricho tuyo, quieres respuestas ya te dije dónde encontrarlas”

 

-“Cancelaré ese programa si tengo que hacerlo Jensen. No te atrevas a desafiarme”

 

-“Por favor, nunca harías algo que ponga en riesgo tu ansiado contrato”- una suave mano en su hombro le interrumpió. Se volvió para encontrarse con Alona, mientras su padre le gritaba y enojado terminaba la llamada.

 

-“Hola Jensen”- saludo la rubia.

 

-“Ey, Ali, es bueno verte”- le saludó pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

 

-“¿Problemas en la empresa?”- preguntó señalando al teléfono aún en su mano.

 

Jensen hizo una mueca- “Alan llamó, ya sabes cómo es eso, quiere que esté en la oficina de inmediato. Como si fuera a salir corriendo sólo por uno de sus malditos berrinches”- dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración- “A este paso creo que terminaré mandándolo de nuevo al hospital”

 

Alona asintió, aguantándose las ganas de preguntar a qué se refería y prefirió cambiar el tema- “¿Cómo está JT?”- preguntó.

 

-“Mejor, estoy seguro que hoy mismo le darán el alta. Aunque necesitara descansar para recuperarse, al parecer no ha estado cuidando bien de sí mismo”- dijo con la voz llena de preocupación

 

-“Sólo espera que despierte y me encargaré de ello”- comentó Alona entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo reír a Jensen- “¿Estás seguro que no tendrás problemas si te quedas?”

 

-“Ali no puedo marcharme y dejarle aquí. Mentiría si dijera que Jared y yo estamos bien, pero lo de ayer, mierda eso fue… un maldito buen comienzo”- dijo sonriendo enormemente- “Todavía necesitamos resolver un par de cosas, pero siento que vamos por buen camino e irme ahora sólo le dará la idea equivocada. Quiero que sepa que me importa Ali, que a pesar de todo sigo aquí y quiero estar con él”

 

-“Jen, lo sabe”- le aseguró Alona- “Jared también quiere estar contigo y resolver todo. Sin embargo, estoy segura que no querría tuvieras más problemas con tu padre”

 

-“Alona”

 

-“Tranquilo, me quedaré con él y me aseguraré de que vaya a casa y lo único que haga sea estar en la cama o vegetando frente al televisor”- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Jensen aún se veía dudoso, por lo que la chica le dio un ligero empujón hacia la habitación de Jared- “JT es mi mejor amigo, lo cuidare bien. Además el único pendiente que tenía era mi segmento en el programa y Jeff lo tiene cubierto”

 

Jensen asintió poco convencido y regresó a la habitación con una sonrisa triste, tomó la mano de Jared, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar y se inclinó para besar levemente los labios de Jared antes de murmurar un _‘lo siento’_. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarle- “Descansa”

 

-“Avísame si surge algo importante ¿de acuerdo?”- le dijo a Alona cuando ambos salieron de la habitación una vez más.

 

La chica asintió, dándole un abrazo antes de dar la vuelta, entrando en la habitación al final del pasillo, en el preciso momento que Jared parpadeaba mirando a su alrededor, bastante confundido.

 

-“¿Cómo te sientes?”- preguntó ella, acercándose a la cama.

 

-“¿Perdido?”- respondió con voz ligeramente ronca- “¿Qué pasó?”

 

-“Pasó que te desmayaste en pleno programa de radio, les diste un buen susto a las chicas y Samantha tuvo que llamar a emergencias para traerte al hospital”

 

Jared la miró desconcertado, él sólo recordaba que se había estado sintiendo mal en todo el día y que había empeorado considerablemente para el final del programa- “Vaya, lo siento”

 

-“Deberías y espero que tengas una muy buena explicación de por qué no le dijiste a nadie que estaba así de mal Jared Tristan”

 

-“Pensé que era un simple resfriado”- Jared miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más- “¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?”

 

-“No, llegué hace un momento, ¿por qué?”- preguntó Alona.

 

-“Es sólo que… habría jurado…”- se encogió de hombros- “Debió ser la fiebre”- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y mirando a la silla junto a su cama con intensidad.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Entonces te sientes mejor?”- preguntó Misha.

 

-“Si, en un rato más podré irme a casa, están terminando el papeleo”

 

-“Estábamos muy preocupados por ti Jared, debiste avisar que estabas enfermo, Samantha habría utilizado alguno de los programas grabados, fue una tontería exponerte de esa forma”

 

-“Es lo que todos continúan diciendo, pero de verdad necesitaba hacer ese programa. Aunque no parece haber servido de mucho”- dijo desilusionado, en toda la mañana no había recibido ni una noticia de Jensen.

 

-“Puedo decirte que ha llegado muy temprano a la oficina y al parecer ha estado en una junta con Alan y otros accionistas. Estoy seguro que estaba muy preocupado por ti, Jared”

 

-“Si, claro”- su voz llena de sarcasmo.

 

-“Basta de pensar así. Mejor concéntrate en ponerte bien para que puedas aclarar todo con él de una vez por todas y esta vez sin excusas. ¿De acuerdo? Así que cuídate mucho y te veremos en unos días”

 

-“¿Era Jared?”- preguntó Samantha, Misha asintió terminando la llamada- “¿Cómo está?”

 

-“Mejor, le acaban de dar de alta en el hospital, pero se quedara en casa el fin de semana para descansar”

 

Samantha sonrió- “Es muy extraño verte tan preocupado por el chico”

 

-“Bueno, no es tan malo como creía”- respondió Misha restándole importancia- “Y aunque no lo parezca puedo preocuparme por las personas, no soy tan frío como aparento”

 

-“Sé que no lo eres, pero creo que estar con Jeff también te ha hecho bien, Misha”- dijo Sam dirigiéndole una sonrisa conocedora- “He oído rumores sobre una gran oportunidad en otra ciudad”

 

-“Sólo son rumores”- dijo poniéndose de pie para evitar hablar de ese tema- “Lo siento, debo ver al escritor del noticiario. Nos vemos más tarde”

 

-“Nadie pensaría menos de ti, si decides quedarte, ¿lo sabes, verdad?”- comentó Sam cuando estaba cerca de la puerta; Misha se detuvo pero no se giró para verla- “Tu futuro aquí puede ser tan brillante como en ese sitio”

 

-“Gracias Sam”- dijo sinceramente y salió de la habitación.

 

Misha se acercó a la máquina de cafés, la propuesta para asistir a una especialización en periodismo parecía cada vez más real. Era un nuevo programa que sólo aceptaría a los mejores y el hecho de que incluso pudieran considerarle para asistir era un gran logro, aunque significara tener que dejar todo atrás. Hace unos meses ni siquiera hubiese dudado, pero ahora… definitivamente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro que Jeffrey jamás le pediría quedarse y le apoyaría en todo momento, pero realmente ¿eso era lo que deseaba?

 

-“¡Mish! Que gusto verte, déjame te ayudo con eso”- la alegre voz de Danneel le sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

-“No hace falta”- contestó con frialdad, sacando su café del compartimento- “Se te ofrece algo Danneel”

 

-“¿Sigues molesto conmigo?”- preguntó la chica con cara de profunda pena.

 

-“¿Tú qué crees? Obtuviste lo que querías y ahora ya no me necesitas más, al menos que hayas escuchado los rumores y ahora esperes que te ayude a obtener _mi_ noticiario”

 

-“Misha, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Eres mi mejor amigo”- el ojiazul resopló una risita de burla- “Es verdad, estaba tan preocupada cuando escuché lo del accidente y más por haber tenido esa estúpida pelea. Yo no borré ese archivo, Mish, tienes que creerme, jamás te haría eso”

 

Misha soltó un suspiro, aburrido- “Honestamente no me importa si lo hiciste o no, me decepcionaste Danneel, esa es la verdad. Pensé que teníamos tanto en común, pero sé que todo eso fue una actuación. Muy buena por cierto, me engañaste completamente. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo prisa”

 

-“Misha, por favor…”- suplicó la chica. Componiendo una mueca cuando el reportero no se volvió hacía ella.

 

-“Ey, estaba buscándote”- dijo Jeff acercándose a Misha- “Los de la agencia trajeron tu automóvil sólo que hay un pequeño problema”

 

-“¿Qué ocurre?”

 

-“Al parecer la manguera de los frenos fue cortada”

 

-“¿Cortada? ¿Pero quién querría…?”

 

-“Tranquilo, quizás el mecánico hizo algo mal, sabemos que tus frenos estaban fallando desde antes. Podría haber sido solo una fuga más grave de lo que pensé y al manipularlas el mecánico termino de dañar las mangueras”

 

Unos pasos detrás de ellos, Danneel escuchaba la conversación totalmente aterrorizada.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”- preguntó Tom con el ceño fruncido y mirando a su alrededor- “Estamos en la oficina, Danneel, pensé que odiabas que nos vean juntos”

 

-“Tenemos que hablar, Tom”- El camarógrafo resopló y siguió su camino- “Espera por favor”

 

Danneel le detuvo tomándolo de la mano y le guío a una sala vacía- “Tom, vuelve conmigo”- pidió suplicando- “Podemos empezar de nuevo, yo… te sigo amando y sé que tú aún no me has olvidado. Mira, estoy segura que si empezamos de cero las cosas funcionaran y podremos…”

 

-“Danneel, ¿qué tan ingenuo crees que soy?”- preguntó Tom con una sonrisa cínica- “Lo único que quieres es la grabación”

 

-“Si, de acuerdo. Necesito ese disco, pero no lo hago por eso. ¡Por Dios Tom, intenté lastimar a alguien y pudo haber muerto!”- dijo la chica desesperada y se abrazó a él- “Esa nunca fue mi intención, sólo pensaba en mí y… ¡Dios, tengo tanto miedo de mi misma, de lo que soy capaz de hacer! Tú eres el único que puede controlarme, Tom. Necesito sentirte a mi lado, siempre has sido mi consciencia”

 

Tom resopló e intentó marcharse, pero la pelirroja se interpuso en su camino- “Sólo te he querido a ti, Tommy. Podríamos irnos y comenzar en algún otro sitio. Solos tu y yo…”

 

-“¿Dejarías tus programas, la empresa? ¿A Jensen?”- la chica asintió sin dudar- “Nadie lo entendería”- suspiró Tom después de un momento- “Todo el mundo pensaría que soy un idiota por siquiera considerarlo, imagina si realmente lo hiciera…”

 

-“Eso nunca te ha importado”- interrumpió Danneel y dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- “Sólo importamos tú y yo. Pero… podríamos esperar un poco antes de decirle a todos, quizás salir un par de veces”- la chica le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y le miró a los ojos- “Yo… no quiero que nadie se enoje contigo por mí Puedo esperar, Tom, él tiempo que necesites”

 

Finalmente Tom cedió besando a la chica.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared le echó un vistazo a su móvil por como millonésima vez en lo que iba del día y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Alona le dirigió una débil sonrisa desde su sitio en el sofá.

 

-“Supongo que aún sigue enojado. Tal vez ni siquiera escuchó el programa, es decir ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Sólo porque se lo pedí? Sí, claro”

 

-“Oh, vamos. No pongas esa cara de niño mimado”- le reprendió la Alona.

 

Esa tarde, Jared le había contado sobre la canción que le había dedicado a Jensen por la radio, sólo para que dejara de sermonearle por no permitir que Samantha utilizara un programa grabado. Ella prácticamente había brincado por la habitación con corazones en los ojos, había estado convencida que Jensen había escuchado el programa y estaba más que dispuesto a perdonar a Jared y retomar su estúpidamente idílico romance. Pero conforme pasaban las horas, él ya no estaba tan seguro y prefería mil veces creer que Jensen no había escuchado su disculpa, a pensar que prefería no llamarle sin importar que haya estado en el hospital.

 

-“Puede que ni siquiera le importe”- murmuró para sí, abrazando un cojín y hundiéndose más en su asiento.

 

Alona le lanzó el otro cojín a la cabeza- “Te escuché, Padalecki. Por supuesto que le importas ¿Tan poca fe tienes en él? ¿No puedes pensar que simplemente ha estado ocupado? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que hay días en que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de mandar un mensaje de texto”

 

-“Cómo sea”- respondió Jared enfurruñado y con su mejor cara de limón.

 

-“¡Hey! ¿Adivinen quién llegó y trae regalos?”- resonó la voz de Chad en el pasillo, su sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato al notar el tenso ambiente en el salón- “¿Qué sucede?”

 

-“Nada. Jared que se está comportando como el gran niño mimado que es”- dijo Alona fulminando a su amigo con la mirada, antes de saludar a su novio con un beso.

 

Jared hizo un gesto de burla a su amiga mientras no miraba y Chad rodó los ojos- “De acuerdo… esperemos que esto te anime un poco Jay-pad”- dijo colocando la enorme canasta llena de todo tipo de dulces- “Los chicos de la oficina la envían deseando que te mejores pronto y quizás vengan a molestarte en algún momento del fin de semana”

 

Jared miró con ligero interés el regalo y le dirigió una mirada a su amiga que decía claramente _‘ves a ellos sí les importa’_ , antes de agarrar una bolsa de ositos de goma y comenzar a comerlos.

 

Alona resopló quitándole los dulces, ignorando él _‘hey’_ de Jared y se dirigió a su chico- “La pizza llegó hace un momento, te esperábamos para cenar”

 

Se acomodaron en el salón dispuestos a comer y pasar el rato viendo a Misha en su noticiero, la tensión disipándose rápidamente gracias a Chad, quien les puso al día con todo lo que pasó en la oficina. Un rato después, los tres amigos reían de las ocurrencias del rubio, hasta que…

 

-“¡Oh Dios mío!”- exclamó Alona emocionada sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

 

Jared, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se volteó de inmediato hacia su amigo justo a tiempo para verle escupir el trago de refresco que había tomado.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen lanzó una mirada al reloj, ligeramente nervioso, no había podido comunicarse con Jared en todo el día y le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza, después de todo su chico podía ser muy inseguro. Pero, por otra parte, Jeff y Misha habían sido sus amigos durante muchos años, era fantástico poder ser parte de algo tan importante en su vida. Y, honestamente, Jeffrey le había tomado por sorpresa cuando se lo encontró afuera de la sala de juntas para arrastrarlo en esta aventura, lo cual le dejó con cero tiempo para comunicarse con Jay.

 

Sabía que Jeff no había estado bromeando cuando sacó el tema del compromiso aquella noche, sólo que nunca espero que fuera a llevarlo a cabo tan pronto. Sonrió para sí mismo, su amigo de verdad estaba preocupado por la oferta que recibió Misha y quién era él para culparle, si se tratará de Jared seguramente estaría igual de nervioso ante la perspectiva de separarse. Jeff se acercó nervioso, había sido literalmente una tarde de locos, intentando conseguir todo lo necesario con tan poco tiempo, hablar con los chicos del noticiero y dejar todo listo sin que Misha sospechara nada. Su viejo amigo había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando anticiparse a todo lo podría salir mal.

 

Le sonrió tranquilizador cuando llegó a su lado- “Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien”

 

-“Si, bueno, sólo espero que no me rechace frente a todo el equipo y el público en casa”- dijo ligeramente verde- “Dios, cómo se me fue a ocurrir esto, debí hacer algo más privado”

 

-“Vamos Jeff”- dijo Jensen apretándole el hombro ligeramente- “Está idea es magnífica, Misha lo amara y te aceptara en un segundo. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que serías tan romántico?”

 

Jeffrey se sonrojó de inmediato y apartó la mirada- “Uhm, no es gran cosa”

 

-“¿Bromeas, verdad? Tendré que planear algo extra especial cuando sea mi turno”- comentó Jensen con una sonrisa, Jeff únicamente se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello avergonzado.

 

-“Jeff volvemos al aire en unos segundos, ¿todo listo?”- preguntó el director de cámaras, a punto de entrar al último segmento del programa. Jeff asintió, alisando rápidamente su traje y con una última mirada a Jensen, se acercó al plató.

 

Jensen sostuvo el control remoto, revisó una vez más el pequeño artefacto y esperó la señal indicada, el director asintió levemente cuando Misha reanudó la transmisión y Jensen puso manos a la obra, maniobrando el helicóptero hasta estar justo por encima del reportero y accionando una pequeña palanca dejo caer la preciada carga, con una enorme sonrisa, anticipando la reacción de Mish.

 

-“En temas más agradables, esta semana se presentara…”- el reportero se interrumpió al ver caer lentamente delante de sus ojos una pequeña caja sujeta a un paracaídas. Le dirigió una nerviosa mirada a sus alrededores, pero nadie hizo ademan de interrumpir la emisión o indicarle que siguiera. Por el contrario le miraban expectantes, dudoso tomó la pequeña cajita y la abrió diciendo a la audiencia- “Uh… no sé qué ocurre, pero…”- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la reluciente argolla con un discreto diamante que emitía brillantes reflejos.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Jared miró completamente atónito como Jeffrey Dean Morgan entraba a cuadro ante un igual de sorprendido Misha. Alona no dejaba de soltar pequeños grititos y aww´s, mientras que Chad estaba cada vez más cerca de explotar. En un intento desesperado por evitarlo, apagó la televisión.

 

-“¡Ey!”- exclamó Alona, quitándole el control y volviendo a encender el aparato, aunque la emisión ya había terminado- “Ahora no sabremos cual fue la respuesta de Misha”- se quejó con un mohín

 

-“Lo siento, me equivoque de botón”- mintió Jared- “Seguramente mañana estará en los periódicos e incluso por el internet”

 

-“Fue algo tan adorable”- suspiró Alona con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- “Por supuesto que estará en todos los medios. ¡Qué envidia!”- Miró a su novio con seriedad y le golpeó en el brazo diciendo- “¿Por qué tú nunca tienes ese tipo de detalles?”

 

-“¡¿Qué?!”- exclamó Chad con enojo- “¡¿Adorable?! Eso no fue adorable. Eso fue… fue ridículo y cursi e… ¡Irresponsable! ¡Eso es lo que fue! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree para hacer eso?!

 

-“Chad”- dijo Jared únicamente para ser interrumpido.

 

-“¿De qué hablas? Es el gesto más dulce que he visto…”

 

-“Podría… podría haber arruinado la emisión, interferido con los cables, causar un incendio, sin contar lo irrespetuoso que es para los televidentes el… ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!”

-“¡¿Irrespetuoso?! Fue un detalle increíble y totalmente romántico. Pero claro, que vas a saber _tú_ de romanticismo”- espetó Alona.

-“¿Disculpa?”- preguntó Chad mirando a su novia enfadado.

 

-“¡No me mires así, tu idea de una velada romántica es una cena en algún estúpido bar!”

 

-“Chicos, por favor… podemos…”- Jared intentó calmarlos, pero ambos jóvenes le ignoraron completamente a favor de continuar discutiendo

 

-“¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Ahora _soy_ un estúpido novio insensible, incapaz de hacer un gesto romántico!”- exclamó Chad furioso dirigiéndose a Jared, antes de volverse hacia su novia- “Tu adorable Jeff no es más que un estúpido gilipollas”

 

-“No sé qué diablos te pasa Murray, pero no deberías expresarte así de las personas que _si_ se preocupan por hacer sentir especiales a sus parejas”

 

-“Quizás lo haría por alguien que…”

 

-“¡Basta los dos!”- gritó Jared, silenciando de inmediato a su amigo antes de que pudiera decir alguna tontería- “Se callan de una maldita vez. Chad, estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto”

 

-“¡¿Explicación?! Estabas ahí Jared, le escuchaste perfectamente, dijo que era una idea cursi y peligrosa”- Chad palideció dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 

Jared negó con la cabeza fingiendo derrota- “Amigo, creo que lo mejor es que se lo digamos”- El rubio le miró con los ojos como platos, sacudiendo la cabeza con ímpetu “No hay otra opción, Chad”

 

La mirada de Alona iba del uno al otro sin comprender, cuando Jared continuó ignorando la mirada de completo pánico de Chad- “Se trata de… se supone era una sorpresa”- rió con nerviosismo- “Chad estaba planeando algo especial para tu cumpleaños”

 

-“Falta mucho para mi cumpleaños”- dijo la chica mirándolos con suspicacia.

 

-“Bueno si, pero estamos en la fase de planeación”- Jared se encogió de hombros- “El asunto es que Jeff nos escuchó hablar de esta idea en particular, un paracaídas cargando una pequeña caja de regalos, ya sabes se vería gracioso con el fondo del reporte del clima, algo así como ‘para hoy se pronostican una lluvia de sorpresas’. Pero él dijo que era demasiado problemático para el equipo y un montón de mierdas. Ahora resulta que…”

 

-“Jeff se quedó con su idea”- terminó Al mirando a su novio con gesto avergonzado.

 

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento, Jared suspiró dirigiéndole una mirada a su amigo quien se dejó caer en el sillón, Alona se acercó a él de inmediato.

 

-“Hola”- saludó sin mirar quien llamaba, pensando la mejor manera de hacer esa llamada lo más corta posible.

 

-“Ey, ahm, hola hablaba para saber cómo estás”

 

-“Uh, hola… yo… estoy mejor”- tartamudeó nervioso, a pesar de haber estado esperando escucharle todo el día

 

-“Me alegra escucharlo, espero que estés descansando. Iba a llamar antes pero ha sido un día complicado en la oficina”

 

-“Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Gracias por llamar, pensé que aún estarías enojado”

 

-“Sobre eso, escuché tu mensaje y creo que necesitamos hablar, Jared. Preferiría que fuera en persona, ¿puedo ir a verte?”- preguntó Jensen con voz seria.

 

-“Si. ¡No!”- exclamó echando un vistazo a sus dos amigos hablando en el sofá y maldijo para si- “No, yo… no es un buen momento”

 

-“Oh. Entiendo, supongo que hablaremos cuando vuelvas a la oficina”

 

Jared se estremeció al oír el tono tan impersonal en la voz de Jensen y se apresuró a decir- “Espera, sólo dame un momento”- se dirigió a la cocina antes de continuar.

 

-“Jared, está bien. No tienes que explicar nada”

 

-“Me encantaría que vinieras”- dijo Jared de inmediato- “Sólo que ahora, _de verdad_ , no es buen momento, Chad está aquí y… ¿has visto las noticias? ¿La propuesta con el helicóptero y el paracaídas?”

 

-“Si, estaba en el estudio”- Jensen hizo un pausa- “¿Cómo sabes que había un helicóptero? Nos aseguramos que no saliera a cuadro”

 

-“Chad pensó que sería una excelente manera de proponérsele a Ali, pero Jeff nos dijo que era demasiado cursi y ocasionaría muchos problemas a la producción, que debería pensar en alguna otra cosa. Y hace un momento estábamos viendo las noticias y vimos su propuesta para Misha. Alona pensó que era encantador y Chad se volvió un poco loco”- explicó apenas haciendo una pausa para respirar.

 

-“¿Chad quiere comprometerse con Al? Vaya, a este paso seremos los últimos que… espera, ¿Estás diciendo que Jeff le robó la idea? Hombre, Chad debe estar cabreado”- exclamó sin poder evitar soltar una risilla.

 

-“¡Jen! No es gracioso”- Jared dijo sin pensar e inmediatamente se arrepintió- “Lo siento. Dios, ni siquiera sé cómo tratarte”

 

-“Lo sé, tampoco me agrada”- le aseguró Jensen.

 

-“Pero hablaba en serio, Jen”

 

-“Jay…”

 

-“¿Aún me quieres?”- preguntó en voz baja- “Me he portado terriblemente mal contigo y entendería si ya no quieres–”

 

-“Jared, de verdad preferiría que habláramos sobre esto en persona, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podría ir a verte mañana?”- ofreció Jensen.

 

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jared.

 

-“Buenas noches Jared”- dijo Jensen antes de cortar la llamada sin darle oportunidad de responder.

 

Jared miró el teléfono por unos momentos, pensando en que Jensen no había querido responderle, tal vez realmente la había jodido en grande y era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas.

 

Regresó al salón, Chad y Alona platicaban en voz baja- “¿Todo bien?”

 

-“Si, ¿tú estás bien?”- preguntó su amiga mirándole preocupada.

 

-“Creo que me iré a la cama”

 

-“¿Jared?”

 

-“Estoy bien, Ali. Un poco cansado, nada más”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Quieres un café?”- ofreció Tom a la pelirroja sentada en su sofá, quien asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

 

Al salir de la habitación, Danneel se levantó de inmediato y anduvo por el salón buscando en el librero y los DVD apilados ahí. Había revisado rápidamente la habitación de Tom cuando pretendió usar el baño, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido encontrar nada- “¿Sabías algo sobre Jeff y Misha?”- preguntó Tom desde la cocina.

 

-“Oh, no. No tenía idea. Ahora veo que mantuvo a todos tan ocupados”- respondió con disgusto- “Me sorprende que Collins lo haya permitido, si fuera él habría rechazado su propuesta así aprendería a no avergonzarme frente a las cámaras”

 

-“No es necesario ser tan dura, fue un gesto romántico”

 

-“Al público debe importarle muy poco la relación entre ellos y deberían tener más respeto, sobre todo siendo dos hombres. No deberían estar sometiendo a nuestra audiencia a cosas tan desagradables. Parece que estar ‘enamorado’ le está haciendo perder toda profesionalidad”- explicó con evidente disgusto- “Como sea, gracias a su numerito estúpido tendré que ir mañana a una reunión”

 

-“Esperaba que pudiéramos pasar el fin de semana juntos”- dijo Tom desde el umbral. Su rostro ensombrecido al observar a la chica andar por la habitación- “¿Se te perdió algo?”

 

Danneel se volvió sobresaltada- “¡No! Para nada, sólo… no tienes muchas fotografías aquí, siendo tan apasionado de la cámara y todo eso”- sonrió con nerviosismo- “Tal vez deberíamos poner una nuestra”

 

Dejando los cafés en la mesita frente al sofá, Tom se acercó al mueble de la televisión antes de volverse hacia Danneel- “¿Esto es lo que buscabas cierto? Adelante puedes quedártelo”

 

La chica bajó la mirada- “Solo quería asegurarme que estaba en un lugar seguro, Tom, sabes que nadie puede enterarse de esto y…”- se detuvo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin tomar el disco- “Debí confiar que lo esconderías bien, lo siento”

 

La joven se alejó, dirigiéndose al sofá y sentándose tranquilamente. Tomó una de las tazas y le sonrió- “Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche. ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared soltó un bufido ante la actitud de sus amigos sentados en la barra de la cocina mientras compartían el desayuno- “Oh vamos, JT, quita esa cara. Tú y Jensen son peores que nosotros. Además, seguramente en unas horas estarán con sus cursilerías de nuevo”

 

-“Claro”- dijo con sarcasmo- “Lo único que me dirá es que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo”

 

-“Deja de ser tan pesimista”- le regañó Alona con suavidad.

 

-“Estoy siendo realista”- sus amigos le miraron con una expresión que decía ‘¿de qué hablas?’- “Por favor, ni siquiera le importo que haya estado enfermo”

 

-“Jaypad estamos hablando de tu Jenny-boy”- dijo Chad riendo con incredulidad- “¿En serio piensas que no se preocupó por ti?”

 

-“Una llamada de último minuto dice exactamente eso, ¿no?”

 

Alona le miró boquiabierta- “Por Dios Jared, ¿quién crees que fue contigo al hospital? Sam dijo que llegó a la cabina de radio minutos después que te desmayaras y se quedó contigo toda la noche, hasta que yo llegué al hospital. Solo se fue porque recibió una llamada de la junta directiva y le aseguré que su tonto chico nunca pensaría que no le importa. Parece que me equivoqué”

 

Jared la miró boquiabierto- “Pero tú dijiste que-”

 

-“Que _yo_ no estuve en la habitación”

 

-“Debo irme”- dijo levantándose repentinamente y corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando salió unos minutos después completamente vestido para dirigirse a la puerta, se detuvo volviéndose a sus amigos- “¿Estarán bien cierto?”

 

-“Mejor que nunca”- dijo Chad con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

Alona enarcó una ceja- “No iría tan lejos, digamos que esperaré hasta mi cumpleaños”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

El sonido del timbre resonó por el lugar, Jensen lanzó un vistazo al reloj en su mesita de noche con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer su plan de pasar por la oficina y terminar todo para la próxima semana antes de ir al departamento de Jared, acababa de irse por el caño. Gruñó con frustración, se miró al espejo y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Al abrirla se encontró de frente con una muy sonriente Danneel.

 

-“Oh, qué alegría haberte encontrado en casa”- dijo la chica entrando de inmediato y caminando hacia el salón- “Temí que no estuvieras, ya sé que usualmente estás en la oficina, pero tuve el día libre, algo que es casi imposible y pensé en probar suerte”

 

Jensen cerró los ojos apretando el puente de su nariz y contó hasta diez, antes de seguirla- “La verdad es que estaba por irme”

 

Cuando entró al salón, la pelirroja estaba totalmente instalada en su sofá con una carpeta en la mano- “Esperaba hablar contigo ayer, pero todos estaban vueltos locos. Solo será un momento, por favor”- dijo con ojos suplicantes- “Me encantaría que pudieras revisar esto y necesito que seas muy sincero. Son algunas propuestas para el programa ahora que tendremos una sección libre, me da un poco de pena discutirlas con todos los demás”

 

Jensen tomó la carpeta que la chica le ofreció con gesto profesional- “¿Y conmigo no? Después de todo soy tu jefe, muchas personas se sentirían intimidadas por eso”

 

Danneel rió- “Sé que lo eres, pero hemos pasado por tanto juntos. No puedes negar que nuestra relación es algo más que la de un jefe y su empleada”- dijo con un guiño coqueto.

 

Jensen ignoró el comentario hojeando el informe- “Parece que tienes un interés en lo familiar. Es un poco sorpresivo, nunca me has parecido del tipo hogareño”

 

-“Es difícil serlo cuando no provienes de una familia modelo”- respondió la joven con un tono de frialdad.

 

-“Lo siento, no quise decir…”

 

-“Está bien. Sé que tú tampoco has tenido suerte en ese aspecto”- dijo restándole importancia con una sonrisa- “Aunque, gracias a ello valoro más su importancia y si puedo hacer algo con el programa sería excelente”

 

-“Escucha, esto…”- dijo levantando el folder- “Es de verdad interesante, pero creo que hay algunas cosas que se podrían mejorar y este no es el mejor sitio para discutirlo”- Jensen miró su reloj brevemente, decidiendo abandonar la idea de pasar por la oficina, era preferible a quedarse en su departamento con la chica- “¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?”

 

Jensen se puso de pie, pero Danneel únicamente permaneció con los ojos fijos en la mesa del café- “Yo… escuché que terminaste con Jared, ¿es verdad?”- preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada, esperanzada.

 

Jensen dibujó en su rostro una mueca de incredulidad- “¿En serio crees que voy a contestarte eso? Pensé que dejamos claro este asunto”

 

-“Cierto, no me incumbe”- Jensen asintió, Danneel continuó antes de que pudiera dar otro paso- “Sólo pregunte porque me preocupas”

 

-“Eso es completamente innecesario, deberías saber que los rumores de oficina son de lo que menos me interesa hablar, Danneel. Así que podemos salir y discutir tus propuestas o puedes marcharte”

 

Disimulando su mal humor, Danneel se puso de pie- “Tienes razón, entiendo lo sensible que debes estar por el tema”- dijo con una sonrisa indulgente- “¿Nos vamos?”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

La puerta azotó con tanta fuerza que casi pudo sentir la habitación vibrar, claro que eso podría deberse a que él mismo estaba prácticamente temblando de rabia. ¿Por qué diablos la vida siempre tenía que ponerle en este tipo de situaciones? A unos pasos de solucionar sus problemas todo se torcía de nuevo. Era ridículo, estúpidamente absurdo.

 

Jared caminó de un lado a otro por el salón con la imagen de Danneel y Jensen saliendo del edificio de departamentos grabada en sus pupilas. Gracias a esa estúpida zorra pelirroja su relación con Jensen era un ir y venir en círculos. Apretó los puños con fuerza y respiró profundamente, necesitaba calmarse.

 

-“Jared”- llamó la voz de Tom en el pasillo, sobresaltándole- “Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta, ¿estás bien?”

 

-“Si. No, la verdad es que no. Ha sido una mala mañana, una mala semana”- dijo Jared frustrado indicándole que pasara- “¿Quieres… algo? Disculpa Tom, estoy un poco-”

 

-“¿Alterado, enojado, con ganas de asesinar a alguien?”- pregunto Tom sacándole una débil sonrisa.

 

-“Creo que iré por la opción ‘todas las anteriores’”

 

-“Vine a ver cómo estabas, además de que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Algo sobre lo que estoy seguro no estarás de acuerdo, pero aun así quisiera que lo sepas”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

 

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jared con algo de aprehensión. Esta era una de esas situaciones que fácilmente se podrían salir de control, si Jensen se aparecía en el departamento. ¡Oh es verdad!, eso no iba a ocurrir porque él estaba con Danneel, en quién sabe dónde, haciendo dios sabe qué. Jared bufó con frustración y se dirigió a la cocina- “Necesitaré un café para esto, porque es demasiado temprano para una cerveza”

 

Tom se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra- “¿Estás así por Jensen, cierto? ¿Acaso no hablaste con él?”

 

-“Iba a hacerlo, pero pasó lo del hospital”- dijo Jared y miró a Tom con tristeza- “La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si aún tenemos algo de qué hablar”

 

Tom bajó la cabeza avergonzado- “Lo lamento, sé que es mi culpa el que llegaran a este punto. Me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, Jared”

 

-“Ya hemos hablado de esto, Tom. Yo también cometí errores y se me hizo fácil pensar que lograría recuperarle con una canción cursi y unas palabras bonitas, cuando quizás es demasiado tarde”- Jared soltó una risa amarga- “No sé qué voy a hacer si le pierdo. Dios, estoy hecho un desastre y muriéndome de rabia solo por pensar que está con Danneel ahora”

 

-“¿Con Danneel? ¿Están en la oficina, es alguna reunión?”

 

-“Los vi saliendo de su departamento hace…”- se interrumpió de repente haciendo una mueca de disculpa al joven camarógrafo- “Tom, lo siento. Soy un idiota, no debería estarte diciendo esto”

 

-“Descuida”- dijo Tom con un intento de sonrisa-“Me parece que, una vez más, subestimas a Jensen. Él no es como yo, Jared. Podría apostar que hay una explicación para ello y estoy seguro que en el fondo sabes que _él_ no te traicionaría”

 

Jared apartó la mirada- “Mi intención nunca fue…”

 

-“Lo sé”- le aseguró Tom, interrumpiéndole- “Escucha, si quieres que tu relación funcione necesitas confiar más en ti y en él. Entiendo que dañé tu confianza, pero no puedes estar dudando cada vez que Jensen vea a otra persona. Es un buen chico Jared y lo sabes”

 

-“Quiero hacerlo, pero solo de pensar…”- gruñó Jared apoyando la cabeza en la barra de la cocina.

 

Tom soltó una carcajada- “Es increíble lo celoso que estás”- levantó una mano cuando Jared iba a replicar- “Vamos, JT. Mírate, estás que te subes por las paredes. Ni si quiera recuerdo haberte visto así alguna vez, incluso en nuestros peores momentos con Danneel”

 

Jared le miró sintiéndose culpable- “Hey, no”- dijo Tom cogiendo su manos- “Lo que tuvimos fue bueno y es aún mejor el poder seguir como amigos, a pesar de todo”

 

-“Si, es genial que estés aquí, te extrañé hombre”- Jared apretó su mano con una enorme sonrisa.

 

-“Debería irme y tú podrías hacer una llamada, ya sabes, sólo para decir hola”- dijo con un guiño poniéndose de pie.

 

Jared rodeó la barra y siguió a su amigo por el pasillo, cuando estuvieron en la entrada recordó el motivo de la visita de Tom- “¡Espera! Ibas a decirme algo, ¿no?”

 

-“Ah, era algo sin importancia. Nos veremos en la estación, JT”

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

Tom salió del edificio con paso tranquilo, su mente yendo una y otra vez sobre la nueva mentira de Danneel. Quizás debería seguir su propio consejo y dejar de suponer cosas; aunque para ser sinceros y a diferencia de Jensen, su novia era bastante deshonesta. Levantó la mirada y sonrió, esta era una buena oportunidad para enmendar sus errores.

 

Se acercó al auto con paso decidido- “Jensen, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?”

 

Jensen lanzó una breve mirada de anhelo hacia el edificio, antes de volver los ojos a Tom y asentir con resignación- “De acuerdo, ¿deberíamos ir a algún lugar?”

 

Tom negó con la cabeza- “Seré breve. Danneel y yo estamos juntos de nuevo”- dijo sin rodeos.

 

-“¿Disculpa?”- preguntó visiblemente sorprendido.

 

-“Si, es un poco sorpresivo y más por mi manera de comportarme últimamente. He causado demasiado problemas entre tú y Jared”

 

-“En realidad, no sé qué decirte”- dijo Jensen mirándole a los ojos. Su primera reacción habría sido preguntar si había perdido la cabeza, aunque supone que eso estaría un poco fuera de lugar.

 

-“No tienes que decir nada. Me comporte como un verdadero cabrón. Jugué con las inseguridades de Jared, me aproveché del fuerte sentido de lealtad y la gratitud que siente por mi familia. Llegué al punto de involucrar a mis padres para que se sintiera presionado y volviera conmigo, todo con tal de superar lo que me había ocurrido con Danneel”- Tom apartó la mirada- “Sé que no es ninguna excusa, pero el dolor de perderla y saber lo tonto que fui al dejar que me envolviera de esa forma para dejar a Jared me cegó por completo. Lo sé, fue patético, estúpido, egoísta e inútil, porque Jared ni por un minuto pensó aceptarlo. La verdad es que lo que hubo entre nosotros se terminó hace mucho tiempo, para ambos. Lo único que siento por él es un profundo cariño, nada más y él… bueno, él está totalmente loco por ti”

 

Jensen le miró detenidamente, resentido por la manera en que Tom trató a Jared- “Supongo que Jared ya te ha perdonado por ello”- Tom asintió y Jensen negó con la cabeza, murmurando exasperado- “Nunca lograré entenderles”

 

-“Comprenderé si me odias después de esto, solo quería aclararte que todo esto fue culpa mía”

 

-“Es un poco más complicado que eso, Tom”

 

-“Lo sé y Jared también está consciente de ello, sólo dale a oportunidad de explicarte todo”- pidió Tom- “Será mejor que me marché, gracias por escucharme”- se despidió, volviéndose para marcharse

 

-“¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?”- le detuvo Jensen- “¿Volver con Danneel, después de todo?”

 

-“Todavía la quiero”- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa triste.

 

Jensen le observó alejarse, poco convencido con su respuesta, en el fondo el propio Tom debía saber que su relación con Danneel no tenía futuro. Sintió pena por el camarógrafo, nadie mejor que él sabía lo duro que era aferrarse a una relación de esa manera.

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

 

-“Estás aquí”- dijo Jared ligeramente sorprendido al abrir la puerta del departamento y ver a Jensen.

 

-“Dije que vendría a verte”

 

-“Sí, solo que…”- negó con la cabeza- “Pasa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?”

 

-“Así está bien, gracias. No he hecho más que tomar café toda la mañana”- respondió Jensen entrando al departamento y siguiendo a Jared hasta el salón- “¿Cómo estás? Siento no haber venido antes”

 

-“Estoy mejor”- dijo ligeramente nervioso- “Alona me dijo que estuviste en el hospital, gracias por quedarte”

 

-“No tienes por qué agradecérmelo Jared, estaba demasiado preocupado para simplemente irme a casa. Me hubiera quedado, pero surgió algo y Ali me convenció”- dijo con una sonrisa suave.

 

-“Está bien, Jen. Sé que estabas ocupado”- dijo Jared con una leve sonrisa antes de bajar la mirada- “Fui a buscarte está mañana y…”

 

“Absolutamente perfecto”- Jensen resopló frustrado- “¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?”

 

Jared le miró confundido- “¿A qué te refieres?”

 

-“¿Vas a decirme que no pensaste que pasó algo con Danneel cuando la viste en mi departamento?”- preguntó incrédulo y Jared le miró sintiéndose un poco culpable- “Me dedicaste es hermosa canción y pensé que de verdad querías que arreglemos todo”

 

-“¡Y lo quiero! Es sólo que verla ahí, después de todo lo que está pasando…”

 

-“Te repito, Jared, yo no soy el que estuvo ocultando cosas”- le interrumpió Jensen- “Me has alejado una y otra vez, sin una sola palabra, sin nada que me dijera que estaba pasando. Soy yo quien debería estar exigiendo explicaciones”

 

-“Sé que debí hablarte de Tom, desde que todo empezó, ni siquiera sé por qué no lo hice, sólo pensé que podría manejarlo y de repente todo se estaba saliendo de mi control. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía inseguro, dejé que Tom y su familia se metieran en mi cabeza”- explicó Jared, con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a mirar a Jensen

 

-“Me encontré con Tom hace un momento, él me dijo lo que había ocurrido con ustedes. Pero estoy cansado de esto, de todos los malentendidos”- dijo Jensen con tristeza- “Podría prometerte que nunca volveré a suponer cómo te sientes, aunque eso no servirá de nada si no hablas conmigo”- Jared levantó la mirada ante el tono suplicante de Jensen- “Estoy aquí para ti, Jared. Te he demostrado que te amo y que no me importa lo que ocurra con mi padre, lo que opinen en la empresa y tampoco voy a irme detrás de alguna cara bonita. Y necesito que creas en nosotros porque no puedo volver a pasar…”

 

Jensen se interrumpió al sentir las manos de Jared en su rostro- “Lo siento. Dios, Jen, lo siento mucho. También te amo, Jen. Sé que arruine todo. Es que… ¡mírate!”- exclamó sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y dejó caer sus manos sobre las rodillas de Jensen- “Eres atractivo y exitoso, podrías tener a quien tú quisieras, por qué diablos querrías estar con un simple reportero cuando hay gente como Hemsworth o Danneel, ella… ella siempre ha sido capaz de hacer lo que sea. Me siento tan inseguro, siempre pierdo todo y… tenía miedo porque dijiste…”

 

-“Jay”- le interrumpió Jensen incapaz de soportar verle así, intercambiando los papeles y sujetándole el rostro para mirarle a los ojos- “Cariño eso nunca va a pasar, no pienso dejarte”

 

-“Tú dijiste que habíamos terminado”- respondió con uno de sus adorables pucheros.

 

-“Nunca le dije a Danneel que terminamos”- dijo limpiando suavemente las lágrimas en sus mejillas- “Sólo hable con Jeff porque pensaba ya no querías estar conmigo”

 

-“¡Por supuesto que quiero!”

 

Jensen se acerca un poco más para rozar sus labios- “Entonces creo que tenemos que dejar todas las tonterías”- susurró contra sus labios”

 

Jared no perdió un segundo en unir sus labios, gimiendo suavemente cuando su lengua rozó la de Jensen y se abandonó a la sensación de volver a tenerle en sus brazos, disfrutando cada segundo de la suavidad, calidez y el sabor de sus labios. Las manos de Jensen se enredaron en su cabello y Jared se alejó de su boca para trazar un camino de besos por su barbilla y cuello hasta que un molestó zumbido les interrumpió.

 

Jensen se apartó con un gemido de frustración y con una mirada de disculpa sacó el celular y gruñó a quien hablaba- “Espero que sea malditamente importante Jeff…¿Qué?! ¿Ahora?... Tiene que ser una broma… Jeff no… pero...”

 

Jared estaba a punto de protestar cuando él mismo recibió una llamada, se levantó de su sitio frente al sofá y se alejó un poco para no interrumpir la llamada de Jensen, mirando confundido a la pantalla de su celular antes de contestar- “¿Misha, qué pasa?”

 

-“Bueno, no vas a felicitarme”- peguntó la voz, por demás alegre, del reportero- “Estuve esperando que me llamaras nada más enterarte”

 

-“¡Oh maldición, lo olvide por completo!”- exclamó Jared- “¡Felicidades! Estoy muy feliz por ti”

 

-“¿Cómo que lo olvidaste?”- preguntó falsamente ofendido- “Si no quieres que me enoje por ello, Padalecki, tendrás que venir a la reunión que mi familia preparó para celebrarlo”

 

-“¡¿Qué?!”- exclamó Jared sorprendido- “Vamos Mish, ¿exactamente que tendría que hacer ahí?”

 

-“¿Celebrar conmigo? Eres mi amigo y quiero compartir esto contigo. Vamos Jay, será algo sencillo y estoy seguro que Jeff logrará convencer a Jensen de venir, entonces ustedes podrían hablar y arreglar las cosas”

 

Jared sonrió lanzando una mirada a Jensen, quien hacía gestos mientras hablaba con Jeff- “De acuerdo, mándame tu dirección y estaré ahí”


End file.
